


A New History

by Annie_Walker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Family Drama, Family Feels, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan, Sad and Happy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 98,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Walker/pseuds/Annie_Walker
Summary: During a heated battle, Dooku escaped into the past! Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker follow to stop him, but discover that Dooku went to the past where Obi-Wan is a young padawan to a very much alive Qui-Gon Jinn. Now, the two must go undercover to stop Dooku's plans from coming to fruition in order to save not only the future, but also young Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn.





	1. To the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving the story to this site as well because I have readers struggling to read it on the other site.

The battle was overwhelming.

Commander Cody sent his men to a charge into the fray of droids. The clones easily dispatched the heads of the Separatists droids, the metal clanking in a musical rhythm. Fives stood beside Commander Cody, firing his baster into the chest of a nearby droid before it could kill any more of their men. Commander Cody, still standing tall despite the heavy gunfire around them, hit his comlink to communicate to his commander.

“General Kenobi," he greeted to the image before him. "We are nearing the entrance. Are you and Commander Skywalker ready?”

The image flickered in and out, but Commander Cody could hear his general's voice crystal clear. "Waiting to jump through."

Commander Cody saluted his general before turning his comlink off. "How much further?" Commander Cody questioned Fives as a blast hit to their far right side.

Fives used his binoculars. "Just a yard, sir."

“And Captain Rex?”

Fives adjusted his view. "He's building a mound of droids underneath his feet, sir."

Commander Cody sighed and shook his head. His general was right. Captain Rex was slowly becoming Commander Skywalker's clone rather than theirs. "Let me know when they reach the doors."

"Yes, sir," Fives said.

Commander Cody surveyed the battle around him. Since the first light from the sun, the Republic have been fired upon nonstop. Led by greatest (in his opinion) General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Anakin Skywalker, they have surged forward, gaining much ground for the Republic. It's been long and tiring, and they lost many comrades, especially for their company and Captain Rex's as they are always placed on the front lines. But, being the best has its price.

Yet, Commander Cody does not resent his commanding officers. In fact, he admires General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker immensely. Unlike the other Jedi generals, Kenobi and Skywalker always join the front lines with their men. They treat them with respect and more than just clones. Like friends. That is probably why Captain Rex enjoys hanging out with Skywalker more so than a few of his clone comrades. Because Skywalker and Rex see each other as friends rather than army officers.

Unfortunately, Captain Rex is not fighting alongside Commander Skywalker like usual. And, Commander Cody did not have General Kenobi beside him making strategic plans. The dynamic duo—the A-Team—have been placed into position to invade the compound single-handily as their armies fight from the outside in as a distraction.

A distraction so that Kenobi and Skywalker can capture Count Dooku.

Commander Cody dodged another blast and he and Fives rolled behind a massive boulder. "What's the yardage?"

Fives lifted his binoculars. He smiled. "Captain Rex is signaling sire!"

Commander Cody hit his comlink. He did not wait for the image to appear. "Mission is go, sir!"

* * *

“Mission is go, sir!”

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker smiled. "All I ever wanted to hear!"

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head in aghast at his former padawan. "Ha-ha, Anakin," he said. "Let's go."

He put away his comlink and, together, they slid the device Anakin worked on last night and waited. Once placed over the mechanical shield, it only took seconds for the device to deactivate the shield surrounding the base. Anakin had been impatient since the battle started in the early rise of the sun. But, Obi-Wan insisted on patience and told them they have to trust Commander Cody and Captain Rex to get the job done. Otherwise, they would be unable to complete the mission.

With the shields down, Obi-Wan and Anakin slipped into the compound easily. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "It'll be a few minutes before they get the shields up again, sir. We'll be sitting ducks inside."

“Like always," Anakin reminded his old master. "Besides, isn't traps our specialty?”

“Not when I have a bad feeling.”

“You always say that after a battle, master," Anakin pointed, brushing a loose strand of brown hair from his face. "Anyway, according to the Chancellor, the Republic needs this win. If we fail to stop Dooku—”

“I was there Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded his friend. "I'm remember the dire warnings that Chancellor gave to us. Don't worry—we will not fail.”

“Of course not," Anakin said, smashing himself and Obi-Wan against the wall as Droid Destroyers rolled through the corridor towards the exits where Captain Rex would be fighting. Once the coast was clear, the two Jedi continued their navigation. "When do we ever fail?”

Obi-Wan tsked at his former padawan's pride. "Check your emotions Anakin," he warned. "We cannot be blinded by them."

“It's not emotions," Anakin stated. "It's facts.”

Obi-Wan smiled, but his beard hid the smile from his towering padawan. Obi-Wan was quite proud of his student. Anakin Skywalker was becoming a far more powerful Jedi than he hoped. More importantly—Anakin Skywalker was becoming one of Obi-Wan's best friends or, if I dare say it in his head—a very close brother. Despite the rules of attachments, Obi-Wan always considered Anakin more than just a pupil of his. Ever since Qui-Gon Jinn passed the youngling to him, Obi-Wan grew to love the boy as a son before they grew to become like brothers.

Yes, Obi-Wan thought as they stealthily roamed the corridors, Anakin Skywalker is a man Obi-Wan is proud to know and fight alongside.

Suddenly, Anakin stopped in his tracks. "Do you sense that master?"

Obi-Wan nodded. The Force ripped through them, the strongest and uneven feeling Obi-Wan ever felt with the Force. He gestured to the doors lined up ahead in front of him. "Dooku is in there."

Anakin arched his brows to his master. "How do you know?"

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, but did not answer Anakin's question. He knows Dooku's Force signature after the many times they came across paths during the war. He's surprised Anakin did not feel it, but Obi-Wan will analyze it after they successfully capture Dooku.

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber. Anakin followed suit. "Together, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, a slight smirk curling on his lip as they approached the door. Standing right up against the doors, they swung opened, surprising both Obi-Wan and Anakin to ignite their weapons. The grey room did not invite Obi-Wan or Anakin into the room. Instead, they kept to the doorway and prepared to fight off any more surprises.

After their eyes studied the environment, the walls reminded Obi-Wan and Anakin of the Separatist prison they have at least been held once…or twice. Grey and baron, giving no personal warmth to any visitors. Obi-Wan noticed the limited lighting, again—not a welcoming sight either as it distorted the room's view. Giving multiple opportunities for the Jedi to be blind to the Sith Lord's actions.

Obi-Wan let the Force guide him as he stepped into the room, his blue saber raised. Anakin followed, his emotional blue eyes alerted to everything around them. He sensed something.

Before Obi-Wan could ask, lightening streaks shot across at them.

Anakin moved quickly. He Force shoved Obi-Wan aside, sparing both his master and himself from Dooku's Force Lightening attack. Anakin swung around, hiding behind one of the pillars that stood in the room.

Obi-Wan rolled behind another, looking to Anakin for any injuries. Anakin shook his head, knowing exactly what his master was thinking.

“Of course!" an elegant, prideful voice reverberated the walls around the two Jedi. "They would send the two of you.”

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's scowling in recognition of the voice. With a nod, Obi-Wan stepped out from his pillar and Anakin slid next to his master. They always fought together. Never apart. They fight together. They win together…or die together.

As they moved together to the center of the room, they both spotted Dooku underneath a massive half-dome structure that stood upon a platform surrounded by tall pillars. A vibration shook the structure, like a power was welded into it and trying to break out.

Count Dooku—towering, poised and self-important—easily strolled to the center of the room, hands linked behind his back as he took in his visitors. His dark eyes regarded Anakin with disdain to the point that he dared not even give Anakin another second of his moment.

Once they rolled passed Anakin's contorted face, Dooku's eyes landed on the last living person he respected. "Master Kenobi…always a great pleasure seeing you."

“Is it?" Obi-Wan questioned, tapping his chin in mock thought. "In our last encounter, you tried to kill me.”

"Ventress tried to kill you," Dooku corrected.

"On  _your_  orders!" Anakin spat, disgusted and his eyes lit aflame.

Dooku merely stared contemptuously at Anakin. "Ventress is a woman of her own design," he said. "She tends to do whatever she wants to do. I've told her multiple times about the concerns of the two of you," Dooku paused for a moment and smoothed out his cape. "But—like I said…she does what she wants."

"Sounds familiar," Anakin growled.

Dooku tipped his chin down, sneering at Anakin. "Yes…it does."

Anakin nearly charged at him if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan's hand to stop him. "Wait Anakin!"

Dooku chuckled at the young Jedi's restless nature. "Listen to your master," he teased Anakin. "Unless you prefer to lose your other arm as well."

Anakin wanted to lunge at him again, but Obi-Wan pulled him back once again with a simple hand on his shoulder. "Don't, Anakin," he said. "Together!"

Anakin took in a sharp breath, but his eyes still remained furious. Dooku frowned at the duo. "Pity," he muttered. "I was hoping to see how long I could get Skywalker to beg for death."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, instinctively placing himself in Anakin's path. "You'll have to start with me, first."

Dooku laughed, echoing around Obi-Wan and Anakin as if there were multiple Dooku's in the room. "Very well—Master Kenobi," he said, sliding across the floor, but still remaining under the structure. "Let's start!"

With a wave of his hand, Dooku sent a massive Force shove into Obi-Wan. The Jedi master felt the wave crash into him and his feet flew up into the air, flying passed Anakin and skidding across the room until he rammed his back into the wall.

Eyes blurred from impact, Obi-Wan tried to get back to his two feet, hearing Anakin cry out to him. He heard the swishing sounds of lightsabers. Anakin was fighting Dooku on the platform.

His strength returning, Obi-Wan pulled himself into a standing position and re-ignited his lightsaber. In the middle of the room, he watched Anakin maneuver his way around Dooku's footing. The fighting fierce. Obi-Wan's heart nearly leapt into his throat. He needed to join. He needed to help Anakin!

Obi-Wan ran to the backside, hoping to cut Dooku off and corner him. Dooku, however, already became aware of Obi-Wan's plan. "Master Kenobi—surely you can do better," he said, as his lightsaber clashed with Kenobi.

Anakin raised his own while Dooku became distracted by Obi-Wan's appearance. But, Obi-Wan could see in the Sith Lord's eyes that Dooku saw Anakin's attack coming as well.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan tried to warn, but it was too late.

Dooku turned and kicked out, sending Anakin across the room too. But, instead of skidding to a half, Anakin was knocked into a pillar. Obi-Wan heard Anakin grunt on impact, but he moved, ready to jump back into action.

Dooku, however, didn't want Anakin in action anymore. Dooku pushed Obi-Wan's blade away, giving him enough time to strike out at Anakin with Force Lightening. The blue electricity caught Anakin and the young Jedi screamed out in torture, his face twisting in agony.

“OBI-WAN!" Anakin cried. "HELP!”

Obi-Wan charged at Dooku, sending his blade to the Count's hands. But, Dooku was quick. Even in his old age, he fought with the agility of a younger man. He smiled at his victory.

“Still trying to save a lost cause," Dooku said, his smile dipping more into fondness. "Another trait you share with your old Master.”

Obi-Wan ignored the taunt, focusing on the now, just like Qui-Gon taught him many years ago. Obi-Wan successfully distracted Dooku away from Anakin as the two duel between the structures. Their blades clashed repeatedly, Dooku seemingly enjoying every minute of it. Almost like the two were sparring in the Temple practice rooms rather than fighting for the death.

Dooku easily swiped at Obi-Wan's blade. "I admire your will, Obi-Wan," he said. "Your strength! You often remind me of myself, my dear Obi-Wan."

He exhaled effortlessly, replicating an expression of pity for Obi-Wan. "You should join me, Obi-Wan. It's the path you were meant to be on," he urged, his face inching closer to Obi-Wan's as their lightsabers pressed into each other. "With your talents, we can end this war! Create a more ideal galaxy!"

“Ideal for who?" Obi-Wan argued. "Yourself? No thank you.”

Dooku dodged Obi-Wan's blade, thrusting his own close to Obi-Wan's side. Dooku shook his head. "It's saddens me that you use it for a dying, corrupted Republic."

"Better to use it for good than evil," Obi-Wan replied evenly.

Their lightsabers swirled in front of them, each trying to best one another. Blue and red colors smeared their faces, the intensity of the duel causing both men to breathe harder. Obi-Wan remained focus, using his lightsaber skills to defend himself. He just needed to tire out Dooku and he can easily defeat him.

Dooku stared disappointedly at Obi-Wan. "It's a shame that we cannot see eye-to-eye, my dear Obi-Wan. After all—we are very much alike," he informed the Jedi Master. "I'm sure we would have been good friends."

"I doubt it," Obi-Wan retorted, slashing Dooku's blade away from his face.

In the distance, Obi-Wan heard a stir and knew Anakin was returning from his short coma. In a minute, he would leap beside Obi-Wan, blade drawn and ready to join in the fray.

Right now, he had to stand alone. Fight against the darkest force he's ever encounter since Naboo.

Their blades parleyed each other, forcing one to step back and another to step forward. They were maxing out their energy. Obi-Wan could tell from the beads of sweat that lined his eyebrows. And, Obi-Wan was sure Count Dooku could see it in him as well.

In a twist maneuver, Obi-Wan used Ataru against Dooku. It threw Dooku off, but it brought a pleased smile to his face. "That's not a move I've seen in twenty-five years," he said. "Qui-Gon was a master of Ataru."

Obi-Wan tried another tactic, but Dooku caught the blade with his own. "Ah! I see Qui-Gon taught you that maneuver as well," he said, pleased with Obi-Wan swordplay. "I should know as I taught it to him."

Dooku reeled his lightsaber taking in Obi-Wan's appearance fully. Bangs of auburn hair swept of his forehead, bright eyes striking out from the strands, capturing the young man's fortitude. Dooku admired Obi-Wan greatly, proud to admit that this man was a member of his legacy. "Qui-Gon spoke highly of you, Obi-Wan." he said, a slight smile haunting his face. "I can see why."

Obi-Wan, still calm despite the anger that flared in his iris, lunged to sneak a blow on Dooku's shoulder. But, the Sith Lord easily switched from Form I to Form III, catching Obi-Wan's attack. Still grinning, he swiped his blade over, throwing Obi-Wan off balance. Dooku, with a little Force nudge, sent Obi-Wan over the platform.

Before breaking a bone upon landing, Anakin rushed to his master's aid, catching Obi-Wan.

"You all right?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan didn't need to verbally answer to demonstrate his well-being. The duo instinctively turned back-to-back to guard each other's vulnerabilities against Dooku.

The Sith Lord observed the duo. He wondered how it felt to know—to count on—someone so whole-heartedly. To trust that someone will always be there by your side. Never question or judge. Follow you into the dark and knowing to come out the other end unscathed.

To love someone unconditionally as demonstrated daily by Kenobi and Skywalker.

Dooku's face scrunched together, his mouth twisted into a scowl. He detested the relationship—their devotion to one another as they fought in a tight unit in the face of war. The Jedi Council seemed to also adore the two, sending them mission after mission. And, the rest of the galaxy? They praised and worshipped the heroes! The citizens of the Republic loved them, all trying to meet the mystical legends that are constantly displayed on their holonets.

Dooku anger rose, his fingers gripping his lightsaber to the point his knuckles turned white. They don't deserve the attention! They don't deserve to be raised to the top of the pedestal. They don't—a growl slipped from Dooku— _Skywalker_  doesn't deserve the devotion, support and love from the galaxy, the Jedi and—especially—Obi-Wan Kenobi.

How does Kenobi still stand beside the little brat? Dooku has seen their relationship up close before. While portrayed as almost like the two were one person in the eyes of the public, Dooku has witnessed their fights. He's seen the two bicker. Seen Skywalker's tantrums and disobedience, which he's sure has caused a lot of headaches for Kenobi. Yet—despite all the problems Skywalker presented, Obi-Wan still loved him and refused to abandon the reckless, inconsiderate boy.

His anger tipping, he swiped his hand. Anakin expected Dooku's move and held up his hand, stopping the Force shove from throwing either of he or Obi-Wan off their feet. "Master Yoda believes the two of you as the Republic's greatest hope," Dooku sneered.

"Probably better than what he considers you," Anakin returned.

Dooku straightened his shoulders and he stretched out his hand, pinching his fingers. Anakin coughed, his hands snatching his throat, trying to throw off an invisible hand. Pleased at hearing Skywalker's gasps, Dooku slid his eyes to Obi-Wan.

“I can see that you've failed to instill manners into the boy," Dooku commented to Master Kenobi. "You must have an abundant amount of patience to not ram your weapon through his throat.”

Obi-Wan glanced worriedly from Anakin to Dooku. Seeing the struggle to breathe, Obi-Wan lashed out with his own Force shove. It didn't throw Dooku off-balance, but it did at least force him to release his hold on Anakin's throat.

Obi-Wan straightened, lightsaber positioned for an offense. "It's over, Dooku," he stated. "The base is surrounded. The battle is over. Surrender!"

A spark of amusement filtered into Dooku's dark eyes. "It's never over, my dear Obi-Wan," he said, retreating slowly so that he was directly underneath the half-dome structure. "It's merely the beginning."

Anakin's eyebrows rose, nose scrunched up. "Beginning? What the hell does that mean?" he whispered to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had no clue. "Will you care to enlighten us?" he questioned Dooku. "What is beginning?"

Dooku clipped his lightsaber to his utility belt, his cloak rippling over the movements. "A new age, Master Kenobi," he said. "A new history—if you must know. One that will make everything right in the galaxy. And I'll be the one to create it."

Anakin exasperated. "Self-righteous, much?" he muttered under his breath.

Dooku stepped back, not dead center of the half-dome structure. The ringing of the vibrations grew louder. Dooku lifted his hands up and both Obi-Wan and Anakin thought he was going to Force shove them again. But, instead, he used Force Lightening against the dome.

The dome consumed the electricity with Dooku inside. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched in horror and utter confusion.

"Is he—is he committing suicide?" Anakin questioned Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan watched in the same amount of perplexed state as Anakin. What was Dooku doing?

Dooku lowered his face, his eyes falling back down to Obi-Wan. "I shall see you soon, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

And, suddenly, as the vibration reached their peak, Anakin and Obi-Wan clasped their hands over their ears. They crouched down, huddled together as the lightening grew into a ball of electricity. The ringing pounded on their eardrums that Obi-Wan thought they were bleeding.

Obi-Wan gathered the last of his strength to look back to the half-dome, to where Dooku stood amongst the bolts of lightning. How was he not affected? Could he not hear the piercing sound ripping through his ear?

He looked to Anakin, noticing the same twisted pain in his eyes. Anakin, seeing his master looking over at him, tried to signal to him that they need to stop Dooku. However, he never finished as the half-dome turned bright blue in a flash, before sizzling into nothing. The ringing ceased and the vibrations stilled.

Nothing.

Just silence.

Obi-Wan and Anakin checked themselves over with one scan before turning their attention to where Dooku stood moments before the chaos of the half-dome. To their surprise, he was not there. Anakin darted up the platform, searching the area.

He turned to Obi-Wan, who was making his way to his former padawan. "He's not here."

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said," Anakin answered, frustrated. "He's not here! He…did he just vaporized himself?”

Obi-Wan arrived to the spot Dooku vanished. He examined the ground. There was no trapped door and he checked the ceiling. Nothing there either that looks suspicious. Where did he go? "He couldn't have gotten that far," Obi-Wan stated. "He has to be here."

"Or—maybe he did off himself?" Anakin suggested with hopefulness beaming from his eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "A sith is not one for suicide, Anakin. They care too much about themselves to perform such an act."

Anakin bobbed his head in agreement. "Okay—well, I don't sense him here and the front doors have yet to open," he said. "It's like he vanished out of the thin air…or at least, out of an electricity storm."

Obi-Wan strolled to the dome, examining it and dragging his fingers along the wall. "What do you think this is?" he asked Anakin, knowing that  _he_  would recognize the mechanics of the structure better than anyone else.

Anakin walked right up to his master, looking at the structure. "Hmmm…I don't know. Something stupid," he said, which Obi-Wan sent a glare in his direction. He sighed and refocused back on the structure. "Okay—okay. Fine, umm…it looks like a convertor. Like an energy field."

“An energy field?" Obi-Wan said. "Why use an energy field? That doesn't explain his disappearance.”

Anakin shrugged. "I don't have  _all_  the answers of the universe. That's your job, Master."

Obi-Wan exhaled. "Well—what can an energy field do?"

Anakin shrugged again and drifted away from his former master as Obi-Wan pondered Dooku's latest gadget used in the war. He scratched his chin, mulling over Dooku's last words to the duo. It was typical of Dooku to tease Obi-Wan and Anakin about his future plans. Never giving them enough information until it was too late. But—that was probably the purpose. Have them worrying and over-thinking to the point that it distracts him and Anakin from his true plans.

A new history, Obi-Wan pondered. That is what Dooku said. Claimed he was creating it. But—making new history is impossible. History is the past and one cannot change the past. Too dangerous. Too many risks. Dooku wouldn't dare risk it.

Or…would he?

Obi-Wan shook his head. No, it was just another tease to distract him. He need to stay focus. This structure is probably a teleportation device. That is how he escaped. And, "new history" probably meant the future. Not the past.

“Master?" Anakin called to Obi-Wan, redirecting his master's thoughts back to the present. Anakin stood on the opposite end, tinkering a little with the control panel. "I'm reconsidering my theory.”

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, heading over to where Anakin stood. "What did you discover?"

Anakin pointed to one the screen where the level ratings were extremely high. "Do you know what this reads, master?"

“No.”

“It's the levels for Force currents," Anakin confided. "Dooku—I think he broke through the currents.”

“Broke through the currents?" Obi-Wan repeated, studying the levels. "That's…why would he do that?”

Anakin tilted his head to catch his master's face. "What does it mean? Breaking the currents?"

Obi-Wan leaned away from the screen. "If one breaks the Force Currents, it allows a passage way into the Force streamline. The very threads of it."

Anakin gave him a blank stare. "Meaning—he's controlling the force? Or—what does that mean? Entering the streamline?"

Obi-Wan massaged his brows. His first thought was correct. Dooku did the unthinkable. "It means, Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "Dooku entered the streamline to go back or forth in time."

Anakin blinked rapidly. "Wait—what?!" he gaped at his master. "That's…that's impossible. You can't travel in time…"

“The Aing-Tii monks have been able to Force-walk through the timelines," Obi-Wan informed his former padawan. "But, only to view the history. Never to interact." Lines stressed Obi-Wan's forehead. "I'm afraid Dooku plans to do the opposite.”

Anakin shook his head, his locks flowing behind him stiffly. "But—if he changes anything…"

“I'm aware," Obi-Wan said. "That's why we must get word to the Council. Immediately.”

“It'll be too late!" Anakin argued. "Telling the Council only gives Dooku more time to change—whatever he wants!" Anakin glanced at the structure. "We need to go after him now!”

"Time-Traveling is a dangerous power, Anakin," Obi-Wan countered, stopping Anakin. "There's a lot of risks. Dangers. Things that may come to pass that shouldn't and things that were supposed to happen never happening at all. We  _must_  report it to the Council."

“Master—”

“Not another word, Anakin," Obi-Wan commanded, causing Anakin's mouth to press thin, but he didn't say another word. Obi-Wan turned on his comlink and dialed for the Council. Nothing happened. He tried again. "Commander Cody? Commander? Can you hear me?”

It came up dead.

Anakin peered at the comlink. "I'm betting the communications are out. They must have shut it down," he said, nudging in the direction of the battle. "What's the plan now, Master?"

Obi-Wan frowned at Anakin. He knew what Anakin wanted him to say next. Obi-Wan preferred informing the Council of Dooku's achievement. But, Anakin also had a point. The longer Dooku was gone, the more change of things changing dramatically—and most likely for the worse.

“All right," Obi-Wan agreed, "but for the record, I do not agree.”

“Noted," Anakin stated, already beginning the process at the control panel. "Now…let's see if we can get this thing to start up.”

"That may be a small problem," Obi-Wan stated.

"Why is that?" Anakin asked.

“Dooku used Force Lightening to energize the field," Obi-Wan pointed out to Anakin. "Neither of us has Force Lightening. So…”

Anakin nodded, recognizing the position they were in regarding the setting-up. "Well—looks like we'll have to improvise our own lightening."

Obi-Wan watched with mild amusement of his old friend. "Anakin—how are we going to make our own lightening?"

Anakin waved his hand and wires poke through the wall. In another wave, a spark lit up and Anakin Force held the electric spark, shooting it at the half-done. The spark hit the dome, growing as Anakin held it, causing it to grow bigger.

The vibrations began again.

Of course, Obi-Wan thought. Anakin would be able to fix this machine without any glitches.

Anakin, pleased with himself, turned to Obi-Wan. "Master!"

Obi-Wan wide-eyed at Anakin. As always, he is kept surprised by Anakin's growing powers in the Force. He joined Anakin, edging the half-dome and ready to do the unthinkable. Obi-Wan didn't want to jump in. He wanted to alert the Council. Make them aware of the situation and think it through before jumping in head first—much like Anakin and, his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn would do.

Anakin shook Obi-Wan shoulder. "Ready?"

Obi-Wan examined the static field. "Hold my hand, Anakin," he ordered, snatching his padawan's hand. "Just so we don't separate and end up in different timelines. We stay together."

Anakin gripped his master's hand. "Yes, Master."

“And—you will follow my orders," Obi-Wan added. "There are lots of things that can go wrong Anakin. We must be cautious. So…for once—listen to me. Follow my orders.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. He never liked to be told what to do. A trait that came from his years of slavery. But, he begrudgingly nodded. "Yes, Master."

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped through into the half-dome, feeling the energy electrifying around them. Yet, it wasn't painful. It was like a tingling sensation at first, but then it drifted into a floating sensation—like their feet were no longer on the floor.

“Anakin…whatever happens," Obi-Wan said as the energy around increased, "don't let go of my hands.”

Anakin nodded his understanding. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and gripped Anakin's wrist to ensure they would not separate. He felt the energy flow through them, ready to send them. But—neither of them knew where Dooku went. Did he go back a few days or years?

“Anakin!" Obi-Wan called over the piercing sound. Anakin turned to his master. "Can you sense where Dooku went?”

He shook his head, but closed his eyes so he could try to feel the Force in the energy field to pick up a scent. Obi-Wan tried as well, but he felt Anakin's emotional turmoil, distracting him.

“Level your emotions, Anakin," Obi-Wan advised. "It'll help you.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, despite they were closed. "I know, Master. I'm just searching…" Anakin stopped. His eyes flew opened, mouth slighlt hanging open when he turned to Obi-Wan. "I found him!"

"Where did he go?" Obi-Wan said.

“Far back!" Anakin yelled over the vibrations. "Like twenty-four years ago.”

Obi-Wan's shoulders twitched back, eyes bewildered. Anakin noticed Obi-Wan distressed. "What is it? What happened back then?"

Obi-Wan flicked his eyes to Anakin. "It's my past. My beginnings as a padawan to Qui-Gon," he said.

“What?”

“He returned to the time I was fourteen," Obi-Wan said. "I…I don't know why.”

The field around them grew more intense to the point Obi-Wan felt that he wasn't even in his own body. He looked away from Anakin, seeing the streaks of lights before them and, oddly, voices drifting around them. Voices from different people. Images of places flashed before him, places he's seen and haven't seen yet.

They were entering the Force stream. Obi-Wan tightened his hold on Anakin's wrist. He felt Anakin do the same. "Focus on Dooku's signature," he said. "It'll lead us to the timeline he entered. And, remember Anakin—"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each. "Follow my lead."


	2. Flight or Fight

_43 BBY_

“Come along, padawan!”

Qui-Gon Jinn exited the ship, heading in the direction of a waiting speeder.

A young boy, aged fourteen with cropped auburn hair and a small braid dangling over his right shoulder, rushed to the ship's exit. He was here! He finally came back!

Still at the top of the ramp, young Obi-Wan Kenobi breathed in Coruscant's air. It was good to be home.

He walked down the ramp, bright blue-grey eyes glancing up at the night sky with vehicles racing overhead. Traffic never ended. Not even this late at night where most of the city's lights were dimmed or darken all together.

But, to Obi-Wan's surprise, there was quite a few more people on the docking bay than he expected. It looked like a shuttle arrived, people exiting out of the ship all looking worn from the long travel. On the opposite side, away from Qui-Gon, were two people dressed in baggy clothes who stood by a small speeder, discussing in harsh whispers. Then, further up was another duo, leaning against the wall and talking to one another in quick words. Obi-Wan didn't understand why any of these people mingled on the docking bay this late. Then again, they could say that about him and his master. What would a boy of fourteen by awake at this late hour?

Indeed it was late. They hadn't expected to arrive until early morning, but the ship was fast. They gained time and when Coruscant came into view, Obi-Wan's heart elated. He kept his eyes glued on the city planet, trying to etch it into his mind forever in case he ever has to be forced to leave it forever…again.

At the bottom of the ramp, Obi-Wan breathed in the air again, embracing the whipping wind that flowed through the city's streets. With the urban air inflated his lungs, Obi-Wan relaxed and sleep crept on him. All the excitement of returning home made it difficult for the padawan to sleep during flight. After being sent away to ArgiCorps, Obi-Wan never thought he would be able to come back, visit friends or even be considered a padawan! But, that fear was a long ago nightmare. This was real. He was home.

He yawned. He needed to hurry up to his master. He could not keep Qui-Gon waiting. Shoulders relaxed and slightly drooped, he took a couple of steps to join Master Jinn.

But, his steps slowed to a stop. He paused, listening and sensing. Something was off. Something bad was about—

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn arrived by the speeder and turned to see his new padawan still standing at the end of the ramp, head cocked back to stare at the wonders of Coruscant. It's only been a year since the boy was placed on a ship and sent to a faraway planet of Bandomeer where he experienced trails many experienced padawans would find difficult to overcome.

Only a year. It seemed longer since Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan as his apprentice. Probably because of all the action they had run into as master and apprentice.

He watched Obi-Wan yawn, knowing the young boy would be tired. He could not fall asleep and a Force Suggestion did not work on the young boy's mind. He was too livid to fall for something like that. A strong mind. A man with strong morals. Obi-Wan was a good boy. And, if Qui-Gon trains the boy right, he might become a great Jedi.

He crossed his arms, a sign that he hoped Obi-Wan would hurry. Obi-Wan must have seen it as he started heading over. But, his feet began to slow down.

Before he wondered why Obi-Wan paused, he felt the disturbance as well. Something was off and it was scratching his insides, warning him of immediate danger. Qui-Gon turned back to his apprentice, about to call out when—

**_BOOM_**!

It came quickly. One minute their ship was resting on the docking bay, perfect condition. The next it exploded into a massive fire, send a wave across the dock, knocking everyone off their feet, including Qui-Gon. Debris fell from the sky, landing on screaming people as they tried to take shelter. An orange hue displayed the docking bay, marking the tragedy in a great glow.

The heat burned his skin, warming it uncomfortably as Qui-Gon twisted his body around to sit up properly. Blinking, he pushed himself off the floor, his legs wobbling as he tried to balance himself. He sensed his condition, discovering that he only received a few cuts from the flying debris that hit him when he went down. Nothing some Force healing could fix.

The smoke billowed the whole docking bay. It was impossible to see through the thick grey, clouds that wafted his nose. His eyes were deceiving him. He could see nothing. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the Force, searching for his padawan. Obi-Wan was closer to the ship. He may be severely injured compared to Qui-Gon's injuries.

Limping into the smoke fog, he tried to locate Obi-Wan signature. He drew out his lightsaber, not yet igniting it as he prowled through the smoke. Flames from the wreckage littered the dock, lighting up a path through the dock.

_Where are you Obi-Wan_? Qui-Gon pondered. Eyes closed and trusting the Force, he finally managed to locate Obi-Wan's faint Force Signature.

Qui-Gon started to dart through the smoke toward his padawan when he heard a sound of a lightsaber being ignited. He stopped and looked around when he saw a flash of blue slashing through the smoke. It was up ahead of Qui-Gon. Where Obi-Wan's Force signature pulsed.

The blue light disappeared as quickly as it came. Qui-Gon had to hurry over to his fellow Jedi and his padawan. He ran, his leg screaming in pain with the new pressure, until he came out of the clearing. The wreckage behind and the smoke rising to alert the rest of the city of the trouble, Qui-Gon spotted his apprentice.

Obi-Wan was unconscious from the looks of it. But, that didn't make Qui-Gon's stomach clench. It was the fact that Obi-Wan's body was swung over a shoulder of a stranger dressed in a dark robe.

* * *

They hadn't expected the ship to blow up.

But, when it did, they went into action. No pause. No concerns. They both separated to follow their duties. Obi-Wan went right, his lightsaber in his hand to chase after the figure who fled into the hanger, and Anakin went straight. Straight to the boy. Anakin had to ignite his lightsaber to find him, but he did. The young boy was sprawled on the floor, his face ashen from the smoke and fire, blood striking across his face from where a debris must have hit him. He looked dead for a minute. Anakin exhausted his lightsaber and checked the boy, discovering he was simply unconscious and not in dire conditions. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and, with his mechanical arm, swiftly threw the young boy over his shoulder, retreating to the speeder Obi-Wan and him stood earlier before the ship's explosion.

Once Anakin secured his young master in the backseat and saw Obi-Wan sprinting over to him, Anakin hopped into the driver's seat. He turned the engine on, the speeder coming to life and Anakin zoomed to his master. Obi-Wan Kenobi Force leaped into the passenger seat and Anakin hit the accelerator to get far away from the wreckage.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan settled into the seat, the wind whipping his hair back. "He was gone by the time I got there," he said, looking agitated by his loss chance to catch and stop Dooku. "Was he—I mean  _I_ —this is confusing…was  _he_ okay?"

Anakin glanced to the backseat. "Just a concussion."

Obi-Wan raised a brow, intrigued at Anakin's gesture, and then followed Anakin's eyesight. When he saw his younger self in the backseat, unconscious, he groaned.

“Anakin! I said check him," Obi-Wan said as they zoomed in and out of traffic, "not kidnap!”

Anakin swerved to avoid a slow delivery vehicle. "Sorry master," he apologized. "I thought you wanted me to take him."

Obi-Wan massaged his temples. "Anakin… you promised to follow my orders."

“I tried," Anakin snapped. "It's hard to hear over the explosion. Besides—" Anakin looked back at the young Obi-Wan, "at least we know you're safe. Dooku can't kill you now.”

"Maybe, " he agreed, surprised that Dooku tried to blow up a ship that both he  _and_ Qui-Gon Jinn occupied. But he brushed that thought aside when he felt a warning in the Force. He looked back before speaking to Anakin. "But how does your plan fit  _that_?" Obi-Wan jabbed his thumb behind them.

Anakin looked over his shoulder and saw flights of a police cruiser and police droid chasing after them. Anakin cursed in Huttenese.

"I forgot about the cops," Anakin muttered.

“They must have spotted you leaving the scene," Obi-Wan said, calmly. "And, since you kidnapped me…or him…we'll have the Jedi upon us too.”

Anakin swore again, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. "Sorry Master…I didn't think this through," he admitted. "I was trying to protect you…him."

“Well…good job," Obi-Wan deadpanned. "What's the plan now?”

“Err…well, we can't get caught," Anakin reminded his master. "As you said—we can't afford to be discovered.”

Obi-Wan gently shook his head, but not as a reprimand. "Glad to know that you are listening at least half of the time," he muttered, looking back at the police cruiser. "We'll need to strategize. We must lose the police. Then, somehow deliver him—myself?"

“Why don't we say him?" Anakin suggested. "It's getting too confusing.”

Obi-Wan agreed. "We'll need to return  _him_ to the Temple without the Jedi finding us too."

"The police will be easy to lose," Anakin said, a playful smirk lifting his face.

Obi-Wan knew that look. "Wait…Anakin!"

As the police began to gain on their speeder, Anakin did his classic maneuver. Without warning, Anakin thrusted down and the speeder nose-dived right into the busy, oncoming traffic. Obi-Wan lunged over to the backseat, squishing his younger self between his body and the seat, securing the young padawan from free-falling.

Obi-Wan craned his head. "Anakin!"

"Hold on Master," Anakin called, his voice sparking in glee as he twisted the wheel. They were now spiraling straight down. Obi-Wan's stomach no longer lurched in his throat, but it also spun. Nausea overcame him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan warned. This is why he no longer likes flying. Anakin had turned him off with all these daredevil and death maneuvers.

They neared the main ground of Coruscant and citizens shrieked and scattered to avoid being pinned to death by a speeder. Before anyone could die, Anakin pulled the wheel back, lifting the speeder to parallel with the ground. Obi-Wan fell on top of his younger self, but the young boy didn't even stir.

Obi-Wan checked the young boy's pulse. It was still okay—well, obviously. Obi-Wan stayed in the back, securing his younger self in the seat. "Anakin—you nearly killed me!"

Anakin weaved between the streets of Coruscant, watching people jump out of his moving speeder. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," Anakin kept saying to the people that screamed in terror and he flicked his eyes to his master. "I knew you would catch him."

Obi-Wan frowned, his brows knitted as he finished securing his young self to the seat. Obi-Wan glanced behind, the police still chasing them. "They're still following."

"Not to worry Master," Anakin said, a grin easing his face. An expression Obi-Wan never liked to see when Anakin's behind the wheel.

Anakin pulled up, forcing Obi-Wan to grasp Anakin's headrest in order to stay in the vehicle. His legs dangled for a moment in the air until Anakin even the speeder. Anakin twisted the wheel again, spiraling the speeder through tight corners of Coruscant.

Obi-Wan didn't need to see Anakin's face to know the young man was enjoying the high-speed chase, the dangerous maneuvers and the thrill of besting others in a race. These moments reminded Obi-Wan of the nine-year old boy he accepted as his padawan. The same bright, innocent young boy who wanted to prove to others that he was worth something.

Still zig-zagging through the buildings, losing a cruiser but gaining another and three more police droids, Obi-Wan crawled into the passenger seat. "Anakin…remember! They have blasters. They can shoot."

“No they won't," Anakin said, nudging his head back. "Not when we have him in the back.”

"Glad that you're using me as a shield," Obi-Wan quipped, unamused.

Anakin rolled his lips in, regretting his comment. "Sorry Obi-Wan," he said. "I-I didn't mean it like that."

“Of course," Obi-Wan said, knowing very well that Anakin would never use him as a shield. He reexamined their pursuers. "Anakin? Remember power couplings?”

Anakin's shoulders rose and his lower lip thinned. He remembered. "I know Master. Avoid them."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not this time my old friend," he said. "Go straight through them."

Anakin shot a surprised look at his former master. "What?"

“It'll knock out the police droids," Obi-Wan said. "Then we can lose the police cruiser with one of your death moves.”

Anakin's face lightened up. A smile expressing his utmost excitement as he slammed on the accelerator again, gunning for the power couplings that was only a few yards away from them. Obi-Wan double-checked his younger self. The boy was still out cold.

Obi-Wan gripped the speeder's armrest as Anakin lured the police droids to tail him into the power coupling. Once the three secured their tailing, Anakin shot to the power couplings. In seconds, Anakin drove through the power coupling, the electricity jolting their bodies. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, absorbing the pain as Anakin's jaw loosen, trying to get the electricity to flow out of him.

As quickly as they entered, they exited the power coupling. The police droids did not follow. They were no more.

The police cruiser flew overhead, nearly landing on top of them. Obi-Wan saw one holding a blaster, aiming it at Anakin's head.

“Anakin!”

Anakin must have already felt the Force warning him of his endangerment. Anakin slammed on the breaks and jerked the wheel, throwing Obi-Wan against the speeder. The police cruiser flew passed, having difficult stopping to turn after them.

In swift movements, Anakin spiraled them back into the traffic. The swerved through multiple lanes, sliding in their seats from one sharp turn to the next. Anakin kept both hands on the wheel, his eyes dancing as he bit his lower lip. He took another direction, diverting away from the heavy flow of traffic. The police cruiser was trying to gain speed on them, but Anakin will never allow that. Not when he's driving.

“Master?”

Obi-Wan, still trying to hold himself to the seat, turned to Anakin. "Hm?"

"What do you think if we did this?" Anakin traced both eyebrows and then tugged his ear.

Obi-Wan mulled over, glancing behind them to see the cruiser. "Just try not to kill them."

"That's why I tugged the ear," Anakin exasperated.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then do what you must, Anakin."

Anakin gave an affirmative nod and eased up on the pedestal, slowing the vehicle down. Obi-Wan crawled into the backseat where his young self still remained unconscious. Obi-Wan lightly shook his head. The young boy will experience worse. He returned to his front seat, scooting closer to Anakin. He began roping Anakin and himself in the belts.

“All right," Obi-Wan confirmed, tugging on the belt and looking back. The cruiser had gain considerable ground since Anakin stopped the chasing game. "Whenever you're ready.”

Anakin's smirk returned and he gripped the wheel tight. "Hold on Master."

Obi-Wan already was. Anakin watched, listening to the Force, as the cruiser drew near and nearer and then…Anakin pulled up, the speeder looping in the air. Their bodies would have fallen right out of the speeder if Obi-Wan didn't tie the belts together, holding both Anakin and Obi-Wan in their seats. Even Obi-Wan's younger self remained secured in the backseat—still completely unaware.

Anakin laughed in delight at the look of the police officer's faces when Anakin flipped their speeder over and behind him. In a wave, Anakin unfasten Obi-Wan homemade seat-belt. He drew out his lightsaber, standing up on his seat.

"Take the wheel, Master!" Anakin cried as he Force jumped onto the police cruiser.

Obi-Wan pushed himself into the driver's seat, taking control of the speeder. He watched Anakin deflect the blaster bolts and then slicing them in half with his lightsaber. Then, with movements that would seem impossibly fast to the untrained eye, Anakin disabled the fuel tank. Fuel leaked from their vessel.

Anakin gave a mocking salute to the officers and jumped back into their speeder, sitting in Obi-Wan's spot. "Get us out of here, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan redirected their path, turning off and leaving the police cruiser to die along the lane. They pulled away in the opposite direction as Anakin admired his work from a drifting distance. "I think that worked out well," he commented.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Yes…now they are just holding up traffic."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "It's Coruscant. Traffic is always held up."

Obi-Wan agreed. With so many people occupying the planet, delays happen on a daily basis. Once completely away from the police cruisier and not sensing any more police or droids, Obi-Wan relinquished his control of the speeder to the real pilot.

Anakin nearly jumped back in his seat. "Well—that was fun."

Obi-Wan just sighed and dropped his face in his hand. "We need to redefine 'fun' for you," he said. "Besides, this night isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan nudged his head back to his still younger self. Anakin flickered a glance to the boy. "Oh. That's right," he said. "Well…you said we need to take him back to the Temple."

His master stroke his chin, contemplating. "Yes, but…"

“But, what master?”

Obi-Wan twisted in his seat to look at Anakin. "Don't you find it odd that no Jedi has approached us?"

Anakin shrugged the worry off. "A little, but maybe they are having trouble locating us?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's not the feeling I'm sensing."

“I'm sensing nothing.”

“That's even worse," Obi-Wan stated. "That means they're in stealth mode.”

“Or they can't find us," Anakin argued, confident. "I performed a lot of tricky moves. We may have lost them.”

Anakin had an excellent point. Most Jedi have troubled keeping up with Anakin when he's piloting. Obi-Wan was probably the only one who can keep up with the Hero with no Fear Jedi Knight, but that was because Obi-Wan knew how Anakin thought. He raised him since he was nine years old. He knew Anakin well. Plus, it helped when Anakin was willing to give Obi-Wan a helping hand when it came to flying.

Obi-Wan's eyes scanned their surroundings, senses high and alert. "The Jedi would be on us soon enough. We cannot face the Jedi, Anakin. If they catch us…"

Anakin nodded vigorously. "I know. I know. A lot of terrible things happens. Future rewritten and things—I get it," he said. "But, you haven't told me your brilliant plan on what to do with him."

"I was going to leave it to the person who came up with the brilliant plan to kidnap him in the first place," Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin huffed. "Come on, Master. I don't know much about this place and time," he said, brows furrowing in thought. "I don't think I am even born yet."

“No…you are definitely not born yet," Obi-Wan agreed, "but you're lucky. I have an idea.”

“All ears," Anakin said as they passed a vehicle that blasted way too loud of some awful music. Obi-Wan and Anakin cringed. "What noise is that?”

"A song I'm glad never made a comeback during your years," Obi-Wan stated and they flew passed, silence enveloping them. "Now, follow my directions. I know somewhere that we can sneak me…I mean  _him_ …back into the Temple."

* * *

"Up there," Obi-Wan pointed to a small, obscured docking bay in one of most obscure places of the Temple. Anakin didn't even think he's ever seen this dock before since his time in the Temple.

Anakin eased the speeder into position, making little noise as possible to avoid any awareness. "How do I not know of this place?" he asked his old master, thinking that this was a perfect place to sneak in and out of the Temple to see Padme.

“It doesn't exist anymore," Obi-Wan confided. "Was destroyed many years ago…well, many years into the future.”

Anakin huffed. There goes his latest escape plan. He parked the speeder, killing the engine. Obi-Wan hopped out of the vehicle, walking along the edge as he remembered the multiple times he use to stay here, watching the city during his late nights.

Obi-Wan turned away from the city. "Do you mind…?"

Anakin nodded, waving his hand over the young padawan. The seat buckle unlocked and Anakin easily scooped him and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour. Obi-Wan's brows knitted at Anakin's handle of his younger self.

"Careful," he muttered, walking passed Anakin, taking a quick look at his young self. His padawan's braid hung alone, swaying with the movements Anakin made when adjusting him on his shoulder.

“Of course," Anakin replied, comfortable with Padawan Obi-Wan over his shoulder. He walked in-step with Obi-Wan, heading to the entrance to the Jedi Temple. "So...where to now? What do we do with him?”

Obi-Wan knew that they would have to work quickly. Sneaking in and out of the Temple is more difficult than one could imagine. Luckily, he had Anakin with him, who knows many ways to get in and out of the Temple from his early days of running away to participate in illegal podraces.

Obi-Wan went to reply when a voice broke through the darkness of the night.

“You may start by slowing putting the young boy down.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin froze as a man dressed in a light tunic, a dark brown utility belt and brown robes that draped over his whole body, stepped out from the dark shadows of the entrance and into the moonlight that highlighted his long brown hair and short brown beard. His grey eyes, calm like the center of a hurricane, greeted them in an uncomfortable manner for the two fugitive Jedi.

But, it wasn't the emotion behind those eyes that made Obi-Wan and Anakin uncomfortable. It was the eyes itself. Eyes they have not seen in many years.

The eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn.

The Master. The Master they missed and yearned for many years. He was the role-model they admired. The Jedi they often thought of when hard times hit them. And the Jedi they try to make proud. The man they lost and bound the two together. The man that started their journey into making Jedi history.

More importantly, it was the man they love like a father.

Neither of them could move. Too surprised at seeing Qui-Gon alive and standing in front of them. Their lack of obedience made Qui-Gon's mouth curved downward. He slipped a device from his sleeve and, with a press of a button, lit up into a brilliant green lightsaber.

Soon, another lightsaber ignited behind him. A bright blue. And, then another—a pale green. Obi-Wan and Anakin caught that they were caught by three Jedi. But, again, they were not interested in the others. It was only Qui-Gon that held their attention.

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "There's no need for any more violence. Let the boy go," he said. "He's done nothing to cause you anger."

Obi-Wan reeled in his emotions, burying them to hid Qui-Gon's senses. He did not need Qui-Gon to learn of his existence in this time period. He telepathically spoke to Anakin.

_Do as he says, Anakin. We cannot fight. And keep your feelings buried!_

Anakin side-glanced at Obi-Wan and then back to Qui-Gon. Very slowly, he lowered the young padawan from his shoulder and, with delicate care, rested the boy on the floor. Once Padawan Kenobi was laid, Anakin stepped back, hands raised. Obi-Wan followed suit.

The two Jedi behind Qui-Gon stepped forward and approached Anakin and Obi-Wan, carrying Force dampen cuffs. Anakin wrinkled his nose at the idea of being handcuffed, but Obi-Wan ordered him to not retaliate. Soon, they were both handcuffed and escorted off the docking bay.

Before entering the Temple, Obi-Wan snuck a look back at his former master. He saw Qui-Gon kneel down next to his younger self, his hand on the boy's forehead. Qui-Gon waited for a few second, seemingly satisfied by his discovery of the boy's health and then lifted him off the ground with the same ease Anakin did earlier.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. His Master's love was still there for him.


	3. Detention

“Master?”

“Yes?”

“How long do you think they will leave us down here?”

Obi-Wan paused to wonder. Since their capture at the docking bay, the two Jedi escorted them to one of the lower levels of the Temple, where they housed Sith Lords and criminals who contain Force abilities. A harsh orange glow lit the tiny cell that enclosed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, still wearing the dampening cuffs, squatted in the middle of the cell. He dared not get close to the bars for they contained Force resistance. Any attempt to touch them would send the prisoner across the cell like a ragdoll. Obi-Wan was not interested in being treated as one. Instead, he sat his hand cupping his chin.

"Could be a few hours to a few weeks," responded Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan heard Anakin groan in frustration. "Of course," he said, bitterly. "Well…at least we're together."

“I don't think this counts as being together.”

They were not in the same cell. Or even in the same corridor. Since their arrival in the detention center, Obi-Wan was escorted to another area and Anakin to the opposite end. They were separated by a thick wall, unable to see each other. But, they could hear one another through the vents placed luckily near the cell.

They could at least keep each other company.

“It could be worse, Master," Anakin reminded him. "They could have placed us in cells that do not have a connecting vent.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Anakin did have a point. "Well—then, I guess we are together."

“Where exactly are we?" Anakin wondered. "I don't think I've ever been here before.”

“That's a good thing Anakin.”

“Why?”

“Because that means they never considered you to be a Sith Lord.”

"Wait...what?" Anakin's voice sounded surprised. "They...they think  _we_ are Sith Lords?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. He knew exactly what these cells were. Built to withhold very power dark Jedi or Sith Lords. And, with the explosion and kidnapping, they probably figured them to be highly dangerous criminals and, if they figured out they were Force users, then Sith Lords. Something Obi-Wan can never imagine for either himself or Anakin.

Anakin, obviously, felt the same way. "I'm insulted," he bit. "They think  _we_ are evil? And, what? They're going to just lock us down here forever?"

Though they were unable to access the Force and the wall between them, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was getting restless. He was never the one to stand still for very long. Especially when on a time-restricted mission.

“Easy my old friend," Obi-Wan called to Anakin. "There's no point in draining your energy over anxiety.”

“I'm not—" Anakin started, but paused. "How did you know I was getting anxious?”

“Because I raised you.”

Obi-Wan heard a snort from Anakin. "Yes—raised me," he said. "Ever since I left Tatooine."

Obi-Wan's heart deflated. Every time Anakin brought up the desert planet, it made his former padawan's personality dark. That sly smile that graced Anakin's features slipped into a painful scowl, his bright blue eyes turning dark. Shadows casted his face, twisting into a more sinister expression that displayed the ugliness of the dark personality each individual contained inside. But, when it happened to Anakin, it sent chills along his spine and heartache to Obi-Wan.

He's grateful that the expression never lasted too long on Anakin's face. Fading only after Obi-Wan took him out of the Temple and relaxed, talking about anything but Jedi business.

Obi-Wan prepared to perk Anakin up, but his old friend beat him. "He was there," Anakin murmured voice came from the vent. "Obi-Wan…he was...he was…"

A small smile raised Obi-Wan cheeks. "Yes, I know."

“It's weird," Anakin said. "Seeing him after all these years. Alive and just…he was standing right in front of us!”

Obi-Wan heard the excitement, the longing in Anakin's voice. Anakin loved Qui-Gon just as much as Obi-Wan did, despite he only spent a week with the Master Jedi. It was unfortunate that Anakin never got to know him longer. Obi-Wan was sure Qui-Gon would have been a better master to Anakin than himself. He would know how to rein Anakin back when his moods went sour. Obi-Wan…the two were more like brothers than master and apprentice. Even Mace Windu noticed, scolding Obi-Wan on occasion for his lack of stern discipline when it came to Anakin. Obi-Wan tried to be a better master, but…it's hard to do so when they were both bounded together by tragedy. The tragedy of losing their father figure.

And, that is why Obi-Wan and Anakin had a unique relationship. They were more than just simple master and apprentice. Where others moved on after the partnership, cutting the master-padawan bond, Obi-Wan and Anakin kept theirs. They made the bond stronger. They couldn't walk away from one another. They were not master-padawan. They were brothers. Brothers who needed to stay together because they were all they could trust whole-heartily.

But, it seeing Qui-Gon last night—having the three of them together—it brought up a lot of emotions and memories of the adventures they shared.

“Master?”

Obi-Wan drew himself out of his emotional pile-up. "Yes, Anakin?" he said, trying his best to sound steady.

“I feel the same way too.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. It seems even the Force dampeners cannot weaken their bond. "Anakin—I know that being here, it gives you a chance to know him more—"

“There's so many things I want to say to him," Anakin interrupted, voice a pitch higher than normal. "To learn from him and I want to show—”

“But you cannot," Obi-Wan cut Anakin off. "You cannot talk to Qui-Gon, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan knew Anakin jumped to his feet, probably turning to yell at the wall. "Why not?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, tortured by the pained, angry voice that came through the vent. "I told you we need to take precautions. We cannot mess with the timeline. If we say anything—"

“But it's Qui-Gon!" Anakin pleaded. "Master!”

“No.”

“We can warn him! Save him from—”

" _Anakin_!" Obi-Wan snapped, silencing his former Padawan. Obi-Wan drew a breath, letting his frustration go through the Force. "Anakin," he said more softly. "We cannot."

Anakin was silent.

“I know you think it's unfair," Obi-Wan said, though he agreed that it was unfair for Anakin. "But—there's a reason the Council forbids time-traveling. Any little thing that changes can disrupt the very future we know.”

"Haven't we already disrupt the timeline by  _coming_ here?" Anakin probed. "Isn't that why we came back?"

“We came back to stop Dooku, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded. "Not to alter events that will benefit us. That is not the—”

“The Jedi way…I know," Anakin finished, hotly. "But, we have a chance—”

“We don't have a chance. Time is not something to control. To hold power over," Obi-Wan warned his former padawan. "If we tell Qui-Gon his future, then we are opening a box that may result in catastrophic events. Timelines will diverge and things that were to occur will not.”

Like us being master and padawan, Obi-Wan thought. He used to mull over the idea of what would have happened if Qui-Gon survived the Battle of Naboo. He figured Qui-Gon would take Anakin as his padawan and Obi-Wan would go onto becoming a knight. They would drift apart most likely, rarely seeing his old master. Would he know Anakin? As well as he does now? As brothers?

Probably not. Obi-Wan drew out a long sigh. "It's better to let the Force be."

"So you're fine with letting Qui-Gon die? To be slaughtered?" Anakin said, venom lacing his words.

"No—of course not," Obi-Wan bowed his head, his finger raised to massage his brows. "I wish just as much to save him, Anakin. I do. In those early years, I often thought back to Naboo. That day in the generator complex. I kept telling myself if I ran faster or didn't fall or if  _he_ would have just waited for me…then he would be alive."

“Time is fickle Anakin," Obi-Wan continued, though he began to wonder if Anakin was still listening to him. "As much as we both would like to save Qui-Gon's life…there's too much at risk to do so. We must stick to the plan. We must trust in the Force”

Obi-Wan waited, wondering why Anakin hadn't spoken to him. If he was in the cell with Obi-Wan, he would have witnessed his friend pace the tiny containment, fingers curled into fists and definitely interrupting him with high-flared tempers.

Yet—it was quiet on the other side.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin…"

“I don't want him to die, Master.”

Anakin's voice, barely audible, entered Obi-Wan's cell. The Jedi Master turned away from the wall, his eyes strained to prevent show of emotion upon hearing his former padawan's broken voice. "Neither do I, my padawan," he admitted, "but we have no choice. Just be grateful to see him again."

“He didn't even know who I was," Anakin said. "He looked right at me. No recognition.”

“Probably because he never met you since you're not exactly born yet.”

“Still—I wished he didn't look at me like that," Anakin stated. "Like I'm an enemy.”

“We kidnapped his padawan," Obi-Wan reminded him. "He's not going to look on us in good favor.”

“Perhaps," Anakin agreed, "but I still wish he didn't look at me like that.”

“I know.”

“I still wish to talk to him.”

“I know that too.”

“What about you?" Anakin asked. "Don't you?”

Obi-Wan didn't need to pause. "Yes."

Anakin went silent again. They both did. Their thoughts overtaken by memories of the ever presenting man. The greatest Jedi in their thoughts and hearts. Obi-Wan wondered what he and his younger self were doing. They had to be safe. Obi-Wan figured with the explosion and kidnapping, Qui-Gon will be very alert. They were safe.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's voice filtering through the vent.

“Yes?”

"Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" Anakin asked.

"I figured I would leave that up to the master."

“Huh?" Anakin's confused voice echoed around Obi-Wan tiny cell. "What do you mean? You're the master!”

“Not when it comes to getting caught," Obi-Wan pointed, remembering the numerous times he discovered Anakin imprisoned by the Separatist. "I figured you would come up with an idea to escape seeing as you're often imprisoned more often than me.”

"That's because you make the plans that intentionally put me in those detention camps!" Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan brushed Anakin's remark aside. "Either way—we'll need to start plotting before they come to take us to our trial," he redirected, his chin resting in the cup of his palm. "We can't let ourselves be known to the Council and anyone else for that matter."

“And, we need to stop Dooku," Anakin said, determined. "Stop him from trying to kill you and Qui-Gon.”

Hearing Dooku's name unsettled Obi-Wan stomach. He saw the Sith Lord standing in the hanger, eye tainted in darkness as he let the ship exploded, endangering everyone's lives. But, in particular the Jedi that came off the ship.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard twice, his thoughts rearranging to get a clearer picture of the whole situation. It didn't make sense for Dooku to try to kill Qui-Gon. During the Clone Wars, Dooku spoke fondly of Obi-Wan's old master. He taunted Obi-Wan about his master, claiming Qui-Gon would have joined him in the Sith's rise.

If Dooku truly believed Qui-Gon would join him, then why did he try to kill him?

Unless—Dooku didn't intend to kill Qui-Gon. He did wait before causing the explosion. Obi-Wan noted that Qui-Gon was in fact very far from the ship when it exploded. The only people close or, worse, inside, were the crew and…Obi-Wan himself.

“Anakin?" Obi-Wan called to inform him of his theory. "Anakin! I don't think Dooku's targeting… Anakin?”

Anakin was silent on his end. Not a single sound. Obi-Wan stood up, pressing his ear close to the vent. He could still hear nothing.

“Anakin?”

A thunderous sound echoed down the hallway of Obi-Wan's detention corridor. Obi-Wan turned in time to see two Jedi entering the hallway and heading in his direction.

It was time.

The trial.

That is why Anakin wasn't answering. They must have taken him. It was too late. They have ruined their chances to escape before anyone can discover their secret.

The Jedi stood outside the door, both armed with lightsabers. One, a short, stump of a human with frizzy hair that reminded Obi-Wan of a nest he and Anakin fell into once during a long ago mission. The other was a Theelin with pale blue skin and bright blue eyes. Her eyes held fire and her scowl held distaste as she examined Obi-Wan.

The human entered a code and the cell became open. Both Jedi ignited their weapons. The Theelin spoke. "Come with us."

Obi-Wan bowed his head respectively, stepping up to allow them to take him. As he got closer, he spied a shadow sweeping behind them. Obi-Wan dug a heel, his mouth dropping to warn the Jedi when the shadow strike.

The two Jedi were not prepared. They were too focused on Obi-Wan to be wary of their surroundings. They were untrained. Unlike Obi-Wan and Anakin, who knew to stay focus and be alert of their surroundings. War would do that people. It made them notice every small detail. Like a shadow behind them.

The shadow slammed against the human, throwing the Jedi off his feet and tripping into Obi-Wan's cell. Obi-Wan went to catch him, but the Jedi's robe slipped from his fingers and the Jedi fell. Next, the shadow thrusted it's power into the Theelin's face. Obi-Wan heard a gasp of surprise before she fell like dead weight, entirely unconscious.

The shadow stood in the open door, breathing heavily from the fight. Obi-Wan bent his knees, ready to spring on the attacker when the shadow leaned into the orange light.

Obi-Wan sighed greatly. "Anakin…"

Anakin held no resignation. His jaw locked as he glared down at the Jedi he fought. He fervently waved Obi-Wan to get out of the cell. Obi-Wan passed through the doorway, effectively free of his captivity. The human Jedi got back to his feet, but Anakin Force shoved him back as he quickly rolled the Theelin into the cell. Once both Jedi were inside, Anakin slammed the door closed, enclosing the two Jedi in the same cell that held Obi-Wan prisoner.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan with him as he raced down the corridor. "We have little time to get out," Anakin said, pulling out a lightsaber. He ignited the weapon, a striking green lighting their faces. "Hands."

Obi-Wan held his hands up and Anakin swiftly broke the Force Dampening cuffs. Obi-Wan felt the Force return like he had dipped himself in one of the relaxing lakes of Naboo. It was refreshing and warmed Obi-Wan's soul. He could never live without the Force. He needed it just as much as he needed food and water. It was a life source for him.

Free and exiting out of the corridors, Obi-Wan mindlessly rubbed his wrist. "How did you escape?"

Anakin smirked at his master. "Oh…you know me, Master," he said, clearly proud of his accomplishment. "I may be a master at getting caught..."

“Okay—”

“But, I'm also a master at rescuing, too," Anakin continued. "Remember? Twenty-two.”

Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged. Twenty-two. The number of times Anakin has saved his life (according to Anakin's calculations).

Anakin leaned his head back, eyes narrowing in thought. "Or, does that make it twenty-three now?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "This does not count."

Anakin's smirk widened. "So…twenty-three it is. Anyway—I surprised my guards by hand-to-hand combat. It threw them off because they weren't expecting it. Just like yours," Anakin said, pleased with his rescue accomplishment. He pulled at his utility belt and passed Obi-Wan a lightsaber. "Take this, Obi-Wan…in case we run into trouble."

Obi-Wan gaped at the weapon. "Anakin! Did you steal this?"

“Of course," Anakin said. "They took ours. So—I took theirs." Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, but he brushed off his master's disappointment. "I know it's not a fair trade, but it's better we are armed rather than running around without anything! And, what about if we come across Dooku?”

Anakin…Obi-Wan groaned inward. He may have a point (even if it is from a certain point of view), but Obi-Wan disliked robbing, especially when stealing from fellow Jedi. They were only doing their duty. They were not the enemy.

But, Anakin was right. Better to have the weapon to help them escape and, if they do run across Dooku, stop him from changing history.

Standing in the center of the detention center with no other Jedi around, Anakin turned to his master. "Okay…I did the rescuing," he piped. "You're turn to get us out of this mess."

Obi-Wan had been thinking of possibilities on how to quietly sneak out of the Jedi Temple without arousing any suspicion. He knew the Jedi Council will send out alerts throughout the Temple soon enough. Once the Jedi guards do not return with their captives, they will know something went wrong. Unless, they already do. Grandmaster Yoda was very strong with the Force.

He tapped his chin, pondering and weighing his options. He had one in mind, but he hated it. He hated the idea of having to go through it again. But, it seemed to be their best option at the moment. "I do have a plan, Anakin," he said. "But…you're not going to like it."

* * *

Dooku was surprised to discover Obi-Wan and Anakin at the docking bay.

He thought he lost them in the future. That they would not follow him back. It was, after all, against the Jedi Code. Past was the past. It cannot change.

Luckily, Count Dooku was no longer a Jedi.

He held no feelings about it. He did only what was necessary. What was needed to secure a more ideal galaxy. But, as he prepared that explosion, to begin the more grandeur galaxy, he spotted his nemesis. They were huddled by that tiny speeder, watching the scene unfold before them. They should not have come back.

Even with their presence, he will not cower. He will continue the mission he set out to do. He set the explosion. He caused the panic. He escaped Obi-Wan's clutches and watched as the duo sped away with the young padawan in the backseat, chased after by police.

Dooku chuckled darkly. The police were just as idiotic in the past. They all assumed Kenobi and Skywalker were the ones involved in the explosion. All because they kidnapped Padawan Kenobi, the city dubbed them as criminals. It was amusing for Dooku to witness them take his fall. To be turned by the people they vowed to serve and protect.

You see, Dooku thought. A corrupt, senseless government.

At first, he thought the two escaped the clutches of the police. Then, of course, he heard the news of their capture as they attempted to return the young padawan back to the Temple. This brought him some pleasure. At least he'll know exactly where they are. Away from him and away from damaging a plan he made in motion the moment he knew Obi-Wan would never join him.

He stepped closer to the pillar, hiding in the shadows as he watched his old friend. He could not let him see him. Not yet. Dooku knew he was risking his mission being there, but he made the necessary precautions to avoid the disaster. He needed to be there. To look over and watch.

His dark pool eyes followed Qui-Gon as he sat at the bedside of his padawan. The boy had yet to wake up, lying perfectly still in his hospital cot after the healers gave the boy a sedative. They needed him to remain unconscious to continue their tests. Dooku couldn't quite catch what the Healer was telling Qui-Gon, but he assumed they were going to do all the tests to ensure the two criminals didn't cause any more damage to the boy.

Dooku heard Qui-Gon thank the healer. The healer bowed respectively to Qui-Gon and departed the room. Alone with his padawan, Dooku watched as Qui-Gon brushed Obi-Wan's padawan braid away from the boy's neck. He moved his hand to the young padawan's forehead, eyes closed like he was trying to sense the boy's mental health. To Dooku's surprise, he watched the unconscious padawan turn his head to Qui-Gon, to the source of comfort. Affection. A familial affection that Qui-Gon accepted with a small smile. Dooku inhaled deeply at seeing Qui-Gon pat young Obi-Wan's shoulder in comfort. Once Qui-Gon knew his padawan was in good health, he took a seat, staying diligent by Padawan Kenobi's bedside.

Dooku tilted his head, thinking over the relationship he's witnessing. Qui-Gon waited patiently for his padawan to wake up, the worriedness in his eyes fading quickly after affirmation that his young padawan will survive. He can remember Qui-Gon's voice, speaking of the Living Force and, when coaxed, brief mentions of his padawan. When Qui-Gon spoke of Obi-Wan, it was always with fierce protectiveness and confidence. It intrigued Dooku and, now, witnessing the relationship within the shadows, he could see what he felt through Qui-Gon's words. Qui-Gon had an attachment to the boy. An attachment that Jedi Council would forbid. An attachment that would continue to grow, despite his death, through his padawan, Obi-Wan.

His relationship to Qui-Gon as master-padawan was not like Qui-Gon's relationship to Obi-Wan. He loved Qui-Gon—even though he often didn't show it. Dooku wasn't a man to display his emotions on his sleeves. And, Qui-Gon knew that, but he had hoped Qui-Gon knew that he cared for him. Would Qui-Gon turn to him for comfort as he just witnessed Obi-Wan did when Qui-Gon touched his forehead? He would like to think so. He wanted it to be so.

Though the Jedi Code forbids attachments, Dooku often found it particularly hypocritical. The bond between master and padawan was more than a simple teacher-student relationship. It was a pact. A family pact. A master shared their knowledge to the youngling, fed it, clothed it and kept it safe. They trusted one another, relied on each other. That is far more than a student-teacher bond the Jedi Council supported. Dooku refused to see it like that. He would always consider Qui-Gon to be more than his padawan. He was his son. His favorite son.

He was quite proud of his former padawan's accomplishments. Despite the setback that Xanatos caused, Dooku knew Qui-Gon turned out to be his best padawan. A reflection of Dooku was in Qui-Gon, just like Obi-Wan reflected Qui-Gon.

A tinkle of regret tickled Dooku's heart. He gazed on a moment longer before turning away from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. His berated himself at his hesitation. He knew better. He's from the future! He knows the causalities, the horrors of the future brought on by a failed government and stagnate Jedi Order. He could not let that happen. He cannot let those forces take everything away from him. Not again.

He hated the odd itch that he felt when he swept down the corridors in secret, footsteps light that no one noticed him passing. Dooku breathed, knowing that he will do what he must to insure. Even if Qui-Gon will condemn—or even hate him—Dooku will do whatever it takes. He must and he hoped one day it will make sense and be forgiven.

Dooku's cloak bellowed behind him, curving around his body. Coruscant's wind had picked up. A disturbance in the Force.

And, just as he sensed it, the alarms rang.


	4. Breakout

Anakin hated the plan.

Having to drag his body in a tight space, surrounded by metal irritated him to the point that he honestly considered punching a hole just to get fresh air. He was never one for tight, confiding quarters. He needed to be in open areas with plenty of space to move. In the vent he crawled, there were little movements he could make except forward and the air inside staled, his nose breathing in metal. He began rethinking that hole. He really needed fresh air and punching a hole would be so easy…but, he didn't. He kept moving, pulling his body across the ventilation system that ran throughout the Jedi Temple.

The last time Obi-Wan and him went through the system it was to stop Cad Bane. And, that didn't ended up exactly as well as they hoped.

Crawling a little further, Anakin felt a gentle breeze stroking his arm. He craned his head up, spotting one of the vents. He had to be extra quiet. Any noise they made could alert the rest of the Temple. Slowly, he inched, his feet pushing against the steel metal. He slithered next to the vent, his eyes peering out.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains! Well, at least that is still present.

"Stop stalling," Obi-Wan voice whispered behind.

"Sorry Obi-Wan," Anakin replied back, and he crawled passed the view.

It was strange to him how much remained the same and, yet, still completely different. It was like he was walking into a room he knows, but all the furniture had been rearranged. The same, yet completely different.

Anakin wondered how Obi-Wan was taking it. Returning back to a time as a boy, with his Master still alive. Anakin thought Obi-Wan would be glad to see Qui-Gon again. To be given a chance to save the man he admired and honored every day since his death. Instead, to Anakin's shock and dismay, Obi-Wan wasn't as thrilled as Anakin. Maybe because Obi-Wan had long ago accepted his Master's death.

Anakin couldn't. He often thought of Qui-Gon, wondering what life would have been like for the three of them if Qui-Gon lived. In Anakin's mind, he knew Qui-Gon would be his Master, not Obi-Wan. But, that didn't mean he would never see or know Obi-Wan. Even though Obi-Wan wouldn't be his master, he would still be close to the Jedi Master. Anakin was sure of it. Obi-Wan would visit and spar with him, teaching him a few things—with Qui-Gon's permission. The three of them would be together. Together on missions in far reaches of the galaxy, fighting side-by-side as a unit, and together at the Temple, eating and training together.

Yes, Anakin thought to himself when those dreams surfaced to his forethought. He and Obi-Wan would still be close—like proper brothers.

Anakin reached the end of the tight quarters of the ventilation system. He pulled himself out into the more comfortable section of the system, standing to his full height as he waited for Obi-Wan to crawl out.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, pushing a few strands of his bangs out of his eyes. "We'll need to head to the south wing," he stated. "That's where Bay seven is."

"And, then we escape to where?" Anakin asked. "We can't exactly go far, not with Dooku lurking around."

"I thought about one of those housing units near the Temple," Obi-Wan confided. "We can use the power-coupling as a watch tower."

"Dangerous," Anakin said. "Sounds fun."

Obi-Wan exhausted. "Need to really change your definition of that word." Obi-Wan glanced both ways down the ventilation system, before pointing a finger to the left. "This way."

Obi-Wan led the way, Anakin trailing behind him. "Speaking of Dooku," Anakin began. "Why do you think he came back to this time place and time? It's seems—odd. Don't you think? To come back all the way here to simply kill two Jedi."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, his shoulders dipped. "He's not here to kill two Jedi, Anakin," he said, calmly. "Just one."

"One?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Me."

Anakin halted, fear's tendrils pierced into his heart. "You?" he repeated, "But...the ship and Qui-Gon and…"

"Qui-Gon was safely out of the way when that ship exploded," Obi-Wan stated, turning to look back to his shocked friend. "I thought about it when we were in the detention centers. Dooku's too fond of Qui-Gon to kill him. The explosion was meant to kill me."

"So—he came all the way back in time to kill you?" Anakin murmured, mostly to himself. Yet—it still didn't necessarily add up. "But why this far back? He could have gone back a few weeks and killed you."

"He could," Obi-Wan agreed, walking down the vent again, "but why try to kill an experienced Jedi when one can eliminate him much easier when he's vulnerable."

"You're saying—"

"He came back to this place and time because I am young, naïve and little trained," Obi-Wan stated. "It would not be hard to kill me. Not for him."

A crack in Anakin's shield broke. Fear filled his heart and anger beat to the drum. Dooku had returned to this timeline to kill his master as a child—when he's still a youngling, barely a padawan to Qui-Gon. It sicken him. To kill a helpless child. To kill someone before they can learn to defend themselves properly. Anakin viewed it as cowardly. Striking a person before they know how to defend themselves. Then again, Anakin always saw Dooku as a coward. A man with no emotional ties except to himself. All he ever cared about was power. And, he would kill a child for that power. It made Anakin's stomach roil and his heart pulse thunderously.

He would not let Dooku win. "I won't let him," Anakin vowed. "I'll kill him first."

Obi-Wan paused, briefly glancing back at his former padawan with concern. "Don't let anger distract you," he said. "We'll stop him. Together. Like always."

Anakin bowed his head to hide his flaring eyes from Obi-Wan. He could not let his master see the anger residing behind his irises. He knew it was not Jedi way, to hold onto anger. But, Anakin could not let it go so easily. Not when he knows that his master's life is at stake.

As quiet as possible, they tip-toed down the large vent corridor. Anakin kept glancing behind him, still expecting to find a bomb-droid or Cad Bane trying to sneak up on them. But, it was empty. No one was following because no one expected them to be in the vents.

That was until the alarms went off.

Anakin swore. "They know."

Lines ran across Obi-Wan's forehead. "Don't panic," he said. "We still have the advantage."

"I'm not panicking!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin picked up their pace. Their footsteps bouncing along the vent's walls, alerting anyone who dared to carefully listen above them of their whereabouts. Their time to spare decreased. If they wanted to escape the Jedi Temple, they had to work quickly. No time to dawdle.

However, Anakin considered pausing. To him, it didn't matter if they escaped or got caught. To him, it was a win. If caught, they could explain—inform them of everything: the war, Dooku's treachery, and Qui-Gon's death. Then, they could prevent it all from happening. The bad things in his life would never come to pass. And, he and Obi-Wan would be reunited with Qui-Gon.

Yet, he didn't hesitate. He stayed at Obi-Wan's heels. He remembered Obi-Wan's speech about time being fickle. So many things could go wrong. Events that could be more devastating that he could predict. It wasn't entirely that reasoning that he stayed by Obi-Wan's side. Though he yearned to make rights to wrongs, Anakin obeyed Obi-Wan's command because…well, Obi-Wan was his friend. He was the man who always stood beside him. And, even if he tried to stop, he was sure Obi-Wan would prevent him—like always.

They ran through the vents, until they finally reached their end. Obi-Wan brought a single finger to his lips. Anakin squatted, eyes looking through the vent. Obi-Wan crouched as well, eyes closed.

"It's empty," Anakin said. "I don't see anyone."

Obi-Wan eyes fluttered behind his eyelids before opening. "I don't sense anyone approaching either. They must have believed we are still on the third floor."

Anakin stood straight. "Watch out," he warned.

Obi-Wan stepped aside and Anakin gave a big kick to the vent. The wall popped out and nearly collapsed to the ground, but Obi-Wan Force caught, lowering it gently to the floor to avoid any noises that might lead the Jedi to them.

Anakin stepped out first, glancing down both ends of the corridor before gesturing Obi-Wan to come out. Obi-Wan quietly lifted the vent back into position. "We'll need to go straight and turn left," he informed Anakin. "Bay seven will be there and we can take one of the speeders available."

Afraid running would make too much of a commotion, they strolled down the empty corridor. Anakin stayed alert and he was sure Obi-Wan was the same. No need for any surprises. They just need to get to the docking bay and escape into the city. With Anakin's piloting skills, they could lose any Jedi that tried to follow.

They almost reached the corner they needed to turn when Obi-Wan paused in his walking, head tilted down. His eyes wandered around the corridor, examining every surface.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, not feeling anything. He glanced around, but nothing caught his attention at being dangerous.

Obi-Wan didn't speak for a few seconds. "Nothing," he said and he started walking again.

Anakin looked back one more time. Obi-Wan felt something. Why could he not feel it? Maybe it had to do with something from his past? An old connection that Obi-Wan lost? Anakin didn't know.

"Wait..." Obi-Wan paused again, holding up his hand. "Do you—"

Anakin did. He didn't feel it at first like Obi-Wan, but he felt it now. A presence similar to the feeling after falling to an icy pool on Hoth clung to Anakin's skin. Darkness smothered him, extinguishing the light. The cold pressed into his brain made Anakin shudder. He knew that presence. And, so did Obi-Wan.

They both snapped to each other. "Dooku!" they said in unison.

They both drew out the lightsabers, pressing their backs against the wall. Obi-Wan led on, sliding across the marble floor. He stopped at the corner and tipped his head around, spying the other corridor.

"Not there," Obi-Wan announced.

"He must be close by," Anakin supposed. "It's like…he's on top of us."

Obi-Wan flickered his eyes to the ceiling. "Maybe he's now in the vents?" he suggested. "Though—that's not really his style."

"Then where do you think he could be?" Anakin questioned, wondering where Dooku hunted at the moment. "You don't think he's—"

"If he successfully killed me," Obi-Wan said, "I wouldn't be standing here."

Anakin nodded. "That's good to know."

"Besides, Qui-Gon probably won't let me—I mean, younger me—out of sight," Obi-Wan said, thoughtfully. "He'll be safe. For now. Dooku won't attack."

"Then what's he doing roaming the Jedi Temple? Unopposed?"

"The same could be said for us."

Anakin nodded casually. "Yes, but—we're Jedi," he countered. "We're not here to murder."

Obi-Wan gestured Anakin to follow, but the presence of Dooku still surrounded them. It almost felt like they were being hunted, lured to this very place. Anakin stopped, head tilted as he tried to connect to the Force, to feel the warnings. Obi-Wan stopped as well.

"Anakin?"

"He's here," Anakin insisted. The Force doubled the pressure in his head, vibrating on his nerves. He could feel Dooku nearby. He could feel the dark and oily presence as if it was plastered on his skin. "I can feel him! Like he's right—"

Anakin foresaw it before it could hit him. He side-stepped, nearly acrobating out of the red blade's path. Anakin's lightsaber blazed green as he countered the next attempt near his heart. With all his strength, he pushed the red blade back as he stepped back to Obi-Wan, ready to fight alongside his master.

Though the Sith Lord had his hood up, obscuring his face from the holo-cameras, the two Jedi knew they faced Dooku. The cloak swayed with the Sith Lord, his red blade drawn in to battle as he advanced on the two Jedi. "Foolish to come here," he primed at the two. "You cannot prevent what is meant to be."

Obi-Wan ignited the lightsaber, blue highlighting his features. Anakin moved up against his master's back, legs planted apart in an apparent stance to spring onto Dooku. The Sith Lord merely looked amused at Anakin's offensive stance. Anakin's blood boiled at the mockery.

Obi-Wan, however, broke the tension. "The same could be said to you, Count."

Dooku eyed Obi-Wan with a far more pleasant gaze than he did to Anakin. "Master Kenobi—surprised to see you here. I thought one who puts duty before anything would know that it's against the Jedi code to time-travel," he said, but there's satisfaction lingering on that weathering face that gazed back at Obi-Wan. "It's heartening to know that there's some rebellious behavior in you."

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's disagreement at the comment. Though Obi-Wan's face remained apathetic, Anakin knew Obi-Wan felt a tinge of ire at Dooku.

"I wouldn't get your hopes to high," Obi-Wan said to Dooku in a pleasantly calm tone. Anakin never understood how Obi-Wan could be  _civil_  to this man. "I'm not rebelling against the Jedi like you. I'm simply performing my duty as a Jedi to stop you from succeeding in your treacherous plot against the galaxy."

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan's comment, proud that his master was able to counter Dooku's taunt. However, Dooku appeared to take the opposite. Still poised with nobility, displeasure sprung in Dooku's eyes. His hand flexed on his lightsaber, ready to disarm anyone in his way. Darkness consumed the man.

Dooku's face tightened. "You're mistaking me for your padawan, Master Kenobi," he belittled. "I'm not about petty revenge."

"Because revenge is so beneath you?" Obi-Wan poked.

Dooku didn't seemed irritated by the comment as much as Anakin hoped. "What I'm doing will be the betterment of the galaxy," he stated, confidently. "I can assure you."

Obi-Wan's mouth twitched in the corners, a small curl. But, there was no humor behind the expression. "Your assurance means little to me."

"If you chose to believe so." Dooku said, his neck curved in a short bow to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan mouth thinned, but he didn't speak. Anakin hated when Obi-Wan went silent. It meant that the battle was over. He could not negotiate out of the situation. And, when that happened, Anakin had to step up. It was his turn to take over the battle.

Dooku brushed the sleeve of his robe, feigning boredom now that Obi-Wan refused to banter. "I must be going," he informed the two Jedi. "Don't want to be here when they find the two of  _you_."

Dooku whipped his lightsaber, striking out to Anakin's shoulder. Anakin dodged the attack and parried Dooku's next strike away from his neck. Obi-Wan swung near the Count's waist, but Dooku twirled in a quick spin out, almost like the dancers Anakin had seen during missions in the underbelly of the criminal organization in Coruscant.

Anakin fumed at Dooku's sneer of the two, his red blade blazing his face into a maniacal color. From the way Dooku moved between the two and the teased grin plastered on his face, Anakin felt that Dooku enjoyed the duel like it was a routine sparring rather than a life-or-death duel. Every blow Anakin and Obi-Wan tried on him only seemed to heighten his enjoyment. It was all a joke to him. This whole thing—a joke!

Anakin back-flipped over Dooku to stab him, but Dooku kicked out as his blade clashed against Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Anakin recoiled from the kick, doubled over from the pain as Obi-Wan parried against Dooku alone.

Anakin straightened up, his stomach still retaliating, but he could not leave Obi-Wan to fight the man alone. He sped back, hearing Dooku criticize Obi-Wan on his footwork. Anakin charged, ramming his shoulder into Dooku's back, but Dooku rolled with the impact and regained ground as Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan, both breathing heavily as they glared at their enemy.

Anakin flipped the lightsaber into his Form V position. Dooku, however, didn't appear interested in fighting the two at the moment. His lightsaber lowered and, despite the hood obscuring his face, Anakin could hear the mockery in the man's voice.

"This is where I leave you," Dooku said.

Anakin growled, his feet springing forward to strike Dooku. However, Dooku expected Anakin's move and shot blue lightening straight into his chest. It didn't last very long. Just a simple bolt to Anakin's heart jolted him off his feet. It would have been longer if Obi-Wan didn't sweep in and block the rest of the attack with his lightsaber.

The blue electricity stopped and Dooku flung his hand to the left, throwing Obi-Wan off his feet, sliding next to Anakin on the floor. Electric currents still coursed his veins, but Anakin refused to remain down. He pushed himself to his feet as Obi-Wan regain his composure. Together, they rose to see that Dooku had opened the large doors to Bay seven.

Anger surging, Anakin charged headfirst to the docks. Obi-Wan called after him, his footsteps echoing behind Anakin. But, Anakin did not wait. He didn't want to. He needed to stop Dooku. He needed to kill the evil creature!

Anakin sprinted into the dock, his weapon brandishing for an attack. And, he got what he expected. Except, it wasn't Dooku. Objects around the dock flew at him. With swiftness and concentration, Anakin struck the objects out of his way, but every object he struck down, more came at him like the traffic lanes on the planet. He was having trouble dodging and removing the onslaught of Force manipulated objects that targeted him.

With speed of his lightsaber, Anakin sliced, diced and drove holes into the objects, eyes still searching for the Sith Lord.

Eyes that were not focused behind him as the Sith Lord approached.

When Anakin felt the dark presence looming over him, Anakin spun to stab, but realized that Dooku had the advantage. Dooku's lightsaber was coming down like the blade of a guillotine. And Anakin still had objects flying straight at him.

He could see death coming and he wasn't prepared to stop it. The red blade neared his neck, inches away when a blurred swipe of blue came rushing in, blocking the red from making contact. It gave Anakin the time he needed to kick Dooku away from him, his foot planted right into Dooku's chest.

Dooku doubled back and the objects that flew at Anakin dropped to the floor. A dark chuckle escaped from the hood. "Very good Obi-Wan," he congratulated, eyes glittered in admiration.

Obi-Wan moved his blade away from Anakin's face, raised in the position of defense. Anakin raised his in offense. Dooku dark eyes tightened, peering out from the dark shades like an animal ready to pounce. "You're a worthy opponent," he acknowledge, a sadness crept along the edges of his eyes. But Anakin struggled to see it with all the darkness enclosed around Dooku's face. Dooku sighed, his expression softened. "I'll miss this."

Anakin's heartbeat pulsated in his ear. His tolerance of the man before them decreasing at an unnatural speed. All he could think about was plunging his lightsaber into the man's stomach. He, along with Obi-Wan, took a step toward Dooku when a high-pitched beeping sound halted them. They turned, looking around when they noticed red flashing lights around the room.

Anakin immediately knew. "Obi-Wan!"

**_KABOOM_**!

The red lights stopped flashing, a ripping sound reverberated in Anakin's ear as it threw him and Obi-Wan to the floor. Scorching heat waved over their bodies, reddening their necks with a burn. Anakin scooted closer to Obi-Wan, huddled to make sure he was all right. Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's arm. They were both okay.

The sound that tore at them drifted into fluttering silence. Anakin craned his neck, searching ahead to see if Dooku was taken out by the blast. Instead, he found Dooku to be missing.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan stir. "Come, Obi-Wan," he urged, getting to his feet and pulling Obi-Wan up with him.

Obi-Wan didn't need help. He jumped to his feet as quickly as Anakin, taking in the destruction that littered around them. The whole dock was nearly destroyed. The blast took out a portion of the Temple wall in front, the hanger doors now a crumbling mess. The shuttles, tucked in one end, now laid in scrap metal, flames licking along the edges.

Deep-seeded anger fueled Anakin as he glared at the destruction. His jawline protruded, his words seething from his mouth. "Dooku…"

Obi-Wan took one look at the ruined shuttle and twisted around to the far end of the dock, where the city met the Jedi Temple. Anakin noticed Obi-Wan's face turning a whiter shade behind his bangs, despite ash streaks across his face.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan's line of sight to see Dooku stepping onto a lone speeder.

"NO!" Anakin cried and he raced to the speeder to stop Dooku.

Dooku's eyes gleamed in triumphant. Without another look, Dooku hit the accelerator and flew off the dock and into Coruscant. Anakin came to an abrupt hall, his boots screeching along the tile floors. His toes hung over the side of the docking bay, pinched to keep him from teetering over the edge.

Anakin punched the air. "He's stole our plan!" he shouted after the speeder Dooku rode away.

Obi-Wan's eyes followed the speeder too as it blended with the traffic of Coruscant. His shoulders rose with every heavy breath he took. "We'll have to adapt. Think of another plan…like always."

Anakin's nose flared. "Why can't our plans ever work out the first time?" he complained.

"Because that's just how we are," Obi-Wan stated and Anakin knew he was right.

They never had a plan that went accordingly. It was always altered. Maybe that's why they were so good at succeeding missions for the Republic. Because they were able to adapt to the changes of the environment.

Obi-Wan turned away from the streets. "Our best option is to make a run to the main entrance."

Anakin's eyebrows rose up his forehead, skeptical. "The main entrance?"

"They will not expect us to try to exit from there," Obi-Wan said. "It's our best option."

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan was a great strategist. His knowledge outshone many of Jedi in the Temple, including most on the Jedi Council. Anakin knew to listen when Obi-Wan said anything—however, he opted to only listen to things that were relative to what he needed. And, at the moment, this seemed relevant.

Anakin shut off his lightsaber. "Let's go then."

They only took a few steps when they heard approaching footsteps, like a marching sound of clones, coming from the other end of the dock. Ahead, a line of Jedi, weapons ignited, guarded the exit of the dock. They all wore emotionless mask, their colored blades raised in an array of positions that differ from offense to defense.

In the middle, eyes cold like steel and his face frozen hard like a rock, was Master Windu.

His attire flapped with the wind, bellowing behind him as he stared down at both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin groaned. The Korun master is still as unflinching and stonewall as ever. He looked at them with contempt, before his purple blade glowed in the darkness.

"Stand down," Mace Windu ordered. "You're under arrest."

Anakin's eyes slid to Obi-Wan. "About that need to adapt to changes?"

Obi-Wan frowned, but no anger was behind the scowl. It was more like annoyance, cornered into a situation he wanted to avoid. "I'm up for any suggestions."

Anakin leaned and looked behind him, over the edge of the dock to see the long drop below. It would be suicide to consider. Anakin narrowed closely to the side of the Temple and, excited, he spotted a ledge. If he could grab onto the ledge, they could crawl through the open windows on the lower level. Then, they could escape into the city!

It was still a long way down. It was a small ledge and, if Anakin didn't grab it, then death would claim them before they can contemplate it. But, Anakin was never one for negativism when it came to his abilities. He could grab it. If anyone could—it would be him.

Anakin straightened and whispered to Obi-Wan in the corner of his mouth. "Do you trust me, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan didn't he bat his eyes. "You know I do."

Anakin nodded once. "Good," he said. "Then—hold tight!"

Obi-Wan arched a single brow, his mouth parting to question Anakin's plan. But, they didn't have the time to argue. Mace Windu was making his approach.

Anakin snatched Obi-Wan's hand with his flesh hand and jumped off the ledge, dragging Obi-Wan with him.

The two plummeted to the ground. Anakin felt a tight pressure on his wrist, knowing that Obi-Wan was probably not faring well with this new plan. Falling at an incredible speed, Anakin reached his mechanical arm out to the Temple. His glove griped the wall, his mechanical fingers pinching into the building until it poke right through the glove. The metal collided with the Temple walls screeched and tiny sparks lit up from Anakin's mechanical hand. The ledge was close. He needed to keep his hand onto the Temple in order to save him and Obi-Wan from death.

_Come on,_  Anakin thought as the ledge drew closer.  _Come on_!

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan's voice cried. "Grab it!"

_Like I didn't know to do that_ , Anakin thought.

The ledge came and Anakin's mechanical hand caught it. He wrapped his flesh arm tighter around Obi-Wan, who flew a little further before jerking back from the sudden break. Anakin clenched his teeth together from the strain of holding onto Obi-Wan, but he refused to let go of his master.

His mechanical arm still held onto the ledge as he gazed down to Obi-Wan. His master glanced up. They shared a silent agreement of what they were both to do next. The window wasn't too far. Anakin only need to swing Obi-Wan a little forward for him to crash into the Temple.

Anakin nodded, rocking Obi-Wan to the window. Obi-Wan pulled the lightsaber from his belt, igniting the weapon to help break the window. Anakin, muscles straining, made his last swing. And, Obi-Wan took the move.

The lightsaber struck the window and Obi-Wan barreled right through, shattering the glass into jagged pieces. Once he sensed Obi-Wan was safely inside the Temple again, Anakin let his mechanical arm slip from the ledge, trusting Obi-Wan to catch him. As always, Obi-Wan did not fail.

Anakin fell into the Force that Obi-Wan used to cradle his body and bring him inside the Jedi Temple. Anakin dropped to his feet, examining his ruined glove. His metal fingers curled at his frustration of his mechanical arm being exposed through his glove. He despised his metal arm. It showed that he was cut down. That he wasn't the best. That he was not powerful. It showed weakness. His weakness.

A nudge from Obi-Wan forced Anakin to look away from his failure. "This way," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sprinted down the corridor. Anakin recognized the corridor. It led straight to the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. They were close to freedom!

They turned the corner to discover a group of young initiates. Obi-Wan stopped in time, but Anakin slammed into the first young initiate that was leading the group. The initiate—small and fragile compared to Anakin—flew on impact and fell a few feet away.

The other initiates grew scared and their caretaker tried to huddle them, but they scurried to the sides, crying. The caretaker jumped in front of the younglings, to defend them from the intruders. Anakin noticed the caretaker did not carry a lightsaber.

Anakin flicked a finger at the caretaker. The Jedi caretaker slid out of their way, much to Obi-Wan's disapproval. Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's disappointment. He didn't have time to feel guilty about it. Obi-Wan insisted they needed to escape from the Temple, to avoid the Jedi Council at all cost. Anakin was only fulfilling that obligation.

Anakin looked down on the initiates. " _Move_ … _move_ … _move_!"

Obi-Wan, however, was more gentle in his insistence. "Excuse us, Initiates," he said, his voice less frantic than Anakin's. "We're in quite a bit of a hurry."

The initiates parted the way for both Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two darted, their feet pattered on the marble floor, echoing around them. They could see the main entrance unblocked and unguarded. Obi-Wan was right. No one expected them to escape through the front doors.

They both picked up their pace, Obi-Wan slacking little. His old age getting the better of him. The entrance hung over them. They made it! Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan, a grin lifting his cheeks and making his eyes dance. They did it! They snuck out of the Jedi Temple.

That is until a miniature figure came up from the steps, blocking the exit.

Both Jedi slowed their speed and Anakin had to wave his arms in a circular motion to prevent him from tipping over from the sudden halt.

"Going somewhere, are you?" questioned the figure.

Anakin's heart seized. There's only one person who spoke in improper grammar and was the size of a toddler.

Master Yoda.


	5. Truth Be Told

Master Yoda tottered into the light, his gimer stick clanking on the floor. His black eyes expressed tranquility, posturing like a parent who caught two kids sneaking out. Not disappointed, but humored at the attempt.

Anakin stayed silent. Best to let Obi-Wan speak to the Grandmaster. Yet, Obi-Wan's mouth stayed in a straight line. He was quiet. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan was thinking of a new strategy or was just speechless at being confronted by the very powerful and famous Jedi.

Anakin tried to connect with Obi-Wan through their bond. Obi-Wan, however, was occupied. His mind buzzed, full of so many thoughts and memories that Anakin retreated out of Obi-Wan's mind. It gave him a headache. Obi-Wan dwelled on so many things. In his younger years as a master to Anakin, Obi-Wan ruminated on memories that it often sent him on very long meditations, leaving Anakin by his lonesome. Anakin never understood why Obi-Wan kept those bad memories. Cruel events an evil people that should have been erased long ago.

At least, in Anakin's opinion.

Right now, Anakin wished Obi-Wan would say something. Anything. But, Obi-Wan said nothing.

Marching feet announced the arrival of several Jedi behind them. Anakin's shoulders drooped. He did not need to turn around to know who stood only feet away, circling them. His presence lingered in the air around, the sense of strictness and seriousness one commands. Anakin groaned inward.

Mace Windu and his little gang of Jedi arrived.

Anakin heard the hums of lightsabers being ignited; but, one look from Master Yoda, the blades deactivated. Silence filled the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Everyone waiting for the moment. The move that will either start in violence or peace.

Anakin stepped into formation. It was instinct, naturally. Anytime he's surrounded, Anakin always pressed his back to Obi-Wan. Ready to defend his former master's vulnerable side just as much as Obi-Wan did for him. When Anakin's shoulder blades touched against the Jedi Master's back, he felt Obi-Wan fall into the same position as well. But, it wasn't for an offensive strategy. Not like Anakin. Obi-Wan, his back pressed gently against Anakin's, was positioned defensive and, yet, openly. He had no interested in battling the Jedi. Again, unlike Anakin who was willing to put up a fight rather than return to those detention cells.

Master Yoda must have sensed it too. "Talk peacefully, we should," he replied. "But first—your weapons. Belong to you, they do not."

Anakin glanced down at his weapon. His only tool that could help him out of this situation. He briefly eyed Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master pulled his lightsaber from his belt and rested it on the ground by his feet. Anakin looked one last time at his weapon, but then grudgingly followed suit.

The weapons flew from their feet and into the hands of another Jedi (Adi Gallia!) who clipped it to her belt.

They were completely defenseless now—except they still had the power of the Force. Anakin thought how he could easily produce a Force throw to knock Master Yoda out of the way, but with this many Jedi surrounding them, it was probably better to simply do nothing.

Satisfied they were defenseless, Master Yoda spoke again. "Powerful you are," he spoke. "Strong in the Force."

Anakin said nothing. His chest rose up and down in short rhythms. This is a battle Anakin cannot fight. He was never good with words. This standoff belonged to Obi-Wan.

And, Obi-Wan knew that. Anakin saw Obi-Wan's mouth widen to speak. "Master Yoda—"

"Jedi, you are," Master Yoda rested both hands on his gimer stick, eyes examining them in curiosity. "Only a Jedi would bless me the title."

"We are Jedi," Obi-Wan confirmed.

Anakin stared, puzzled. He thought they were  _not_  supposed to reveal their identities.

_I'm not Anakin_. Obi-Wan's thoughts entered Anakin's mind.  _But, we can tell them certain truths._

Anakin rolled his eyes. The Negotiator has arrived.

Master Yoda examined Obi-Wan. "Jedi, hmm?" he said, like he was chewing the words in his mouth. "Never seen you, I have. New to the Temple, you are. Yet, roam the hallways like you lived here for years."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan began. "If you please—we are not here to cause harm."

Master Yoda's ear rose a little. "Sense the truth, I do. Yet, bombs explode wherever you go."

"The bombs are not of our doing," Obi-Wan informed the Masters. "We simply were at the wrong place at the wrong time. We're not here to attack the Jedi."

"Yet, you attacked four Jedi down in the detention cells," Mace argued, his stern voice carried over their heads.

Anakin chest swelled with hot air in his lungs. "They're fine," he gritted, which earned an elbow into his chest from Obi-Wan.

"They were not severely harmed," Obi-Wan clarified. "We only did what we must."

"And attacking a peaceful Jedi is reasonable?" Master Windu retorted. "You say you are Jedi, but you are okay with harming one of your own."

Anakin's fingers wanted to wrap around his lightsaber. All he felt was air where his lightsaber used to rest.

Obi-Wan contained a sense of discipline, not showing any reaction to the slight insult. "If we are Sith Lords as you expect, we wouldn't have left them alive."

Master Windu did not speak and it made Anakin boast a smirk. Mace Windu was a man difficult to please and his mindset to firm in old-school traditions. He was one to refuse changes, to admit his wrongs. Anakin had a hard time respecting the man on that level. He respected him as a powerful Jedi, but in his beliefs, Anakin could not. Thus, their relationship—partnership—remained rocky at best. Obi-Wan often tried to amend their differences, get the other to see through their eyes, but Master Windu refused. Again, too much set in his old morale.

Master Yoda regained the attention of the room. "Say you mean no harm. Yet a veil around you both, I sense," he said. "A great disturbance. A great darkness."

Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at one another, a single thought going across their minds: Dooku.

Anakin growled. "It's not  _us_  that's plagued with darkness."

Master Yoda's head tilted in much interest, his ear perked up. "Never said, darkness in you," he pointed to Anakin. "Your intentions, hard to know. Sense the dark side, I do. Surrounding you."

Anakin could not believe that Master Yoda could be so weak to be tricked by Dooku's presence. He's the Grandmaster! He should be able to feel that they were Jedi. Not Sith Lords!

Though, Anakin remembered the time on Tatooine when he discovered his mother. She died. In his arms. Hatred rose, his ears steaming from the heat of his blood that ran from his thumping heart. Every teaching he learned was curtained by the emotion as he brought down his lightsaber in rage. He remembered everything he did after the kill, after the hate filtered into suffering. He broke down in front of Padmé. He mourned for the death of his mother. The sins he committed. And, he mourned the loss of losing the light. Mourned the moment the dark side poison his heart as it will never truly go away. It marked him. Burdened him. As long as he shall live.

Anakin looked away from the Grandmaster.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan's voice filled Anakin's ears. "If you cannot trust our word, then trust the Force."

Anakin heard the gimer stick wobble. "The Force…hard to say."

Obi-Wan, standing with great respect for Master Yoda, paused. "If you cannot trust the Force," he began, "you are truly alone."

Anakin flicked his eyes to Master Yoda, shocked to see a smile stretching on the troll's face. "Wisdom and truth in your words, there are. Yes, hmmmm."

Obi-Wan planted one step to Master Yoda, leaving Anakin's side. Anakin moved to follow Obi-Wan, standing slightly behind Obi-Wan. "Then trust the Force, Master," he said. "What is it telling you?"

Master Yoda's pebble eyes focused on Obi-Wan. He drew closer, his gimer stick softly pattering the floor. Obi-Wan kneeled, to become eye-level with Master Yoda. Anakin stared at his former master, wondering if he should do the same. Hesitating, Anakin also went down on his knees.

What was Obi-Wan doing? Anakin pondered. If they let Master Yoda reached into their minds through the Force, he will surely know who they are. And, didn't Obi-Wan to avoid that as much as possible?

Master Yoda met them, his face merely inches away from Obi-Wan's face as he studied Obi-Wan's face. His ears dipped, a mild hum escaped Master Yoda's thin mouth. Anakin watched with intensity. His heart drummed. How much longer will Master Yoda just stare?

A moment passed, neither Obi-Wan nor Master Yoda said a word. They stared at each other with calm features. Then, Master Yoda's eyes widened and his lips parted. Revelation shaded the Grandmaster's face when he leaned in closer to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he whispered so softly that only he, Obi-Wan and Anakin could hear Master Yoda's acknowledgement.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile of recognition. "Hello, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda glanced to Anakin, who shuffled uncomfortably at the Master's stare. Master Yoda measured him before turning back to Obi-Wan. Anakin's shoulders fell as he exhaled. Master Yoda, despite his closeness to him in the future, was still a daunting figure. Powerful and wise. Nothing could be hidden from him. Not even their identities.

Anakin watched Master Yoda grip his gimer stick again, expecting Master Yoda to announce that they possessed no darkness and were, in fact, Jedi. Instead, Master Yoda lifted his gimer stick up like a lightsaber and whipped it across Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan's head snapped to the left, a soft grunt of pain released from his lips. Anakin remained still. He wanted to help Obi-Wan, but he figured any gesture to help Obi-Wan defend him would result in receiving an identical mark that now burned on Obi-Wan's face.

Master Yoda rested his gimer stick back to the floor. "Broken the Jedi Code, you have. Yes, hmmm," he lectured. "Forbidden, time-travel is."

Obi-Wan turned his head back to Master Yoda, a red streak burned onto his skin from the gimer stick's impact. "Master Yoda…"

"Excuses will fix the solution not. Caused great disturbance, you have," Master Yoda declared. "Much danger the present and future in. Yessss."

Anakin frowned at Master Yoda's implication. "It's not us! We're trying to stop it from—"

Master Yoda jabbed his gimer stick into Anakin's chest. "Reckless, you are. You think, power to change history, you have, hmm? Not, you do."

Anakin reeled back the pain with a cough. He lifted his eyes to Master Yoda, opening his mouth to argue for his and Obi-Wan's behalf. But, Obi-Wan spoke before Anakin could.

"We do not wish to change history, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, his voice still quiet and respectful. "We are aware we broke the Jedi Code—"

"Yet your actions you regret not," Master Yoda interrupted.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "I do, but we had little choice in the matter," he said. "You see—we didn't come back here to change history. We came back to stop history from changing."

Master Yoda breathed, waiting for more information. Obi-Wan obliged.

"We followed a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan announced, the words spoken in deep graveness, "back to this time period. That is why you sense the dark side around us. That's why we are here. We came back to keep our future intact."

"You must believe us, Master Yoda," Anakin insisted.

Master Yoda inhaled deeply. Hands resting on his gimer stick, he stayed silent and his eyes moving between the two time-traveling Jedi. Anakin saw in Master Yoda's eyes that the Grandmaster was processing the information he obtained with great contemplation. Anakin figured Master Yoda was relying on the Force, trying to read the currents that flowed through the scene for answers about the future.

The silence was unnerving for Anakin. He wanted Master Yoda to make up his mind. To decide what to do next. Anakin did not want to waste his time kneeling when he had a Sith Lord to catch.

Many minutes passed before Master Yoda leaned back from the two, ending their private conversation. "Enemies of ours they are not," he announced to the Jedi surrounding the duo. "Jedi, they are."

Master Yoda gestured for Anakin and Obi-Wan to rise. They obeyed and Anakin still stayed close to Obi-Wan, his shoulder nearly rammed into Obi-Wan. His former master didn't seem to not care or notice. He let Anakin stand in his personal space. It never really bothered Obi-Wan before anyway. Since the war, they had to be comfortable in living and working within each other's personal spaces.

Master Yoda walked around them, waving his small hands to the other Jedi to disperse. Only Master Windu remained behind to wait on Master Yoda.

"Come," he called to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "To my quarters, we go. Talk more in private, we will."

* * *

Master Qui-Gon Jinn refused to be removed from his padawan's bedside.

Ever since he saw his padawan be spirited away from the explosion, he sensed a dark disturbance in the Force. The Living Force warned him, pinched his nerves regarding the darkness that loomed over their heads. But, to Qui-Gon, the darkness seemed to inch closer to his padawan.

Qui-Gon swore he would not allow the dark side take another padawan from him. Not after Xanatos. Though he recognized that Obi-Wan held some anger, he knew it stemmed from his anxiety. After nearing the age of thirteen—the last year to be accepted as a Jedi padawan—Obi-Wan held insecurities about his abilities. Qui-Gon tried to meditate with Obi-Wan on releasing those insecurities, but the boy struggled. Qui-Gon silently blamed himself for his padawan's troubles. He did refuse the boy outright multiple times, despite Obi-Wan proving to be a far better Jedi than a farmer. Qui-Gon felt those past rejections only hindered Obi-Wan's growth.

Tonight, Qui-Gon contemplated on Obi-Wan and the events that unfolded. With Obi-Wan's self-doubts and the darkness hoovering, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan was in peril. Something was coming for his padawan. The warnings irked Qui-Gon to stay awake despite the little sleep he had over the course of a day.

It had to involve the two criminals that attacked them. He felt the dark side's presence the moment he witnessed the dark figure throw Obi-Wan into the back of the speeder. He wanted to go after him, rescue his lost padawan, but the docking bay was almost entirely on fire. He couldn't go after him. He closed his eyes, allowing the Force to inform him of his next course. It wasn't until he felt the Force's guiding hand to return to the Jedi Temple, in the far corners at a lonely docking bay. Gathering two Jedi Knights' assistance, he waited on the dock, in the shadows.

When the criminals landed and he rescued his padawan from harm, Qui-Gon looked back to the two figures they arrested. Backs turned and faces withdrawn, Qui-Gon got a different reading from the two than he did on the previous dock. Darkness didn't linger around them. A lightness followed, but it was odd. Different than what Qui-Gon was used to. However, he didn't care to focus on the criminals. He had to get his padawan to the healers.

And, now, after Obi-Wan was cleared, Qui-Gon got to thinking more about those two criminals. He sensed both dark and light circling the duo. Meditation got him nowhere. Every time he tried to draw on the Force belonging to the criminals, all he sensed was confusion. Nothing was making sense to him. None of the evidence before him connected.

Meditating again in hopes of gathering the answers to his questions, he sensed a familiar presence enter his domain. Qui-Gon opened his eyes, rising to his feet as he greeted the figure that stood behind him.

"Master Yoda."

The sound of the walking cane hitting the floor resounded the walls of Obi-Wan's healing room. The Grandmaster stood next to Qui-Gon, his beady eyes examining the sleeping padawan, intrigued by what he saw. But, the expression only lasted for a few second before replaced with somber.

"Padawan Kenobi," Master Yoda greeted Master Jinn, "how is he?"

Master Jinn respectively bowed before the Grandmaster. "He's doing well. The healers found no injuries other than what the explosion caused."

Master Yoda nodded. "Yet, fear still troubles you."

Qui-Gon folded his arms into his robes. "I sensed a great disturbance, Master Yoda," he admitted, his eyes drifted back down to the green troll. "Those individuals…the ones who kidnapped my padawan…I heard the alarms. Did they escape?"

Master Yoda's chest rose and fell like a gentle wave. "Yes, they escaped."

Qui-Gon's mouth curved down in discontent. He glanced to his sleeping padawan, wondering if Obi-Wan was still in danger. He turned to Master Yoda. "Will the Jedi Council grant a mission to capture the fugitives?"

"Captured, they have been," Master Yoda informed the tall master.

Qui-Gon's arms dropped. "You already captured them?"

Master Yoda nodded. "And, set free, they were."

"You let them go?" Qui-Gon questioned, disbelief and anger tipped his words.

Master Yoda nodded again. "Much to talk about, we have," he said, intriguing the maverick Jedi. "Follow me."

Qui-Gon held back. "I cannot leave my apprentice."

"Danger, you sense," Master Yoda pointed. "Danger not near. Padawan Kenobi—safe, he is with healers."

Master Yoda shepherded Qui-Gon out of the healer's room. Before exiting the Halls of Healing, Qui-Gon stopped one of the healers, requesting them to contact him if anything changes for Obi-Wan. The healer promised and the two Jedi masters walked out of the Halls of the Healing.

They strolled down the large corridors. Master Yoda remained silent, but Qui-Gon patiently waited. Master Yoda insisted him to join; therefore, he had a reason. Qui-Gon knew better than to pester Master Yoda. If he wanted to speak, he would at the precise moment.

That was very Master Yoda. He never revealed anything until the Force granted him permission. He chose words carefully when speaking to anyone. Some riddles and others straightforward to the point of blunt. Many fellow Jedi struggled to understand or befriend the Grandmaster. Growing up in the Temple, Qui-Gon was witnessed to both Master Yoda's strict methods, but he was also a recipient of Master Yoda's more grandfatherly affections.

Qui-Gon believed Master Yoda only displayed those affections because he felt pity for him. Qui-Gon did not have the easiest apprenticeship with his master. Dooku was a very adept teacher, teaching Qui-Gon of all matters—and a few unorthodox teachings the Jedi Council would frown upon. It wasn't exactly his teachings that Qui-Gon endured suffering. It was the personality.

Master Dooku was not one for easy companionship. He expected the best. All the time. And, if not given, often came down hard and strict on his padawan. But, despite the coldness, Qui-Gon knew that his old master cared for him—perhaps in his own way. Master Dooku was tolerant with Qui-Gon's habit of picking up strays, allowing him to keep the critters in his little room for a few days. And, when Qui-Gon experienced any strong emotions of pain or lost, Dooku would slug an arm around him for comfort rather than tell him to meditate on his emotions like most Masters.

But, that was as close as they ever gotten. Master Dooku preferred a teacher-student bond more than a father-son bond. At least, Qui-Gon believed so. He stopped trying to impress Dooku after a few years as his padawan, becoming more focused on bettering himself for his sake and not Dooku's praises. He knew he would get very little. And, maybe that is why Master Yoda took pity on him as a padawan.

When Qui-Gon began taking apprentices, he tried Dooku's methods of teaching. But, after his failed apprenticeship with Xanatos, Qui-Gon developed a different method, blending his learnings from Master Yoda, Dooku and himself. He followed this teaching method for Obi-Wan and—so far—it hadn't failed him yet.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was coming along well with his learnings, developing and understanding his studies with great efficiency. Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan to be a great Jedi someday, if he stayed the course. And Qui-Gon tried very hard to make sure Obi-Wan stayed on the Jedi course. Though Xanatos proved to be a failed padawan, Qui-Gon still worried that Obi-Wan will stray just as Xanatos did. Qui-Gon did not want that to happen to his padawan. He will not let that happen. His determination to keep Obi-Wan on the Jedi path had sometimes caused him to come off as cold and harsh to his young apprentice. But, Qui-Gon would catch himself, remembering his own padawan experiences with a challenging master and apologized in his own way to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon didn't know if Obi-Wan ever saw it as an apology, but Qui-Gon made sure that Obi-Wan felt more love from him than coldness. He did not want Obi-Wan to have that same experience he had as a padawan.

They arrived at the turbolift. Master Yoda wobbled in and Qui-Gon followed. Master Yoda Forced pushed the button. The doors closed. Once secured and unable to be overheard, Master Yoda spoke.

"Great disturbance, there is. Dark disturbance," Master Yoda's shoulders hunched over, his hands resting on top of his gimer stick.

"Does it involve the two criminals?" Qui-Gon asked.

Master Yoda nodded. "Yes and no. Disturbance, they are, but not the dark disturbance. Yeesssssss."

Qui-Gon contemplated Master Yoda's comment, reflecting on his memories of the two criminals he encountered on the docks. He remembered the dark and light feelings that circled the two. The strange difference—signature—of the lightness they emitted early this morning. He recalled the look on the strangers' faces when he blocked them from the Temple's entry. It was surprise. Confliction. Hope. And—surprisingly—love.

Qui-Gon only gave them a glimpse before he turned away to gather his unconscious padawan. But, he knew love. And he saw it in the mysterious individuals' eyes. No fear or anger or hatred expressed through them. It was simply yearning and love. The emotions didn't explain their actions. They bombed their ship and kidnapped his padawan. If consumed with love, why did they try to kill him and Obi-Wan?

The turbolift slowed to a stop. The doors slid open and Master Yoda walked out. Qui-Gon followed, waiting for the Master to speak more in regards to the two criminals. Ever since he encountered the criminals, things weren't adding up. Everything blended together. It was hard to sense what was happening around him. He never encountered this particular problem. And, it left Qui-Gon unsatisfied.

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon interrupted their silent stroll. "What do they have to do with the disturbances?"

Master Yoda's eyes rolled to Qui-Gon, but he did not stop his walk. "Everything."

Qui-Gon raised his brows in a quizzical expression. "Everything?"

Master Yoda hummed his answer and nodded.

"And, my padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned. "I sense his connection to them. The Force—both dark and light swirl around my padawan. Like it did with them."

Master Yoda sighed is one of deep hesitation and sorrow. Qui-Gon stopped walking. "Master Yoda—"

Master Yoda turned to Qui-Gon. "Your answers await inside," he said, tapping the entry pad with his gimer stick.

The doors slid open and Master Yoda gestured Qui-Gon to go inside. Qui-Gon looked to the opening. He recognized the room as Master Yoda's personal quarters. As a young padawan, Master Yoda invited him to talk about anything. It was something Qui-Gon appreciated from the old master. He could speak freely and never be harshly judged, which he got when he spoke openly to his master.

But, as he peered into the corridor of Master Yoda's quarters, he felt the familiar, intense presence. The same presence when he captured the mysterious individuals on the docks, rescuing his padawan. They were inside. Master Yoda wanted him to meet them.

Qui-Gon eyed the green troll, who simply gestured again for him to walk. Qui-Gon obliged, strolling into the dark quarters until he arrived at the open, sitting area. He was surprised to discover Master Windu lounging in the room. Though not really lounging. Master Windu sat rigidly in his seat, eyes not even acknowledging Qui-Gon's entry. His eyes remained focused on the figure sitting in front of him.

The Jedi Master followed Master Windu's line of sight to discover the same criminals who kidnapped his padawan. And, like last time, the minute Qui-Gon stepped into the morning's red light, they both rose from their seats.

"Qui-Gon…" cried the younger one.

How did this young man know his name? Qui-Gon pondered, studying the individual close to him.

The younger one, dressed in dark attire, stood up so quickly, his height nearly equal to his own towering figure. And, Qui-Gon noticed, he held the same taste of keeping his hair long. Nearing the tip of his shoulders, the younger's shaggy, sandy-brown hair remain loose. Bright, crystal blue eyes expressed a mixture of emotions that Qui-Gon managed to capture shock, yearning and love. He sensed the young man's violate emotions. The eager energy to express all that he bottled inside his heart—and a rawness of power behind that energy. The young man, Qui-Gon decided, was powerful and emotional. A being in great need of constant attention—only to help keep himself sane.

Qui-Gon looked past the young man to the one that stood the furthest away. Not quite as tall as his companion, but that did not hinder his presence within the room. Whereas the young man appeared reckless and emotional, the other held a degree of restraint and authority. The light filtered into the room through the blinds, splashing on the man's face. His short auburn hair turned a shade redder and strands of his bangs slipped from the side of his face, falling in front of his conflicted blue-gray eyes. Qui-Gon observed the man, though held himself together on the outside, seemed to share a similar emotional turmoil. Sadness. Comfort. Love. All conveyed in the man's deep iris. Visible if only one dared to peak.

But, it wasn't the emotions behind those eyes that unnerved Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master examined closer. He's seen those eyes before. The same shape and color. Though, these eyes held wisdom and trauma than the ones he remembers, he still can recognize them.

Those eyes were similar to his padawan's. Even the hair (though, longer than his padawan's spike crop) held the same shade of red-brown. The little mole on his forehead was in the exact spot as his Obi-Wan. But, this man was much older. A man who looked weary and old, probably from all the events that exposed him to the trauma he holds within his eyes.

Qui-Gon could not dismiss the similarities away. He concentrated, stretching out with the Force to read the man. It was difficult. He noticed the man kept deflecting from his Force signature. Like it was some sort of game. Qui-Gon concentrated harder, finally grasping on the man's signature only to be shocked back.

Qui-Gon's heart plummeted. His mouth parting to inhale sharply.

The noise of a walking cane broke the silence. Master Yoda walked around Qui-Gon, standing between the two criminals and the Jedi Master. The Grandmaster tilted his head back to look up into Qui-Gon's face.

"Know of them, do you?" Master Yoda spoke, a slight smile lifting one side of his face.

Qui-Gon's eyes never left the man's face. He took another step, his arms slowly falling to his sides. "Obi-Wan?"

The man's shoulders slouched, all the tension from this moment escaped in that one single acknowledgment. The man bowed shortly, respectively. "Yes…master."

Many in Qui-Gon's position would not be able to believe it. Impossible, they would decry. But, Qui-Gon was not like the others. He knew that man spoke the truth. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi. An older version. One that has lived a life longer than the fourteen year old that rested in the healing wards. This man was an experienced Jedi. Not a padawan learner.

Qui-Gon looked from an older version of Obi-Wan to the young man before turning to the Masters. "They are not from this time."

Master Yoda nodded, wobbling to a seat. "Not, they are. From the future, they came," Master Yoda settled in his round seat, narrowing his eyes at Obi-Wan and his companion. "They broke the Code."

Qui-Gon slid his eyes to the older Obi-Wan. His padawan broke the Jedi Code? The Obi-Wan he knows would not dare defy the Jedi Codes. A model padawan Master Yoda would tell Qui-Gon. This man…something happened to him to make him a rebellious Jedi. "You caused the disturbance."

Obi-Wan and his companion looked to each other. A single comment was said in silence between the two. Then, Obi-Wan looked back to Qui-Gon.

"We caused a disturbance," Obi-Wan agreed, "but we were not the only ones."

Qui-Gon flicked his eyes back to Master Yoda. "The dark disturbance," he muttered, remembering Master Yoda's words. "There's another time-traveler?"

Master Yoda's head bowed in deep gravity. "Dark Forces…very dark," he said. "Everything has changed."

"Dark Forces?" Qui-Gon repeated, spoken in distaste. "You mean…like Dark Jedi or…"

"He means Sith," Obi-Wan's companion spoke up. His voice hinging on confidence and arrogance, but still spoke in a gentleness that didn't make him sound an almighty figure. "We time-traveled back to stop a Sith Lord, who time-traveled here."

Qui-Gon stared at the young man. They young man cracked a lopsided grin. "The name's Anakin," he greeted the Jedi Master.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon repeated, remembering the young man had greeted him by his first name. A personal connection. "I'm assuming you and I meet sometime in the future?"

The young Knight nodded his head heartily. "Yes, we do."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan's voiced a word of warning.

Anakin frowned, but closed his mouth. Qui-Gon looked to the older Obi-Wan, who returned the gaze. He understood. Obi-Wan did not want future secrets to be revealed.

"So…a Sith Lord?" Qui-Gon said to the room in general. "They have returned in the future?"

It been nearly a thousand years since the last of the Sith Lords. Them returning could only mean dark days ahead for the Jedi. Dark days his master used to warn about when he expressed his discontent with the Jedi Order. Had it finally arrived? During the time of his padawan's days as a Jedi Knight? Is that why he is burden by trauma? Witness to the horrors of a Sith Lord?

Obi-Wan bobbed his head to Qui-Gon's. "Yes—his name is Darth Tyranus and he escaped to the past," he answered, addressing to not only Qui-Gon, but to Master Yoda and Master Windu. " _He_  blew up the ship and Bay seven."

Bay Seven? There was another attack? Qui-Gon thought.

"Anakin and I followed after him," Obi-Wan continued, "in hopes of preserving the future as we know it. We're sorry if we upset the Temple in our escapade. We also did not intend to cause Master Jinn any hardships. We had hoped to keep our identities a secret in order to not cause much damage to our future."

"Damage, you've already done," Master Yoda pointed. "Control the damage, we must."

"That won't be easy," Anakin replied. "Not with—"

"With Darth Tyranus still free," Obi-Wan interrupted, causing Anakin to shoot Obi-Wan a peeved glower, "we are unable to keep it contained."

The behavior between Obi-Wan and Anakin reminded Qui-Gon of a relationship between a Master and Padawan. Was Anakin Obi-Wan's padawan? Qui-Gon wondered, watching the two stand side-by-side. Almost like second-nature to them.

Master Windu leaned, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you know of the Sith Lord's intentions?"

Qui-Gon caught the grimace shared between Obi-Wan and Anakin. They know something. In fact, based off the reaction he noticed, it seemed the two had encountered this particular Sith Lord—this Darth Tyranus—more than once. Almost to the point that they knew him well enough.

"We may have an idea," Obi-Wan answered, his tone lower than before. "It's the reason why we were at the landing dock that night."

Master Windu reclined in his seat, his arms dangling over the arm rests. "And, what is your theory?"

Qui-Gon saw both Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes waver to him. A smear of sorrow and protectiveness colored their Force signatures.

Obi-Wan breathed. "We believe Darth Tyranus intends to kill me…or younger me."

Qui-Gon's heartbeat ceased. His circulation frozen. It wasn't panic that gripped Qui-Gon. It was dread. A Sith Lord targeting his padawan. The explosion on the ship. Anakin and older Obi-Wan taking his padawan away from the scene. They were trying to protect him. Protect him from Darth Tyranus.

Why did the Dark Side keep trying to attach its tendrils into his padawans? Could he not have one apprentice where the Dark Side did not hunt or haunt his padawans? First Xanatos, lured to the dark side through hate. And, now Obi-Wan, threatened to be eliminated by a Sith Lord. Why can't the Dark Side let him raise a padawan into a Jedi Knight?

Well—Qui-Gon reflected looking to Obi-Wan. He guessed he did raise one to knighthood. But, that knighthood was in grave danger of never coming to pass.

A beeping sound echoed in the room. All eyes turned to the source, a comlink buried deep in Qui-Gon's robe pockets.

Qui-Gon reached down and pulled his comlink out, reading the number. It came from the Halls of Healing. He answered immediately. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon?" the static, female voice resonated in Master Yoda's chambers. Qui-Gon recognize the voice belonging to healer who treated Obi-Wan earlier today.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon replied.

The voice went static again. Qui-Gon really needed to get a new comlink. After the last mission, he damaged it and tried his best to get it fixed. He should had let Obi-Wan to fix the device. He would've had better results than a static voice going in and out.

The healer's voice returned, but the static remained. It was hard to hear. Her voice clipping and fading every now and then. Qui-Gon tried tapping the device to get the voice to come in clearer. It did not work.

A loud sigh interrupted the static. "Pass it here."

Qui-Gon's comlink was snatched out of his hands by Anakin. With his hands, he dismantled the comlink, playing with the wires. Qui-Gon watched as Anakin expertly tweaked the wiring and put the comlink back together.

"Try it," Anakin advised.

Qui-Gon noticed the healer was still on the line. He clicked the button. "Hello? Qui-Gon speaking."

"Qui-Gon?" the healer repeated, her voice coming through clear now. How did the boy fix it so quickly with no tools? Qui-Gon wondered.

"Yes?"

"Qui-Gon," the healer said, her tone hinting importance, "it's Obi-Wan—"


	6. Present Consequences and Future Plans

Dooku didn't go far. He circled back, knowing that the alarms have alerted the Jedi to take precautions in regards to intruders. Everyone in the Temple will be looking for a stranger—not a familiar face. Slipping back into the Temple will be easy. He had no worries about being caught. The other Jedi will be far busier trying to capture Kenobi and Skywalker. The perfect time to enact his next plan.

He pulled the speeder to the side of the Jedi Temple, leaving it purposely by the window. He hopped off, feet tight on one of the ledges. He peaked through the window, satisfied that it was not occupied with Jedi Knights. He ignited his red lightsaber and cut the lock off the window. With great ease, he slid the window open noiseless. He stepped inside, feet planted on the opening floor. It was quiet. No one walked in the near the vicinity. He smiled. The Jedi were too busy to be aware of  _his_  presence, when they believe two Siths were already roaming the corridors of their great temple.

Knowing he was safe to walk further into the room, his eyes refocused on the one person he came to visit.

Padawan Kenobi rested peacefully in his healer's cot. Qui-Gon had disappeared, most likely summoned to find the "siths" that lurked in their temple. Being the former padawan of the great swordsman, the Council would have immediately sought Qui-Gon's help. With the Jedi Master away and the healer attending other patients, the boy was left alone, unprotected.

Dooku glided across the thin carpeted floor, his cape fluttering behind him. Using the Force, he crippled the holonet videos, removing any documentation of this visit. He cannot have himself be exposed. Dooku lowered his hood, his white hair shined under the light. But, the darkness still clung, refusing to back away from its host.

Dooku didn't mind. It gave him power. The power he needed to complete his mission. The power needed to create a better galaxy.

He stared down at the sleeping boy. He found it hard to believe that this boy would grow up to be Obi-Wan Kenobi—a Jedi Master and General of the Republic. At the moment, from Dooku's observation, he looked so young. Fragile. And, importantly—innocent. He's seen the scars Obi-Wan Kenobi carried. Both visible and invisible. The pain of losing his master and then the burden of having to raise the difficult, uncivilized padawan. But, here in the room, Obi-Wan Kenobi was just a small boy, unaware of his grand importance in the future.

Then again, Dooku mused, Obi-Wan never really even seemed aware of his importance. Always the  _humble_  Jedi. The  _perfect_  Jedi. The Council loved to exploit him. Turned him into the poster boy for the Jedi.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan never recognized it.

Dooku's gaze lingered a little longer on the boy's face. Still found it difficult to see him as the fierce warrior and charmed negotiator he will become known for in the future.

He was close to the cot. So very close. All he would have to do is stretch out his hand and he could wrap his fingers around…

Dooku tucked his hands behind his back, his shoulders straight and a smugness that showed when he smiled down on the boy. Dooku felt a great surge of power within him. At this moment, he held the boy's fate in his hands. Kenobi's future was at his mercy! And Dooku very much wanted to extinguish that boy's future.

Knowing what he had to do, Dooku unlocked his hands. He reached over, fingers stretching to the boy's neck. His shadow stretched across the boy's figure, smothering the light that once illuminated his face. The padawan did not stir. He remained unaware of the shift in the lighting. It was all too easy.

In silence, Dooku asked Qui-Gon for forgiveness.

Dooku's fingers brushed against Obi-Wan's neck. Warmth flowed into Dooku's fingers from the touch, disrupting the coldness Dooku often felt. It was an odd feeling. A sort of lightness lifted inside him. But, no matter, Dooku thought. This had to be done.

Dooku clasped his fingers on half of the boy's neck when the boy shifted. His head fell to the side, resting against Dooku's hand. The Sith immediately removed his hand, noticing the boy's eyes fluttering behind the close eyelids. He was waking up!

Then, the boy spoke. His words soft as he moaned. "Hmm…Master?"

Dooku tilted his head. Curious. The boy thought Qui-Gon was beside him, leaning into the touch for comfort and familiarity. Strange that the boy misplaced those feelings with  _his_  touch. The Obi-Wan he knew would never even sense those feelings from him. Yet, Obi-Wan's younger self had leaned into his hand, trying his best to peal his eyelids back to get a view.

The Sith Lord had little time left. Padawan Kenobi will wake up and realize he's not Qui-Gon. It did not matter if the boy saw his face or not. Dooku will not give the boy a chance to raise the alarm.

Dooku reached down again, refusing to allow any more distractions. He needed to do this in order for his plan to come to fruition. His fingers inched near the padawan's neck when Dooku heard the sound of feet shuffling outside the boy's door.

Someone was coming in.

Dooku's dark eyes darted from the door back to Padawan Kenobi's face. Time was dwindling rapidly for him. Panic didn't rise Dooku. He was still very collective over the situation, rethinking of different strategies. He could very easily slip his lightsaber to his hand to finish…

Unless there was simply more than one Jedi outside the door. Qui-Gon wouldn't really leave his young apprentice alone. He'd have another come to his padawan's attention while he's away trying to stop the older version of  _his_  padawan.

Again, Dooku didn't want to raise the alarms in regards to his presence. He still needed to lurk in the shadows. Be a myth of the Jedi Order for a little longer. He cannot sacrifice that moment for now.

Dooku heard the door being unlocked. The boy's eyes were moving quicker behind his closed eyelids. He would wake in seconds and the Jedi would enter in soon afterwards.

Dooku gave one last fleeting look at the waking boy. The moment had passed. The Force warning him to flee before it's too late. His cold eyes still locked on the boy's face, he slipped back out of the window to his speeder.

He heard the door slide open as he hopped onto his speeder. Directing his speeder back to Coruscant's traffic, he heard a voice greet the youngling. "Padawan Kenobi—I see you are awake."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not agree with Master Yoda.

He argued with the Grandmaster in regards in who would be allowed to know his and Anakin's identities. Master Yoda agreed. The fewer the better. But, he still insisted that this one individual be included.

And, Obi-Wan severely disagreed. "Master Yoda, it would be best if Master Jinn did not know who we are," he said. "Best if we avoid him and my younger self. Too much is at stake. We cannot—"

"A choice, you do not have," Master Yoda stated. "Strong with Qui-Gon, the living force is. Seek for the truth, he will. Best to tell him before problems arise."

"With all do respect, Master," Obi-Wan said. "If Qui-Gon learns of our identities, it will affect the future—"

"Future already affected," Master Yoda declared. "Qui-Gon already involved. Help you, he will."

Master Yoda slowly walked to the door of his quarters. "Over, the discussion is."

And, Master Yoda left to fetch Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan tucked his arms into his robes, sitting down on one of the ottomans that circled the room. Anakin sat beside him, his restless energy exposed in the rapid movements of his leg.

Excitement incited Anakin. Obi-Wan knew it. He was thrilled that Qui-Gon was allowed to know their secret. Anakin wanted that ever since they fell back in time. Obi-Wan kept insisting Anakin stayed away, but Master Yoda overruled and Anakin was joyous.

It worried Obi-Wan. Since he was a little boy, Anakin struggled on keeping not only a civil tongue, but also holding his tongue. Obi-Wan tried to train him to speak very little and to reveal barely nothing to enemies and allies alike. But, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was very much a social person. He loved attention. Needed the praise to help his confidence. He received many praises and admiration from people in the Republic, but after a while, he found them monotonous and common. Appreciative of the Republic's respect to him, Anakin still only ever sought the love and approval of those closest to him. And, from Obi-Wan's count, it was a short list that contained himself, Padmé Amidala and—someone Obi-Wan didn't want Anakin to consider as a friend—Chancellor Palpatine.

And, now with Qui-Gon alive and coming to meet them, Obi-Wan worried that Anakin will latch onto Qui-Gon like he did as a child. Be willing to tell him anything and everything to win love and approval from a man he first considered as a father. If Anakin couldn't keep his words back, he threatened the future more. He cannot allow Anakin to rattle off facts and events about the future to the Jedi Master.

With Master Windu intensively watching them, Obi-Wan tried to telepathically communicate with his friend to warn him against revealing too many future secrets. But, Anakin's mind was buzzed, unable to hear Obi-Wan's pleas. Too much excitement and nervous energy over Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan surrendered. He will just have to do most of the talking.

When Qui-Gon entered, Obi-Wan felt that same rushing feeling that crippled him paralyzed. He struggled to move, to breathe, to even roll his eyes away! Master Qui-Gon Jinn was in the room, his eyes studying them with caution and uncertainty.

The paralysis wore off and Obi-Wan stepped away, closer to the windows as the sun peaked over the city's skyscrapers. He felt the heat against his neck, warming in comfort. After all these years, deep inside, he felt like that twenty-five year old padawan on the day he lost his master. His mind replayed the scene as he held Qui-Gon in his arms, the light flickering out from his master's eyes as Qui-Gon desperately begged Obi-Wan to train the boy.

Pain erupted.

Obi-Wan bore down. He cannot let it consume him. He needed to focus on the present matter. Not the past…or future. What did his master used to say?  _Focus on the here and now_. That's what he must do. No matter how he felt in regards to seeing his master. He had to let go of the pain.

Why could he not let go? The rushing feelings bombarded him. Sadness welled in the deepest pit of his heart. But, he was comforted to see that his Master stood alive before him. That—right now—he was all right. His master was safe and alive. And, that made his heartbeat more profound.

Obi-Wan noticed that Qui-Gon had turned away from Anakin and now looked at him. Obi-Wan wanted to turn away. He cannot face his master like this. He needed to show that he had become the Jedi that Qui-Gon wanted him to be. Yet, the way his master stared at him—confusion and familiarity—unnerved him.

Then he felt it. Qui-Gon's Force signature. It reached out, nudging him. Obi-Wan quickly threw up a shield to block his master's attempts to read him. He felt his master poke at the shield, trying to pass. But, Obi-Wan held it. It was a weak shield, easily penetrable if one really desired. He should make it stronger to keep Qui-Gon from identifying himself. But, Obi-Wan hesitated.

It's unfair that he's in the situation. He wanted to avoid Qui-Gon Jinn. To avoid this whole mess. To avoid the distraction. Obi-Wan restrained the pain again. He did not want to be distracted from his and Anakin's mission. They had to stay focus. They could not waste their time…not even for Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan still felt Qui-Gon's prodding when he became aware of Master Yoda's commanding stance on the other side of the room. Master Yoda glared at Obi-Wan, a reprimanded expression that ordered him to remove the shield. Obi-Wan tried to plead with Master Yoda one more time with a simple look, but the Grandmaster held firm.

Obi-Wan relented. It didn't really matter if he dropped the shield or not. Qui-Gon's Force signature broke the barrier before Obi-Wan removed it. And, the moment their Force signatures touched, Qui-Gon shocked back.

Obi-Wan saw bewilderment and quiet fascination swirling in Qui-Gon's eyes. He knew.

Master Yoda wobbled between Qui-Gon and Anakin. He leaned his head back to look up at the tall Jedi. "Know them, do you?" Master Yoda teased.

Qui-Gon took a single step forward, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan didn't back away, but he didn't step forward to close the gap. He waited for Qui-Gon to speak.

Qui-Gon's arms fell to his side. "Obi-Wan?"

That single word. His name. Said by a voice long ago for him, released all the tension built inside Obi-Wan. He felt his shoulders fall, like he no longer carried a heavy burden. Qui-Gon said his name. And, it surprised Obi-Wan how much it smoothed the anxiety that riled him when Qui-Gon first arrived in the room.

Remembering his training, Obi-Wan bowed respectively. "Yes…Master."

When those words left his mouth, all Obi-Wan wanted to do was stand beside his master like he used to do when he was a padawan. He wanted Qui-Gon to support him, encourage his beliefs in his ability. He wanted Qui-Gon to tell him that the Force will guide them. To tell him that he must trust his instincts.

Instead, Qui-Gon said none of those things. He turned to Master Yoda and declared. "They are not from this time."

_Not from this time_. Obi-Wan felt a prickle of hurt along his heart, but he could not blame Qui-Gon. His words were true. They were not from this time. Obi-Wan is not his "Obi-Wan". To be all fair, they were total strangers. He and Anakin are not the padawans Qui-Gon will remember or ever meet. Strangers. He will not care to know them well. Like Master Yoda said. Qui-Gon is strong in the Living Force. He cared very little about the future…with the exception of Anakin's  _Chosen_   _One_  fate. Qui-Gon believed in his instincts and the Force. He believe whole heartedly that Anakin was the Chosen One and that the Force guided him to the boy.

Other than that, Qui-Gon never focused on the future. His mind was on the here and now. And, that is how Obi-Wan should be at the moment too.

This is not their time. They do not need to seek relations with Qui-Gon. They needed to find and stop Dooku before he changes the future completely.

Obi-Wan pushed his emotions and memories in the far back of his heart and mind. General Kenobi shoved the memory of Padawan Kenobi to the side, taking the front. He straightened his shoulders, standing at complete attention.

He informed the group of the situation. Qui-Gon listened passively, asking general questions that did not reveal too much about the future. Obi-Wan answered generically to the questions. When Obi-Wan informed his and Anakin's theory on the Sith Lord's goals, he watched Qui-Gon's face pinch. He knew Qui-Gon was reflecting his former padawan, Xanatos, and how the Dark Side stole his former "golden boy" away from him. Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon grew worry about losing him to that same darkness? Perhaps.

Anakin tried to engage with Qui-Gon, nearly revealing how they met and naming Dooku as the Sith Lord. But, Obi-Wan interrupted, stopping his friend from revealing details. Obi-Wan knew Anakin would be upset for being shut down, but Obi-Wan could not let his former padawan get carried away and alter the future because he revealed too much information.

So, Anakin tried a different tactic to get Qui-Gon's attention. When Qui-Gon's comlink kept getting static and the words fading in and out, Anakin took the comlink to fix the situation. Without any tools and using only his hands, he efficiently and effectively fixed the comlink. Even Obi-Wan was impressed by his former student's capabilities. It certainly earned Anakin an honorable impression to Qui-Gon, who stared amazed at the boy's handiwork.

"Qui-Gon?" repeated the healer's voice.

Qui-Gon moved the comlink close to his mouth. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, his hands linking inside the big sleeves of his robe.

"Qui-Gon," the healer began, her voice sounding of someone with urgent news. "It's Obi-Wan…he's awake."

Relief eased the muscles in Qui-Gon's face. He breathed, shoulder rising and falling in a steady wave. He lifted the comlink back to his mouth. "Thank you. I'll be there soon."

Qui-Gon hung up and pocketed his comlink. "I must attend to my padawan," he said, looking at all the Jedi, his eyes ending on Obi-Wan. "I'll need to explain the situation to him."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up. "No."

The word barely raised Obi-Wan's pitch. Spoken in a firm, commanding voice of a man with determination. Everyone in the room turned their gaze to him. Anakin arched his eyebrows in question to his former master. "Obi-Wan…" he started.

Obi-Wan shook his head gravely. "I apologize Masters, but you cannot tell my younger self," he began. "It's too risky. Too many consequences can arise from it."

While the others seemed quizzical by the command, only Qui-Gon's gaze remained patient and contemplation. "May I receive an answer if asked why?"

Obi-Wan conceded to Qui-Gon's request. "If he meets me—or Anakin for that matter—it'll create a paradox," Obi-Wan replied. "It's like his future is written in stone."

Master Yoda hummed. "Always in motion, the future is. Every day, a new future emerges."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said to the Grandmaster, "but what if he meets us and believes he has to grow a beard because I am sporting one? Or, what if he befriends Anakin because I'm friends with him.  _I_ am directing his future. He might look at me and think he will have no freedom in the matter."

"You mean like predestination?" Master Windu questioned, hand scratching underneath his chin.

Obi-Wan nodded to Master Windu. "I'm afraid it might be best if Anakin and I stay anonymous," he insisted, looking from Qui-Gon to Master Yoda for agreement. "No one else can know who we are."

Qui-Gon titled his chin up, but he did not stare down at Obi-Wan. He looked at him with understanding as he brought his fingers to the edged of his brown-grey beard. "As Master Yoda said, the future is always in motion. Everything we do changes the future from what it was a minute ago," he pointed. "Do not focus on the future so much. It does not do well for one to dwell on the ifs of the future. Focus on the present. The here and now."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, eyes on his feet. His stomach roiled. He should not have questioned his master…

Wait. Obi-Wan slowly rose his head back up. Qui-Gon is not his master. Or, at least, Obi-Wan is no longer his padawan. He's a Jedi Master. A Council member in the future. Obi-Wan does not need to be ashamed for his thoughts.

"Please excuse me—I have no intention of offending you Master Jinn," Obi-Wan began, eyes focused on Qui-Gon (Anakin eyed Obi-Wan, uttering, " _Obi-Wan_!"), "but if we narrow our focus and not look ahead, we may end up destroying the future we went back to protect. We have to think of the present consequences that could affect the future."

Qui-Gons lips formed a perfect straight line. "I see that I have a long ways to teach you about the Living Force."

Obi-Wan groaned inward. He remembered Qui-Gon insisting to turn Obi-Wan's way of thinking about the Force. Telling him to stop thinking of the future and focus on the present. For the present is the way to the future, Obi-Wan remembered Qui-Gon saying to him when Obi-Wan informed him of sensing something about to happen in the near future. Even during one of their last days as master and padawan, Qui-Gon stated he still needed training in the Living Force.

Qui-Gon folded his arms in his robes. "If we do not inform my padawan," Qui-Gon spoke, "there's a chance he will still ask questions regarding the incident. He may believe in the lies, but soon—he'll learn something is up. He'll investigate on his own. He'll learn of the truth." Qui-Gon locked his eyes on Obi-Wan. "Do you disagree?"

Obi-Wan wished he could say yes, but he knew better than to lie. At that age, Obi-Wan involved himself in problems that sometimes did not involve him at all. Qui-Gon is correct. He may believe in the lies at first, but he will get suspicious, especially if Qui-Gon disappeared to meet with them. And, of course, when Dooku appears to kill him.

Obi-Wan exhaled. Qui-Gon is right. His younger self will seek out the truth behind the events that surrounded him and his master the moment they returned to Coruscant. But, he did not like the idea of meeting his younger self. He may severely damage the boy's freedom of choice. He did not want that, yet it seemed his wrists were bound.

After a brief silence, Obi-Wan nodded in agreement to Qui-Gon. "Yes, Master. You're right," he said. "I am nosey enough to discover our secret."

A small smile perked Qui-Gon's face. A smile that Obi-Wan recognized as Qui-Gon's quiet appreciation that he won the negotiation. Obi-Wan did not frown or show his displeasure outwardly. He stayed composed despite losing a negotiation. It had been a long time since he's lost one of those. And, of course, of all people, he lost to Qui-Gon Jinn.

Master Yoda hummed again, regaining the attention of the room. "To your padawan go, Qui-Gon," he said. "Of the situation, inform him. Dangerous times, it is. Ready, must Padawan Kenobi be. Secrecy a must."

Qui-Gon bowed his promise. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Talk more about the Sith, we must," he said. "Learn more, we must. To better prepare for the next attack."

Obi-Wan nodded, but he was not looking at the Grandmaster. He watched Qui-Gon exit Yoda's quarters to meet up with his young padawan. Obi-Wan let his chin dip close to his chest, his fingers stroking his chin. "Master Yoda…do you really think it is wise for my younger self to be aware of my future self?"

Master Yoda humphed. "Maybe. Maybe not. Future not certain. Always changing. Especially with time-travelers," he replied, slipping off his ottoman. "But, with a Sith Lord, dangerous, is it. Best if young Kenobi is prepared to face the possible than be ignorant, it is."

Obi-Wan did not disagree with that matter of the Sith. He did wish for his younger self be aware of the Sith Lord's presence in order to better protect himself from the dangers Dooku presented. "Yes, Master Yoda, but how will him knowing me or Anakin help?"

"If after Padawan Kenobi, the sith is, then force to work together will you be. To protect him," Master Yoda responded as he leaned against his gimer stick. "Meet, you and him will. Unavoidable, it is. Better to do it now than after confrontation of the Sith, it is."

Master Yoda maneuvered his way to a more private section of his quarters. He paused in the doorway, speaking over his shoulder. "Meditate, I must. Master Windu?" he said and Master Windu rose to his feet. "Gather the Council in hours' time. Much to discuss in the coming time, we have."

Master Windu bowed his head and left Master Yoda's quarters quietly. Light-footed, Master Windu left the room like he walked on air. Quiet the quarters became the minute the door closed. Master Yoda's private room opened with the touch of his hand.

"Dark times ahead, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said. "Clear your worries. Focus on the present, you must. For the present is as grave as the future."

He stepped into the room, turning to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Go and seek your former self. Re-integrate to the time. Careful, you both must be."

"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda said and the door closed behind him, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin to make their exit to rejoin Qui-Gon and his padawan.


	7. Meeting Oneself

"Why were you mean to Qui-Gon?"

It was the first thing Anakin demanded from Obi-Wan the moment they exited Master Yoda's quarters. While Anakin was ecstatic at seeing Qui-Gon Jinn, he did not missed Obi-Wan's stand-off behavior. He didn't even try to engage with the Jedi Master with pleasantries. And, when Anakin tried to establish a relationship with the Master, Obi-Wan shot him down.

Obi-Wan's nostrils widen as he exhaled deeply. "I wasn't mean."

"Yes you were," Anakin countered.

"If giving my opinion is mean," Obi-Wan stated, voice accented with thin agitation, "then—yes…I was mean."

"You didn't give your opinion, Obi-Wan," Anakin rebuked, lips pursed. "You berated his beliefs."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did," Anakin voiced louder than intended. " _And_  you used that tone."

A single brow arched high on Obi-Wan's forehead. "What tone?"

"The tone you used with me when I was a youngling and argued with you," Anakin clarified, words clipped. "For a minute I thought you were going to send him to his room to meditate."

Anakin's strides grew longer as he picked up his pace. Heart thumping in his chest as he replayed the whole scene again in his mind. The way Obi-Wan regarded Qui-Gon like he was one of those pesky droids in the Separatists army. Anakin crossed his arms across his chest. "You acted like you were mad at him."

Obi-Wan drew out a long sigh, his face folding. "Anakin…it's not like that. I'm just as happy as you are seeing him."

Anakin stepped in front of Obi-Wan, cutting him off. "Then why the hostility?"

Obi-Wan's brows knitted, not keened on being interrupted. Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest, chin tilted up in hope to make himself more imitating. But, he only received a faint frown that shifted Obi-Wan's beard.

"I'm sure you are aware of my feelings regarding the whole situation Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin did—Obi-Wan preferred to have eliminated Dooku without notice. Unfortunately, it did not happen like that. And, Obi-Wan was still trying his best to keep it all under control.

Obi-Wan's eyes fogged, a grim expression ghosting the typical warm color that compliment Obi-Wan's personality. It confused Anakin. This was not his Master. What was wrong with him? Anakin nearly questioned when Obi-Wan continued talking.

"I don't want to disrupt my beginnings. It was rough to begin with…" Obi-Wan said, drawing back the last words.

Anakin raised his brows to this tidbit. Obi-Wan was never one to open or share his feelings regarding his personal life. Most Jedi throw aside the notion of "personal" life as it closely resembled to the notion of attachment. If one had a personal life, they had secrets and desires that are not shared by the Jedi lifestyle. Anakin knew he had  _his_ personal life, thinking of his wife. But—he knew Obi-Wan did too. Again, Obi-Wan never shared.

Not that Obi-Wan and him never spoke of things outside the Jedi Order. They did. They discussed deep thoughts regarding the galaxy such as cultures and what's life like further out in space. And, they also talked about mindless trivia such as pod-racing and holo-net shows they very rarely watch. But, anytime Anakin tried to direct the conversation to Obi-Wan's time before he became Anakin's master, Obi-Wan misdirected him until Anakin forgot the reason why he started the conversation. His master was very good at manipulating a person away from their goal. Another reason he was the best negotiator the Jedi ever had.

And, now that Obi-Wan willing brought the conversation to the front, Anakin didn't hesitate to ask. "What happened?"

A single look from Obi-Wan told Anakin enough. The corner of his eyes tightened and his lips pressed together. There was no anger in the expression. Just concealment. "Another time," he simply said.

Obi-Wan will not let Anakin know any details. But, at least he gave something to Anakin. His Master's beginnings were rough.

Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's rejection to divulge his background. Didn't matter if Obi-Wan wouldn't tell him. He could always ask Qui-Gon.

They walked to the turbolift, entering upon arrival. Anakin hit the button that would drop them off at the Halls of Healing. As they dropped down several floors, Obi-Wan pulled the emergency brake. Their turbolift came to a shuddering halt.

Anakin eyed Obi-Wan, befuddled. "What—"

"We need to make a few things clear, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated.

"Did you need to stop the lift?"

"Yes—because I cannot have you walking away upset."

Anakin frowned. "Then don't make me upset."

"It's not my intention," Obi-Wan admitted, tone soothing in the same manner he used when pacifying arguments, "but, I want to remind you—"

Anakin tipped his head back and groaned. Not another lecture…

"Obi-Wan…"

"Let me finish, Anakin," Obi-Wan demanded, his eyes alight. His general persona maneuvering to the front. Jaw locked, eyes focused and his eyebrows knitted close together when he spoke. But, his voice did not share the same expression. They were light, soft like he was simply reminding Anakin to clean up his droid parts in the common room "Since we are now working alongside Qui-Gon and my younger self…you need to keep yourself in check."

"Keep myself in check?" Anakin repeated, lines deepening on his forehead. "What does that mean?"

"It means you cannot go babbling about the future," Obi-Wan warned, though no hint of a threat threaded his words. "You cannot tell Qui-Gon where you met him. How you met him. And—most importantly—don't tell him anything about Naboo. Anything about how he dies."

Anakin tried hard not to roll his eyes. This had to be the third lecture. Why did Obi-Wan feel the need to constantly remind him to withhold information about the future? He understood. Don't say a word to Qui-Gon. Not a single word. Future consequences and other things…

Yet, Anakin understood Obi-Wan's persistence. If Obi-Wan hadn't time-traveled to the past with him, it would have probably been the first thing Anakin would say to the Jedi Master. He couldn't help it, though. Many nights since his arrival at the Temple at that young age, he thought about Qui-Gon. Wondering if he would be proud at how far he's come with his training, in his achievements as a Jedi knight. He dreamed nights of when he got the chance to see Qui-Gon again, speak to the man. Wonderful dreams, but that was all they were. Dreams. Not reality. And, when he woke up and discovered the man was still dead, it only hurt him more. It happened when he lost his mother. He had similar dreams of her as well. He would do anything to have her back too. He would do anything to have both of them back in his life.

Since arriving in the past, he has a chance to do that! To piece back his family once again. Are they not in the future to stop bad things from happening? Anakin would count losing Qui-Gon as one of the worst things to happen in his life (and he's positive it's the same for Obi-Wan). Shouldn't they at least attempt to prevent it? Save the life of a man? Make their futures better?

His heart bellowed a dominant yes! They should save the man. The world would be better if Qui-Gon survived Naboo. Life would be good for both Anakin and Obi-Wan. A proper family.

Yet, in the far back of his mind, he heard logic scolding his thoughts. A Jedi does not think of oneself. It must think of the greater good. And, saving Qui-Gon was not for the greater good. It was for his desire. Selfish reasons.

Anakin shoved those words away from his mind, pushing until he heard a different voice. He followed, listening until he recognized it as his Master. Obi-Wan kept talking in the background. Anakin only heard a buzzing sound—like an irksome insect— which happened a lot when he tuned Obi-Wan's voice out. He should stop doing that. Obi-Wan gave good advice—even if it didn't align with what Anakin wanted to hear.

Anakin refocused on his Master, hearing the last part of Obi-Wan's lecture. "…so, please Anakin—don't say anything about the future," Obi-Wan's cultured voice cleared out, the buzzing gone. "If anything, just act like Qui-Gon is another regular Jedi Master, okay?"

Anakin nodded, too afraid he would verbally reject. Obi-Wan seemed satisfied with Anakin's response and released the emergency break. The turbolift began its descent again.

"I'm sorry to lecture you again," Obi-Wan murmured his apology. "I know you don't like them."

Anakin shrugged. "It's fine. I get it. Future consequences."

Obi-Wan's gaze didn't wander from Anakin. "Yes. Exactly," he agreed. "Let's focus on the mission. Stop Dooku."

Anakin nodded again his understanding of the orders. When the turbolift stop, they both exited with hesitation. The Halls of Healing—sent a slight shiver down both their spines. Neither like to be admitted to the Healing wards. When injured, they both hid away, using the Force to lick their wounds. Even when they were forced into the Halls of Healing, they snuck out, discharging themselves without approval of the healers. The Jedi Healers complained to the Jedi Council and Master Yoda (individually) about the difficulties of having Kenobi and Skywalker as patients. They've been reprimanded and told to obey the Jedi Healers. They don't doubt the healers' capabilities and knowledge. It was not their intention to make their lives difficult. Anakin could not speak for Obi-Wan, but Anakin hated being in healing wards because it made him feel weak and useless. Two things he despised the most.

Remembering that they were not hear to be admitted, they both tentatively stepped out of the turbolift and walked down the corridor. Anakin took note that the Halls of Healing changed very little. Decorations were limited and neutral colors smothered any personality the rooms had to offer. Calm and clarity vibes emitted around them, a state of peace of mind in order for those to heal properly.

When they passed by a few bacta tanks, Anakin hurried, his boots scuffing the floor to get away.

Obi-Wan graced an amused grin, a glimmer in his eyes. "See something back there?"

Anakin scowled at the light poke of his distressed. "Very funny Master."

Following Qui-Gon's Force Signature, they arrived outside one of the many healing wards. Anakin strolled up to the doorway, ready to punch the button for the door to slide open. He stopped half-way when he found that Obi-Wan stood a few yards away, arms holding himself around the chest and seemingly preferring to stay where he was rather than enter the room.

"Go on ahead, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his eyes conflicted with different emotions. "I'm going to stay out here for a little longer."

Anakin wanted to argue, but none of his words would affect Obi-Wan's decision. With a shrug, Anakin rounded the corner, his nerves overacting as he spotted the door. His nervous energy burning alight, Anakin hit the button and the door zipped opened. Anakin stepped in the doorway and a smile crept to his face at the sight.

Qui-Gon sat next to the hospital cot, speaking lowly to a boy that sat up in the cot. The morning light spewed into the healing room, patterning the room in different shades of color. Anakin immediately noticed the similarities between his Master and the padawan. There's no possible way Anakin would not recognize him as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not only did he still have that signature auburn hair, the look in his eyes expressed a calm hope that Anakin often saw in Obi-Wan's eyes even in the midst of a heavy battle.

The padawan's gaze turned from Qui-Gon to Anakin. At first, the boy expressed puzzlement. His eyebrows moved inward and his lips tighten in deep concentration. Then, his face sharpened as he shifted in his cot to sit up more appropriately, almost refusing to recognize that his injuries still cause him great discomfort.

Same old Obi-Wan, Anakin thought. Always trying to play off his injures as less serious than they appear.

Qui-Gon must have noticed the change in his padawan's behavior because he craned his head over his shoulders. "Ah…you cared to join us?"

"Master Yoda insisted we introduce ourselves," Anakin said, stepping further into the room. The door zipped closed behind him, "seeing as we will be together for some time."

Qui-Gon nodded and returned to his padawan. "Obi-Wan…he is one of the Jedi Knights I told you about."

Anakin moved to stand beside Qui-Gon, still amazed about the appearance of his Master as a small boy. Dressed in a hospital tunic, the padawan had his hands at his side, holding the edges of the cot to steady himself. He must still ache from the explosion—or for being flopped around in the back seat of the speeder. Anakin assumed the former. "The name's Anakin," he greeted. "Anakin Skywalker."

Padawan Kenobi tilted his head to the side, his eyes studying him as he took in Anakin's whole appearance. "You're a time-traveler."

Anakin nodded. "Yes—I am. One of them anyway."

Qui-Gon looked from Anakin to the door. Anakin could see it in Qui-Gon's face that he expected the door to open again and the older Obi-Wan to join the little gathering. Instead, the door remained shut. He turned to Anakin for a response, to which Anakin could only give him a helpless half-shrug.

Anakin barely heard Qui-Gon's sigh in dejection. Guilt clung to Anakin's heart upon seeing Qui-Gon upset. Could Obi-Wan not see how hurt Qui-Gon at seeing his padawan reject him? Anakin's tensed in his frustration. He should had convinced Obi-Wan to join him or, at least, dragged his Master into the room. He hated seeing that look of fault in Qui-Gon's face.

"The other—he's just outside," Anakin replied, hoping it would cheer Qui-Gon up knowing Obi-Wan was at least close by. "He just need to get his thoughts together. Being sent through time…it's been a little tough on him.

The younger Obi-Wan gazed directly at Anakin to the point Anakin thought the young padawan was able to read his thoughts. Did his bond with his Master mean the younger version had it too? Anakin wondered and went to test the theory when the young padawan spoke with maturity much older than a boy his age.

"The Council forbids time-traveling."

Anakin arched one of his eyebrows. Even this Obi-Wan is a strickler for the rules. "We…um, didn't have much of a choice."

"Because of the Sith," Obi-Wan's definite voice stated to Anakin. "Master Qui-Gon told me that is why our ship was bomb. A Sith Lord is here to cause destruction."

Anakin swiped a quick glance to Qui-Gon. Did the Jedi Master not warn his young padawan of the Sith Lord's real goal? Had he decided not to disclose that major detail? Anakin tried to make eye contact with the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon's eyes uneasily shifted from Anakin back to his padawan before taking a deep breath.

"Actually…Obi-Wan, there's more I need to tell you," Qui-Gon said, gently to ease the boy before dropping a burden onto his shoulders.

Padawan Kenobi lifted his head. "There's more Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "The Sith that attacked us early this morning…he's got a more precise agenda."

Obi-Wan frowned, a more concerned look graved his boyish looks. But, Anakin noticed that he held himself respectively, back straight, and spoke in a mild manner—just like his Master. "What's he planning, Master?"

The boy didn't know. Not yet. Qui-Gon must have yet to tell his young padawan that he's become the main target of the Sith Lord. Most times, padawans are barely even recognized as Jedi by those outside the Temple. To the rest, they are merely younglings who try to pretend to be grown adults. Many are hardly recognized or even considered dangerous. They were seen as weak and talentless than their Jedi Masters. So, Anakin wondered how this Obi-Wan—barely a year into his apprenticeship—would handle the news that a Sith Lord has marked him for death.

Qui-Gon pulled the chair from the wall and settled himself in the seat. "Obi-Wan…do you remember anything about this morning?"

Obi-Wan paused, his eyes drifting away from his Master in deep thought. "Yes, Master. I remember arriving on the platform and feeling something. Like a dark, oily presence."

A smirk lightened Anakin's face when he heard young Obi-Wan's description of Dooku's Force Signature. It was more or less an accurate description of the monster himself.

"I need you to remember that presence," Qui-Gon required his padawan. "Do not forget that feeling."

Obi-Wan nodded diligently. "Yes, Master," he agreed, then paused. Anakin thought he was going to stroke his chin. But he didn't. "Master? Are we being tasked on capturing the Sith?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, my padawan," he answered, resting his forearms on his knees as he leaned over. "That tasks belongs to Master Skywalker and his companion." Qui-Gon nudged his head to Anakin. "I want you to never forget that sense, Obi-Wan, because…"

Qui-Gon gave a quick glance to Anakin. The Jedi knight saw the melancholy lurking in Qui-Gon's eyes. Anakin never saw that emotion from Qui-Gon Jinn. A shadow of pleas casted in the wise Master's face, as if he hoped that what they told him earlier in Master Yoda's quarters was a lie. That the Sith Lord had no intentions of killing the young padawan.  _His_  padawan.

But, Anakin could not. All he could do was turn away, focusing on the rough fabric of the blanket covering the padawan. Qui-Gon resigned to the answer as he spoke to his young padawan, "...because it is believed that the Sith Lord's intentions is to eliminate you."

Anakin watched for Obi-Wan's reaction. To his great surprise, Obi-Wan didn't show any reaction. Not at first. Almost like he was still comprehending what Qui-Gon told him, deciphering and analyzing every word. His brows knitted, heavy over his eyes that questioned the revelation. Anakin thought Obi-Wan would start stroking his chin. He didn't…still.

Then again, this Obi-Wan had yet to grow a beard. He's not exactly matured into the age that he could start shaving. Even his voice is little off pitch. This Obi-Wan was still growing.  _Learning_. He has yet to reach the point where he became the Jedi everyone in the future knows. At the moment, he's a boy Anakin never imagined. In his years of growing up with the man, Anakin never once thought of Obi-Wan as a boy. When he imagined Obi-Wan's past, he still pictured Obi-Wan as the man he knows. He didn't even picture Obi-Wan as a youngling. Obi-Wan acted very much like he never had a childhood. He just came into the world at the age of twenty-five. And, if told that, Anakin was sure many other Jedi would accept it as truth.

Obi-Wan just never acted like he was ever a youngling before.

And now, standing beside the boy that will become his Master—his father and brother—he watched the steadily calm features of his mask break after comprehending his Master's words. Deep lines creased his forehead, face a pale shadier and his hands clutched the ends of his blanket. His eyes did not dare look at either Qui-Gon or Anakin.

The young padawan slowly exhaled. "The…the Sith Lord…he's trying to kill  _me_?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Why?" Padawan Kenobi questioned, his words barely above a murmur.

Anakin knew exactly why. Kill Obi-Wan now as an innocent youngling and have a greater success in the future of turning the galaxy into a Sith Lord Empire. But, Qui-Gon didn't know that. And, after Obi-Wan's lectures, Anakin wasn't allowed to say much on the matter.

But, he had to say something to the boy. "The Sith believes you're a threat," Anakin explained. "And, he plans to remove that threat by killing you."

The young padawan stiffened a nod, but he didn't say anything else. He retreated into his mind, keeping everyone out. Like the older version when experienced a traumatic event. Retreat, meditate, and start anew. Anakin could never do that. Meditation did not come easy to him and his heightened emotions often made it difficult for him to sit still. So, he shut himself away and worked on droids to ease the nerves until he was ready to talk to either Obi-Wan, Padmé or Chancellor Palpatine.

Qui-Gon reached over to his padawan, a hand resting on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid, Obi-Wan," he advised to his padawan. "You are safe here."

Padawan Kenobi raised his head. "I'm not afraid, Master."

Anakin did not believe the padawan's words. And, it seemed, neither did Qui-Gon. "It's okay, Obi-Wan. Just remember your training and remember—" Qui-Gon lightly squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder, "I'll be with you."

Anakin flinched at Qui-Gon's last words, his throat becoming increasingly dry. If only that could be true.

Qui-Gon nor young Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's grimace. The young padawan nodded his head, gaining color back to those pale cheeks. He loosen his hold on his blanket and his eyes lifted up, dawning as a slight twitch of a smile threated the corner of his lips. "Yes, Master," he replied.

Anakin watched the fatherly-son moment between Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan. He turned away, feeling he was invading a private family moment. But, wasn't he family to them? Why did he feel the need to step back? Obi-Wan is his family! The last family—besides Padmé—that he has left since the death of his mother. He had every right to join in the moment. To show that he too will do whatever it takes to protect the boy…and Qui-Gon from danger.

But, Obi-Wan's words filtered in his head, warning him. He could not intrude. He must pretend that they were ordinary Jedi. That there was no connection between the three of them. Nothing.

It tore Anakin's heart to betray his feelings. He breathed deeply, trying his best to control his rising emotions from emitting through the Force.

"Master Skywalker?"

Anakin jolted from his thoughts, his head snapped to the young padawan, who stared up at him. "Master Skywalker," Padawan Kenobi repeated. "Are you all right?"

Anakin blinked. Moving his weight from one foot to the next, he glanced from the boy to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master also stared at him, waiting for a response. They must have felt some sort of disturbance coming off him to act concern. Obi-Wan warned him to practice to let go of his emotions rather than bottle them inside. If only Obi-Wan was here, he could easily deflect the two's worried eyes away from him.

But, Obi-Wan still remained outside the healing ward.

Anakin had to find his own way to deflect their concerns. He must not tell them the truth or Obi-Wan would surely lock him in with a bantha.

He slipped into an easy smile. "I'm fine—just thinking of my Master," he relayed to the two. It wasn't necessary a lie. And, if they tried to Force read him, they will sense he was telling the truth—just without the details. "And, no need to call me Master," Anakin added to the young Obi-Wan. "Just Anakin."

The boy nodded. "Yes, Mast—Yes, Anakin."

The smile stayed on Anakin's face. He found it truly amusing that the young Obi-Wan addressed him as Master. The only person to never call him by such a title  _was_  Obi-Wan. He never addressed Anakin in such a manner like the other Jedi. Obi-Wan always called Anakin and, on occasion, called him padawan and friend when feeling nostalgic or emotional. And, now, his younger version addressing him with the title felt ironic and, also disturbing. Anakin being a Master to Obi-Wan felt wrong. It should not be that way. Never.

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked back to the boy. The young padawan leaned forward in his cot, a spark of interest flared in his eyes. "Do you know me in the future?"

Anakin's mouth opened, but no words slipped off his tongue. It hung in silence, unable to inform the boy that he knew his older self very well—down to stories of his scars. Had Qui-Gon not mentioned that the other time-traveler was actually his older self?

No. He did not. Anakin contemplated on how to explain his relations with the older Obi-Wan to the younger one. Fortunately, Qui-Gon spoke on his behalf. "Actually, Obi-Wan…that's something I need to discuss with you as well."

The young padawan snapped his attention to his Master, a long line dug in his forehead as he raised his eyebrows. "What is it, Master?"

"As I informed you minutes ago," Qui-Gon began, "Anakin came to the past with a fellow Jedi knight."

Padawan Kenobi nodded. He remembered.

Qui-Gon's eyes reflected the morning light, consuming it as he gazed at his padawan. "That fellow Jedi knight…is you."

The statement had an immediate effect on the padawan. Young Obi-Wan's jaw slipped. "Me?"

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Yes…I saw you—him—with my own eyes," he murmured. "It's you from the future," Qui-Gon nudged his head to the door. "He's just outside."

Anakin watched the young padawan bend, trying to look passed his Master to the closed doors. "Is he not allowed to be in the same room as me?"

"No—he's just being himself," Anakin responded, which sprung confusion on the boy's features. "He's not quite comfortable coming back to the past."

"Why not?"

Anakin's mouth shifted as he mummed for a moment. "He's…just concerned about how the future will—"

"Be affected," young Obi-Wan finished, a slight bobbed of his head indicating an understanding. "Yes—I guess that can be disconcerting."

Qui-Gon gripped the padawan's shoulder. "Which is why we should not look ahead of ourselves, my padawan," he warned, glaring down at young Obi-Wan. The padawan's cheeks redden lightly, head bowed apologetically.

"Yes, Master," Padawan Kenobi replied.

"Focus on the moment—"

"—and not a future that is always in motion," young Obi-Wan finished.

Qui-Gon frowned, sliding his hand off the padawan's shoulder as he positioned them lightly on his hips. "And, one should not interrupt their Master when speaking."

Again, Obi-Wan's cheeks burned darker. "Yes, Master," he said. "Sorry, Master."

Anakin regarded the padawan with pity. He knew all too well about being scolded. Had enough from Obi-Wan during his padawan years. In fact, even in his knighthood Obi-Wan continued to discipline him. But, not as harshly as he did in his younger years.

The door to the ward slid opened again with a hiss. Anakin twisted his neck to look at the visitor and he smiled warmly at seeing his Master on the other side of the threshold. Still holding himself with some discomfort, Obi-Wan managed to put up a façade that portrayed his willingness to join the group. He strolled into the room, eyes trained on Anakin before sneaking a glance at Qui-Gon. Their eyes met, but Obi-Wan turned away, drifting back to Anakin, whom he bowed his head in greeting.

"Decided to join?" Anakin teased him.

Obi-Wan merely lift his shoulder. "I never told you I wouldn't," he reminded. "I just needed time to collect my thoughts."

Anakin bore an innocent smirk. "Care to introduce yourself to yourself?"

Obi-Wan looked at him with a thin veil of exasperation. His mouth parted to comment when his own voice uttered out before his own lips could form words. Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan back to the hospital cot, where the padawan version of his Master sat upright and eyes eagerly examining every inch of Master Kenobi.

"You're me?" the young padawan questioned as Obi-Wan ambled further into the healing ward, passing Anakin and Qui-Gon.

He stopped by the foot of the bed, eyes traveling up the bed to the young boy's face. "I was once you," Obi-Wan clarified, "just as you may become me."

The padawan frowned in such a response. "You sound like Master Yoda."

A twitch of a smile sparks on Obi-Wan's face. "I've been told," he said, eyeing Anakin.

Anakin half-shrugged. He often told Obi-Wan that he hung-out with Master Yoda far too often. He teased his Master, ridiculing the poor man for sounding like Master Yoda. Though he poked his Master in good-nature, Anakin told Padmé multiple times that Obi-Wan was as wise as Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan turned away, his eyes settled on the rising sun that came up from behind the building spires. He slowly approached the window, his robe dragging behind him. Anakin watched his Master's back, noticing the stiffness in the man's shoulders. Obi-Wan still felt uncomfortable with the situation.

Anakin wanted to say something. To get Obi-Wan to feel more open over the situation. There was nothing they could do. Master Yoda was correct. In the end, Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan would have figured them out and gotten involved. It was best they started together, develop trust and work together.

And, Anakin was glad. He wanted to be with Qui-Gon. To learn more about the Jedi Master that saved him from slavery and believed in him and his abilities. He wanted to foster that familial sense he always wanted with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. To become a family like they were supposed to be all those years ago (or years ahead? Time-traveling is a real headache). Why did Obi-Wan refuse to acknowledge it? Deny the possibility? Anakin could only wonder, but he grew agitated the more Obi-Wan kept himself distant from Qui-Gon.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice called, which jolted Anakin. Did Obi-Wan hear his thoughts? "Come here."

It wasn't a command. A request. But, Anakin obliged nonetheless.

He arrived by Obi-Wan's side, in front of the window, looking out at Coruscant's morning. Nothing seemed off-putting or strange. Yet, when Obi-Wan called him over, there was a hint of curiosity. Something that Obi-Wan needed answers.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, still confused why they were looking out at the city.

Anakin turned to his Master for an answer only to be surprised that Obi-Wan was not looking at the city at all. His eyes were trained on the window. Specifically, the latch of the window. Anakin gazed closer, his eyes narrowing. There was something wrong with the latch.

"Scorch marks," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath to Anakin. "Marks of a lightsaber."

Anakin straightened up, alarmed. "You don't think…"

Obi-Wan's shoulders raised nonchalantly. He stepped back from the window, looking over his shoulder to Qui-Gon and his younger self. "Was there anyone else in the room?"

Qui-Gon stared directly at Obi-Wan. "Just my padawan and Healer Tiri," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Master…" Anakin muttered, hating how Obi-Wan challenged Qui-Gon—again.

Qui-Gon didn't seemed bothered at all. "There could have been another person in the room," he replied, calmly, and he gazed down at his apprentice. "Obi-Wan—was there anyone else here?"

The padawan shook his head. "No, Master. I woke up and Healer Tiri was standing over me," he answered. "No one else."

But, that didn't satisfy Obi-Wan. He brushed the edges of his chin with his fingers, pondering as he glanced from one end of the room back to the window. Without hesitation, he pulled the window gently, the cold morning air filtering into the room.

Anakin shivered. He's never gotten used to the chilly temperatures. Coming from Tatoonie, anything below hundred degrees was considered cold.

Obi-Wan stuck his hand out and touched the scorch marks. "It's still warm."

That was all Anakin needed to hear. He drew out his lightsaber and pulled the window more open, a rush of air crashing into him and Obi-Wan. As careful as possible, he crawled out of the window and onto the tight edge. The wind thrusted around him, his robe flapping in the window that Anakin had to have his mechanical arm grip the wall for support.

With Obi-Wan on the other side of the glass, he examined the outside. There was a long scorch mark that sliced across the window's mechanism. The window could no longer be properly locked. Anakin's fingers traced the mark, feeling the heat that still radiated from the scorch.

At contact, he felt it burn into his skin and all the way through his soul. The heat burned his heart, marking a dark shadow that crept closer. He could feel it looming, casting its anger and hate throughout Anakin's soul. And, it brought so much power. A deadly toxin that ate away at his senses. It consumed him, feeding on his Force. So much power…

"Anakin?"

Anakin blinked, his fingers jerking away from the scorch mark. Once refocused, he saw Obi-Wan had slid the window all the way open, his hand tight on Anakin's wrist.

Concern weathered his Master's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Anakin nodded, brushing his fingers on his robe as if to wipe off the darkness that he touched. He looked down the side of the building, his hair flying out of his face as he studied the layout. "I think you're right," Anakin admitted to Obi-Wan as he climbed back into the healing ward. With a wave of his hand, the window closed. "He was here."

Qui-Gon joined them, blocking his padawan's view of their discussion. His voice low, but not terribly difficult that Anakin would have to concentrate to hear. "The Sith Lord was here?"

Anakin nodded. "When I touched the scorch mark, I felt the dark side's presence," he said, mostly to Obi-Wan. "He was here...or at least, out there."

Obi-Wan glanced to his younger self. Anakin looked over as well, noticing that Padawan Kenobi leaned over his cot, straining to hear the conversation they purposely kept him out. "It's not safe for him to be here," Obi-Wan said to Anakin and Qui-Gon. "We'll have to get Healer Tiri to sign off. Get him out before he comes back."

"Do you think he will?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"It's a possibility," Obi-Wan offered. "All he would need to do is place a bomb in the open window and let it do its task."

Tiredness seeped into Qui-Gon's face, lines underneath his eyes betraying his age. "I'll get Healer Tiri to release Obi-Wan. I'll also inform Master Yoda and Mace of this. They'll want to remove all patients in the vicinity."

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan and I can help," he said. "Right Obi-Wan—Obi-Wan?"

His master had returned to the window, reexamining the scorch mark. He didn't dare touch it, but he got to eye level, tracing the black mark. He turned away from the window and looked back to the cot a pensive complexion exposing his features.

Obi-Wan stood to his full height, catching the odd look Anakin was giving him. "What?"

Anakin shrugged. He decided to hold it off, wait for another time. "Nothing," he said, eyes roaming the corner ceilings of the room. "We should check the holo-cameras. Just in case."

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to the ceiling as well. "Good thinking."

Anakin strode across the ward, typing the access codes into the holo-pad to gain the videos of the room. Obi-Wan came up next to him and Qui-Gon on the other side, both looking over his shoulder at the holo-pad.

When he gained access, all the video managed to capture was a figure in a dark robe cutting through the window while Padawan Kenobi slept unaware. Then, the video went static.

"He must have destroyed the cameras," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan agreed. "He didn't want to be seen."

"Clearly," Anakin pointed and he turned off the holo-pad. "Well—you're lucky, Obi-Wan. He could have easily killed you—or younger you."

Qui-Gon's nostrils flared when he breathed. "I'll get Healer Tiri to release Obi-Wan," he informed the two knights, "and contact Yoda about the Sith."

Anakin agreed to the plan. "We'll stay here," he said. "Keep an eye out and protect Obi-Wan if the Sith returns."

That brought some comfort to Qui-Gon before he left the healing ward, telling his padawan to obey the Jedi Knights while he's gone. Padawan Kenobi nodded his compliance and watched the door shut with a sharp hiss behind his Master.

Padawan Kenobi turned to the two Jedi Knights. "Am I not safe in the Temple?"

Anakin moved away from the holo-pad, going to the front of the hospital cot. "With us around," Anakin said, indicating himself and older Obi-Wan, "you're safe. The Sith won't get close to you again. Not on our watch."

The padawan nodded, but Anakin could see the skepticism in the boy's eyes. It insulted Anakin the boy doubted his ability to protect him. Did he not trust them? Did he think they do not have the power to stop Dooku from killing him? Anakin's the Chosen One. If Dooku didn't keep using cheap tricks to escape, then he would have been eliminated a long time ago. But, Dooku only cared about his own preservation. So, throwing innocents in danger as a distraction to escape was all to easy for him. But, in a fair fight, Anakin was sure he could end the Sith Lord.

The boy looked away from Anakin back to the window, where the video last captured the Sith Lord. "He stood right there," he muttered. "Just—right there."

Heat rose inside Anakin, his anger drilled into his teeth as he gritted. "That won't happen again."

The young padawan's shoulders drooped lower. "I don't get it," he murmured, diverting his gaze. "Why does he need to kill me? I'm not that important…or am I?"

The padawan was not looking at Anakin. His eyes were locked on his older self, who returned the stare with a different, sharpen expression. It's not one of frustration, but more of deep concentration. He didn't even seem to hear the young padawan's question about Dooku. Too deep within his mind to hear the present. Obi-Wan brushed his beard with his hand. His eyes lost in thought again. Tension grew on his face, drawing his eyebrows closer.

Anakin drew himself away from the young padawan, closer to his Master. Anakin knew that look well. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "What?"

"That face."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows wrinkled. "It's just my face."

Anakin shook his head, ardently. "No—you're making that face when you feel that something is off," he pointed. "So—what's going on?"

Anakin crossed his arms, waiting for his Master to shrug off his observation. But, Anakin knows Obi-Wan. He knew his Master was questioning what they were seeing. Looking beyond the image. Anakin grew interested in what pestered Obi-Wan about the scene. He stood with arms tucked in his robe, waiting for Obi-Wan to indulge his thoughts.

Obi-Wan lightly sighed. "It's nothing Anakin," he said, waving Anakin's comment aside. "Nothing important at the moment."

Anakin scoffed. "Now I  _know_  it's important," he said, tersely. "Tell me, Obi-Wan."

"It's nothing—"

A sharp hissed interrupted the two Jedi Knights and announced the arrival of Healer Tiri, who stepped across the threshold with his charts. "Master Jinn told me of the situation," he said as his way of greeting. Then he swept to the padawan. "Let's do some final checks so that you can be on your way."

The padawan flicked his eyes to Anakin and his older self. They both nodded him to relax and the young padawan leaned back in his cot, listening to Healer Tiri speak about the first test he was going to conduct.

In a matter of a hour, the Padawan Kenobi was given a clean sheet of health. Qui-Gon was still gone, so Anakin and Obi-Wan ushered his younger self out of the Halls of Healing, deciding to head back to Qui-Gon's apartments for the meantime until young Kenobi received a call on his comlink. It was from Qui-Gon, requesting the three of them to meet him outside the High Council Chamber.

"Come straight here," he said. "No where else."

They stopped the turbolift and turned around, heading back up to the tallest spires of the Jedi Temple.


	8. A Breakfast Gathering

When they arrived at the Council Chamber, Obi-Wan was not as surprised to find that only Qui-Gon, Master Windu and Master Yoda were the only ones. Qui-Gon stood in the center, facing the two Jedi Council members, deep in conversation, when the doors opened.

Padawan Kenobi immediately stood next to his Master, bowing as low as his injuries allowed him. Master Yoda accepted the respect.

"Feeling well, are you?" Master Yoda queried.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan knew his younger counterpart lied. He saw it in the tight corners of his eyes as he tried to breathe steadily. Though cleared from the healing wards, he wasn't exactly ready to do a lot of physical activity—including standing still for long periods of time. But, it didn't stop his younger version in putting up a strong façade in front of the Jedi Masters.

Unfortunately, Master Yoda saw through the mask.

Seconds, a chair from the other side slid across the floor. "Sit down, padawan," Master Yoda requested. "Cleared from hospital, yes. But, to heal the injuries, you need."

Padawan Kenobi side-glanced to his Master. With Qui-Gon's approval, Obi-Wan settled into his seat with a stiffness of an old man. Sore muscles have kept young Obi-Wan from relaxing. He breathed, chest expanding as he bared the pain in the muscles of his jaw.

The corner of Obi-Wan's lips twitched. Funny to see old habits exposed on a younger face.

Master Windu sat rigidly in his massive marble throne, hands clasped on the armrests as he eyed the newcomers into the chamber. Master Yoda, sitting on his right, gently rocked his body, his gimer stick tapping the ends on his seat in a rhythm Obi-Wan never heard before.

Obi-Wan saw Anakin in the corner of his eyes, stepping to go in the center like his young counterpart. He dropped an arm on his former padawan's shoulder, a simple gesture to hold him steady. Anakin glanced back. Though Obi-Wan didn't have to pull Anakin back, his former padawan understood. He backtracked, standing by the doors.

Master Windu began. "The Council is aware of the situation involving the elusive Sith Lord," he announced. "We are already beginning preparations to ensure the safety of all Jedi and the structure of the Temple."

Neither Qui-Gon nor Padawan Kenobi spoke.

"As our two  _guests_  already theorized," Master Windu's commanding tone reverberated the chamber, his dark eyes looming at Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan felt Anakin shift into a taller presence, which he always does when Master Windu takes command of a room. "The Council has decided, Qui-Gon, that you and your padawan will take a sabbatical."

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed, the grip of his arms tightening. "You mean grounded," Qui-Gon enlightened the others.

Master Windu does not smile, but he does not express any displeasure from Qui-Gon's interruption. "If you like," Master Windu allowed, "either way—it's been determined that the two of you remain on Coruscant.

"And—" Master Windu looked down to the young Obi-Wan, "Padawan Kenobi."

The padawan tilted his chin back, eyes focused on the master who called him by name. It surprised the young boy that a master of the Jedi High Council would call him by name, asking for his direct attention rather than both padawan and master. Obi-Wan knew as he noticed the slight fidgeting of his younger self's fingers before the boy clamped them on his wrists for control.

"Yes, Master Windu?" Padawan Kenobi responded.

"You are to remain in the Temple at all times," Master Windu ordered, "and you must have a Jedi Knight or Master with you at all times."

Obi-Wan spotted the corners of his younger self's eyes tightened and all he could do was groan inward, rubbing his forehead. He forgotten how he used to object to certain orders. Padawan Kenobi's mouth opened, his voice quiet and collective, but tinged with chargin. "Masters—I am capable of staying inside the Temple without the need of a Jedi Master."

Master Windu frowned severely. "The decision has been made."

"But I—"

Master Yoda landed his gimer stick to the floor with a loud thump. "Debate not, we will," he murmured, his words heavy. "Strike again, the Sith will. Danger, you are in."

The padawan swallowed his words back with a large lump. He inclined his head in respect. "Sorry, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda raised his gimer stick to his mouth, beginning to nibble the tip. "Darkness shrouds the future," he mummed. "Difficult, to know the Sith's next move."

"He'll try to separate the boy from the Master."

Master Yoda, Master Windu, Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi turned to the doors where Obi-Wan stood and Anakin leaned back against the doors. Anakin pushed himself off the door, arms crossed as he rose to his full height once again. "It's what I would do," Anakin clarified to the confused Masters and single padawan. "Isolate him from Qui-Gon—don't you agree?"

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan when he ended. Obi-Wan pensively thought. Arms wrapped around his waist, hugging for comfort while trying to determine Dooku's plans. Master Yoda was correct. The dark side clouded the future. It was hard to predict the man's next move. But, Obi-Wan was certain that Dooku's target was his younger self. He felt it through the Force. Yet…he still had a strange feeling nagging in the back of his mind. Something unable to settle.

"It would make things easier," Obi-Wan admitted. "Separate the boy from his Master—would make the boy vulnerable."

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to his younger self. He felt the insecurity rise within the young's boy heart. That feeling will never go away, Obi-Wan thought. And, his comment did not help. He felt pity for the young boy. Something was always wrong. Danger followed him like a shadow. Lurking behind him all the time. His whole life—one trial after another—never ceased to ease into peace.

Qui-Gon's blue eyes fell to his older padawan. "You believe he may kill me?"

"No." Obi-Wan and Anakin stated in union. They both knew Dooku would not harm Qui-Gon. It was why he waited until Qui-Gon was safely away from the ship before blowing it up. He had no intentions of killing his former padawan.

But, they did not know that. Obi-Wan saw the quizzical looks on his former Master's face, realizing that he and Anakin made a mistake. They revealed a detail that they could not easily explain to the Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. He had to at least try. "Darth Tyranus won't waste his time and resources on killing just any Jedi," he said in hopes to remove Qui-Gon's suspicion altogether. "He'll want to finish the job as quickly as possible and return to his own timeline."

"A Sith Lord will not hesitate to remove any obstacles in their paths," Qui-Gon stated. "If I am in his way—he'll kill me."

Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was wrong, but he and Anakin didn't say anything of the matter. They could not without having to reveal the true identiy of the Sith. Obi-Wan did not want to reveal the truth to his former Master. It would break his heart. He already his favorite padawan to the Dark Side. He will not take the news well if he learns that Dooku is the Sith Lord that is trying to kill Padawan Kenobi.

"Perhaps, but let's hope it doesn't come to that," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Qui-Gon and young Kenobi left the High Council chambers after a long period of discussing security measures for both the Temple and for his young padawan. Future Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed in the chambers to discuss more about securing the Jedi Temple and, of course, protecting his young padawan.

Qui-Gon flickered a glance to his padawan. His padawan frowned in contemplation. A sense of grievance rose within the boy, clouding the boy's ability to think properly. Or to even notice that his Master was studying him.

They entered the turbolift, ready for descent when he decided to speak to his padawan.

"Do not be mad with the Council, young padawan," Qui-Gon said once the turbolift's doors closed.

The young padawan did not even glance up to his master. "Sorry, Master. I know I should not be mad, but—" Obi-Wan said, more animated, "but—to have a babysitter at all times? I'm a padawan! Not an initiate—"

"Obi-Wan."

Master Jinn did not have to raise his voice. He did not have to change tones. He did not even have to show superiority over his young padawan. All he did was say the boy's name with a face of calm, collective person that held no reasoning to stand and watch something foolish. But, as Obi-Wan noted, a shade of pity. It was in the Master's eyes, the tight creases in the corner of his eyes, the grimaces that lowered his chin and the hand that fell from its normally crossed position to Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan knew to be silent.

With his hand, Qui-Gon gently maneuvered Obi-Wan to turn and face him. "Do not be mad at the Council," Qui-Gon started again, "for it was  _I_  who requested the extra protection."

It seemed all the lungs in Obi-Wan's air vanished. Words he wanted to cry choked in his throat, helpless to do anything but simply stare at the Jedi Master in hurt and deep confusion.

Qui-Gon seemed to predicate his padawan's bubbling emotions. "You know very well that the Sith Lord has plans to kill you," he said, to which Obi-Wan nodded. "Do not consider me naïve to allow my padawan to roam the Temple alone—especially when the Sith Lord was too close last time."

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon continued, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan's shoulder. But, the padawan didn't seem to mind, "though you've improved vastly in the past year—you're not powerful enough to face a Sith Lord on your own."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. After a brief moment, he nodded his obedience to his master. "Yes, Master," he said. "I'm sorry. You and the Council are right. I apologize for my behavior."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan with a light of curiosity. "I'm afraid you do not need to apologize," he said. "After all—it seems you get that defiance from me."

They arrived at the apartment complexes of the Jedi Temple. They strolled down the corridor. They encountered other Jedi Knights, but Qui-Gon kept the conversing to a minimum. He wanted Obi-Wan to rest from his injuries. When they returned to their apartment, Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan to his room for rest. Obi-Wan did not object, but simply bowed his head and headed in the direction of his small room.

Qui-Gon positioned himself on the floor, siting in the direction of the sun to meditate. The warm glow of the sun heated his face, the warmth spreading from his face to the rest of his body. He closed his eyes, accepting the peace surrounding him as he reached into the Force. He listened carefully. The murmurs around him sounded static. He could not place a single word from the voices the filtered in and out. Master Yoda was correct. The Dark Side casted its shadow on everything. It was too hard to see.

He breathed. He surrendered to the Force, letting it guide him rather than manipulate it to his whims. He felt himself be carried, the voices drifting behind him as he sensed the Living Force around him. It waved over him, comforting him into an eased mindset.

When he felt the comfort of the Living Force, he sensed the impending Dark Lord lurking on the outskirts of the light that surrounded Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master made no effort to move closer to the Dark Lord. He watched it, perceiving it's stature to figure out what all that happened meant. He assumed he would feel anger or hate from the figure. Yet—all he sensed was a feeling of nostalgic and…an odd sense of compassion. Or, perhaps, love?

That could not be right, Qui-Gon thought. The Siths do not feel compassion or love. They are passionate, inhuman creatures, attached to the need of power. No one matter. Nothing matter. Yet…why did this Sith Lord emit a sense of longing?

Qui-Gon tried to reach further when he was ripped out of his meditation trance by the sound of a loud knock. He peeled back his eyelids, spying the sun that had rose a little higher since he took to his meditation.

The knock came again and an argued voice murmured behind the door. Qui-Gon sighed. He did not need to use the Force to know who was behind the door.

He rose to his feet and opened the door. The door hissed to an open and Qui-Gon was greeted to the sight of the older Obi-Wan and Anakin. The younger Jedi smiled easily at the appearance of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan, on the otherhand, held a great apologetic expression when he spoke to the Master Jedi.

"Hope we didn't disturb you," Obi-Wan started.

The corner of Qui-Gon's lips rose up. "You never disturbed me, Obi-Wan," he said. "Please—come in."

Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped into apartment. Qui-Gon watched them take in the apartment, eyes rolling over the place with expectation and familiarity (mostly from Obi-Wan). Qui-Gon gestured to the sitting area, but both Jedi refused to sit. They stated their visit will be short.

"We will only take up a little of your time," Obi-Wan stated as Qui-Gon moved to stand in the light. "We wanted to pass along information regarding the Sith Lord. Prepare yourself—"

"Master?"

All three Jedi turned to see young Kenobi stepping out of his room, halting when he discovered that his Master was not alone in the apartments. He stood at attention, a mask of obedient Jedi replaced the casualness, boyish appearance.

"Sorry Master," he apologized. "I did not sense company…"

Qui-Gon waved his hand to calm his padawan. "It's okay Obi-Wan," he said, gesturing his padawan to join. "They were just dropping by to discuss more about the Sith Lord."

Padawan Kenobi chin dipped, but his eyes remained focused on all three Jedi. He stepped forward. Despite the injuries, Obi-Wan stiffly walked over to the group, standing between his Master and Anakin.

Qui-Gon noticed the withheld grimace behind Obi-Wan's pressed lips. "Sit if you must, padawan," he said. "No need to stand if you're injuries are still flaring up."

"I'm fine Master," Obi-Wan charged, but his voice very soft.

Anakin let out a breath that was short from being a chuckle. "Of all people—you should know lying to a Jedi is pointless," he said to the padawan, "All three of us can sense the pain you're emitting from the Force. Here—"

Anakin rubbed his hands before setting each on either side of his shoulders. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan flinch away from Anakin's touch, but then immediately became relaxed, his shoulders drooping a little. Anakin had his eyes closed for a moment, but then reopened them with a brief hint of a smirk.

"There—better?" Anakin questioned as he let his hands fall off the boy's shoulders.

"Yes," Padawan Kenobi said. "Thank you, Master Sky—Anakin. Thank you."

Anakin nodded his pleasure while the older Obi-Wan raised a single brow. "When did you learn to do that properly?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, innocently hurt. "I always knew how to heal."

"Not well."

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "I healed you when—"

They were going off on a tangent, Qui-Gon thought. He breathed, raising his hands to end the argument between the two Jedi Knights. They both fell silent, both sheepishly shuffling away. Once they were silent, Qui-Gon rested his hands on his hips.

"It's been a long morning," he said. "Let's discuss more over food."

The mention of food lightened the young Jedi's expression. He seemed more awake and excitable. Obi-Wan remained composed, but a nod signaled his desire to have breakfast.

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "Unfortunately, my padawan and I have been gone from Coruscant for a long time. I'm afraid we have very little food here. Perhaps we can head to the cafeteria?"

Anakin nodded enthusiastically like an energized child. But, Obi-Wan held pause. "Actually, could I offer another option?"

* * *

 

"I apologize if you'd prefer to eat in the Temple, but it would be easier for us if we don't reveal ourselves to everyone in the Temple at the moment."

Qui-Gon did not care. He usually ate in his private quarters when they returned home. Or, he would join his friends for a quiet meal. He mostly avoided the cafeteria. Too restless and gossipy to enjoy any peace. Obi-Wan went to the cafeteria, but not for the lively atmosphere. He went to enjoy the company of his friends. But, this older padawan of his insisted on eating away from the eyes of the Jedi Temple and Qui-Gon quite agreed. Too many eyes and ears will be on them. Best to eat and discuss away from the crowd.

Anakin didn't mind at all either. All he cared about was the food. According to the Jedi Knight's ramblings to the elder Obi-Wan, the two of them haven't eaten in a day and the boy was famished. The minute they got their food, Anakin nearly raced to the table to start scarfing, but Obi-Wan managed to reel him back into civility.

The younger Obi-Wan—though probably wishing to see his friends—did not complain about the situation. He kept studying his older self, eyes narrowed in deep concentration as if trying to figure out if the man is actually who he is or an imposter. He took his seat next to Qui-Gon as Anakin sat across and Obi-Wan on Anakin's left.

Immediately sitting down, Qui-Gon reached for his slice of fruit when he spotted a peculiar movement. The minute Obi-Wan and Anakin took their seats, Obi-Wan twisted his tray of food, moving his portion of beans and fruit closer to Anakin. And, Anakin slid his tray close to Obi-Wan that it collided, making a short snap. He grabbed his spoon and began digging into his own beans, taking a spoonful up before dropping them onto Obi-Wan's tray.

Obi-Wan never even looked down. His eyes focused on Qui-Gon as he spoke. "Now—you probably want to know more about Darth Tyranus."

Qui-Gon's watched Anakin slide Obi-Wan's fruit over to his tray, maneuvering it quickly with reinforcement through the Force. "I find it might be wise to inform us of the Sith that is targeting my padawan," Qui-Gon pulled his eyes up to Obi-Wan.

"Naturally," Obi-Wan replied as re-shifted the tray again. And, Anakin took helpings off Obi-Wan's plate, replacing it with portions of Revwien coleslaw. "Darth Tyranus…he's—"

"A madman," Anakin declared as he picked off Ardees seeds from his eggs. "He's a manipulative, barbaric Dopa maskey—"

" _He's_ —" Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin's beginning rant, silencing the young man, "charismatic, intelligent and a highly skilled Sith. He's one of the best duelist we've come across."

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding. He pictured the dark figure standing under a vast night sky, winding whipping its black robes as a red blade pierced the tranquil setting. A dangerous creature. One hunting his padawan.

However, hearing the Sith's description, Qui-Gon's mind wandered to his former master. He must still be out in the Outer Rim, working under cover. Master Dooku was a powerful Jedi. Ever the charismatic figure with a ferocity of a bantha when battling. He's a prized Jedi Knight. Even Master Yoda acknowledged Master Dooku's power. He claimed him to be the Order's greatest student.

"—he's convinced many leaders to turn against the Republic," Obi-Wan's voice interrupted Qui-Gon's thoughts. "It's in turmoil and the Jedi Order have been trying to rectify the conflict."

Anakin dumped the seeds onto Obi-Wan's eggs. Obi-Wan picked up his biscuit. "It's been difficult. Very tiring times," he said, passing the biscuit to Anakin without looking. Anakin snatched the biscuit from his hand. "Many fear the Republic is on the brink—"

Qui-Gon caught a slight movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to find that his padawan barely touched his food. He meagerly forked his hotcakes, but not once lifted any single breakfast food to his mouth. His focused remained on the two Jedi Knights, watching the way the two interacted.

His padawan must find it strange to see how synchronized his older self and Anakin were. Even when they walked, they strolled at the same pace, within steps of one another. And, when they stopped, they stood shoulder to shoulder, not far from one another. Breakfast seemed to be the same. Since sitting down, Qui-Gon observed how Obi-Wan and Anakin traded their food servings with one another without any hesitation or a blink. Almost like they choreographed the whole scene.

Obi-Wan scooted closer to the table. "Darth Tyranus believes he can turn the tide by returning to the past. Change the course of history—"

"By killing me?" Padawan Kenobi spoke up.

All three pair of eyes turned to the young boy. The young padawan's voice was quiet, but the words were heavy with apprehension. Qui-Gon stared down at his padawan, disheartened at the sight of his padawan's anxiety. He breathed, trying to find the right words to ease his padawan's mind. But, it was difficult. Every thought traveled back to his former padawan—Xanatos.

Qui-Gon lost his padawan to the dark side once. Must he lose another? Xanatos betrayed him. Chose his father. Chose money. Chose power. Qui-Gon lost the man he thought would be the greatest Jedi. Be his greatest success. But, the dark side lured him away, destroying not only Xanatos' future, but also destroyed the last bit of life inside Qui-Gon. With a great, publicize fallout, Qui-Gon could bare to take another padawan, fearing he would only fail the initiate just like he did with Xanatos.

But, Obi-Wan was different. Every moment with the boy brought a little more life to Qui-Gon. It gave him hope that he may succeed in raising a young boy into becoming a powerful Jedi—a good man. So far, Obi-Wan seemed to be on the correct path. A little brash and cynical, but Qui-Gon believed he will be more powerful and wiser Jedi than himself. No—Qui-Gon  _knew_  he would be. The truth sat in front of him.

Before Qui-Gon could speak, Obi-Wan's calm voice soothed the tension that hung in the air. "It's complicated," he replied. "There's more to it, but I'm afraid I cannot divulge. Future consequences."

Padawan Kenobi's eyebrows burrowed into his skin. "Future consequences?"

An amused smile bore on Obi-Wan's face. "I know," he said, eyes glinting. "You prefer not to be kept in the dark. But—I'm afraid you will have to wait."

Padawan Kenobi's jaw protruded, his eyebrows knitted close together. Qui-Gon sensed the frustration at the secrets the two Jedi withheld. The frustration did not come from not knowing—Qui-Gon knew that easily. The strong feelings came from the hurt that his older counterpart did not even trust him. It came spiraling back to the Obi-Wan's feelings of unworthiness.

Padawan Kenobi rested his fork on the table. "Are you're sure he's after me?" the padawan questioned. "I mean—I'm just a padawan."

"This has nothing to do about your status now, youngling," Obi-Wan said.

"But—still. I'm not terribly important in the future…am I?" Padawan Kenobi proposed. "Why not go after Master Yoda or Master Windu?"

Qui-Gon wrinkled his brows at Obi-Wan's blatant question, when Anakin let out a roar of laughter. Qui-Gon snapped his attention to the Jedi sitting across from him. The young Jedi tilted his body back, an arm wrapped around his belly and the other arm thumping on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan mildly glared at Anakin's behavior. "Anakin…"

"Sorry!" Anakin coughed the laughter down. "It's just…that's so  _you_! And, just hearing it from…sorry. I'm sorry."

Padawan Kenobi frown deepened. "What's funny?"

Anakin leaned forward in his seat, a sparkle of humor still hidden in his eyes. "It's nothing…just that you're  _you_ ," he said, confusing the padawan and Master Qui-Gon. "You're still the same person now and even in the future. Still misdirecting and manipulating to get answers."

"Or in civil words," Obi-Wan added, "one of the many art forms of negotiation."

Qui-Gon perked. "And, that is funny?"

Anakin nodded, retreating the laughter within him. "No—that isn't funny," he tried to appease the two befuddled Jedi. "What I found funny was that he used the tactic against himself. Against the famed Negotiator—"

Qui-Gon snapped his eyes from Anakin to Obi-Wan. "Famed Negotiator?"

Obi-Wan drew his face down, redness creeping up along his neck to his cheeks. "It's nothing," he said. "Just a job title. Nothing special."

Anakin snorted. "Yes—because the Holonet only broadcasts news about people's daily jobs," he said. "That's the only reason you're ever interviewed. To talk about basic, rudimentary duties."

Qui-Gon raised his brows high. The Holonet? When did they start interviewing  _Jedi_? And, why was Obi-Wan broadcasted? They mentioned the Republic breaking apart. Was Obi-Wan heavily involved in keeping the Republic together? "You were interviewed by the Holonet news?" he asked to Obi-Wan.

But, it wasn't Obi-Wan who answered. Anakin munched on the bread roll he took from Obi-Wan. "Both of us have been interviewed by the Holonet news," he chimed. "Loads of times. It seems like every time we return to the Temple—they are waiting right outside the doors. Gets annoying after a while…"

"Why would the Holonet follow you?" Padawan Kenobi inquired.

Qui-Gon waited. He wanted an answer as well. Holonet news are not supposed to bother the Jedi. And, the Jedi were always encouraged to ignore the media, to never relieve anything about their missions or lives. Yet, Anakin admitted that he and Obi-Wan have been regularly interviewed and somewhat stalked by the press.

Obi-Wan—however—did not want either of them to know. He tried to interject himself into the conversation, to redirect it. But, Anakin beat him.

"Because we're legends," Anakin said, jabbing a finger to Obi-Wan, who buried his face in his hand. "He's nicknamed The Negotiator. And, me? I'm dubbed The Hero with No Fear.

"We're the best Jedi in the Temple," Anakin continued, gently waving his hand in the direction of Obi-Wan's tray. "If something needs to go right—we're sent."

The new-found tidbit forced Qui-Gon to re-examine the Jedi Knights. His eyes carefully investigated their full appearance and measured their Force signatures. And, that is when he sensed it. The battle weary haze that sunk deep into the pores of their skin. They were not simple Jedi. They were warriors. Qui-Gon studied the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin, strangely fascinated by the strength they held through the bond. He sensed their closeness, their bond tight. Almost like a Master-Padawan bond. Almost. It was different. Stronger. Much stronger than Qui-Gon ever felt between two Jedi.

It must have been forged during the war. The war made them stronger, closer and more ferocious than the Jedi nowadays. And, with great trust and ability between the two, the bond strengthen to a point Qui-Gon wondered what having a strong bond would be like. Either way—it explained a lot about their behavior. The walking, the food sharing, and the quick dialogue in conversations. They were in sync from all those years of fighting side-by-side. They knew each other's way of talk, walk and thought. Able to predict what the other would do and be flexible to contribute. A perfect match. A perfect team.

The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear.

Qui-Gon didn't know if he approved of the nicknames. He definitely did not approve of their celebrity status, despite the younger Jedi seemingly happy with the attention it brought. He noted the older Obi-Wan was not very fond of the recognition. The corners of his mouth flinched downwards every time he heard his nickname. He silently shifted in his seat, a tinged embarrassed that Qui-Gon felt it tickle the Force around them.

Qui-Gon opened to reply when he saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eyes. Hoovering just a few inches from the table was Obi-Wan's sugary roll—a treat that's rare for Jedi. But, Obi-Wan managed to receive that last one. Qui-Gon didn't mind not getting the treat. An old man like him didn't lust after sweets like children. Though he stood corrected when he watched Anakin slowly inch the roll to his hands. Obi-Wan did not noticed that his earned sweet was being whisked away from Anakin under his nose. Or, perhaps, he did, but didn't care?

"It's not an ideal situation," Obi-Wan spoke, lifting his head from his hand to stare at Qui-Gon. "We certainly did not ask for the attention. We just did our duty and  _they_  decided to publicly display it. Distasteful. We try to avoid it as much as possible—but, sometimes we get cornered."

"They're only trying to report what is happening," Anakin challenged, wetting his lips as he spied on the slow approaching desert.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, his shoulders dipped. "By using us as poster boys to champion a cause I do not necessarily agree."

This statement grew Anakin alarmed. He pulled away from the desert to look squarely at Obi-Wan. The sweet roll dropped back on the tray. "You don't believe in the Republic?"

"That's not what I meant," Obi-Wan said, his finger brushed his jawline. "I merely meant I do not agree in fighting. Jedi are not supposed to be seen as warriors. We're peacekeepers. But—the media paints us as soldiers."

"It's not their fault they can't tell the difference," Anakin argued.

"You're right," Obi-Wan agreed. Qui-Gon noticed the tiredness in Obi-Wan's eyes. The sadness and heaviness that held a burdened soul. Obi-Wan lifted his toast and raised it to his mouth. "It's hard to tell if one is a Jedi when they are taking lives almost on a daily basis."

Anakin's jaw hardened. "We're not murderers! It's not our fault. We didn't ask! The Republic asked us to help save them. That's what we are doing."

"And you believe that joining a war would bring peace?" Qui-Gon questioned the two Jedi. He agreed with Obi-Wan's belief. Jedi were peacekeepers, not warriors. What would he do in such a situation? Well—what  _did_  he do is the real question. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat across arguing over the Jedi duties to the Republic and Qui-Gon could only wonder if he too join the war. Or—did he become a member of the Lost Jedi. Did he become number 20?

"If we didn't," Anakin said to Qui-Gon, "then more people would die. Jedi isn't about being peacekeepers. It's about protecting the people from evil. And, this war is evil!"

"All wars are evil," Obi-Wan pointed. "Does that mean we join every single one? A Jedi's main focus is to serve the greater good. We cannot go galloping into every war. We may lose our way."

Anakin huffed, a scowl distorting his features. "Like Melida/Daan?"

Qui-Gon felt the sudden chill that disperse the room. He pulled his robes closer as did his padawan. Their bond chilled, a touch of deep remorse and grief filtered their bond. He inspected his padawan, but learned that Padawan Kenobi was doing the same to him. The figured the other sent the cold emotions across their bond.

And, that is when Qui-Gon realized it wasn't either of them. It was Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan didn't flinch or speak immediately. He still had his toast raised and poised to be eaten. On the outside, Qui-Gon saw the image of a perfect Jedi. Passive, calm exterior that hid the feelings that brought turmoil to his heart. Whatever happened at the planet, it haunted Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin seemed ashamed of his comment for he immediately reign back his scowl for a more repentant expression. "Sorry—I didn't mean that. I was just…"

Obi-Wan lowered his toast down. "Forgotten," he said, waving a hand before stroking his chin. "But—yes. Just like Melida/Dann."

Curious to know why the future Jedi spoke of a distant planet, Qui-Gon let his thoughts stay locked in his mind. The faint sorrow that etched into Obi-Wan's face warned Qui-Gon that he would not discuss the issue. A time in his past (his padawan's future) that shaped who he was. Not a time to discuss now.

But, that did not stop his padawan from asking. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to his younger self. "Patient—you'll soon learn."

"It's that bad?" Padawan Kenobi questioned, though his voice sounded graver.

Obi-Wan curiously rose a brow. "What makes you think it's bad?"

"You don't want to talk about it."

"I don't often share my personal life," Obi-Wan said. "I tend to keep that private. I could have experienced something wonderful."

Padawan Kenobi narrowed his eyes. "In a war?" he inquired. "You said war is evil. How does something wonderful happen amongst evil?"

Qui-Gon could not but amusingly smile at his padawan's remark. He challenged the two older Jedi, trapping his older self in a position that demanded an answer. A sunbeam of pride lightened his heart at knowing that Obi-Wan paid attention to his negotiation lessons.

But, to Qui-Gon's observation, the older Obi-Wan did not act like a trapped man. He rested his hands on the table, leaning a little, drawing closer to his younger self. A playful, approving smirk dawned on his face. "Well observant," he commented to the padawan. "I've forgotten that I am talking to myself."

Qui-Gon caught the flickered glance his padawan sent to him. Padawan Kenobi tried to match his older self's placid behavior. "I have not."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I noticed," he said. "But—may I ask you one question first?"

Padawan Kenobi nodded his acceptance and Obi-Wan lowered his head down to look hard onto the young boy. "Why interested in obtaining knowledge of a future?"

Padawan Kenobi reeled back in his seat, his shoulders stiffened. "I-I…I'm curious."

"Of what, exactly?" Again, Obi-Wan spoke with kindness. "The future holds many things. What aspect of it do you wish to know? Your talents? Your friendships? Your fate?"

Again, the padawan squirmed in his seat at the set of questions. His head lowered at every question the older Obi-Wan presented. Regret and ashamed tickled his heart. And, Qui-Gon knew that his padawan was backing into his own corner once again. Still needed more training in the art of negotiation. But, based off the older Kenobi's questions, it seemed that his padawan will learn a great deal in the future.

Feeling the need to step in for his padawan, Qui-Gon stretched out a hand to Obi-Wan. "There's nothing wrong with curiosity," he said. "It helps one learn to grow and be mindful of what's around them."

Obi-Wan seemed to understand his old master—or at least, remember the tone he used when the boy needed to back down. Obi-Wan conceded to the young padawan with a simple nod. "Very true, Master Jinn," he replied. "But—don't forget. It could also lead one into trouble."

Obi-Wan lifted his toast back to his mouth and took a bite. Crumbs breaded his lips. "Taste good," he commented, no longer acknowledging the previous conversation as he finally dug into his breakfast. Or, at least, what is left of it from Anakin's raid.

Anakin, who remained silent during the tense exchange between the two Kenobi's, snorted. "Anything tastes better than ration bars," he stated, "well…maybe not cooked slugs."

Obi-Wan lightly chuckled like he was remembering an old memory. "Yes—let's not bring up  _that_  night."

And, like that, the tension of the whole table eased into one of comfortableness. Anakin tried again to sneak the sugary bread off Obi-Wan's plate, but the Jedi Master caught him quite easily, snatching the young man's wrist. They bickered—almost like brothers—before Obi-Wan split the treat and passed the other half to Anakin.

Qui-Gon studied the two Jedi once again. Throughout his life as a Jedi—even in the history of the Temple—he's never seen a bond as strong as the one that tied Obi-Wan and Anakin together. The more he watched, the harder it became to see them as Jedi. Despite their apparel, they acted very much like one of kin. Obi-Wan: the older brother. Thoughtful, patient and easy-going. Anakin: the young brother. Playful, passionate and cocky. But, most importantly Qui-Gon noticed, was the young man's desire for love. Everything he did or say was to garner feelings of affection from Obi-Wan. Though the young knight may not be aware that he's doing it, but Qui-Gon could see that Anakin Skywalker loved Obi-Wan.

An attachment the Jedi Order would immediately disapprove and Qui-Gon wondered how the Knight got away with having such a strong attachment. Then again, Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan and felt the mutual respect and adoration Anakin shared. They both shared attachment issues, neither willing to see the other as a Jedi. They looked at one another as if they were blood. A dangerous trait, Yoda would say if he knew of the strong attachment they both held. Attachments led to the Dark Side. Yet—all Qui-Gon could see was burning light from the two. It seemed impossible for either to be turned to the Dark Side.

Qui-Gon chewed on his eggs, pondering the relationship as his young padawan engaged with Anakin about spaceships.

* * *

Count Dooku maneuvered his way through the disgusting crowds of the lower ends of Coruscant. Uncivilized, petty and selfish beings. The worst of humanity in Dooku's opinion. They were an infestation to the Republic. Leeches and burdens the galaxy did not need. Dooku wondered how any could actually live with themselves with no honor of dignity. Honestly, if he was Chancellor, he would have simply burned these repulsive shacks and the population all together.

As he passed, one reached for Dooku's cloak, begging for money. Dooku sent a sharp kick to the alien's chest. "This cloak is worth more than double your life," Dooku declared. He gave another swift kick to the alien's head.

The alien laid still.

Satisfied, Dooku made his way to one of the million sketchy scenes of Coruscant where topless women lounged and served drinks to customers. One of these waitress came up to him, her hand stroking his arm.

"Do you need of pleasure, sir?" she inquired, her voice sweet as she attempted to nestle beside him.

Dooku waved his hand in front of her eyes. "You will go home," he said.

The woman's face became a blank space. "I will go home."

"And reconsider your life choices," Dooku waved again.

The woman nodded, face expressionless. "And reconsider my life choices," she said as she turned and headed straight out the door.

Dooku did not follow. He strode across the floor, his hawk-like eyes examining each face he passed. He was looking for someone in particular. Someone of great skills.

Dooku arrived at the bar, still patrolling the crowd that flowed in and out of the business. The bartender approached him. "Watta you want?"

"Codec," Dooku replied, turning fully to face the bartender. "I desire a business proposition."

The bartender kept a stoic posture, but Dooku saw it right through. Her nervousness radiated off the man like the stank of the homeless outside his bar. Yet, the bartender tried to lie to him. "Never heard of him."

Dooku had to force himself from rolling his eyes in contempt. "You're lying," he said, bored. "You know where he is and if you want to remain alive," Dooku warned by taking out his lightsaber. The bartender's eyes widen at the sight of the weapon, "you're gonna direct me to him."

The bartender wasted no time in ratting out Codec. There was no loyalty down in these wastelands. Dooku swiftly approached the corner booth where sat a man, who had his hat drawn down to shadow his eyes. He wore leather boots, tight trousers and a dark jacket that resembled some type of military.

Dooku took a seat across the man. The man barely lifted his head as a greeting. "And, who dares bother me on my time off?"

The man is an arrogant sort, Dooku thought. His muscles tensed as he stared despicably at the man before him. Another time, he would have simply cut the man in half. But, he needed him; therefore, he's alive. Dooku sat perfectly straight in his seat. "A man with a business offer."

Codec lifted his hat away from his eyes, the deep round, brown scrutinized Dooku. "What type of business?"

"The one you specialize in," Dooku said, voice tinged with annoyance. Maybe he ought to reconsider hiring him for the job. Yet, his mission was time sensitive and he could not waste it searching the galaxy for Jango Fett. "I'm hiring you."

Codec tilted back his chin, a pleased smile playing on his arrogant face. "I haven't accepted the offer, nor have you told me of the proposition."

Dooku's mouth twisted into a masked grinned. "My apologies—you're correct," he said, elegantly. "Where have my manners gone?"

In a quick gesture, Dooku whipped out his lightsaber, ignited it, and slashed at the Codec's cheek. Codec cried out as the guests around them gasped at the sight of a red lightsaber glowing and humming in the room.

Codec's hand covered his wound, mortified. "What the…you're a Jedi?!"

Dooku dipped his lightsaber to the man's throat. "No…I'm better than a Jedi," he answered coolly, "and you're wasting my time."

Codec tried to back away from the lightsaber, but the wall behind him kept him under its mercy. "Okay—okay…just, tell me what you want!"

Dooku gave a true smile. "Better. Now—let's start again," he said, turning off his lightsaber much to Codec's relief. "This is your target."

He pulled out a holo-transmitter. He hit a button and a miniature figure of person appeared in a blue glow. "His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he informed Codec, "and I need you to take care of him."

Codec studied the holo-image of Obi-Wan. "Wait…he looks Jedi."

"He is."

Codec gravely shook his head. "I don't deal with Jedi," he stated. "I'm not interested in starting a war with them."

Dooku interweaved his fingers together and placed them in front of himself. "You seem to believe you have a choice in the matter?" he said in a deadly tone, which made Codec gulp. "But let me advise you…"

And, once again the lightsaber took command as it pinned Codec to the wall. "You would not do well to refuse the offer," he said. "You will handle him and, in return, you will receive a good pay."

"But—every time you refuse to cooperate," Dooku warned as he pushed the lightsaber so close that Codec has to stop breathing or else get his throat cut, "you'll earn less. Do I make myself clear?"

Too afraid to speak, Codec answered with a simple blink of his eyes. Dooku was satisfied. He withdrew his lightsaber and hooked it onto his belt. "Glad we came to a good understanding," he said. He pushed himself out of his chair, reaching into his pocket.

Codec flinched when Dooku yanked his hand out, but the clutter of coins perked the man's heart up. He stared at the magnificent amount of money on the table. His eyes hungrily took in the money before raising it up to the cold, dark eyes of Dooku.

"When do you wish to have it done?" Codec asked.

Dooku arched his back, standing straighter as he glared down. "Tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I understand that the Melida/Daan storyline occurred when Obi-Wan was thirteen, but for the story-line, it has yet to occur. So, I apologize if this upsets any readers.


	9. Argument

After breakfast, Qui-Gon advised his padawan to do some meditation to help heal the body, mind and soul before attending his first lesson that afternoon.

Anakin and the older Obi-Wan left, stating they needed to perform some recon. Qui-Gon asked what the mission required, but they simply said to gather intelligence and that was all before they marched down the corridor. He hadn't seen them since.

When the afternoon saber practices nearly began, Qui-Gon shuffled Obi-Wan out of the apartment. Obi-Wan tried to reason with his Master that he could walk to Master Yoda's class with great caution, but Qui-Gon only replied with a simple reminder of the danger that lurked. He dropped Obi-Wan off, spotting the young boy's friends—Garen and Bant—waving him to join. Qui-Gon double-checked the room, spotting Master Yoda and felt comfortable leaving his padawan.

Alone, Qui-Gon returned to the apartments to meditate on the matter regarding the Sith Lord. He still remembered that feeling of compassion, desire and nostalgic vibrating within the Force. These emotions threw Qui-Gon into a mind turmoil. How could a  _Sith_  experience those feelings? It didn't make sense, yet the Living Force did not lie to him. The emotions flowed with the stream that pulsed around him.

He wondered if Master Yoda felt the same emotions. Was the Grandmaster Jedi just a bewildered at sensing those emotions from a Sith Lord? Why was the Sith Lord expressing emotions that did not dwell in the dark depths of evil? How could the Sith Lord experience such feelings that burn bright in the light? The questions pounded against Qui-Gon's forehead as he remembered what the older Obi-Wan informed his young padawan.

_"It's complicated."_

What was complicated? Qui-Gon thought. Did Obi-Wan have a connection to the Sith Lord? Was it a former Jedi Knight? Whatever it was, it had gone wrong. And, now—the Sith Lord wanted nothing more than to eliminate Obi-Wan.

Yet—based off the feelings Qui-Gon gathered in the Force, the Sith Lord still seemed to have a lingering affection for his padawan. Another curve to the already complicated situation. Who is the mysterious Darth Tyranus? And, what is his connection to Obi-Wan? Why must the Sith Lord eliminate his young padawan?

_"It's complicated."_

Qui-Gon very much agreed. It was complicated. He opened his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing the Living Force to gently release all the tension that he gathered from his thoughts. He needed to speak to Master Yoda in regards to his young padawan and the Sith Lord. He needed opinions.

Perhaps the older Kenobi would not mind watching his younger self for a few hours?

* * *

Obi-Wan did not like the idea that he needed to be guarded twenty-four seven. Even though his Master dropped him off at his classroom, it embarrassed him enough to quickly remove himself and go to his friends, Garen and Bant. Not that he didn't mind his Master's presence. He very much enjoyed spending time with his Master and learning new things, but if any word got to his peers in regards to the strict rules of his grounding, he would never hear the end of it.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice that Obi-Wan was dropped off by his Master. Garen greeted him with a nice, hard pat on the back. "Hey! I heard about the explosion on the docks. You good?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Just a few bruises left now."

"Yet—you still come to lightsaber training," Garen answered with a wink. "Never one to surrender, huh?"

"Nope."

Bant shook her head disapprovingly. "Why are you out of the hospital so early? You should have had at least been on bed rest for twenty-four hours," she said. "You didn't sneak out, did you?"

"No Bant. I'm fine," Obi-Wan replied. "Healer Tiri discharged me. And, Master Jinn said I was well enough to come today." Obi-Wan picked up one of the remaining training sabers. He twirled the weapon and sighed happily. "It's good to be home."

Garen nodded his agreement. "Yeah—my Master and I have been gone for a while too. The adventures I share with my master are great. But, sometimes…you just yearn for home."

"I concur. It's been a while since I've been back in the Temple," Obi-Wan said and he drew out a long sigh. "Sometimes I worry I might never see it again."

Bant and Garen eyed each other quickly. "Are you afraid that Master Jinn may let you go?" Garen questioned.

Obi-Wan exhaled, his eyes focused on his training saber. "No…well—sometimes. I don't know. I feel like he accepted me only because I saved his life. Otherwise, I feel he would have left me on Bandomeer."

"Don't say that Obi-Wan!" Bant cried. "Master Jinn wouldn't do something like that. Right, Garen?"

Garen screwed his face tightly, shoulders shifting. "Well…he's not exactly a conventional Master," he said. "I mean…he's denied Obi-Wan multiple times. He could possibly do it," Garen then quickly added. "Not that I'm saying he should or anything…"

Obi-Wan mulled over Garen's words. Qui-Gon certainly wasn't a conventional Jedi of sorts. Most of the Jedi saw him as a maverick and they often pitied Obi-Wan for being his apprentice. Many Jedi even refused to participate on missions with Qui-Gon due to his tendencies to go off the map. But, there were a few that willingly volunteered to join Qui-Gon like Jedi Knight Tahl.

But, most of their missions simply required the two of them. Obi-Wan often got lonely whenever his Master left him behind. Or, when he was even with his Master. Qui-Gon did not often speak. He spoke softly and calm, his voice gentle like a breeze. It was smoothing, but also quite irritating. Despite his calm manner, his tone often reminded Obi-Wan of a scold. Qui-Gon was a passionate person, but also quite stubborn. He had his ways of doing things and no one could change his mind when he decided to follow his instincts.

Obi-Wan twirled the training saber again. Though Qui-Gon did not often speak, he certainly didn't act like the distant man when they first met. He engaged in a few light-hearted conversations, gave compliments when deserved, and occasionally took him out to eat—away from the onlookers of other Jedi. Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to always venture outside the walls of the Temple. The Temple—though a nice place to relax and learn—was not about life itself. He encouraged the boy to venture and look through the eyes of others. To see what they saw. To understand how the world works from their perspective. According to Qui-Gon, having an appreciation of the living meant being closer to the Force.

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered up. "Perhaps, but I doubt the Council will let him now."

Bant's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Master Yoda, who began wobbling to the center of the training grounds. "Let's just say that there's something more important to dwell on than giving up on a padawan."

"What do you mean?" Garen asked, crossing his arms. "Does it involved those escaped criminals from the detention centers?"

Obi-Wan reeled. "You heard?"

Garen nodded. "Of course! Everyone here knows about it."

Obi-Wan's face reddened. They knew. Of course they did. News of the explosion, arrest and escape clearly did not fall on deaf ears. Every Jedi must know about the time travelers by now and the mission about capturing the Sith Lord. If they knew about that, then then must also know about the Sith Lord's desire to eliminate him.

Obi-Wan twisted the handle of his training saber. "I…I wasn't aware everyone knew."

Bant's voice lowered. "Yeah…we all heard. It was quite an ordeal."

"Master Rhara and I joined the search, but found nothing. Someone said the criminals got away," Garen informed Obi-Wan before nudging Obi-Wan with his elbow. "So—what is it? What's the famous Qui-Gon Jinn having you do? You two hunting them?"

The initial shock faded once Obi-Wan understood that his friends were still unaware of the entire situation. They have yet to learn that the "criminals" were actually his future self and another future Jedi. And, the person truly responsible for the horror at the docks was a future Sith Lord—who wants to kill him.

They knew nothing of those tidbits. All they knew was that criminals escaped the detention center.

Obi-Wan gestured for his friends to come closer. Garen and Bant huddled, leaning eagerly to hear what mission Obi-Wan was given. Obi-Wan checked the vicinity before lowering his voice. "First—those criminals—they're Jedi."

Bant's eyes widened. "Jedi? But—why would Jedi try to kill you and Master Jinn?"

"Or blow up the Temple?" Garen added.

"That's because it wasn't them," Obi-Wan declared, surprising Bant and Garen. "They were trying to stop it. The real culprit is—"

"Padawan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan recognized that voice immediately. So did Bant and Garen. All three spun around, to discover Grandmaster Yoda standing directly behind him, leaning heavily on his gimer stick. His pointy ears higher than usual as he brown eyes focused solely on Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Mulan. Initiate Eerin," Master Yoda greeted.

"Master Yoda," Garen, Bant and Obi-Wan responded in union.

Master Yoda nudged his head in the direction to where the other younglings stood in preparation. "Join your classmates, you should."

All three nodded obediently. Garen side-stepped Master Yoda and Bant chased after him. Obi-Wan tried to follow his friends, but a light touch from Master Yoda's hand made him stop.

"Careful, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda warned. "Share your new secrets, do not."

"But—they're my friends," Obi-Wan insisted, glancing over his shoulders to Garen and Bant who joined the other younglings. Obi-Wan turned back to the green troll. "I trust them."

Master Yoda raised his white brow. "Their trust, you may have. But, still cloudy, the future is," he said, confidently. "Less the better. Yes, hmmm."

Master Yoda turned away from Obi-Wan, walking back to the group of lightsaber trainings. Obi-Wan hesitated to follow. He stood momentarily, thinking over Master Yoda's words. He desperately wanted to explain to Bant and Garen. He hated secrets. And, he hated it even more when it meant keeping his friends distant. He hated to be alone.

After surrendering to the fact he had to keep everything quiet, he followed Master Yoda into the crowd, drawing out his training saber as it came alight, glowing blue with a smoothing hum to gentle his nerves. He looked over, spotting Master Yoda's ever watchful gaze that zeroed on him.

"Today—my padawans and initiates," Master Yoda began, "practicing soresu, we will be."

* * *

When the lesson ended, Obi-Wan expected Master Jinn to be standing beside the door, waiting patiently as ever.

Instead, Obi-Wan was rather surprised to find his older self guarding the door. His robe had been discarded, dressed in similar tunics and leggings like most Jedi, and he stood attentive beside the door. Yet, his eyes casually glanced the room and faces of all the padawans and initiates that joined the lesson. The hazel of his eyes misted, but no other emotion exposed himself.

When Obi-Wan approached, the older Kenobi's face returned to its calm features. A true stoic Jedi. "Lesson all right?"

Obi-Wan flickered his eyes. "You probably already know how it went."

Jedi Kenobi flashed a smile. "You'll get better."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, "but…I'll probably end up using Ataru mostly. Master Jinn prefers that form than Form three."

Obi-Wan noticed the slight crease in Jedi Kenobi's face. "Yes," Jedi Kenobi responded softly, but strained voice. "He always liked the acrobatic movements."

Obi-Wan paused, waiting to see if his older self would speak more in regards to Master Jinn. But, to his disappointment, Jedi Kenobi simply placed his hands on his hips and examined the training ground once again. "Is that you're saber?" he asked, pointing at the hilt in Obi-Wan's hand.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, his cheeks rosy in embarrassment. "It's just a training saber."

"I'm well aware," Jedi Kenobi stated, holding his hand out. "May I?"

Obi-Wan passed on his saber to his older self. He watched with great tension as to what his older self was going to do with the training saber. The training saber easily came to light and Obi-Wan watched as Jedi Kenobi examined the blade and then did some quick moves.

"It's a fine blade," Jedi Kenobi said, turning the weapon off. He passed the training saber back to Obi-Wan. "But the real one is better. Trust me—you don't ever want to lose it."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I'll always keep it on me," he said, "like my life depended on it."

Jedi Kenobi chuckled softly, making Obi-Wan paranoid as to why his elder self laughed. "What's funny?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "Nothing of importance," he responded. "I would say we should be best on our way, but someone is running a little behind."

"You mean Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan questioned, but it did not phase the padawan. "He's always a little late. Probably came across another wounded life form. Nursing it back to health. Like he always does."

Jedi Kenobi's demeanor changed. His easy smile slipped. Eyebrows furrowed close together as he studied Obi-Wan under a microscope that made the boy suddenly shudder. "Though it's an annoying habit of Qui-Gon, it's something that should be commendable, Obi-Wan," Jedi Kenobi said. "There are many people who will blind themselves of the pain of others. As Jedi, we cannot blind ourselves. Not one life is more important than the other. We are all important. We all have something to contribute to the galaxy."

"Even when it distracts us from the mission?" Obi-Wan demanded, heat radiating his face.

Jedi Kenobi nodded once. "Yes, because more likely that individual will end up being rather helpful when you need it the most."

Obi-Wan caught the faint return of a smile on Jedi Kenobi's face. Those words seem to echo a past…or the future. Obi-Wan mulled over his older self's words. He sometimes wondered how he could become the dignified Jedi Knight before him. A Jedi Knight that is quiet, humble and patient. Very much the opposite of how he feels now.

Every new mission he's taken with Qui-Gon, all Obi-Wan ever wanted to do was make the Jedi Master proud. He tried his best to handle situations on his own, running into danger to save the galaxy. He was not one to wait things out. He needed answers to everything. He despised riddles that his master often gave him when teaching him a lesson. Master Yoda was the same. And, worse than riddles, he disliked being deceived. Even if it was meant with good intentions, Obi-Wan cared to be told the truth. He could handle it. Yet—his Master still somewhat treated him more like an initiate than a padawan, keeping him in the dark or leaving him alone.

Things Obi-Wan feared the most.

Obi-Wan nodded his compliance and obedience to his older self. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I had no intentions in insulting Master Qui-Gon. I only state the obvious of his behaviors. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Jedi Kenobi stared down at his younger self with grand sympathy. He dropped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I understand, you know," he said, softly, "How you feel right now. I went through those same emotions once upon a time. But—just remember—Master Jinn is one of the best Jedi I have ever encountered. Maybe  _the_  best Jedi. It would be wise to follow his example…to a certain degree."

Again, Obi-Wan nodded his compliance. "Yes, of course," he said. "I'll learn everything from him."

Jedi Kenobi huffed a laugh. "Well—maybe not everything. You'll learn a few things from another."

"You mean Anakin?"

Jedi Kenobi grinned. "He'll teach you a great amount…despite not realizing it."

"Like what type of things?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nice try," Jedi Kenobi said with a smirk. "You'll have to patient, which I know is not one of your stronger suits at the moment."

Obi-Wan groaned inward, but buckled his training saber to his utility belt. "When is Master Jinn coming?"

Jedi Kenobi stroked his chin, not looking at Obi-Wan at all. "It's not Master Jinn I'm waiting for."

Obi-Wan went to reply with another question when the doors slid open once again and a tall, dark figure strode in with an easy stride. Many of the younglings turned to the newcomer, taking great interest at the man who seemed to shake the very core of the training room with his mere presence.

Only Jedi Kenobi was immune. "You're late."

Anakin Skywalker stopped just short of Jedi Kenobi and Obi-Wan, brushing his sleeves. "I got caught up," he answered, "but I'm here now."

Obi-Wan looked closer at Anakin's Jedi attire, noticing black streaks along his sleeves and wrist. "What happened to your arm?"

Anakin flickered his blue eyes to Obi-Wan and then to where Obi-Wan was staring. "Oh—that!" Anakin said, trying to rub the black smudge off his skin. "That's just some grease."

Grease? Obi-Wan pondered. What was he doing that required grease?

And, it seemed that he wasn't the only one thinking that same question. His older self frowned severely upon noticing the smudge marks on his fellow Jedi's robe. "Anakin…" he began, "How did you get grease on you?

Anakin's demeanor shifted into one more similar to defense. "Um…well…I was down in the hanger—"

Jedi Kenobi groaned loudly. "Anakin…I told you to scout the northern end," he said, tiredly. "Not mess around with the Temple's aircrafts."

Anakin frowned. "I  _did_  scout the northern end," he countered. "Nothing odd or out of place…"

"So you just went back to the hanger to tinker with the speeders?" Jedi Kenobi questioned.

Anakin shrugged. "Either that or sit around," he argued. "I took one speeder from the whole group and upgraded it. Just made it faster. In case we need to give chase!"

Jedi Kenobi rubbed his forehead with his fore-finger and thumb. "Anakin—how many times have I told you?" he said. "Don't mess with the Temple's machines! You know the Council doesn't like you messing with the machines."

"It was  _one_  speeder!"

"That's not the point Anakin," Jedi Kenobi snapped. "You were supposed to stay in the northern end and gather intelligence. Did you even speak with the locals?"

"Yes!" Anakin said, shortly. "None of the residents were helpful. They had no idea what I was talking about."

"Did you try to explain?"

"No—I just walked up to them and threw random, difficult words at them," Anakin said, hotly. Anakin threw his hand out. "Of course I did! They were just…I told you that  _he_  wouldn't be in the northern area."

Jedi Kenobi folded his arms across his chest. "Yes…I remember you saying he'd go deep to the lower levels."

"Then we should go—"

"But, I also remember saying that we'll check those together at a later time. We need to focus on the surrounding areas of the Temple first," Jedi Kenobi added, his tone on the verge of fatigue frustration. "Anakin—why can't you just follow orders?"

Obi-Wan noted how Anakin's jawline became more protrude. His eyes hooded dangerously. His lips pressed thin into a line that resembled of a man clamping down on the rising anger. The tension between the two radiated a scent of heat and passion that reminded Obi-Wan of the sufferable caves of Bandomeer. Desperation, pride, frustration, hurt and anger all rolled into a dynamic force that flourished between the two Jedi before Obi-Wan.

The young padawan's heart began to race. He could feel a sense of urgency. A real need to simmer the volcano that was near eruption. He stepped closer to Anakin to misdirect the Jedi Knight away from his older self's interrogation. Perhaps ask him a question in regards to the speeder's improvements? But, the Jedi Knight was more determined to fire back at the older Jedi.

Anakin's blue eyes appeared thunderous. "You're not my Master."

Not his master? Obi-Wan thought, tucking the tidbit in the back of his mind. He assumed—after speaking and watching them—they were master and padawan. Obi-Wan's shoulder slumped at the news. He was wrong. Anakin is not his future padawan.

But, Jedi Kenobi's reaction did not falter at the remark. He remained very poised like a man listening to a toddler's tantrum. "You're right. I'm not. You're a Jedi Knight on your own accord," he agreed. "But, even as a padawan, you hardly ever listened to what your elders said."

"I listened!" Anakin defended, his words rising higher in a fit of resentment. "I listened to most of the things you said!"

Jedi Kenobi cocked an eyebrow. "Most?" he repeated, "Anakin—you tend to do the exact opposite of whatever I say!"

Anakin rolled his eyes, scowling in a juvenile behavior that surprised Obi-Wan. How could this young man become a Jedi with such disrespectful behavioral habits?

"You know what?" Anakin said, suddenly very tired of Jedi Kenobi that Anakin disgustedly retreated. "I'm tired of listening to you all the time. You're not always right! I can make my own decisions."

Anakin turned and marched back to the doors. Jedi Kenobi called out to him.

"Anakin! Where are you going?"

Anakin reached the doors before swinging back to Jedi Kenobi and Obi-Wan. "To the fresher," he grunted. "Or—do I need your permission to do that?"

Jedi Kenobi's eyes fell into slits upon hearing Anakin's fiery tone. But, he didn't say reply.

Taking the defeat, Anakin backed away and left the training room with a murmur of swear words directed to Jedi Kenobi, who shook his head at the offensiveness.

The argument made Obi-Wan quite uncomfortable. The whole time the two argued, he watched them bounce back and forth. He felt the force vibrate between the two in pulse that seemed to threaten the very foundations of the room they stood. It cackled and yet, it never burst. Obi-Wan reached for the bond, feeling the enormous strength that still held the bond between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. The fight did not deteriorate the bond. It remained the same.

Jedi Kenobi breathed deeply and glanced down to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "Come! Let's get you back to the apartments."

Obi-Wan followed his older self out of the training room and down the corridor. Neither of them spoke during their walk to the turbolift and Obi-Wan wondered if it was because Jedi Kenobi was still fuming over the argument he shared with Anakin. It must be difficult to become separate from a friend over a few nasty words.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked as they started moving up.

Jedi Kenobi's eyes rolled to the corners. "Yes, I'm good," he paused before adding, "Why do you ask?"

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised that his older self even asked the question. "Err…because of the fight," he said, "with Anakin?"

Jedi Kenobi raised his chin in ponder. "Oh…no, I'm quite fine," he said and then he gave comforting smile. "Don't worry about me. Or Anakin for that matter. It was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing." Obi-Wan pressed.

Jedi Kenobi's smile did not waver. "Trust me," he said. "It was nothing compared to what it could have been."

Obi-Wan hesitated his response. What did he mean by that? Did they have arguments that were much worse than the heated words they shared down in the training room? Jedi Kenobi seemed very calm, almost like the argument never occurred. He breathed in and out slowly, eyes mindlessly viewing the flashing scenes outside the glass turbolift.

When the turbolift came to a steady halt and the doors slid open, Obi-Wan stepped out with Jedi Kenobi following. They easily reached the apartments, Obi-Wan punching in the code. "Do you two often get in fights?"

Jedi Kenobi grinned. "Yes and no," he responded, which only confused Obi-Wan even more about his older self's relationship with the other Jedi Knight. "Don't dwell on it, Obi-Wan," Jedi Kenobi said, kindly. "Focus on your studies. That's more important."

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply, but he knew there was no point in arguing with his older self. He seemed determined to keep Obi-Wan mind preoccupied with anything else but the spat that happened in the training room.

Jedi Kenobi gestured for Obi-Wan to sit at the table with his study materials to go over different negotiation techniques. Though he poured over the notes, Obi-Wan's mind kept drifting and analyzing the relationship between his Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. There was something different about the two Jedi. Obi-Wan could not exactly point it out. He felt that their bond was different from other Jedi. Even his bond with Qui-Gon was not as strong as the one Jedi Kenobi and Anakin shared.

Yet, they get into arguments. Ones that were worse than the public dispute in the training floors. Was there ever a bond that strong to elicit such anger and yet still produce a sense of respect and admiration? Obi-Wan kept tapping away in his thoughts. He needed to speak to Qui-Gon. Ask for his opinion on the matter.

Because, in Obi-Wan's opinion, the bond between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker was very dangerous.

* * *

Codec swiftly clipped his blaster on his belt. He pulled his daggers and stashed them in their sheaths. He buckled his helmet over his head, examining himself in the mirror to determine if he needed to conceal his face better. No—the helmet will do just fine. It covered most of his face.

The gig he received was a good deal. If done correctly, he would be a very rich man by the end of the night. If he failed…he would flee Coruscant and not a second later.

He had no business dealing with Jedi or Sith, but they have forced him into this delicate situation. Why couldn't the Sith ask him to eliminate a Senator's kid? That could easily be arrange. A simple job. And, it could easily be blamed by other terrorist groups or delegates that despised one another.

But, the Sith didn't request him to deal with a senator's child.

He requested that Codec dealt with a child from the Jedi Order.

Codec opened the holo-picture again. Obi-Wan Kenobi. That was his target. He needed to take him out. And, then bring him to the Sith Lord as proof of his success. With the money he'd gained, he could leave Coruscant to a much quieter area. Maybe even somewhere by water?

Codec checked the time. It was nearing night. In another hour, he'll need to hop onto his speeder and drive straight to the Jedi Temple.

A dangerous mission. Most bounty hunters know better than to cross Jedi Knights. Many outright refuse to participate in any activities that may cause Jedi to hunt them down. There are some who are willing to challenge the Jedi, but Codec preferred to have a head on his shoulders. He had no interests in dealing with a Jedi's retribution.

But, tonight, he had no choice. The Sith Lord forced him to become a willing participant in attacking the Jedi. He only hoped that he would come out unscathed from his mission. Bounty hunting life's not an easy living situation.

Codec glanced one more time at the holo-image.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I don't know what you did to get on the wrong side of this guy," Codec said to the image as he shut it off. "But I do pity what's to come to you."


	10. Go Time

Qui-Gon waited outside Master Yoda's chambers.

It would be another hour before the doors opened, granting him access to the old master. Qui-Gon slipped into the room quietly, reaching the sun lightened room in quiet footsteps. He found Master Yoda propped upon a pillow in the middle of the floor, eyes closed and hands resting on his knees.

Qui-Gon lowered himself to the floor, sitting across from the grandmaster.

They sat in stilled silence, neither acknowledging the others' presence. Qui-Gon knew the drill. He must wait for Master Yoda to speak first. But, minutes ticked passed and the old troll had yet spoken a single word. His eyes stayed closed.

When fifteen minutes had passed, Qui-Gon refused to continue this idle play. "I never found these testing games enjoyable," he said to Master Yoda.

Master Yoda hummed. "Waiting for you to speak, I was."

Qui-Gon casted a veiled annoyance glance to the Grandmaster. "Very well—I'll speak my mind."

Master Yoda folded his arms on his lap as Qui-Gon explained his thoughts.

"I meditated this morning—seeking out the Sith Lord," Qui-Gon began and Master Yoda murmured an understanding. "I sensed…something odd."

Master Yoda remained silent.

"Emotions I would not relate to a Sith Lord," Qui-Gon continued. "Feelings of compassion, remorse and nostalgic…I sensed these emotions very strongly from the Sith Lord, Master."

Master Yoda breathed deeply, his pointy ears lowering. "I too sensed those feelings. Strange to the dark side, they are."

"I believe the feelings are directed to my padawan, Master. It puzzles me greatly," Qui-Gon admitted as he pinched his chin. "Why is the Sith Lord adamant of killing my padawan when it feels these emotions?"

Master Yoda paused. His little shoulders hunched as he graved. "Complicated, it is."

Qui-Gon huffed. "Yes—that's what the older Obi-Wan said."

"Perhaps true, it is."

"But, why?" Qui-Gon probed, not willing to let the answer slip from his grasp. "I feel it in the Force. It goes beyond anger and hatred. It reaches to a borderline of…well—love."

Master Yoda inhaled sharply. "You believe the Sith loves your padawan?"

Ridiculous thought. Qui-Gon knew that those who are consumed by the Dark Side are no longer capable of love. "Perhaps not  _love_ , but a kinship," he offered, though feeling truly uncomfortable at acknowledging the possibility. "It feels some sort of connection to my padawan."

Master Yoda stirred in his seat, his round eyes studying Qui-Gon's face. "Connection to Obi-Wan, it does have. But, much deeper connection I sensed," he said. "Deeper reasoning. Hmmmmmm."

Qui-Gon sat a little straighter. "What deeper reasoning?"

Master Yoda exhaled. "Clouded, it is. Too dark to draw conclusion."

Qui-Gon rested his chin on his thumb. "If Darth Tyranus feels this deep connection to my padawan," he mulled out-loud to direct the conversation back to his earlier concern, "then why determined to kill him?"

Master Yoda twisted his gimer stick. "Perhaps, connected through hate, he is?"

"I did not sense hate."

"Love, you sensed," Master Yoda remembered. "Kinship, you sensed. Betrayal high for those who hold those feelings."

Qui-Gon's eyes hardened. "You believe that Darth Tyranus' feels betrayed by Obi-Wan?" he questioned. "That is why he wants to kill him?"

"Love and hate are very strong emotions," Master Yoda informed Qui-Gon. "Intertwined, they are. Most powerful and devastating emotions for all life."

"But betrayal requires hate and anger," Qui-Gon pointed. "Neither of those feelings were felt through the Force."

"Required for betrayal, love is," Master Yoda reminded his grandpadawan, before he stared off—lost in thought. "To kill Obi-Wan, are we sure that Darth Tyranus wants?"

"The Sith's actions speaks for itself," Qui-Gon stated, remembering the wreckage on the docks. He can still see the still figure of his young padawan, bruised and bleeding from the explosion. "He's targeted my padawan at the docks. And, again in the Halls of Healing. Even the time-traveling Jedi believe it seeks to kill my young padawan."

"But claimed Obi-Wan, Death has not."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, not yet," he agreed and was very much thankful that the Sith Lord has failed. "However—I fear if given time, the Sith Lord will accomplish its goal."

"If that is the goal," Master Yoda murmured.

Qui-Gon tilted his head. He observed Master Yoda with great concern. The Grandmaster was hiding something from him. "What do you know Master Yoda?"

The green troll gave a grave frown to the maverick Jedi. "I sense, more to the Sith's plan, there is," he said. "Plan that involves more than just Obi-Wan. Yes, hmmm."

"What plan?"

Master Yoda closed his eyes, humming. "Dark side clouds too much," he admitted. "Difficult to know."

Qui-Gon's mind buzzed with multiple thoughts. If there's more to the Sith Lord's plan, Qui-Gon would need to learn more to save the future…and, of course, his padawan. "Perhaps I could speak to Obi-Wan and Anakin once again," Qui-Gon suggested. "Learn more of the mysterious Sith?"

Master Yoda hit Qui-Gon with his gimer stick. "Careful! Still in peril, the future is," he warned. "Much knowledge may result in disaster too."

Qui-Gon rubbed the spot Master Yoda hit. "I will not ask them to reveal everything," Qui-Gon insisted. "Just enough to grab an idea of what the Sith Lord is capable of."

Master Yoda sighed as he sunk further into his cushion. "Mindful of the future, we must be. Or else, destroy it, we will," he warned. "Leave it to the future Jedi to fulfill the mission, perhaps we should, hmm?"

Qui-Gon flinched at the suggestion. "You want me to remove myself from the mission?" he asked. When Master Yoda nodded, Qui-Gon fervently shook his head. "I cannot do that. Not when my padawan is in danger."

"Becoming obsessed, you are," Master Yoda cautioned. "Letting fear control you, you are."

"I am in complete control of my emotions, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped. "Great fear, I sense in you."

Qui-Gon ruefully smiled at the old Jedi Master. "It's not fear you sense, Master Yoda," he said. "It's responsibility. I have an obligation to raise and train a padawan into knighthood. And, I plan to uphold my duties as a Master to ensure that my padawan makes it to knighthood."

Master Yoda hummed a darker tune than before as he took in Qui-Gon declaration. "The true meaning, you hide, with convincing words," he said, jabbing his gimer stick in Qui-Gon's direction. "However—fear, I sense in you. Let go all you fear to lose, you must."

Qui-Gon's breathed deeply through his nostrils as his mind juggled Master Yoda's warning. The green troll was correct that Qui-Gon felt a rising sense of fear deep within his heart. Ever since he learned of the Sith Lord's intentions, familiar feelings resurfaced that once poisoned and darkened his days before he finally accepted Obi-Wan as his padawan. And, he had no intentions of reliving those days again.

"Easier said than done, Master Yoda. I already lost one padawan to the Dark Side," Qui-Gon rose to his feet and Master Yoda watched him rise from the floor. "I do not intend to lose another."

With that last statement, Qui-Gon bowed his departure to Master Yoda. He quickly exited, leaving the Grandmaster in deep thought as his worries overrode his thinking. This lineage of his always held rebellious traits—that stemmed from a certain darkness—that concerned Master Yoda. It began with his padawan. Dooku constantly questioning and challenging the Council to Qui-Gon's growing need to befriend every creature to Obi-Wan's attachments to people he calls friends and family. These traits flourished both Light and Dark equally. Intertwined and dangerous to each individual.

Master Yoda closed his eyes once again to meditate, but he only sensed darkness, pain and suffering in the near future for the that particular lineage.

Master Yoda resigned heavily. "May the Force be with them."

* * *

Obi-Wan was relieved to see his master stepping through the threshold of their apartment door. He had been wanting to discuss with Qui-Gon about the fight between his older self and Anakin. To inform his master of the danger he sensed between the two.

Master Qui-Gon greeted his young padawan, but Obi-Wan noticed the strained lines in his master's features. "Are you okay?"

Master Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Been a tiring day," he said to wave away Obi-Wan's worries. "How were your lessons?"

"They went well, Master."

"Have you finished your political strategy studies?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan grumbled a response, which earned him a disapproved look from his master. "I'm almost done, Master."

"Better finish," Qui-Gon advised. "We'll eat when you complete it."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon glanced about the common quarters, eyebrows knitted. "Where is your older self?"

"I'm here," came a voice from behind Qui-Gon.

Jedi Kenobi stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a small cup of water. He took a long sip, before lowering it to a more resting position. "Apologies if I startled you," Jedi Kenobi said, "I'll leave if you wish for a more private conversation."

Qui-Gon held out his hand to the older Jedi. "Actually, you are the one I wish to have a private conversation," he said, which made Jedi Kenobi's brows draw closer together in confusion. Qui-Gon stole a quick glance to Obi-Wan. "Padawan—finish your studies in your quarters."

Obi-Wan inwardly groaned as he obediently gathered his books and papers in his arms. Jedi Kenobi sorrowfully watched him and Obi-Wan wished his older self would stop looking at him like a weakling. He didn't need pity. Qui-Gon wasn't dismissing him. He just wanted a private conversation with…well, with an older version of himself. Obi-Wan has been told to leave a room in order for his Master to have private discussions. Most of the time it was with someone on his comlink. Obi-Wan didn't know who, but sometimes he sensed a mixture of frustration and warmth after those mysterious conversations.

Once inside his quarters, Obi-Wan made space on his desk to drop off his workload. He brushed aside trinkets he received or crafted such as his speeder model. He moved it to the window of his room, letting it shimmering in the sunlight while he sat in his chair, hunched over his book.

He read a few paragraphs when the voices of his Master began to filter into his thoughts. Obi-Wan turned to the door of his quarters, noticing it was shut. Yet, he could hear the muffled sounds of his master's voice. Obi-Wan sat still, concentrating on his master's voice to hear the words correctly.

"Believes there's more…my meditation…" Obi-Wan heard his master speak.

"You wish…more about…Lord?" came Jedi Kenobi's calm voice.

"I wouldn't ask…need to, but my…for you…"

Obi-Wan rose from his chair and inched closer to the door. He pressed his ear against the door, listening intensely as possible for anymore words to help him complete the conversation.

"I see," Jedi Kenobi's voice echoed. "What did…of this?"

"He senses…Dark Side clouding…" Qui-Gon voiced returned.

Obi-Wan knew the conversation revolved around the Sith Lord. It wasn't too hard to narrow the topic. He didn't even need to hear them speak to know it was in regards to Darth Tyranus. But, something happened that made his master become more concerned than usual. Maybe he sensed something during one of his many meditations?

Obi-Wan heard shuffling and then Jedi Kenobi's voice returned. "I'm sorry…cannot reveal…the future…important…"

Suddenly, the footsteps grew louder and closer to Obi-Wan's quarters. Obi-Wan doubled back, jumping back into his chair when a knock and the whistle of a sliding door opened. Obi-Wan craned his neck over his shoulder to see Jedi Kenobi standing outside his room.

"Is everything all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jedi Kenobi bore an amused smile. "I believe you already know the answer to that question," he said, his eyes casting a roaming glance on the objects in his room. He stepped further into the room without any request to enter. Then again, would Obi-Wan really deny himself entry? Jedi Kenobi dabbled a little with the model crafts before leaning over Obi-Wan's shoulder, reading the pages. "I never really enjoyed reading assignments."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Yes…I know."

Jedi Kenobi's smiled turned to a chuckle. "Yes, of course you would know," he agreed. "Anyway, I won't waste much more of your time. I know you're very busy."

Obi-Wan swerved in his chair. "You're leaving?"

"No—not yet," Jedi Kenobi responded as he walked back to the door. "Just simply leaving you in your master's care. We'll see each other again, I promise."

Obi-Wan nodded the acceptance of the answer. He wished the Jedi well and turned to go back to his studies when Jedi Kenobi requested his attention again. Jedi Kenobi leaned over the threshold of the door, eyes directly on Obi-Wan's face as he whispered, "If you ever plan to eavesdrop again," he said that sent a high spike of alert through Obi-Wan, "best to remember to conceal your Force signature. It gives away your intentions quite easily."

Obi-Wan's cheeks burned heated red. "Does Master Qui-Gon know?"

Jedi Kenobi shrugged half-heartily. "He is unaware," he said. "But, it may be because I easily deflected it from him."

"Thank you."

Jedi Kenobi waved the words away. "Focus on your studies," he said. "I know the reading is a bore, but it will come in handy one day."

Obi-Wan wished his counterpart could elaborate a little more, but the Jedi said his goodbyes and exited the room. And, from what he sensed, exited the apartment with very little conversation to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan poured over his books again, spending another hour in his room before being summoned by Qui-Gon to join him in the common room.

Obi-Wan hurried to his master, spying that he rearranged he furniture to give more space to sit down. He examined the odd arrangements. "Thinking of redesigning, Master?"

"Just for the meantime," Qui-Gon assured his young padawan, gesturing the boy to sit across from him.

Obi-Wan sat on the floor, mimicking his master's stance of sitting only on his knees. Qui-Gon tipped his chin down so that his eyes could meet Obi-Wan's. "I need your help, my padawan."

Obi-Wan blinked. Did he ask for help? Qui-Gon very rarely asks for help and never did he sought the help from Obi-Wan. The young padawan's nerves jolted every muscle in his body, heart drumming in excitement before he forced those emotions to simmer. He must be calm. He must show Qui-Gon that he's a capable Jedi Padawan. A reliable, useful padawan.

"How may I help, Master?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Qui-Gon stretched out his hands. "Take my hands, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan reached out and held Qui-Gon's big hands. So thick and callous from twisting his lightsaber.

His master stared keenly at Obi-Wan. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and gently let the Force inside," he instructed. "Let the Force consume you. Dive into its depths."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the Force to surround him. Like gentle rock of water, he floated with the waves of the Force, stroking his body until he submerged himself. He felt lightness inside of him, a sweet glow that made him feel weightless amongst the Force. As he drifted, he heard his master calling to him.

"Obi-Wan…reach into the Force. Search for any strong connections," Qui-Gon said.

Strong connections? Obi-Wan thought. What did his master mean by strong connections?

"Let the Force guide you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon advised. "Don't force anything. Follow it."

Obi-Wan did as Qui-Gon requested. He linked himself to something that was strong. Like a thick tree branch. He balanced himself on the branch as it reached across the sea of the Force. Obi-Wan felt lighter. A bright sensation surrounded him and he felt truly immersed with the Force. A blinding sense of happiness, compassion and loyalty wrapped him like a blanket. It was heartening. It was…

A bond! Obi-Wan thought. Is it his bond with Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan tried to study, using it to send Qui-Gon a message, but nothing occurred. Curious, Obi-wan trudged through the bond, feeling both past and current emotions. He'd never experienced the strength of a bond before. A bond so powerful that Obi-Wan felt entirely invincible for a moment. But, only for a moment because as he lingered longer on the bond, a curtain fell.

It grew dark. Cold. The light that warmed him blown out and he felt a sense of irking sense of dread crawling behind him. Obi-Wan spun, but saw nothing. However, he still felt it. A bad feeling. Something terrible is going to happen. A rising anger crept up. The bond he latched himself began to weaken and crack. Heat burned his ankles as Obi-Wan tried to move quickly. Where's Qui-Gon? He needed Qui-Gon.

He felt a pull on his tunic, urging him to return back to the state where he last heard Qui-Gon's voice. But, the more he tried to leave, the darker it became. All the happiness vaporized instantly and pain erupted in his heart. He clenched, forcing himself to carry on—to escape! Why was he feeling this? It was so painful. He couldn't bare it.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan cried. "Master—please! Help!"

No reply. He was alone with the Force. But, even the Force was tainted. Poisoned and it tried to grip its gimpy fingers around Obi-Wan's signature. He twisted away, ripping himself from its icy grip. He needed to get out. There was too much darkness. The light had vanished and Obi-Wan tried to trust the Force in leading him out of his meditation.

But it was difficult. Too cloudy. The Dark Side fogged everything. Obi-Wan tried to weave his way through, stepping back onto the deteriorating bond that he followed earlier. Is this what happens when the Dark Side touches an individual? Does it crumble every little happy thing?

Obi-Wan hurried as quickly as possible to get out, to go back to Master Jinn. He should have trusted his instincts. The warning. The bad feeling that told him to go back.

He should have listened. Obi-Wan nearly managed to feel himself become more connected to the physical world. His body became heavier and he felt different, less immersed. As he kept climbing out, he heard a hissing sound behind him.

Obi-Wan craned his neck back and saw a lone figure standing on the opposite end, cloaked in black. The figure radiated off vindictiveness and coldness. An embody of pure evil. The condense figure was a Dark side user. A Sith Lord!

The Sith Lord activated its red blade, cruelly brightening the area against the black of its body. "There is no escape," it drawled.

Obi-Wan backed away. "No…"

The Sith Lord marched, its feet echoing loudly as it walked across towards Obi-Wan. "It is your destiny to fall before me."

Obi-Wan refused to believe it. He shook his head. No! He had to get out. He had to…he needed to find Qui-Gon. He turned away, trying to refocus on pulling himself out of the depths. He cried out to his master, hoping he could hear and help him like has done before. Yet, none of his cries for help was answered. It was like their bond shattered. Never existed in this dark world.

"Qui-Gon!" he cried louder, "Master…"

Obi-Wan looked back, the Sith Lord approaching quickly, blade slashing the air.

There was no escape. The Force would not lead him out. It kept him trapped, forcing him to confront the approaching Sith Lord. Obi-Wan knew he had no choice. He reached for his training blade, but only felt air. He was weaponless in his deep meditation.

An immense amount of suffering weighed heavily on his heart as pain clawed him, shredding him. So much darkness in his future. A future that was filled with light before it was extinguished. And, now, Obi-Wan could only watch as the Sith Lord stepped closer to him.

The red blade hummed, the hue blazing his face. Obi-Wan must face the Sith Lord. Trust in the Force, his Master would say to him. If the Force wanted him to confront the Sith Lord, he must face it. Be brave and trust the Force, Obi-Wan reminded himself as his heartbeat erratically thumped.

The Sith Lord finally stopped, its blade ready to swing. Obi-Wan pushed back the fear that tried to rise, urging him to act on the uncontrolled emotion. But, Obi-Wan refused. He could not fail Qui-Gon. He would not end up like Xanatos! He will not let his fear override his thoughts. He's a Jedi Padawan! He cannot be afraid!

Back straightened, Obi-Wan faced the Sith Lord, prepared for the inevitable. The Sith Lord's thrill rose, darkly chuckling as he began to move his blade when—

A burst of powerful light streamed from behind Obi-Wan. A sudden grip on his tunic pulled him away from the Sith Lord. The crumbling bond Obi-Wan attached himself too strengthened and, with the Force of the light guiding him, Obi-Wan retreated quickly, leaving the pain and suffering he endured behind him.

He felt himself coming back to the physical world. His body became anchored. He was close that he began to sense the familiar presence of his Master once again.

Obi-Wan scrambled out, wrestling to get out of the Force stream and back into the physical. He heard murmurs and felt warm all over again. The coldness melted off his body and his feet no longer burned. All there was light, happiness and comfort.

And, that is when he knew he returned to the physical world.

He heard a strange voice speaking over his head. "He's coming out of it."

* * *

Qui-Gon didn't know what to do.

For the first time in a very long time, he felt completely hopeless.

He sensed his padawan seep into the Force as he requested. He sensed the light of his padawan amongst the Force, watching him and waiting for him to sense anything from the mysterious Sith Lord. And as he trailed Obi-Wan's Force signature, it vanished. Gone!

Qui-Gon tried to relocate it, but when he could not locate it, he retreated back to the physical world. His padawan still sat in front, eyes closed and head bowed as he deeply meditated. Qui-Gon felt warmth from the fingertips of his padawan and knew Obi-Wan was okay, but where did he go?

As Qui-Gon examined Obi-Wan, he spotted the color in his padawan's cheeks shading paler. Then, he felt the fingers grow cold. Qui-Gon gripped down on Obi-Wan wrists, trying to sense what was happening, but he found nothing.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called, but Obi-Wan did not respond to his call. Qui-Gon tried to use the bond, but his message seemed to have hit a wall. He could not reach Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon grew worried, attempting to Force Heal his padawan from the cold. But, as he attempted, Obi-Wan began to rock until he finally fell backwards, his face screwed in pain.

"Qui-Gon!" his padawan cried out, "Master—please! Help!"

Qui-Gon rushed to his padwan's fallen side, cupping his head. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! Do you hear me? Obi-Wan, follow my voice."

Obi-Wan kept twisting, his jaw bearing down as his body strained and Qui-Gon could no longer bear to see Obi-Wan in pain.

He dove back into the Force, desperately trying to locate his missing padawan. He tried to follow the path Obi-Wan took before he encountered a Force wall, repelling him back. Qui-Gon tried to get passed it, but was denied each time. He could not access that side of the Force.

Qui-Gon pulled out and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Relax," Qui-Gon said, trying to send his padawan into a peaceful state. "Obi-Wan…relax."

But, his words fell on deaf ears. Obi-Wan kept twisting, hands gripping the floor in vain attempt to hold onto something. "No…"

With all his attempts, Qui-Gon went to his comlink to call for Master Yoda's help when the door to their apartment doors slid open and Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi raced into the room, eyes scanning until they dropped to his padawan's painful form.

"Qui-Gon…Master!" Obi-Wan cried out.

They both darted and dropped on the other side of Obi-Wan's body. "What happened?" Anakin demanded.

"He was meditating," Qui-Gon answered, surprised to see that they have arrived the moment he needed help. "Something went wrong…I cannot get him to wake."

Jedi Kenobi nudged Anakin. "You think you can…"

Anakin already seemed to know what his partner was going to ask. "Just give me a minute," Anakin said as he placed his flesh hand on top of Obi-Wan's forehead.

Anakin closed his eyes and Qui-Gon waited with bated breath. He didn't know exactly what Anakin was doing, but he sense the great amount of power that echoed around the boy. Qui-Gon has never felt such a strong presence in his life. Almost like this boy was the Force itself…

A stirring refocused Qui-Gon's attention back to his padawan. Anakin opened his eyes and lifted his hand back, peering at the young boy's face for another response. Obi-Wan's eyelashes fluttered, his lips parted as a soft moan escaped.

"He's coming out of it," Anakin announced.

Qui-Gon, relieved to see Obi-Wan's eyes—though quizzical in appearance—bent over. "Obi-Wan? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, simply move your head."

"I-I can hear you, Master," Obi-Wan answered with a nod.

Qui-Gon felt all of the tension inside release. He no longer felt a prisoner to anxiety, able to release the emotion into the Force as he smiled down at his padawan.

"And, he's back!" Anakin announced, cheerfully.

Qui-Gon watched as his padawan became puzzled. "What?"

As his padawan spoke to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, Qui-Gon took the time to re-examine his padawan. His skin felt warm to touch. The coldness thawed for good, but he still sensed a dangerous tint of fear that Obi-Wan harbored in his heart. Qui-Gon eyed his padawan's careful face, attempting to find any cracks in the boy's façade. But, Obi-Wan remained bewildered as to what the two Jedi were talking.

Then, a surge of frustration, Obi-Wan tried to get up.

Qui-Gon reacted first, stopping Obi-Wan by gently placing his hand on his chest. "Do not get up yet, my padawan."

Obi-Wan firey eyes turned to him. "Why not?"

Qui-Gon recoiled slightly at Obi-Wan's sharp tone. It reminded him of the first time he met the boy. The anger he held when rejected by the Jedi Order. But, Qui-Gon brushed the emotion off as an after effect from whatever he experienced in his meditation. "You just went through a great ordeal," he replied. "Something else happened while you meditated."

Obi-Wan presence turned from anger to confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You kept calling out to Qui-Gon," Anakin answered for the Jedi Master. "Begging for help."

"I was…but—wait…how did you did you know I was in trouble?" Obi-Wan questioned the two Jedi.

Qui-Gon was also interested in how both Anakin and Kenobi knew that his padawan was in trouble. Qui-Gon believed Jedi Kenobi felt the disturbance through the same bond they shared and came racing back with Anakin. Yet, he did not expect Anakin's answer when the younger Jedi Knight explained that both he  _and_  Jedi Kenobi felt the distress through the Force. Did other Jedi Knights feel the disturbance? Will Master Windu and Master Yoda be arriving shortly to their apartment doors?

"You were trying to wake me?" called Obi-Wan's voice.

Qui-Gon blinked out of his thoughts and back to Obi-Wan, who waited for a response to his question. "You went cold, Obi-Wan," he answered with a nod. "Your face paled and you fell. Then you started calling out for help. I tried to get you to come around and that is when Anakin and Obi-Wan entered. Anakin managed to pull you out," Qui-Gon turned to Anakin, still feeling the dominating power that radiated off the boy. There was something about Anakin Skywalker. Something different about him than an ordinary Jedi. "Though, I'm not quite sure how he did it."

Anakin waved off Qui-Gon's concern, but still bore a proud smile at the accomplishment of saving young Obi-Wan. His padawan seemed impressed by Anakin's ability. Anakin joked with Obi-Wan, but the older Kenobi stopped the fun by asking a question that plagued Qui-Gon's mind.

"Obi-Wan…if you can remember—what happened?" Jedi Kenobi asked.

Qui-Gon turned to his padawan in hope for a quick response, but he saw the hesitation in his padawan's eyes as his chest unsteadily rose and fell. Something bad happened. Something that made Obi-Wan vulnerable enough to give pause. He shifted his body, a sign that Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable with the information he was about to relay. "I don't know," Obi-Wan said and he turned to look at Qui-Gon. "One moment it was—Master, it was the brightest light I have ever seen! So bright that I almost felt…felt invincible or infinite. And, then—"

And then—Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan to continue. The seconds ticking passed roared in his ear. Qui-Gon felt the turbulence Obi-Wan felt as he tried to find the words to describe what he encountered.

Qui-Gon dropped a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, reassuring his padawan that he held no judgment. "What happened after, Obi-Wan?"

The touch seemed to entice Obi-Wan to continue. "I-It…it changed," he said. "That light…it was gone and I felt cold, pain and a burning sensation on my legs. I felt so much suffering."

Obi-Wan's chest fell. "And, then it appeared—the Sith Lord."

The Sith Lord! That would explain why he could not reach Obi-Wan through the Force. It had dragged his padawan to the Dark Side. Trapped him there. It explained the look of pain Obi-Wan held during his meditation before Anakin miraculously pulled him out. His padawan locked away, alone and against a stronger opponent. It became no surprise that Obi-Wan tried calling out to him. He needed his help to defeat the Sith Lord. And, Qui-Gon wasn't there to help him.

"Did you see its face?" Jedi Kenobi asked quietly, interrupting Qui-Gon's thoughts.

"No…the hood covered it," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin's mouth twitched downward. "What happened?"

"It…it came after me," he said, haltingly. "I was trying to get away…"

Jedi Kenobi stroked his beard. "What else?"

Obi-Wan did not immediately answer back. He turned away from everyone, keeping his eyes on anything but their faces. Qui-Gon gently squeezed his shoulder for attention. "Obi-Wan? What happened?"

Obi-Wan did not answer.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon repeated.

His padawan gave in. "It warned me."

Qui-Gon wrinkled his eyebrows forward. "Warned you?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, disheartened. "It told me that it was my fate to die. To die at its' blade."

Qui-Gon breathed deeply at hearing the Sith Lord's words to his young padawan. The Sith Lord captured his padawan and threatened him with words that even haunted Qui-Gon. It brought back the painful memories of his former padawan, Xanatos, and how his fall to the Dark Side betrayed every fiber of his body. He lost his padawan. And, now it seemed history was trying to repeat itself with Obi-Wan. Will all his padawans be hunted by the Dark Side? Destroyed by the rising power of the Dark Side?

"It's not your fate to die," Anakin growled in reaction to Obi-Wan statement. "No one's fated to simply die."

"But—it seemed real!" Obi-Wan interjected. "When he warned me…it felt like—"

Qui-Gon had enough of this. He will not let the Dark Side twist his padawan. "Do not believe in the lies of the Sith, my padawan," he spoke. "Deceit is the way of the Siths."

"But—"

"Do not focus on its words, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated, voice firmer. "It would do you no good to worry about a possible future and forget to live in the moment."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

With Obi-Wan assurance, Qui-Gon helped ease Obi-Wan into a sitting position with Anakin's help. As Obi-Wan sat upright, a soft grumbling from his padawan's stomach resounded between the four of them.

Anakin chuckled. "Hungry?"

"It appears so," Obi-Wan said, glancing at his stomach. "Though, I do not feel hungry."

"You should eat something," Jedi Kenobi advised. "Going through what you did—it surely burned a lot of your energy."

Obi-Wan looked to his counterpart. "What did I experience?" he asked. "I-I never been through a meditation like that before. Is that normal?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "Not normal," he responded. "It's very rare. You went too deep with the Force…I feel you encountered a Force Premonition."

Qui-Gon caught Anakin's snapped attention to Jedi Kenobi. "A premonition?"

There was worry in Anakin's voice and he seemed to hold a great deal of concern over this tidbit. The same concern Qui-Gon held when Jedi Kenobi suggested the meaning behind Obi-Wan's meditation incident.

Jedi Kenobi shrugged. "A premonition or a sense of the future," he suggested, turning his eyes to Obi-Wan. "When the Sith Lord encountered you…did you see anything else?"

Obi-Wan paused before shaking his head. "No—it was just dark…and then the Sith Lord appeared."

Jedi Kenobi nodded. "Then it was a Force felt premonition," he said. "Not a true premonition."

"What's a Force felt premonition?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon knew what a Force felt premonition was and it discouraged Qui-Gon slightly to know his padawan experienced one. It meant he was become closer to the Unifying Force than the Living Force. Force felt premonition was a step closer to experiencing a Force premonition—something Qui-Gon believed to be dangerous. Premonitions kept the person trapped, restricted from following the Living Force. It kept them from deciding their own fate. And, Qui-Gon was very much a supporter of the Living Force and trusting the Force to guide oneself. Not to relay or follow possible situations.

A premonition meant giving up one's freedom. One's will to decide what to do with their own fate.

Qui-Gon will have to instruct Obi-Wan more with the Living Force. Something he will begin tonight.

"Here, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, lifting Obi-Wan to his feet. "Let's get you some food before you continue your studies."

* * *

Codec arrived to his destination as the sun settled and black masses covered the sky.

He took out his macrobinoculars and watched his target move from one window to the next. He lowered his macrobinoculars and pondered for a moment. He checked his time. In a few minutes, things will begin to get hectic and he had a short period of time once it began to finish the job.

He replaced his macrobinoculars with a datapad and brought up an image of a building's layout. He studied it one more time before turning it off. He checked the time again.

"Go time," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan shuffled beside his master as they strolled down the corridor. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were ahead by ten strides, their pace quite faster than what Obi-Wan was used to. But, Qui-Gon stayed beside him, waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Master, do you sense anything from the two Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon snuck a glance to the two ahead of them. "You mean Anakin and your future self?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Do you feel…a sense of danger?"

The Jedi Master's head tilted to the side. "Not a sense of danger—no," he said, "but I do sense a great deal of power if that is what you are referring to."

"You don't sense a disturbance in the Force from them?"

Qui-Gon slowed his pace that it almost seemed like he stopped. "I sense a disturbance, but that is because they are out of time," he said. "I am beginning to wonder if you fear something from them."

Obi-Wan hesitated to answer. He flickered a glance to his counterpart and the other Jedi. Neither seemed aware that they have strayed back from them at a good distance. He no longer sensed the tension between the two Jedi, but he was surprised at how easy they were being around each other. They held no resentment toward each other from the previous argument in the training room. Almost like it never happened. They strolled on and, from where Obi-Wan could see, Anakin bore a smile as he spoke to Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi was right. It was nothing to worry about. The fight was nothing. Yet, when it occurred, he sensed the tremor in the Force. Why would the Force tremor over a simple argument between two Jedi? It wouldn't. Obi-Wan witnessed countless arguments between two Jedi before, yet never did he feel a shift in the Force. Not once. Not even when he and Master Qui-Gon disagreed.

Which is why Obi-Wan felt the need to bring up the conversation to his Master. "In the training room," he began. "They got into an argument."

Qui-Gon bobbed his head in understanding. "Occasionally, Jedi do not agree," he said. "You know that Obi-Wan."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "but their argument…it was different Master. I felt a shift in the Force."

"A shift in the Force?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes—it was strange. I never sensed a bond that strong before Master. One that was able to shake the foundations of the Force," he said, eyes sliding to the two Jedi. "I sense danger, Master. I feel that they are dangerous together."

Obi-Wan felt the scrutiny under Qui-Gon's gaze. The Jedi Master stayed silent as he processed Obi-Wan's observation about his future self and the Skywalker Jedi Knight. The intensity of Qui-Gon's stare unsettled Obi-Wan, as if he made an outlandish accusation against another Jedi. But, Obi-Wan was curtained Qui-Gon felt it. The power revolving the two Jedi Knights. It was quite distinctive. Even the other initiates and padawans felt it when Anakin walked into the training room.

There was a real sense of danger coming off the two Jedi Knights.

Qui-Gon parted his lips. "I sense a great amount of power from the two knights," he started. "I noticed that the Force is very strong with both of them and that—together—they do bring a sense of danger."

"However, I do not feel we need to worry over it," Qui-Gon continued, affirmed in his words. "I'm confident that they are here to do good. Remember Obi-Wan…do not focus on the 'what ifs'. Focus on the 'what is'."

"But—master," Obi-Wan tried again in vain. "You weren't there in the training room! It was…something wasn't right when they argued. I felt a great disturbance in the Force…"

"I do not doubt that you felt the disturbance, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shared. "Powerful Jedi who are closely bonded tend to disrupt the Force if they show strong emotions." Qui-Gon looked ahead. "Tell me, Obi-Wan…what do you sense now?"

Obi-Wan concentrated on the two Jedi, drawing in their Force signatures and lingering in their presence to get the right feeling. He turned back to Qui-Gon. "I sense admiration. Respect and—" he took another glance at the Jedi. It was an emotion that a Jedi should not have, yet he sensed it from the pair, "a familial sense of love."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I too sense that. Is there any reason we should be concerned over these emotions? Are these emotions of the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master."

"Then let's not worry," Qui-Gon advised. "Trust the Force, Obi-Wan. But, remember, this is yourself you are worrying about. Do you not trust yourself to make the right decision?"

Obi-Wan casted a long look on his shadow. He held many doubts over his decisions. He knew that he was not the greatest Jedi. That was obvious when he was passed over multiple times as a padawan until he was actually kicked out of the Jedi Temple to serve on ArgiCorps. Even then, Obi-Wan was denied recognition of Knight potential and was even questioned on the actions he took to save his newfound friends.

But, when he caught the look of hope in Qui-Gon's face. He could not tell his master the truth. He did not want his Master to doubt his ability to teach. Qui-Gon, in Obi-Wan's opinion, is the best Master in the Jedi Order. He's more than a great Jedi. He's a good man. And, Obi-Wan respected and admired Qui-Gon too much to hurt him.

So, Obi-Wan stared straight into Qui-Gon's face and lied. "I trust myself, Master Jinn," he said. "And, I trust in the Force."

Qui-Gon smiled and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "Very good, now—let's get some food. You will need the energy to focus on your lessons."

Obi-Wan groaned inward, tired of reading lessons. He preferred missions as he found experience was far better learning tool than reading. He stepped in pace with his Master as they headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon would allow him to stay in the cafeteria and eat with his friends. There would be multiple Jedi Knights and Masters in the cafeteria. He would be safe. The Sith Lord would not dare enter a room full of Jedi Knights.

Too lost in their own conversation and thoughts, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi both paused right outside the hanger doors. They weren't looking behind at them nor acted like they were waiting for either Qui-Gon or himself. They appeared to be still, listening.

Qui-Gon approached the duo swiftly as Obi-Wan stayed a few paces behind his master. "What is it?"

* * *

Codec gave the final command.

The ship slowly planted its feet planted on the docks and the engines hummed as it ceased. Codec smiled as he loaded up his blaster.

All he had to do was wait in three…

* * *

Anakin snuck another look behind him. He wondered why Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan kept their distance from them. The longer they walked, the further the Master-Padawan distanced themselves from him and Obi-Wan. He even questioned his master for the reason.

Obi-Wan flickered a glance over his shoulder. "They appear to be having a private conversation."

"About what?"

"Us."

Anakin arched his brow. "Us?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Apparently our little bickering got my younger self to worry," he said. "He's probably questioning our intentions with Qui-Gon."

Anakin came to an immediate halt as he swung to his side. "Our intentions?" he repeated, disturbed. "What—he thinks we're here to destroy the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan paused and merely shrugged in response. "I don't think he feels we will destroy the Jedi," he said. "I believe he fears…the danger we bring."

"What danger?" Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan threw Anakin a knowing look. "Come on, Anakin," he said, amused. "Everywhere we go, danger follows! We aren't known for our tranquility. Something always happens whenever we're around."

Anakin recalled the past few incidents. Maybe Obi-Wan had a point in their ability to always be in the center of chaos. But, in their defense, it's not  _them_  that started it.

They end it.

"Okay—so you're younger you feels…he feels…" Anakin tried to think of a word, but it kept slipping from his grasp. "Help me out here…"

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly. "He's nervous," he explained. "He senses danger around us and he's worried that something bad might occur."

"You mean like our regular occurrences? Evil creatures, big battles, bombs, explosions," Anakin poked as an easy grin lit up his face. "You mean those occurrences?"

Obi-Wan wryly grinned. "More or less."

Anakin's smile didn't waiver when he began to walk. "Well—I have no intention of endangering your younger self, Obi-Wan," he said, raising his hand near his heart. "I promise!"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan warned.

"Yes—I know," he groaned. "Don't keep promises because—"

Anakin immediately stopped talking.

* * *

…two…

* * *

Anakin felt it.

A deep awareness overran him.

An alert that drilled into the back of his skull.

He stopped walking, concentrating on the Force to signal the warning he felt. Something bad was going to happen. The Force shifted, flowing violently as it signaled a distress siren in the stream that Anakin dwelled.

"What is it?"

Anakin looked over to find Qui-Gon had caught up to them. Padawan Kenobi stood a few paces away, keeping himself at a safe distance. Anakin's blue eyes blinked to Qui-Gon. "Something isn't right," he said and he looked back to Jedi Kenobi. "Did you feel it?"

Obi-Wan nodded his confirmation. "I felt it as well," he said, stepping closer to the hanger doors, eyes peering out. "I have a bad feeling."

"Me too," Anakin said, following his master into the hanger.

He spied the ship that recently landed on the docks. A mechanical droid approached the ship, reading out numbers while one of the Temple's mechanics held a datapad in his hand, arguing with the droid.

"No! That ship does not have the confirmation codes to land," he shouted. The droid replied back and the mechanic shook his head. "I don't care! Order the ship to either leave or surrender to interrogation. There's been too many freak accidents on docking bays. It has to have a code."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Are you sensing the same thing?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We better investigate," he concluded and Obi-Wan strode forward to intercept the mechanic.

Anakin stopped Qui-Gon from following. "You stay with your padawan," Anakin said, nudging his head to young Obi-Wan. "We'll handle it."

He turned away from Qui-Gon, not allowing the Jedi Master to rebuttal the order. Anakin rested his hand on his lightsaber as he joined Obi-Wan. They nearly reached the midpoint of the docking bay when the Force let out a piercing siren in Anakin's head.

Anakin recoiled at the dire warning. He stumbled, grabbing Obi-Wan's sleeve to balance himself. The Force—it warned...

Anakin's eyes darted to Obi-Wan, both coming to the same conclusion.

Anakin spun back around, eyes on Qui-Gon who stood at the hanger doors next to his young padawan. "Get down!" he roared. "NOW!"

* * *

…one!

As two Jedi dashed in the opposite direction, the mysterious ship's front doors burst opened and an array of fighter droids poured out from the ramp, blasters raised and aimed.

A rain of red blasts fell on the docking bay.


	11. Fight and Flight and Fight Again

Qui-Gon sensed the immediate danger before Anakin cried out to him.

He pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it as the doors blasted opened. He dropped into his Atura stance, lightsaber raised in preparation to fight against a Sith Lord—except it wasn't a Sith Lord. A small army of fighter droids, ranging from B1 to destroyers, rolled onto the docking bay, blasters aimed.

Qui-Gon was not ready to fight an army of droids.

He snapped over to Obi-Wan, who reached for his training saber to join his master. "Find cover!" Qui-Gon ordered.

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with hesitation as he glanced from the oncoming droids to his master. A veil of concern tinted his padawan's eyes. "Master—"

"Now Obi-Wan!"

For a brief second, Qui-Gon thought that Obi-Wan would not follow his command. The young boy stood exactly where he was, hands clutching his training saber. Qui-Gon was about to Force push the boy, but Obi-Wan quickly stowed himself behind one of the largest storage containers.

His padawan safe, Qui-Gon returned his focus to the droids.

A red bolt whizzed near his shoulder and he stepped aside as his lightsaber took another hit, emitting a buzzing sound. With as much speed as he could, Qui-Gon rebounded as many bolts that came at him. But, it was too overwhelming. There were too many.

The red lasers sliced the room. Cries of the fallen haunted the walls. The metallic stomps of a droid march resounded in Qui-Gon's ears.

It was too much. He could not keep the droids at bay by himself. But, he will not jeopardize his young padawan. Obi-Wan's training did not prepare him for this onslaught.

With a few more dodges, Qui-Gon slid next to Obi-Wan behind the storage container, heart pulsing.

Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon up. "Master?"

"There's too many of them," Qui-Gon admitted, chest heaving from expending all that energy in dodging the blasts. "We will not be able to fight them on our own."

"More Jedi will come," Obi-Wan assured.

"True, but I sensed their arrival will be too late," Qui-Gon informed his padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted passed Qui-Gon. "What about the other two? My older self and Anakin?"

Qui-Gon did not know what happened to them. All he remembered was Anakin yelling them to get down. Then the blast happened. The droids fell out. And, Qui-Gon had to ensure Obi-Wan was safe. When he returned to the fray, he did not recall seeing either Anakin or Jedi Kenobi.

His heart tightened. Did they get hit by the blast? Did one of the droids' blasters hit the right mark? Cries of pain haunted his mind as he tried to sense out if either of the Jedi were alive or not. But, the pain and dark side clouded his attempt.

"I do not know," Qui-Gon answered. "It's hard to sense as I can only sense you and blurred lines of the Force in the area."

Qui-Gon sensed the scene, using the Force to predict the battlefield. Too many droids. His swordsmanship cannot take on the droids of that amount. The best chance for their survival was to make it to the corridor and shut down the hanger doors.

It was Qui-Gon's only chance to save his padawan. "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan returned his gaze to his master and Qui-Gon spoke. "There are too many droids, we will need to get to the corridor and shut the hanger door. Keep it contained until more Jedi arrive."

Obi-Wan did not speak. A few seconds passed before Obi-Wan nodded obedience to the plan and Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan did not want to run away from a fight.

"Sometimes, padawan," he said over the blasts, "it's best to know when to retreat than to fight. You may save a lot of lives that way."

Obi-Wan blinked, but did not say anything. Qui-Gon's words affected him much more than even Qui-Gon figured. "Listen," Qui-Gon commanded Obi-Wan's full attention again. "I will go out first—"

Qui-Gon's words slipped from his lips when a large figure slammed into his side. Both Jedi turned to see Anakin had joined their hideout. Qui-Gon was surprised and relieved to find young Anakin alive.

Anakin's lightsaber, humming blue, lit up the mischievous grin on his face. "Found you," he said as a way of greeting. "You all right?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, we're well," he said, looking behind Anakin and expecting an older Obi-Wan to squeeze himself behind the container. He never came. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

Anakin turned his head. "Oh—he's fine," he said, waving his hand. "I came back here to look for you two. Good to know you're well. Didn't know if you got hit or not."

"Almost," Qui-Gon replied, slightly concerned over Anakin's nonchalant behavior toward Jedi Kenobi's missing in action. But, they needed to get out or they'll be at the droids mercy. "There's too many of them. We'll need to retreat back into the corridor. Secure the hanger until we get reinforcements."

Anakin's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "This?" he questioned, jabbing a thumb behind him. "This is nothing. I've had better entrances than this."

Qui-Gon didn't know how he was supposed to interpret that response. What did the young Jedi Knight mean by having better  _entrances_?

Anakin twisted back and jumped into a squat position so that he was in front of both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan said you didn't really train for this type of fighting style," Anakin informed the two Jedi. "You two just stay here. If any droids come back here (which I doubt), make sure you aim low where the generator is."

And, as quickly as he came, Anakin shot back up and returned to the fray.

The careless behavior shocked Qui-Gon that he nearly thought of grabbing the young man's tunic and bring him back down. There's a difference between fighting and suicide. And, he felt Anakin ran out without a care that he charged into an impossible battle.

Obi-Wan rose to see over the container. "Master!" he murmured.

Qui-Gon peaked above the container next to his padawan. His eyes widened at the sight. Nearly most of the droids were scattered in pieces along the docking bay's floor. A few resisting droids fired after one another against a two blue lightsabers that ricocheted the blasts away from them. The destroyers' shields were deflating, making them more vulnerable as Anakin sent one blast after another against the shield.

On the opposite side, Jedi Kenobi fought. Not a single scratch or burn marked his tunic as he weaved in and out between the droids like a speeder in traffic. Quick and light on his feet, his face showed no signs of distress, but a calm, focused presentation. His lightsaber slashed the droids near him and any blasters that came near him, he easily rebounded them back with a twist of his lightsaber.

In a matter of a minute, the droids surrounding Jedi Kenobi laid in a rubble. And, Anakin was nearly finishing his own, utilizing fancy, more acrobatic maneuvers. Almost like he was playing around with the droid rather than eliminating it.

When Anakin struck the last droid, Qui-Gon stepped out from behind the container, surprised by the quickness the battle ended. With his padawan tailing behind, Qui-Gon examined the mess that hanger became since the arrival of the fighter droids. Up ahead, Jedi Kenobi took a knee next to the mechanic, checking for a pulse.

"Any survivors?" Anakin asked.

Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily as he pulled his fingers away from the mechanic. "I'm afraid not," he said, voice disquiet. He glanced back to the smoking ship. "They had no chance against these droids."

Qui-Gon approached the duo with Obi-Wan close behind him. He paused briefly at the lost life that laid in crude forms on the floor of the hanger. Such innocent lives. Civilians who worked for the Jedi Temple as mechanics and pilots. They did not deserve to be cut down by droids for doing their job. He could no longer look.

"Does he do this often?"

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin turned to Qui-Gon. Both of their faces showing no signs of tiredness. Qui-Gon murmured, disgusted. "Does he often come to kill innocent civilians?"

"He's a Sith Lord," Anakin said as an answer. "He does whatever he wants."

"So he murders innocents without a care?" Qui-Gon spoke as his voice tensed in the anger at seeing innocent lives wasted. His hard eyes landed on Jedi Kenobi. "I thought you said he would not waste his time and resources on killing just anyone?"

Jedi Kenobi accepted the accusation with a nod. "I did, which is why I'm curious."

Anakin glanced to Jedi Kenobi. "About what?"

Jedi Kenobi brushed back a few strands of his hair to the side. "I don't quite understand why he would send droids to do the work?"

"He's does it all the time."

"I mean to say that  _this_ ," Jedi Kenobi tried again, gesturing to the carcass of droids and mechanics, "is sloppy. A lot of risks. Many chances it could have gone terribly wrong."

"I don't think he would care that much."

"Anakin—"

"But I see what you mean," Anakin said, kicking a B1 droid's head away from his feet. "It's sloppy for a Sith Lord who reeks of refinement."

"My thoughts exactly," Jedi Kenobi agreed. "We are missing something."

Qui-Gon rose his brows, intrigued. "He obviously sent the droids to kill my padawan," he said to the two Jedi. "It's too much of a coincidence that we happened to be in the vicinity when it occurred."

"I agree that the Sith Lord is involved," Jedi Kenobi said, glancing from the ship to the droid parts that littered the floor, "but this isn't his handiwork. It's someone else's."

"Like a bounty hunter," Anakin groaned, his head dropping back. "Great—now we have to deal with  _those_!"

Qui-Gon wondered how many times Anakin and Jedi Kenobi encountered bounty hunters to give Anakin an exasperated response. Qui-Gon was never a big fan of bounty hunters either, but how Anakin seemed to loathe the idea of bounty hunters, he must have more bitter interactions with them.

"Sith Lord or not," Qui-Gon replied. "The person involved was clearly watching. To time that perfectly…they were following us."

Jedi Kenobi froze mid-breath, eyes widening in realization. He jerked to Anakin, who also seemed to be on the same wavelength as Jedi Kenobi. "It was a misdirection!" Jedi Kenobi murmured in realization.

* * *

The Jedi were good.

Codec did not expect to see these two Jedi single-handedly wipe out his miniature army of fighter droids. He heard the younger-looking Jedi call back to the oldest of the Jedi to find cover before the ship's doors blasted open and the droids filed out.

Then, as if no time passed, the two Jedi took out their lightsabers and slayed the droids with great ease.

It wasn't supposed to be a short battle. It was to entrap them, distract them long enough to finish his job. He found the boy quite easily. He stood near the hanger doors, preparing to help his master. But, his master yelled a command at him and the boy tucked himself behind one of the storage units.

The plan was for the three older Jedi be too occupied to notice Codec's strike against the young padawan. But, the eldest Jedi with the long, grey hair stayed close to his young charge. He fought, using his lightsaber to deflect blasters. But, his technique wasn't as fluid and effective against the blasters. His swings were not as quick as his companions' movements. Yet, he still engaged with the droids while leaving his padawan in prime position for Codec.

That was all he needed.

While the two Jedi fought off the droids, Codec maneuvered his way into the hanger. His original plan involved more time, but these two Jedi mocked his plans. They were taking out the droids like it was typical training practice. They battled the droids with swift effectiveness and, at one point, Codec swore the younger one was simply toying the droids.

Nonetheless, he made his way to where the young padawan stowed. He checked his gun as he blended in the chaos. Weapon was secured and ready. He aimed at the boy's chest. Finger closing on the trigger when the eldest Jedi swooped next to the boy. The boy Jedi turned out of the target zone and Codec cursed his luck.

He needed the eldest Jedi to get out of the way. His employer ordered that the Jedi in the boy's company be left unharmed. It complicated Codec's job. He could easily complete the job if he could kill the other Jedi. When he suggested the alternative, the Sith Lord drew a scar on his neck. So—he pulled his weapon back.

Instead, he watched the two other Jedi easily wipe the droids on the floor. Blue flashes illuminated the hanger. The fighter droids drew away from where the two Jedi hid and focused their concentration on the two Jedi that dared to not take cover. Codec studied their movements. Fluid and swift, they acted almost like they shared the same mind. If one went low, the other went high. If one switched position, the other adapted to match. If one blocked, the other struck.

Though their blades were quick enough to rebound the blasts, the two Jedi moved at ease across the firefight. Every droid fell at their feet as they walked through the fire of blasters. Nothing hit them.

Codec was surprised when one left to check on the elder Jedi and the boy, leaving the lone Jedi to defend himself against the last of the droids. Codec smiled. This Jedi would easily fall, creating the distraction he truly needed.

Codec nearly came out of his hiding spot, but abruptly stepped back when he realized he was mistaken. The Jedi, despite losing his partner, had no trouble deflecting the blasts and cutting down the droids that came in contact with his blade. This Jedi, Codec noted, did not need his fellow Jedi to take down the droids.

Yet, the Jedi returned to the field and, in a few minutes, they destroyed the last of the fighter droids. Codec cursed the two Jedi that ruined his surprise attack. If only he was allowed to kill…

The pain in his neck throbbed at the reminder that the Sith Lord ordered no other Jedi in the boy's company be harmed. Codec didn't understand the order. The Sith hated the Jedi. Mortal enemies. Yet, this Sith wanted the Jedi unharmed. Only focus on the boy.

The boy was key.

The key to make Codec a very rich man.

So, he stalked the boy, watching him follow the old man as they joined the other Jedi in the center of the carnage. The Jedi began speaking, but Codec did not care to listen. The boy created the perfect moment!

The boy did not remain beside the other Jedi. He strayed, wandering around the broken droids until he reached to a crumbled mechanic. An unfortunate mechanic. The boy dropped to his knees, his hand on the dead mechanic. He slowly flipped the dead over onto its back, revealing the bloody wound. The boy's face paled to a dull ivory color, clashing against his reddish-brown hair. Lines folded on the boy's face as he examined the body before placing a hand over the mechanic's wound. Then, the Jedi boy closed his eyes and brows furrowed.

Codec didn't know what the boy was attempting. Did he think he could magically bring death back to the living? He didn't know. But, it preoccupied the boy, giving Codec the moment he needed to aim his gun. The other Jedi were too busy discussing amongst themselves to notice.

It all fell into place.

All he needed to do was pull the trigger and… _boom_!

* * *

Qui-Gon sensed it immediately.

Even before Jedi Kenobi dawned moment in regards to the misdirection. Qui-Gon was surprised to learn the droids' purpose was to distract the Jedi from the main mission, but it did not distract the Force. It leaned heavily against Qui-Gon's heart, tugging hard in dire warning in the direction away from their group.

Qui-Gon turned to see that his padawan had stepped away, kneeled next to one of the fallen mechanics. And, he sensed the danger being very high surrounding his padawan.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called, trying to get his padawan's attention.

The Force cried out, the current becoming more ferocious as the trouble loomed over their heads. Qui-Gon moved, speeding over to his padawan's side.

But, it was too late.

Qui-Gon heard the sound of a weapon firing and the lone, dark assassin who stood in the shadows. The assassin's gun was aimed at Obi-Wan and a wave of emotions pummeled Qui-Gon. Was that the Sith Lord? Is he going to succeed in killing my padawan? Am I too late to save Obi-Wan? The weapon in the assassin's hand heated in the dark and Qui-Gon knew his time was short in saving his padawan. As he tried to get to Obi-Wan's side, he half-expected the boy to jerk and drop to the floor dead.

Despite Qui-Gon's efforts, he did not make it to Obi-Wan's side in time.

But, Anakin did.

Lightsaber drawn and one arm stretched, Anakin Force pushed Obi-Wan aside and blocked the blast with his blade. The assassin's eyes widen and quickly holstered his weapon to his utility belt before bolting.

Anakin gave chase as Qui-Gon skidded next to his puzzled padawan. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan pushed himself off the floor. "I'm fine," he assured as he waved Qui-Gon's help away, standing up on his own accord. "Where's the Sith?"

Qui-Gon looked back, catching sight of Anakin gaining on the assassin. The assassin fired behind him, but Anakin blocked all the shots aimed at him. The assassin must have realized it was not a fight he could win because it hopped into one of the cruisers. Within seconds, the assassin's cruiser floated in the air and started to take off.

Qui-Gon stared in utter confusion when Anakin increased his running speed. The boy wasn't going to catch the assassin. The assassin's ship was nearly joining the rest of the Coruscant travel. Why was he increasing his speed? It's suicide for him to jump after it.

He nearly called out to Anakin to stop, but the young Jedi's words were much louder. " _OBI-WAN_!" Anakin cried out as he neared the ledge of the docking bay.

Jedi Kenobi, who was close behind Anakin, came to a halt and threw his arms out. And, Qui-Gon watched in amazement as Anakin jumped, arching high and long into the night sky, and landed promptly on the end of the assassin's speeder.

Anakin and the assassin disappeared into the city's traffic.

Jedi Kenobi restarted his running and darted to one of the intact speeders in the hanger. He jumped in the pilot seat, readying the engine. He was going to chase after Anakin and the assassin.

Qui-Gon turned to his padawan. "Stay here. Tell the others what happened," he commanded and he ran after Jedi Kenobi.

He hopped into the front passenger seat of the speeder, much to the surprise of Jedi Kenobi. "No—you stay here."

"I will not let you go alone," Qui-Gon said, firmly. "You'll need me."

"My younger one needs you more," Jedi Kenobi argued

"Not at this moment," Qui-Gon replied. "Right now, you and Anakin need me."

Jedi Kenobi's eyes flickered in frustration. "I don't have the time to argue," he grunted and he thrusted the throttle, jerking the speeder right out of the docking bay and into traffic.

Qui-Gon gripped his side. Wind smacking his face and hair bellowing behind him, Qui-Gon tried his best to concentrate on the location of Anakin and the assassin. But, he kept being distracted by how fast everything sped passed him.

"Slow down, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon requested. "Going faster does not mean you get the results quicker."

"This isn't fast, Master," Jedi Kenobi countered as he interweaved through traffic.

Not fast? Qui-Gon disagreed greatly. He's never been in a speeder that could go this fast. At least, not any of the Temple owned speeders. Jedi Kenobi seemed unfazed by the speed, eyes front and relaxed as his hands simply moved the wheel from one side to the next when passing.

"It's faster than normal."

Both Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi jolted at hearing the familiar, boyish voice. Qui-Gon looked back and saw his padawan sitting in the back seat, staring straight ahead.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon exasperated, yelling over the rushing wind. "I told you to stay at the Temple!"

"I couldn't stay behind, Master."

"Why not?" Qui-Gon demanded, wondering what excuse his young padawan will give to him.

"Master Yoda said I must stay with a Jedi Master or Knight at all times," Obi-Wan said. "There were no other Jedi Masters except for you. So—I had to disobey your order to follow Master Yoda's, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon brushed his hair back to keep it out of his face as he frowned at Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda and Master Windu also ordered you to not leave the Temple."

Obi-Wan didn't argue over that reminder. He stayed silent, his eyes casted down to avoid Qui-Gon's disproving glare. "Sorry Master," he said. "I only wished to help…"

Qui-Gon shook his head, not wanting to listen to his excuse. "We'll discuss when we get back," he said and turned back around to concentrate on Anakin's Force signature.

It was difficult to concentrate on Anakin's Force signature. Every time he tried to reach for it, it disappeared by the overwhelming need to check on his young padawan. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the seat, his eyes darting from speeder to speeder in a magnificent focus. It unnerved Qui-Gon that his padawan was in the open, vulnerable and driving straight toward an assassin that nearly killed him. Any other Jedi Master would never allow such an action to occur. And, Qui-Gon knew that his padawan's chances of surviving narrowed with them rather than being at the Temple.

A pulsing headache rocked his temple. Heart beating a little faster, Qui-Gon tried to release his agitation into the Force. Obi-Wan should have stayed in the Temple. He would have been safer. Qui-Gon knew Knights were coming to the hanger. He felt their presences when he hopped into the speeder with Jedi Kenobi. They would have protected Obi-Wan while he was away.

Jedi Kenobi chanced a glance to the padawan. "Stay low and keep your saber ready," he advised.

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled his training saber out from his utility belt as he lowered himself in the seat. Qui-Gon sighed loudly and rubbed his temples briefly before returning to the main focus: capture the assassin.

Qui-Gon pushed his worry aside and concentrated on the Force when Jedi Kenobi slowed the speeder to a stop. Traffic swirled around them, some honking at the illegal parking, but Jedi Kenobi ignored the blares.

Obi-Wan poked his head between the two. "Why are we waiting? Shouldn't we keep going?"

"Patience, young one."

It was all Jedi Kenobi said to the padawan. He stayed silent, eyes straight up at the many layers of traffic that roared above their heads. Qui-Gon searched through the Force, feeling the pulls of the energy that seeped into his skin. He had no idea where Anakin was. He could not locate the young Jedi Knight. His Force signature blurred within the Force.

Qui-Gon turned to Jedi Kenobi to ask if he could sense Anakin. "Obi-Wan—"

The rest of his question fell from his mouth as he saw a figure falling from the sky. Qui-Gon immediately thought a crash occurred in the higher lanes. But, as the body got closer, he realized that it wasn't any civilian falling through the speeding traffic.

It was Anakin.

Qui-Gon got to his feet immediately to somehow slow Anakin's descent. But, Jedi Kenobi drove the speeder forward, forcing Qui-Gon back into his seat. Jedi Kenobi maneuvered the speeder just in time to catch the falling Jedi.

Anakin landed on the speeder with a big thump! The speeder dipped from the impact, lurching everyone in the speeder forward. Jedi Kenobi gripped the wheel to steady the speeder as Anakin stretched his arms for balance. He steadied, standing straight.

Jedi Kenobi greeted Anakin. "Perfect landing."

Anakin strode over to Jedi Kenobi. "Move."

Jedi Kenobi scooted over as Anakin squeezed into the front seats. As Anakin took his seat, a grin spread his face. "Nice speeder," he cheeked to Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily. "I never said it wasn't a good idea," he said. "I said you needed to listen."

Qui-Gon didn't know what the two were referring, but he didn't care to know either. His big figure was scrunched between the speeder and Jedi Kenobi, the Jedi's shoulder nudging uncomfortably against him. He considered sitting in the back with his padawan to give more room to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. He rose to move to the back, gesturing to Obi-Wan to slide to the right. Yet, that is when Anakin hit the accelerator.

Qui-Gon fell backwards into his seat again, his back leaning over the side of the speeder. Jedi Kenobi grabbed a fistful Qui-Gon's tunic and held tight, keeping him inside the speeder. "Hang on!" Jedi Kenobi said as they whizzed dangerously in and out of traffic.

Qui-Gon thought Jedi Kenobi's was reckless in driving. Compared to Anakin, Jedi Kenobi drove like Master Yoda. Anakin weaved in and out of other speeders with very little room for error. He drove the speeder at full acceleration and, while interweaving through traffic, the speeder came ever so close to hitting the other vehicles. Curse words and crude hand gestures directed their way, but it didn't slow Anakin down. He kept zooming through traffic with little care on the dangerous maneuvers.

_This isn't driving! This is suicide!_  Qui-Gon thought as he clutched to his seat.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked, yelling from behind.

Anakin glanced behind him, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to stay inside the Temple?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, but Jedi Kenobi snapped Anakin attention back to the traffic. "Anakin? Where?"

Anakin jerked the wheel out of the lane, nearly swiping another landspeeder. The passenger made punching gestures to Anakin.

"I managed to take out one of the engines," Anakin informed the group. "He's not going to be able to get far."

"He's going to need another vehicle," Jedi Kenobi said.

"He headed north," Anakin said. "Toward Undercity."

"The Undercity?" Qui-Gon repeated. The Undercity was the world of criminals and seedy individuals. A place of darkness and corruption. A place definitely fit for a Sith Lord to hide. "He's going to either try to flee in the crowd or get a workable speeder to get out off planet."

Anakin twisted up, dodging a turning vehicle. "Yep—but, we're going to cut him off."

After a few more maverick stunts, Anakin pulled the speeder out of traffic and rested in the middle like Jedi Kenobi did. Sounds of streaks and hums ran resounded around them as they paused in the driving. Qui-Gon glanced around, trying his best not to vomit from all the spins and jerks Anakin did in piloting the speeder. Taking a deep breath to calm the qualms in his stomach, he sensed a mild shift in the Force as they waited. Where was the assassin? He looked for any smoking vehicles, but found none.

"Did we lose him?" questioned Obi-Wan, his youthful eyes glancing at every speeder that passed.

Anakin didn't answer. He stayed eerily quiet.

Then, in bizarre fashion, Anakin scrambled out of his seat and threw himself over the side, free-falling once again. Qui-Gon tried to stop him, his arm stretching over Jedi Kenobi's face to grab the young Jedi Knight, but Anakin was already lost.

"What's he doing?" Qui-Gon commanded, befuddled by the action.

Jedi Kenobi merely glanced at Anakin's empty spot. "Oh—he does that."

"Jump out of speeders?"

"And more," Jedi Kenobi said, listing off with his fingers. "Speeders, building, ships and tanks." Jedi Kenobi paused, reaching for the whee;. "Anakin isn't one to always think first. But, he's good at adapting to situations."

Jedi Kenobi took the wheel again. "If Anakin tinkered with this, there's a pretty good chance he changed the wheel's formation."

Qui-Gon watched Jedi Kenobi tinker with the wheel until he heard something snapped in place. The young Jedi smiled. "Of course he would," Jedi Kenobi murmured.

With a yank, the wheel jerked down and the whole speeder dipped. Qui-Gon leaned in his seat as they plummeted. Jedi Kenobi swiftly eased them through as they gained closer to the ground. Qui-Gon could not spot Anakin and hoped the young Knight didn't fall to his death.

"Better pull up," Qui-Gon suggested, but Jedi Kenobi kept the wheel down. "Obi-Wan?"

"Patience, Master," Jedi Kenobi said and, after a few more yards, he pulled back up and smoothed into traffic. "I see him."

Qui-Gon followed Jedi Kenobi's line of sight and spotted Anakin on top of a failing engine dodging blaster bolts that came from the cockpit. The assassin paid little attention to where he was driving, forcing the other travelers to dodge or jerk out of the way as Anakin and the assassin battled.

Qui-Gon heard Jedi Kenobi sigh. "Take the wheel," he said, rising to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Qui-Gon asked.

Jedi Kenobi glanced down. "To save Anakin's neck this time around."

Qui-Gon grabbed the wheel when Jedi Kenobi jumped out of the speeder, hopping from one vehicle to the next until he joined Anakin, blade ignited.

Steadying the wheel, Qui-Gon tried his best to pilot the speeder after the two Jedi Knights. Jedi Kenobi and Anakin made it look very easy, but every pressure Qui-Gon made to the petal, the speeder seemed to bolt out, over shooting the speed limit he wanted to go. If asked, Qui-Gon would admit piloting was never his forte. He always had someone else driving like his padawan, who now made his way to the front.

"Master do you wish for me to drive?" Obi-Wan offered.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, you stay low. Focus on your surroundings," he said. "I'll drive this back to them."

Obi-Wan nodded, looking behind for any suspicious activity as Qui-Gon focused on returning back to where Anakin and Jedi Kenobi fought. He wondered if the speeder had a reverse, trying to organize where the location of all the knobs and levers were. But, Qui-Gon decided to drive forward, looping around the building and catch up to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

It took Qui-Gon a few turns to become comfortable with the speeder. It was definitely not a regular speeder. It went much faster than normal speeders and easily maneuverable than any speeders Qui-Gon traveled. Gentle on the pedal, he managed to loop around the Works, coming back to their original position.

He scanned the traffic, searching for any erratic behaviors to lead him to the location of the battle.

Obi-Wan pointed ahead. "Over there, Master."

Qui-Gon saw them. The craft—smoking—drove through an empty lane as the other vehicles abandoned the path. On top of the vehicle stood both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Squeezed between them was the captured assassin. They succeeded in capturing the assassin.

Qui-Gon added more pressure to the pedal. The speeder jolted and Qui-Gon directed the speeder to fly in parallel with the fiery speeder. He heard heated voices coming between Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

"I didn't plan that!" Anakin argued, his grip on the assassin's arm very evident.

"I warned you to avoid the control panels!" Jedi Kenobi replied. "There's no way to control the speeder now!"

"Like that's the least of our concern," Anakin retorted, smoke billowing behind them as warning sirens from the front of the vehicle disrupted the argument.

The assassin started a panic fit, fidgeting and feet rocking unsteadily on top of his speeder. "Just get me off this damn speeder!" he cried, desperately.

Anakin looked disgusted at the assassin and, with a huff, he pushed the assassin off the ship. At first, Qui-Gon thought Anakin pushed the man to his death, but realized that Anakin Force shoved the man hard enough for the assassin to face plant into the back seats of their speeder.

Qui-Gon pushed his padwan down into his seat to keep him safe from the assassin. He turned back to the two Jedi, still arguing over what to do with the fiery speeder. "Obi-Wan! Anakin!" Qui-Gon called to get their attention. They needed to abandon the speeder before it crashes.

The two ignored Qui-Gon's call. "There's no way to land this properly without causalities," Jedi Kenobi yelled over the siren.

"Even if we land it, it's going to explode," Anakin added, gesturing to the cockpit. "Those sirens are warning of a leak."

Jedi Kenobi mumbled under his breath while stroking his temples. "We can try levitating it away? Let it explode away from everything?"

"Like above an abandoned factory?"

Jedi Kenobi nodded and, from what Qui-Gon saw, Anakin appeared to agree. Within seconds of the suggestion, both Knight jumped onto the speeder. Anakin landed in the back seat with the assassin and Jedi Kenobi on the speeder's trunk.

Anakin called to Qui-Gon. "Steady the speeder!"

Qui-Gon thought he was and he concentrated on keeping the speeder balanced as they sped through the Works district. The fiery speeder drifted upward, away from the traffic. Qui-Gon snuck a glance behind him, seeing both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's hands raised, directing the fiery speeder to a safe zone.

"A little further, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi muttered.

Anakin's teeth ground. "I know."

Qui-Gon watched the fiery speeder drift further and further away from traffic, in a complete empty space above a darken building. The whirling siren grew louder despite the difference in distance. It was ready to—

_BOOM_!

The speeder burst into a great ball of fire, like a fire cracker erupting in the middle of the dark sky. The wave of energy rushed at them and Qui-Gon's fingers slipped, titling the wheel to the left. Qui-Gon heard Anakin cry out, feet flopping to find balance. Qui-Gon took hold of the wheel again and regain the steady position. He slowed the speeder away from traffic, stopping it to a complete halt.

He looked back to see that everyone was still in the speeder. Obi-Wan leaned against the control panels, his eyes spying on the assassin that attempted to kill him. Anakin slowly settled himself into a sea as Jedi Kenobi occupied the other side, crowding the assassin who snatched Anakin's tunic hysterically.

"Oh…thank you!" the assassin wept. "Thank you!"

Anakin tried to tug away. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!"

Jedi Kenobi pulled the assassin off Anakin. "Trust me, sir," he said, quietly, "he's not interested in your gratitude."

The assassin shakenly pulled himself away from Anakin's grasp, embracing his body in a crouched form. "Thank you for not leaving me to die!"

Anakin's face darkened. "Didn't you hear?" he growled. "I'm not interested in your gratitude! I'm interested in information."

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber again, lighting it up. The assassin's face blued under the humming lightsaber. Anakin's mouth thinned. "So…start talking!"

The assassin backed away from the blade, his fingers grabbed for his neck. "Please…no! Jedi are merciful!"

"You tried to kill us a few minutes ago," Anakin snapped. "Why should we show you mercy?"

"Anakin…" Jedi Kenobi warned and Anakin tilted his lightsaber away from the assassin's neck. Jedi Kenobi dropped a hand on the assassin's shoulder. "I'm sorry for my friend here," he said to the assassin. "He had a rough morning."

"Let me introduce myself," Jedi Kenobi began again. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and that person on your other side is Anakin Skywalker. Both Jedi Knights."

The assassin's eyes widened at hearing Obi-Wan's name. "What? No! That's not right."

Jedi Kenobi lowered his eyes, chin tipped lightly down. "I beg your pardon?"

The assassin shook his head. "No! You're not Obi-Wan Kenobi," he stated and he jabbed his finger to Obi-Wan, who flinched and Qui-Gon nearly pulled his own lightsaber to defend his padawan. "He's Obi-Wan. Not you!"

Jedi Kenobi flickered his eyes to his younger self, a light smile appearing on his face. "We're both Obi-Wan Kenobi," he informed the baffled assassin. "It's a long story. You'd probably be bored. But—I'm afraid you have still yet to introduce yourself and your reasoning for attacking the Temple."

The assassin rubbed his neck and Qui-Gon found it odd that he kept touching in that one particular spot. The assassin sighed, sinking further in his seat. "I'll tell you what you want," he swore. "You just gotta promise me that I will be protected."

Anakin growled his response Qui-Gon could see that Anakin held a great amount of disdain for the man. He was not interested in making this assassin comfortable. Meanwhile, Jedi Kenobi spoke in an elegant manner. "We'll see what we can arrange," he said. "Now—let's start with something easy: name?"

The assassin brushed his front bangs back. "Codec," he answered. "Jascc Codec. A bounty hunter for hire."

"Who was your last employer?" Jedi Kenobi asked.

Codec shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't have a name…nor a face for that matter. It's all a little blurry," he said, fingers gingerly touching his frontal lobe. "Just that he's some sort of Sith Lord. Or something like that."

Qui-Gon matched his gaze with Jedi Kenobi. The Sith Lord was behind the attack. "What was your mission?" Qui-Gon probed, haltingly as he turned away from Jedi Kenobi and back to the captured assassin.

Codec licked his lips. "He wanted me to deal with the kid," he said. "Just take out Obi-Wan Kenobi and I would get paid a fortune."

"A fortune you'll never see," Anakin grunted off side.

Codec frowned at Anakin, snapping. "Only because of you!"

Anakin shook his head. "I know this Sith," he said, voice heated. "He was never going to get you money. Just a quick blow to the chest with his lightsaber."

Codec gulped big, cursing his luck as his fingers ran along his neck again. Qui-Gon peered closer, spotting an unusual red line that ran along his neck. "Did the Sith give you that scar?"

Codec's fingers fumbled as he glanced to Qui-Gon. "Yes—he nicked by skin after I offered to simply just kill everyone," he said. "He had specific orders. And, my disobedience earned me this scar."

Qui-Gon accepted the answer with a nod. "What exactly was your mission? What do you mean by 'take out'?"

"The Sith Lord wanted Kenobi dealt with," Codec answered. "He wanted my expertise."

"And, what exactly is your expertise?"

Codec picked off some burnt shreds of fabric. "Kidnapping."

Qui-Gon's brows rose, he looked down at his young padawan, noticing the same features of confusion on the boy as well. "Kidnapping? You were trying to kill my padawan," he pointed. "How is murdering an innocent boy considered kidnapping?"

Codec threw his hands up in the air. "I never said anything murder!" he rubbed his face roughly with his hands. "Look—I was told to get Kenobi out of the way. My gun—that I  _used_  to have," Codec's eyes narrowed dangerously at Anakin, who returned the glare, "contained only Rixer."

"Rixer?" Jedi Kenobi said, obviously recognizing the word. "That's a strong sleeping potion. It makes a person appear dead."

Codec nodded. "That's how I managed to kidnap so many people. Dose them with this stuff and they're helpless."

"Plan was to hit the kid and have you Jedi think he's dead," Codec explained. "Before the burning tradition, I would sneak the body out and deliver the boy to the Sith Lord. Guess he was interested in slaying him himself or something…I don't know. My job was easy enough! But you two ruined my—"

Anakin swiped Codec across the face. "Shut up!" he said. "If you succeeded, where were your supposed to meet up with the Sith? Where did he tell you to drop off the boy?"

Codec shrugged. "It doesn't matter now," he said. "He won't be there. He'll know I failed." He wheeled to Jedi Kenobi and Qui-Gon. "Please! You gotta take me into protective custody! He'll kill me! I know it!"

"If you give us an address, we'll provide a protective guard for you," Jedi Kenobi answered. "Now—the address?"

Codec passed the address that listed deep in the Works' district. Qui-Gon looked over the mast of dead factories. Any one of them held the Sith Lord, awaiting his grand prize. What was he planning to do with his young padawan? Torture him? Corrupt him? Kill him for enjoyment? Perhaps all three? Qui-Gon released his stress into the Force.

"We should return to the Temple," Qui-Gon muttered, taking control of the little group. "Get him back to the Temple. Perhaps Master Yoda can discuss more with him?"

Qui-Gon turned back in his seat and rotated the wheel, turning the speeder around to join in traffic. Codec whistled at the speeder's eased flexibility. "Nice ride!"

Anakin's eyes slid to the corners, growling. "Shut up!" he said. "How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

Qui-Gon shook his head in displeasure about the information Codec provided. The Sith Lord had every intention of capturing his padawan and, most likely, kill him off after torture. Qui-Gon tried to shift through Codec's mind to see a glimpse of the Sith Lord's appearance, but it only appeared as a dark smudged or ghost in the memories. The Sith Lord must have boggled the bounty hunter's mind in case he failed...like he did. Hopefully, at the Temple, Master Yoda could interrogate the bounty hunter and get more details about the mysterious Sith Lord.

He pressed down on the accelerator a little more. Nothing will happen to his padawan. He will not let Obi-Wan die at the hands of a Sith Lord.


	12. Disobedience and Punishments

They returned to the hanger, still a mess from the droid attack. But, they were greeted by fellow Jedi Knights and Masters. Qui-Gon eased the speeder into the hanger and put the brakes down. The engines died with a soft hiss of air. The speeder sunk lower, signaling departure.

Anakin got out first. With one hand gripped on Codec's arm, he yanked the assassin out of his seat and onto the floor of the hanger. Codec threw a few curses in Anakin's direction, which prompted Anakin to intentionally trip Codec over one of the droid bits left from the battle.

Jedi Kenobi helped Obi-Wan out of the speeder as Qui-Gon joined Master Windu and Master Yoda, who stood patiently nearby as they trained their eyes on the arriving party.

Master Windu's dark eyes narrowed on the assassin. "I see he's the culprit behind this slaughter," he said as a greeting to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He used the droids as a distraction to get to my padawan."

"And your padawan, how is he, hmmmm?" Master Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder to see that his padawan stood beside his older self. They were both taking in the destruction, the loss of life, with a look of paled somber. Then, Jedi Kenobi looked down at his younger self, patting his shoulder twice before moving to take over Codec's handling from Anakin.

Obi-Wan moved to stand near his master, bowing his head respectfully to Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Good evening, Masters."

Qui-Gon turned back to the Masters. "As you can see," he responded to the two Council members, "he's alive and unharmed. The attacked was foiled."

"With the exception that we have three dead mechanics and scattered junk around the hanger," Master Windu pointed, eyes casted on the wasteland, "then—yes. The attack failed."

"Yes, it did," Qui-Gon replied tersely. "However, I'm afraid it will not end with this."

Master Yoda peered up at Qui-Gon. "More, you say?"

Qui-Gon side-glanced to where Anakin and Jedi Kenobi stood with the assassin in the distance. "I will explain more in our report to the Council," he said, looking back to Master Yoda.

Master Yoda agreed with a simple bow of his head. "In one hour, you may arrive."

Qui-Gon bowed and led his padawan out of the wreck, passed other Jedi Knights and padawans that arrived at the scene. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi spoke to Master Windu and Master Yoda quietly before they maneuvered the assassin away from the prying eyes. Qui-Gon knew where they two Knights were taking the assassin, but he did not follow. He had to get Obi-Wan back to the apartments.

Without another word spoken to any of the arriving Jedi Knights (despite Garen's efforts to get Obi-Wan's attention), Qui-Gon ushered Obi-Wan away from the scene. His young padawan obediently followed his sweeping movements, not once losing ground.

When they arrived into the apartments, Qui-Gon shut the door. He turned, staring down at his padawan with a disappointed frown. Obi-Wan stared up, but not in the defiant manner. Patient and observant, he waited in the common space with a slight nervousness that he hid well behind his masked composure.

Qui-Gon checked Obi-Wan once over, his brows furrowing close together. "You disobeyed me."

Obi-Wan did not contradict him. "Yes, Master."

"You deliberately disobeyed an order, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon repeated, his words causing Obi-Wan to slightly flinch. But, his padawan stood appropriately, his gaze straight and focused on him. Qui-Gon folded his arms. "I want the reason."

Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan's response. The boy took a moment to respond, his mind dissecting his thoughts to find the accurate words. Qui-Gon felt like a parent waiting for the child to sputter out excuses. Lips pressed as he rumbled. "I'm waiting Obi-Wan."

"I thought you and Jedi Kenobi needed assistance," Obi-Wan offered.

Qui-Gon's brow quivered at the remark. "You believe three Jedi Knights need assistance from a padawan who's been training for barely a year?" he said with a questioning gaze that made Obi-Wan's shoulders lower under Qui-Gon's long shadow. "Do you know my reasoning for telling you to stay in the Temple?"

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered up before casting down. "To keep me safe."

"Yes," Qui-Gon said, moving away from the door and closer to the window. He viewed Coruscant's landscape, the teetering buildings and scaling towers that loomed over the dismal homes below. He took a brief moment to view his home, regaining the sense of familiarity and security until he finally turned back to his padawan, who waited in suspense for Qui-Gon to speak more.

Qui-Gon knew at the beginning that Obi-Wan would be much different from his old padawan. But, his actions today reminded Qui-Gon of Xanatos once again. The emotional, brash boy that demanded attention and constantly tested the limits of his power and position. Xanatos always wanted more. And, no one was above him. It was his way or no one's way.

And Qui-Gon had no need for another Xanatos. "I do what is necessary to keep you and everyone else safe," he replied, austerely. "I don't throw out orders for no reasons. I expect obedience from my own padawan. I expect my padawan to  _trust_  me enough to listen to my orders."

"Master, I  _do_  trust you," Obi-Wan insisted. "But—the Council ordered that I be accompanied by a Jedi Knight at all times. Only you and my older self were the only two Jedi Knights in the room. I could not follow your order without breaking another."

Qui-Gon shook his head, resigned as he let his hands slip to his waist. "You cannot pick and choose which rules to follow, Obi-Wan," he countered. "That's not how it works. If I give you an order, you must follow even if it does not coincide previous orders. Situations change!"

"Besides, you disobeyed the Council by stepping out of the Temple," Qui-Gon reminded his padawan. "You disobeyed me and the Council by leaving the Temple."

Qui-Gon's big hands wiped his face. "What if that bounty hunter lured us straight to the Sith Lord?" he questioned and Obi-Wan's shoulders hunched in response. "How would we be able to defeat him if we have to also worry about keeping you safe? Or worse—you could have died because I failed to protect you."

Qui-Gon took in the subtle shades of Obi-Wan's shame. He disliked reprimanding the boy, but lessons needed to be learned. "You became a distraction that we could not have," he explained as Obi-Wan's eyes misted. "You understand?"

Obi-Wan strained to nod. "Yes, Master. I understand."

"This isn't like Bandomeer," Qui-Gon quietly reminded and Obi-Wan looked up. "You realize that, correct?"

Obi-Wan gave another strained nod. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon took in the disheveled appearance of his padawan. The boy looked disheartened, a shadow casted on the boy's usual placid appearance. It pained Qui-Gon to see Obi-Wan downtrodden, but he needed the scolding. Qui-Gon cannot lose another apprentice. He just…he cannot lose Obi-Wan. And, having those droids attack and chasing after dangerous criminals, Qui-Gon felt a surge of overprotection of his padawan.

But, he was not well prepared to handle the disappointment that dragged Obi-Wan down. Reeling back his frustration, Qui-Gon gently dropped his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Obi-Wan—one day you will be a very powerful Jedi Knight. We already know that," he stated as he somberly watched Obi-Wan trying to hold back the tears. The boy did a miraculous job of keeping it restrained. Not a single teardrop has yet to escape. "But, right now—you're only a padawan. Beginning your training. To keep you from straying off your path, you must follow my lead. You must trust me that I would not put your life in jeopardy."

Obi-Wan blinked, but no tear fell from his eyelashes. "I trust you, Master," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I failed you. I won't do it again."

Qui-Gon resigned, letting a soft chuckle escape. "I wish I could believe that to be true," he said, which made Obi-Wan sink further. "But…you are my padawan. I'm sure you're bound to rebel like me on some occasions."

* * *

The Council Meeting was a drag.

Anakin already knew everything Qui-Gon reported. He didn't know why he had to be there. But, Obi-Wan said that the Council requested their presences for the report. Anakin asked if they had to file a report, but Obi-Wan informed him Master Jinn was performing the official report. They were simply asked to accompany.

Not taking center stage, Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed in the back, near the doors. They both stood attentive as taught since an early age to show respect to the Council members and listened to the full report. Anakin didn't pay attention. He let Obi-Wan do the listening and, if anything was incorrect, Anakin was sure that Obi-Wan would correct it without his need.

Anakin disliked the idea of standing in front of the Council. Too many memories of their harsh, disdained expressions seared into his mind. Obi-Wan thought he exaggerated how the Council viewed them, but Anakin knew that many of the Council members disliked him. Feared him, even. Especially Master Windu. He had showed very little manners to him since he joined the Jedi as a nine-year old boy. Barely held back his contempt. Never once did the Jedi Master smile in Anakin's direction, but rather glowered at him even when Anakin performed a wondrous feat. It was difficult to please the Jedi Master and Anakin disliked the strict personality of Master Windu.

Master Yoda held more understanding and quirkier qualities that Anakin appreciated. He wasn't always the strict like Master Windu. He would often show his more comforting, jolly side when he joined the younglings in teaching. Or, sometimes when he showed Anakin a lesson or two through his strange sense of humor. Anakin didn't mind (except when Master Yoda used his gimer stick). The little green troll held a slight rebellious streak that Anakin admired, but Master Yoda often kept that trait under lock and key, rarely showing it to anyone except those who he trusts. But, the troll kept a great sense of humor despite trying times and Anakin appreciated it when he needed something uplifting than the war that surrounded him. It was heartening to know that not all Jedi were strict like Master Yoda or Obi-Wan for that matter.

At least in the beginning, Obi-Wan was strict with him. He restricted Anakin only to the Temple in their early years, hardly got physical such as hugging or clapping him on the back for well-done job—like what Palpatine did for him. But, as the years went on, Obi-Wan became a little more open with his thoughts and feelings. Anakin still remembered the first time Obi-Wan hugged him. He was ten years old, awaken from a nightmare and working on a droid part in the common room to ease his worry. Feeling his anxiety, Obi-Wan came out and sat beside him. Anakin can recall perfectly how Obi-Wan sat beside him, speaking in that cultured tone of voice when he asked if he was all right. Anakin tried to brush it off, but Obi-Wan only stared, waiting. After a few moments, Anakin admitted the dream and waited for Obi-Wan to give him a philosophical quote about it. Much to his surprise, Obi-Wan simply wrapped one arm around Anakin's shoulder, mumbling, "You are okay."

And, since that moment, Anakin grew more relaxed around Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan became more than just a simple Master. He became family. But, Obi-Wan was still a private man. It was just in his nature like it is Anakin's nature to open himself to others.

The report kept going and Anakin's only interest came when Qui-Gon surprised him with a request for Master Yoda to interrogate the assassin. Master Yoda seemed to mull on the request until Qui-Gon explained that the Sith Lord may have manipulated the assassin's memory. Master Yoda obliged to see if he could reconstruct the ruined memory.

Anakin thought that was the end. He turned, ready to head out the doors when Master Windu called upon Padawan Kenobi.

Anakin turned back, glancing at Obi-Wan with a high brow. Obi-Wan shrugged in returned.

Master Windu sat regal in his seat. "Padawan Kenobi," his voice rang in the room that it still everyone. "Do you find Master Jinn's report accurate?"

Padawan Kenobi nodded. "Yes, Master Windu."

Anakin's brows furrowed in confusion. What was the point of asking Padawan Kenobi if the report was correct or not? Wouldn't Obi-Wan be a better person to ask that question?

"Then you are aware that Master Jinn is citing a misconduct against you?"

 _Misconduct_? Anakin couldn't believe it. Were the Council seriously holding a mini-trial against their favorite Jedi? For misconduct? Obi-Wan is the very last person Anakin knew to disobey a rule or command. Unless he had to save lives.

Padawan Kenobi nodded again. "Yes, Master. I'm aware that I disobeyed an order."

"An order that was put in place for your own protection," Master Windu pointed. "You left the Temple on your own accord, violating both Master Jinn's and the Council's trust."

Anakin's mind boggled. It seemed almost hysterically and downright rude for the Council to reprimand Padawan Kenobi for leaving the Temple. He was only trying to help capture the assassin. And, he wasn't in danger at all. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and himself were there to prevent anything from happening to the boy.

Yet, they held judgement over him. Ready to carry-out a punishment that was not necessary, but cruel to Anakin's eyes. Anakin crossed his arms tightly, eyes dropping into slits as he glared at the Council. Obi-Wan prodded his mind, trying to ease the bitterness that unsettled him. But, Anakin did not let himself relax. He waited in concern anticipation for what the Council would say next.

Master Windu rested his folded hands on his lap as he stared down at Padawan Kenobi in manner that Anakin found similar to a person of regal status. "For your actions, you will be detained in the detention center for three days—"

" _What_?"

Anakin's decry reverberated the circular room as he stormed toward the center. "You can't do that!"

The whole Council fell silent. All eyes darted to Anakin with insulted expressions as he rudely interrupted them, taking the floor without permission. They recoiled in their seats, shocked at the outcry. It was not fitting for a Jedi Knight and it shook the Council at the abrasive behavior. Master Windu's face grew tighter as he took in Anakin's heated face. "Jedi Skywalker, you do not have permission to take the floor nor have the ranking to interrupt—"

Anakin cared little for Master Windu's words. "You're treating him like a criminal!"

Qui-Gon side-glanced at Anakin, a frown denting his face while Padawan Kenobi glanced up with raised brows at Anakin's defense. Anakin caught the shift in Qui-Gon's stance as the Jedi Master tried to lean back, mouth parted, "Anakin—"

His words were caught off by Master Windu's short response. "Padawan Kenobi disobeyed—"

"And that calls for imprisonment for three days?" replied Anakin, shortly and he soon forgot that Qui-Gon was trying to get his attention.

"You are stepping out of line, Skywalker," Master Windu warned, his face hardening.

Anakin ignored Master Windu's warning and glared at all the Council members. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He disobeyed the Jedi Council and his master," spoke a man with light brown shade skin and long, very dark hair.

Anakin stared crossly at the man, not recognizing the Jedi Master. "That doesn't mean he needs to be treated like an enemy."

"A padawan must learn disciple," graved an ancient being on the far left. "Without discipline, one is unable to find balance."

"Obi-Wan has discipline," assured Anakin, hotly. "He didn't leave the Temple to rebel! He left to help."

"Help or not," Master Windu said testily. "He endangered not only himself, but the mission." The valiant master rested his arms on the both sides of his large chair. "What if the attack was meant to lure Padawan Kenobi out into the open?"

"Or to lure us away from him?" Anakin countered. "I've fought against this Sith Lord multiple times. He would try to isolate Obi-Wan," Anakin stepped next to the padawan, taking an unyielding stance as he eyed the Council. "He's safest with us."

Master Windu interweaved his fingers as he leaned over his seat, dark eyes focused solely on Anakin. "That may be," his voice heavy and regal. "But, his impulsiveness could have endangered lives. We already lost three men tonight. We do not need any more needless casualties."

Anakin watched Padawan Kenobi's head dropped, eyes casted downward from others' glares. And, it infuriated Anakin. They're the reason Obi-Wan held little worth. He took blame for every single fault that occurred and it was because the Council drilled it into his head at an early age.

It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault that those men died. It was Dooku's! He sent the assassin. He ordered Obi-Wan's death. Yet, Dooku is free to roam around Coruscant while Obi-Wan is locked away in the deep depths of the Temple, away from the people he cares because of his desire to help them catch the assassin. It was wrong! All wrong!

A dark shadow hung over Anakin's face as he glared at Master Windu. "You're blaming him for those men's deaths?"

Master Windu tilted his chin up. "I did not say—"

"He didn't asked to be attacked!" Anakin growled, his heart beating feverishly in his chest. "He didn't ask for those men to die! That's D—"

A loud thump reverberated the room and all eyes flashed to Master Yoda, whose gimer stick drilled into the floor by his seat. "Spoken enough, you have, Skywalker," he remarked. "Tolerate disrespect, the Council does not."

"Master Yoda—"

Master Windu's lips thinned into a tight line. "Our decision is final. Padawan Kenobi is to stay in the detention center for three days, allowed to leave only for training."

"That's not—"

His words were silenced when he felt a hand fell on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze that pressured him to back away. Anakin peaked over his shoulder, spying Obi-Wan beside him, a critical look that informed Anakin that he needed to back down.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began in hopes to get Obi-Wan to side with him, but his old master simply shook his head.

"Let it go, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured low enough that only Anakin could hear him. "This is not your fight."

"But—"

Obi-Wan again shook a warning to drop the subject. With a light pull, Anakin fell back from the circle, letting Obi-Wan guide him. But, his fingers' curled inward, nails pinched his palm. He gave one last glaring look at the Masters. "Maybe we should be less concerned with punishing a padawan for trying to help and focus more on hunting down the real culprit."

And, with that statement, Anakin marched out of the chamber.

* * *

Anakin huffed down the corridor, his strides long and quick that he knew it would be difficult for anyone to catch up to him. Including his Master.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan called, but Anakin refused to slow his pace.

It was infuriating that the Council treated their "favorite son" so callously. Three days! Alone. In a prison cell. Unable to join his Master or other Jedi Knights. Treated like scum. It was absurd!

How could Obi-Wan respect the Masters so much if they treated him like scum? It boggled Anakin too much that he caused a pulsing headache to erupt. He slowed down and leaned against the wall, using the Force to ease the ache.

Gathering himself, he heard soft steps patter behind him. Drawing in air, Anakin slowly turned to face Obi-Wan. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Obi-Wan's gaze unnerved Anakin. Like Obi-Wan was studying a rambunctious kid rather than a respectful Jedi Knight that he earned. "Don't look at me like that," Anakin snapped. "Why didn't you help?"

Obi-Wan cradled his elbows with his hands. "I didn't think you needed my help to embarrass yourself."

Anakin scowled. "Embarrass myself? I was trying to help you! Or…younger you…" he added, rubbing the side of his face. "They're sending you to the detention centers…for three days!"

"I'm aware."

"And, you don't care?" Anakin maddened, annoyed by his Master's placid demeanor. "You don't care that you're suffering for something that isn't your fault?"

"It is my fault."

"No—it's not!" Anakin cried, frustration boiling his blood, reddening his cheeks. "It's Dooku! He hired that bounty hunter! He got those men killed."

"I'm not blaming myself for their deaths," Obi-Wan corrected. "I'm saying that my disobedience deserves the punishment."

"What disobedience?" Anakin grilled and Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. Anakin unceremoniously rolled his eyes. "Because you left the Temple? You were only trying to help."

"Was I?" Obi-Wan offered, which befuddled Anakin.

"Of course!" Anakin said. "Why else would you chase down an assassin?"

"I didn't chase down an assassin," Obi-Wan corrected again and he pointed a finger at Anakin. "You did. I only chased you."

Anakin waved off Obi-Wan's statement. "Doesn't matter—you still came to help. Both you and younger you. I don't see why that has to punishable."

Obi-Wan sighed, but not out of irritation. Lines grew along his eyes and he appeared much older than the thirty-seven years he was. "Anakin…the Council isn't punishing my younger self for helping," he began to explain. "They're punishing him for disobeying orders. For not showing respect to both Qui-Gon and the Council."

"And leaving the Temple did that?" Anakin challenged.

"For a Master and Padawan to work well together, they must be able to trust one another," Obi-Wan replied. "If they don't…so many things can happen. Like they said, what if it was a trap? He didn't trust Master Qui-Gon. And, it could have resulted into something much worse. Masters and Padawans need to trust each other to not only succeed, but to also survive." Then Obi-Wan smiled. "I trust you, Anakin. I always have. And, that's why we work well together."

Anakin dropped his chin to his chest. Obi-Wan's words comforted him enormously hearing that his Master trusted him. Anakin knew Obi-Wan trusted him, but just hearing the words made it more real, more sincere than just assumption. It was truth. No matter what—Obi-Wan trusted Anakin.

But, while those truths lightened Anakin's heart, it also blackened it. Obi-Wan trusted him, but did he trust Obi-Wan? He had not told his Master about his marriage to Padme. He kept that a secret, despite Obi-Wan's attempts to talk to him about his feelings towards the senator. Obi-Wan pushed him away, placing his focus on the mission to distract Obi-Wan away from the secret Anakin carried in his heart. Could he tell Obi-Wan now? Inform him of the betrayal? Of the lies he said to his face for years?

Could Anakin really break his Master's heart and trust in just one sentence?

Anakin pushed aside that confliction. He will not ruin the moment. "I trust you too Master," he responded, looking up to see Obi-Wan's calm and understanding features. "I'm—I'm sorry if I embarrass you. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to—"

"I know," Obi-Wan murmured. "You only tried to defend me from something you thought was unfair. And, perhaps three days is excessive, but the Council do not take disobedience lightly."

"Yes—I know," Anakin replied with a smirk. He's tested the Council's patience multiple times as a padawan. He knew they never take anything lightly. "But, still…I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the shoulder. "You'll make it up to me in due time," he said. "Let's just forget this happened. We still need to locate Count Dooku."

Anakin's face scrunched hearing the Sith Lord's name. His fingers curled tightly into his palm. "He's a coward," he gritted. "Using others to do his dirty work."

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side in agreement. "He is a Count," he said. "He's not used to getting his hands dirty."

Anakin cracked a grin at Obi-Wan's mild joke, a soft chuckle escaping when the turbolift next to them hissed opened. The doors slid open, revealing Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin looked to his right only to be disappointed. Padawan Kenobi was not there.

Qui-Gon stepped out of the lift, his eyes hard on them. "Found you," he said as a way of greeting. There was no malice in his tone or any signs of distress on the aging Jedi Master's face. But, with a jerk of his hand, he commanded. "Follow me."

The Jedi Master gave no pause to see if the Anakin or Obi-Wan would follow. He turned and strode down the corridor, leaving the two Jedi to contemplate whether to follow or not. Anakin looked back to Obi-Wan, who gave a light shrugged before following in his old Master's steps. And, Anakin trailed after him.

Within minutes, they arrived outside Qui-Gon's apartment and opened the door. He ushered the two Jedi inside the apartment before he quickly shut the door. Anakin side-glanced to Obi-Wan, who stood patiently for his Master to speak what was on his mind.

Qui-Gon locked the apartment doors, trapping them inside. "You're going to tell me everything about this Sith Lord," he ordered as he moved to the sitting area. "You can start with its name."

* * *

Obi-Wan shivered.

He never knew it was cold down in the detention centers. Then again, he never came down here before. Always the obedient student. At least, Master Yoda once said that about him. And, now? He curled up on the metal slab of the bed, the orange light blazing his eyes. He turned to face the wall, not wanting to look out in the darkness.

He was alone.

No one else was down here. Just him.

He remembered the last look Qui-Gon gave to him before he departed, leaving him in the care of one of the Jedi Masters in charge of the detention centers. He read disappointment and ashamed all over his master's face.

Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath as he experienced a tightening of his abdomen. He let down Qui-Gon. Worse, he did it in front of the entire Jedi Council. He embarrassed his Master in front of the Council, but what really haunted Obi-Wan was rudely disrespecting his Master. He should have listened. He should have trusted Qui-Gon, but…

No buts, Obi-Wan reminded himself. He failed his master. He failed himself.

And, now, he had to suffer the consequences for his failure.

Maybe Qui-Gon was right about him at the beginning. He's not cut out to become a Jedi Knight. He's too emotional. Too much fear. All the beginnings of the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. No! Don't think like that, he reminded himself. If Qui-Gon didn't want you, he would have left you on Bandomeer.

And, he didn't. He brought him back to Coruscant to train him as a Jedi. He saw something in him. Saw something that garnered apprenticeship. He thought back, reflecting when he remembered his older self.

Obi-Wan found his older self to be more of a stranger than a reflection of himself. Jedi Kenobi was more composed, cautious and wise than himself. Though soft-spoken, Obi-Wan sensed a great deal of command in the Jedi Knight's voice when he spoke. He was even surprised that Jedi Kenobi's words seemed to reel back Anakin's aggressive attitude toward the Council. Obi-Wan didn't know what his older counterpart said, but it made Anakin stand down. Something Obi-Wan was sure he would have been unable to do.

Yet—didn't his older self just show how great of a Jedi Knight he will become? Isn't it enough to prove to Qui-Gon that he was meant to become a Jedi Knight? That he would not fail him? He's not like Xanatos! He wouldn't betray Qui-Gon.

But, didn't he already? He did not listen to him. He disobeyed Qui-Gon. Broke his trust. Is that why he felt like a failure? Why anxiety gripped his heart? He

Qui-Gon often told him to stop overthinking, to relax and trust the Living Force. To let it flow through him. Obi-Wan tried, but it was hard for him to accept the Living Force as openly as Qui-Gon did. He needed to see all angles, to know the connections and fallouts of his actions. And, the Living Force only made him focus on the now. And, it always worried Obi-Wan what the 'now' meant for the future.

Like, did how did his impulsive behavior affected Qui-Gon? Will Qui-Gon abandoned him?

"Stop worrying," Obi-Wan muttered to himself. "It's only for a few days. And, I'll be better. I will."

* * *

"I want a name."

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat across from Qui-Gon. They stayed silent as Qui-Gon asked, once again, for the name of the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan only offered Darth Tyranus, but Qui-Gon wanted the original name. The name the Sith Lord bore before he dedicated his life to the Dark Side.

Anakin kept his mouth pressed into a straight line. He would let Obi-Wan handle Qui-Gon's interrogation. And, it seemed Obi-Wan noted Anakin's refusal to speak. "For the sake of the future," Obi-Wan began. "It's best to not mention the Sith Lord's name. I do not want the Jedi Order to hunt him down for something he has yet to become."

Qui-Gon did not like the answer. "Seems you are more protecting the Sith Lord than helping."

Obi-Wan flinched at the slight. "I have no intentions of protecting a Sith Lord," he assured. "But, I will not condemn a man that has yet to make that decision to turn to the Dark Side. The future is already altering since our arrival. There could be a chance the man may not become a Sith Lord. Remember—the future is always in motion, Master."

Qui-Gon drew back, studying Obi-Wan with despondency. "I see you hang-out with Master Yoda more than me in the future."

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's heart plunge at the comment. If only Qui-Gon knew how…

But, Obi-Wan re-centered himself again, sitting upright on the couch. "Your training is what makes me the person I am, Master," he said. "I know you. You wouldn't want me to reveal anything that would hinder another person's fate."

Anakin watched Qui-Gon re-examine Obi-Wan with contemplation. "Perhaps not," he replied. "But—innocent men died tonight. Obi-Wan nearly died as well," he pointed out to both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin's shouldered wiggled uncomfortably. Should they tell him? Anakin probed Obi-Wan's mind with the question, but Obi-Wan answered remained the same. The less he knows, the better. But, Anakin could not bare to see Qui-Gon frustrated expression, his desperation to gain information.

Anakin glanced around the apartment, stretching his Force powers to sense any other presence. It was only the three of them. "Speaking of which," he said. "Where's Padawan Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon's eyes slid to Anakin. "I dropped him off at the detention centers," he said. "As per orders of the Jedi Council."

"Will he be all right down there?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, but Anakin caught the unease in Qui-Gon's eyes. "He…he'll be all right. Obi-Wan is strong," he said. "It will give him time to reflect on his mistake."

Anakin scrutinized Qui-Gon, noting the lines underneath the Jedi Master's eyes. "You worry about him though. Being alone down there."

Qui-Gon slowly raised his eyes to Anakin. "I don't like the idea of sending Obi-Wan in the detention centers. It's not my idea of punishment," he admitted, resting his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front. "I wanted to renegotiate it, but…"

Qui-Gon's words drifted as he looked directly to Anakin.

Anakin reeled back. "What?  _Me_?"

"Remember?" Obi-Wan whispered from his side. "You made quite a scene."

Anakin glanced from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan. "I was defending you—little you," he said, adding to Obi-Wan. " _You_  already know that!"

"It was admirable that you defended my padawan," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "To stand up against what you believed to unfair. That's good Anakin."

Anakin went to smile in pride until Qui-Gon continued. "But—you executed it poorly," Qui-Gon pointed out. "You insulted the Council rather than encourage them to change their thinking. You acted emotionally."

A whistling sound from the kitchen erupted their meeting. Qui-Gon stood up and walked to the kitchen, but his words could still be heard. "And emotions are something the Jedi Order frown upon," Qui-Gon called from the kitchen. Within a minute, Qui-Gon returned with a tray of three cups of steaming tea. He passed one to Obi-Wan. "It's Yarba tea, I'm afraid."

"That'll do just fine," Obi-Wan said, taking his cup with gratitude.

Anakin accepted his cup from Qui-Gon, his eyes on the Jedi Master. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Qui-Gon asked as he settled back into his seat.

"Do you share the same belief about emotions?"

Qui-Gon rose his tea cup to his lips, but paused as he mulled over Anakin's question. "I find emotions make us who we are," he finally answered, "but we must be learn to balance them or else we may lose ourselves."

That was not the answer Anakin expected. Qui-Gon supported the notion of emotions? Well—he shouldn't be too surprised. Qui-Gon was not the typical Jedi Master like the others. He was different. More human than the other robotic Jedi in the Temple (not including Obi-Wan). But, hearing Qui-Gon openly admit that he does not agree with a Jedi Order principal made Anakin feel better. If Qui-Gon didn't like a rule and disregarded it, then why couldn't Anakin? Besides, he agreed with Qui-Gon. Emotions make a person.

Qui-Gon took a long sip of his tea before placing it back on table. "Which returns me to our original discussion," he said, turning the conversation back to the Sith Lord. He leaned in, signaling the importance of his next words to both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin sat straighter, lending an ear to hear Qui-Gon's next plea for information.

Qui-Gon breathed, his chest heaved up once before settling back down. "Why does the Sith Lord have such a keen interest in my padawan?"

Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan said anything. They both eyed each other quickly, debating whether to answer the question or not.

Obi-Wan turned back to Qui-Gon, pushing his tea cup aside. "He's a Sith Lord," he started. "He simply wants to eliminate a rival. Killing me could help him win."

Anakin saw Qui-Gon mull over Obi-Wan's answer, but he knew the Jedi Master refused to accept it as the true answer. After a moment, Qui-Gon flicked his gaze back to Obi-Wan. "When I meditated…I sensed something odd about the Sith Lord."

Anakin became animated, but fearful. What did Qui-Gon sense? Anakin flashed his eyes to Obi-Wan, who held the same concerned expression. Anakin turned back to Qui-Gon. "You did?"

Qui-Gon slowly nodded. "I sensed a feeling that often does not belong on the Dark Side," he informed the duo before turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "I sensed a great amount of affection from the Sith Lord. Tell me—why does this Sith Lord have these feelings for my padawan?"

The tidbit shocked Anakin. His lungs froze and muscles stiffened. How did Qui-Gon sense Count Dooku's feelings? Does his connection to his former Master still work? Can Qui-Gon penetrate the Sith Lord's mind as well as Anakin can to Obi-Wan? If he could, then Qui-Gon would know who the Sith Lord is. He would be devastated to know his master became a blood-thirsty scum of a Sith Lord.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, who sat with his chin in his hand. "It's possible that feelings of his former life may still linger inside of him," Obi-Wan offered as an explanation, "but, his former life is gone. Darth Tyranus holds no true affection for your padawan. He will kill him given the chance. I know—he's tried to kill me."

Qui-Gon rested his hands on top of the table and let out a long sigh. "So—you knew the Sith Lord very well…before he became a Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan dropped his hand to run it through his hair, giving him a disheveled look that usually fitted Anakin's appearance. "Not really—I knew of him," he replied, fingers lightly tapping his arm, "and he knew of me."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows furrowed. "That does not make sense," he murmured to no one in particular. "How could he feel such strong emotions towards you—or younger you—if you barely knew him?"

"It's misplaced," Obi-Wan said, which surprised Anakin. He didn't think Obi-Wan would offer that particular information. It was too close to revealing the Sith Lord's identity.

"Misplaced how?" Qui-Gon probed.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, resting his hands on his lap. "I remind him of his old friend," he said with a shrug. "But—I'm afraid I'm not the friend he lost. And that—that is what drives him to attack me."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a long moment. He recognized that Obi-Wan altered the facts—or at least looked at it "from a certain point-of-view", but he never imagined that Obi-Wan would give Qui-Gon enough information that, if he pieced it together with thought, could lead all his questions straight to Count Dooku.

"Did you know this 'friend'?" Qui-Gon asked of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded, but the look on his face displayed a mixture of somber and nostalgia. "I did. He was a good man."

Qui-Gon brushed his chin in the same manner Obi-Wan often did. Anakin wondered if that is why Obi-Wan does it. "Are you the reason that his friend is dead?" Qui-Gon questioned, though he asked in manner to someone about to detonate a bomb. Cautious, yet ready to accept a completely different reaction.

Obi-Wan drew out a long sigh, his chest rising and falling like gentle waves. He didn't look up at Qui-Gon right away. Anakin could see that Obi-Wan was retreating, looking back on that fateful day on Naboo. The day they both lost Qui-Gon.

Anakin disliked when Obi-Wan retrogressed to the time after Qui-Gon died. He knew his Master felt responsible for Qui-Gon's death. Anytime it was brought up, Obi-Wan retreated into himself, becoming somber as he disappeared—to be alone with his plaguing thoughts.

And, when he returned, Anakin tried to be supportive and remind him that it wasn't his fault. It was the Darth Maul that killed Qui-Gon. Not Obi-Wan. But, it did very little. Obi-Wan would put on a fake smile and lie about being okay.

Anakin turned from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, deciding to beat Obi-Wan to the punch and stop himself from suffering. "It wasn't—"

"Yes." Obi-Wan's voice stated, effectively cutting off Anakin's attempt to tell Qui-Gon the truth. "It was my fault. I killed him."

Anakin's jaw locked. "No—it wasn't," he rumbled. "Obi-Wan, you didn't kill him!"

Obi-Wan swept his eyes to Anakin, a haunting memory still echoing deep in his irises. "I did not perform the blow," he admitted, "but it was my misjudgment that got him killed."

"You were doing your best—"

"We can argue all you want Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted, removing himself from the couch. "But it doesn't change what really occurred. I made a mistake. It cost him his life. I take the blame."

Anakin shook his head vigorously, suddenly very sick of Obi-Wan brushing off his help. "Don't you dare do this," he growled. "You're not responsible for what happened—"

Obi-Wan held out a hand and Anakin stopped talking. "Let's not dwell anymore on the past," he said. "Let's refocus on capturing the Sith Lord."

Anakin wanted to keep arguing about Obi-Wan emotional self-inflection. But, his master was right. They needed to focus back on Dooku. To figure out what his next scheme will be to get a hold of Padawan Kenobi. But, he sent a mental warning to Obi-Wan that their discussion on the Naboo attack was not over.

Obi-Wan ignored the mental prob. "He'll be hiring more bounty hunters," he informed Qui-Gon, who joined around the couch. "But as long as Obi-Wan stays inside…"

"He'll be safe," concluded Qui-Gon, scratching his beard.

Anakin couldn't believe how quickly Obi-Wan turned the conversation in a complete different direction. But, he didn't confront the issue. Instead he offered his opinion. "Unless—of course—he finds a way to lure Obi-Wan out," he said. "Kidnap someone he knows and cares? Use them to get him to come out of the Temple?"

Obi-Wan nodded in contemplation. "It's a possibility. We may have to warn his friends," he said to Qui-Gon.

"Bant and Garen?"

"And Siri," Obi-Wan added, which garnered a surprised look from Qui-Gon. "He may target either of them to get to my younger self."

"We should notify their Masters," Anakin advised. "Inform them of the possibility that their padawans might be in danger."

"I can talk to their Masters," Qui-Gon offered. "I'll advise them to keep a closer watch on their padawans."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in thanks. "That'll give us a tighter area to focus," he said. "We know he's been using docks as his main access to getting into the Temple—we might have to shut them down."

"You mean like closing off access to the Temple?" Anakin said, with slanted brows. "Won't that keep people stuck inside as well?"

Obi-Wan nodded again. "Yes—it's not ideal, but it will keep the Temple more secured and help keep the battle within a certain area. We won't have to endanger innocent civilians."

Anakin rocked his head, listening to Obi-Wan strategize. He joined in, helping Obi-Wan coming up with measured moves to help secure certain areas in the Temple that Padawan Kenobi would occupy more often. The only person not really participating was Qui-Gon.

He stood by, listening to Obi-Wan and Anakin plan out defensive structures and offensive movements. Anakin knew because every now and then, he heard Qui-Gon make a noise. It wasn't a good or bad noise. It seemed more like an acknowledgement that Anakin and Obi-Wan had a good grasp on how to strategize different scenarios.

After a brief hour of planning, they both stopped, letting their drawings on scrap paper and notes litter Qui-Gon's table. They retreated back in their seats, slightly worn from all the actions they endured since the morning. "I think that will have to do for now," Obi-Wan announced. "We can continue working tomorrow morning."

"Great," Anakin groaned. "Something to look forward to."

Obi-Wan playfully elbow Anakin in his side. "Enough of your complaints," he said. "I've had a long, tiring day."

"You're not the only one," Anakin quipped.

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan responded, his eyelids drooping as he peeked to Qui-Gon. "What do you think Master?"

Anakin fluttered his eyes to Qui-Gon, who examined the papers and the notes Obi-Wan and Anakin made during the hour. When Obi-Wan called to him, he lowered one of the papers. "You both seem to know what you're doing," he said so softly that Anakin had trouble if it was because he was too tired to listen carefully or if it was because Qui-Gon seemed disappointed. "Almost like soldiers."

"We are," Anakin replied, his face strained as he tried to restrain a yawn. Then, he added. "Somewhat."

Qui-Gon's mouth twitched before his face became unreadable. He sat with a blank look, eyeing all the tactics he and Obi-Wan drafted to keep Padawan Kenobi safe. Why wasn't he enthralled? He and Obi-Wan just came up with great tactics that would keep Padawan Kenobi safe. Why was he not proud of them?

Something was off. Anakin pushed himself up in his seat. "Are you okay, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon blinked to Anakin. "Yes—I'm fine," he said, his tone emotionless.

Anakin didn't believe him. "Qui-Gon—"

Qui-Gon abruptly got to his feet. "I just realized the time," he announced, not even looking at either Anakin or Obi-Wan. "I need to meet with Master Yoda."

Anakin got up from the couch as so did Obi-Wan. "We'll come with you."

Qui-Gon shook his head, effectively rejecting the offer. "That won't be necessary. Like you and Obi-Wan said," he began, grabbing his robe. "You had a very long, tiring day. Bombs, chasing bounty hunters and being hunted by Jedi Knights for a little bit. Stay and regain your strength. You may sleep here on the couches."

Anakin quizzically stared at the sudden exclusion. "Qui-Gon…"

"I'll return shortly," Qui-Gon assured both Jedi Knights as he adjusted his robe. "Stay and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

And, without another word, Qui-Gon exited the apartment in a flash, leaving a bewildered Anakin standing in the middle of the common space.

"What was that about?" Anakin questioned Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan flickered a tired glance to the door. "I wouldn't dwell on it Anakin," he said. "It's just Qui-Gon being himself." Obi-Wan swayed to his feet, letting a yawn escape his lips. "But, he's right. We need to sleep. I'll take this couch and you take the other one."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, defeated, as Obi-Wan disappeared down the corridor.

Anakin backtracked from the door in time for Obi-Wan to return with an armful of blankets. He tossed one to Anakin, who caught it easily without looking and threw it on the couch. He stretched out, his feet and ankles hanging over the side. Obi-Wan nestled in his own, curled to keep his whole body from dangling over.

Obi-Wan waved his hand toward the switch and the lights vanished, drowning the room in darkness with only the lights from the city dimming the common space.

Anakin flopped onto his back, his eyes on the door where Qui-Gon darted from just moment ago. Anakin pondered over Qui-Gon sudden change in demeanor. What suddenly scared Qui-Gon? It almost seemed like he was terrified of them. Like…he wanted to get away from them. What did they do wrong? Did they say something? What made Qui-Gon run off like that? Run away from them?

Obi-Wan's groan echoed in the dark. "You're dwelling, Anakin."

Anakin twisted his body, looking away from the door. "Sorry Master," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," Obi-Wan murmured through the blanket.


	13. Conflictions and Affiliations

"Obi-Wan has finally drove you out of the apartment?"

Qui-Gon chuckled a smile over the comment. "If anyone, it would be  _me_  that would drive Obi-Wan out."

Jedi Knight Tahl had one of the droids pull out a chair for Qui-Gon. "Take a seat, old friend," she gestured and Qui-Gon graciously accepted the offer. "If not Obi-Wan, what brings you to my door?"

Qui-Gon resigned, his hands on his knees as he stared off for a moment. "I had to get away for a moment," he admitted. "Away from Jedi business and be amongst friends."

"Or friend," Jedi Tahl pointed out as they were the only two occupying the room.

"My closest friend."

They stayed silent for a moment, before recognizing what the silence meant. But, Tahl quickly turned away to reach for her datapad. "As your closest friend," she began, swallowing a little hard, "I'm obligated to ask what's wrong."

Qui-Gon scratched underneath his chin. "I came across something I found wrong," he confided. "Something that I cannot approve."

Tahl's threw an astutely grin to Qui-Gon. "Did you and the Jedi Council get into another argument?"

"No."

Tahl paused, her hand gently moving down her armchair, feeling the ends. Her gaze soften, but her curious voice remained. "Does it have to do with the two mysterious Jedi Knights?"

Qui-Gon's brows rose, but it did not surprise him that Tahl knew. "Yes."

Tahl hummed an understanding. "I see—well, I sense," she corrected as she let her fingertips brush underneath her eyes. "The Jedi Temple have been spreading a lot of rumors about those two. I have yet to meet them. In fact, very little have." Her crystal eyes moved back to her datapad, hand running over the front. "I heard you are helping them on a mission."

Qui-Gon watched as she moved her fingers along the pad as vibrations informed her of what she searched and the answers. "That is true," he replied, "but I can tell you no more. It involves very delicate matter."

"The delicate matter being the attacks on the Temple?"

Qui-Gon said nothing, which only seemed to make Tahl smile more. "I know you too well, Qui-Gon," she said. "But—do not worry. I will not speak of anything you say."

"I know," Qui-Gon confirmed and he looked squarely in Tahl's eyes. "Of everyone in the Temple, I trust you the most."

Tahl made no reaction to the comment. She typed on her datapad, eyes still on the screen though she could not see anything it reported. "So, you still planning to tell me what is upsetting you? Or you just going to mope?"

"I'm not here to wallow," Qui-Gon assured her. "Like I said, I just needed to be around a friend." He breathed deeply for a moment, gathering his thoughts together. His eyes flickered back to Tahl. "I'm not happy with how the two Jedi Knights work."

Tahl peaked over her shoulder, listening as Qui-Gon continued. "When discussing the mission," he explained, glancing away. "They both…they both acted more like soldiers and not peacekeepers.

"They talked strategies and planned out possible attack points," Qui-Gon continued and then he peered up to Tahl's face, his throat constricting a little as he spoke. "They're soldiers more than they are Jedi Knights. They even somewhat admitted it."

Tahl turned completely in her chair by the time Qui-Gon was done. Her gaze fell on him with understanding and sympathy. "You're disappointed," she said. It was not a question. It was a fact.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Disappointed, yes—but not in them."

"But in yourself," Tahl added, to which Qui-Gon bowed his head. "Why?"

Hearing Jedi Kenobi and Anakin speak of attack plans and defensive structures was like having a lightsaber stab him in multiple places. This is not how he wanted to raise Obi-Wan. He did not want his padawan to become a soldier. Jedi Knights were to be peacekeepers. Not soldiers.

Yet, spending an hour with them brought the horror crashing down on Qui-Gon. During the whole planning, he remained silent, his heart growing weaker every minute the duo spoke of strategies. How did he let Obi-Wan fall? How could he let Obi-Wan be turned into a solider?

Qui-Gon rubbed his temples, thinking. "I'm disappointed in how I approached them," he said. "All they see is war and I'm afraid I cannot make them see it otherwise. That is why I'm disappointed."

"Have you even tried?"

Qui-Gon's lips fell to distraught frown as he thought about his young padawan and how he'll grow up to be a Jedi solider. "Yes," he replied. "I still am."

Tahl nodded once. "Then you must keep trying. Do not give up on them yet," she advised and then paused. "Do you know who their masters were?"

"No," Qui-Gon answer, a little too quickly, but Tahl didn't catch it.

She only murmured to herself. "That's unfortunate," she said. "Perhaps you could have spoken with them. Get an idea on how they were trained."

Qui-Gon nodded, again thinking of his own training with his padawan. "I think I have an idea."

Tahl cocked her head to her side. "There's still something that worries you," she said. "You can tell me Qui-Gon. I will not hold judgment."

Qui-Gon sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, looking at Tahl once again. Taking in her whole figure, he caught how the light glimmered her honey dark skin making it look sleek. Her dark, thick hair pulled into a messy bun, away from her crystal eyes that clouded her vision, but not her source to the Force. She was still beautiful as ever, but more so in her personality.

Since their days as initiates, Qui-Gon and Tahl had been good friends. Always trying to one up each other in a friendly competition, they grew into becoming one of the best Jedi Padawans in their generation. Though often busy serving their masters, they still tried to make time for each other, spending most of their free time with one another. Master Dooku warned Qui-Gon several times in regards to Tahl to the point that he often dragged Qui-Gon away to distant missions to keep him focused on the Force rather than his friend.

Qui-Gon understood Master Dooku's reasons. If the Council ever saw how close he and Tahl became, they would be expelled them from the Temple. Something neither he nor Tahl wanted. Even though their feelings haven't changed since the years passed, they remained platonic. On occasion, this aggravated Qui-Gon, but after the whole Xanatos incident, he agreed that he could not be with her. So, he sent himself away. To be alone.

But, here he was again. In her apartment. Talking like they were still young padawans. Sharing secrets and thoughts.

Qui-Gon dragged his hands to his knees. "I worry that the Jedi Order may become something it should not," he said. "That it may lose its way."

Tahl smirked again, though wider than before. "You're sounding like your old master," she said. "Did he contact you again?"

Qui-Gon thought back to the last time his master contacted him. It was a few months back. He wanted to catch up with his old padawan before departing for an undercover mission. It was brief—like most of his conversations with his old master. "Not since he left for his mission," he answered to Tahl's question.

"Always the political idealist," Tahl joked. "He should have become a politician instead of a Jedi."

"Maybe in another lifetime," Qui-Gon replied. "If he hadn't become a Jedi, he would have been a Count."

"Oh—yes…I'm aware."

Qui-Gon chuckled over how often his master made sure everyone around him knew of his heritage without even saying it outright. Unlike the other Jedi Knights in the temple, Master Dooku poised himself in a regal manner, demanding respect and attention while being charismatic and speaking in a language that sounded too aristocratic to be considered ever a Jedi Knight. Perhaps that is why he often went on undercover missions in high rankings of social hierarchy? He easily blended in well with politicians and royal parties with his fine tastes and delicate clothing.

Qui-Gon had been the opposite of his master, preferring regular Jedi-ordained clothes, enjoying the company of "hapless" creatures and spending his time in meditation or enjoying nature.

"Back to your original worry," Tahl directed, catching Qui-Gon's attention again. "Do you believe the Jedi Order is losing its way?"

Qui-Gon merely shrugged. "I don't know. But, from what I sensed from the Jedi Knights," he said. "It's heading in a direction I do not wish to take part of."

Tahl remained quiet for a long time, her warm smile fading rapidly. "Oh…Qui-Gon," she murmured. "You're serious!"

"I will not be a part of an order that turns Knights into soldiers," Qui-Gon stated. "I do not support war. And, I'll have not part of it."

"Qui-Gon—you're acting like it's going to happen," Tahl said, worried. "Did you have…a premonition?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No—you know I don't get those. Too invested in the Living Force to receive premonitions," he said. "No—this is just a feeling. A feeling I got when I was with the two Jedi Knights."

"And you're worried it may come true?"

Qui-Gon resigned in his seat. "I worry it may and that…that I may lose Obi-Wan to it."

And, the Jedi Master sagged in his seat. He managed to finally get to the truth of his anxieties. Losing Obi-Wan—failing another padawan—was something he knew he could not go through again. He told Master Yoda the same thing. He cannot bear to fail again, to be broken. Yet, he's met his padawan's older self. Seen what Jedi Kenobi is capable of doing. His padawan turned into something Qui-Gon enormously despised.

He failed his padawan.

As Qui-Gon dwelled, he felt a gentle wave of the Force comforting him. He looked up and saw Tahl's hand in the air, searching for him. Qui-Gon caught her hand with his own. Her fingers wrapped comfortably around his hand and a small smile beamed on her face. "Remember your own words, my dear friend," she said. "Live in the moment."

Qui-Gon stifled a chuckle as he smiled at Tahl. "Never had my own words thrown back at me."

Tahl kept her smile. "I'm not throwing it back, just reminding you that not everything is set in stone," she said. "And, as for Obi-Wan—that boy adores you. He'll follow you wherever you go. You won't lose him. No matter how hard you try."

Qui-Gon held Tahl's hand tightly, her words easing him into a better state of mind. She was always able to do that for him. Make him a better person, easing up his stoic behavior that he learned from his master.

They fell silent once again, still holding each other's hand. Neither willing to let go.

It was nice.

* * *

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

Anakin couldn't help that his mind was too busy thinking about the reasons why Qui-Gon ran out of the room. He kept coming up with different reasons, but none of them seemed to be true. Anakin flipped on his side, looking across the way to Obi-Wan, who had his head buried between the pillow and the couch's back.

"Why did Qui-Gon run away?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan groans muffled through the pillow. "Why do you think he ran away?"

Anakin huffed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Why do you always answer my questions with a question?"

"Because I'm curious as to know why you're asking," Obi-Wan replied, drowsily. "Now—why do you think he ran away?"

"I don't know. I felt that he was—afraid or didn't like us or something—I don't know," Anakin sighed, thinking back to Qui-Gon face when he pried himself away from them. It almost felt like a rejection. Maybe it was rejection? No…it couldn't be. Qui-Gon wasn't like the rest of the Jedi Order. He didn't reject him. But still…

Anakin flung off his couch and nudged himself beside Obi-Wan, who protested. "Anakin!" he grunted as Anakin slid himself onto the couch, his shoulders pressed close into Obi-Wan's back. He forced Obi-Wan to turn, making more room for Anakin to fit decently on the couch. "This is ridiculous—"

"He didn't say a single word when we were planning on how to keep the Temple or your younger self safe," Anakin interrupted. "Not a single word."

"Okay."

"And, then after looking at some of the plans, he wanted to leave immediately," Anakin added. "Didn't even want us to tag along."

Obi-Wan shuffled himself on the couch, so that he rested half on his back and half on his side. "Did you ever think that maybe Qui-Gon doesn't want to hang-out with us all the time?"

Anakin snapped his head to Obi-Wan. "Why not?"

Obi-Wan rolled his head so that he could look at Anakin through the darkness. "Anakin, he doesn't know us," he said. "This isn't the Qui-Gon you met as a boy. To him, we are just another pair of Jedi Knights."

"No…he knows you!" Anakin disputed. "He seems comfortable with you."

"Hardly," Obi-Wan countered. "He looks at me like a stranger. I'm not the padawan he recognizes. He may recognize me by the name and Force Signature, but I'm still a stranger."

"At least he knows you," Anakin replied, grumpily. "He doesn't know anything about me. Just my name."

"And that you're a skilled pilot, mechanically adapt and a strong fighter," Obi-Wan noted. "You did show off those skills today."

Anakin grinned, remembering the look of Qui-Gon's impressed face when he fixed his comlink. "True…but, I don't want him to see me…I don't know…like a stranger."

"Give him time, Anakin. It's been a rough day for him. He just learned that his padawan is targeted by a Sith Lord and that his padawan and another Knight from the future returned to help stop that from happening," Obi-Wan reminded Anakin. "It's a lot to take in. For anybody."

Anakin thought over, recognizing that he could see why Qui-Gon would be a little distant from them. In fact, with Obi-Wan pointing all that out, Anakin was impressed that Qui-Gon managed to stay very sane and calm throughout the whole ordeal. "Okay—I understand, but I still don't like it," he admitted. "I just—I want him to be proud of me. To show him that he was right about me. That I'm a great Jedi Knight. That he wasn't wrong. Not disappointed, you know?"

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. "Yes—I know exactly what you mean."

Anakin propped up on the couch. "You don't think we disappointed him?"

Obi-Wan mulled, his lips moving as if he was chewing the question. "I cannot say," he said. "I don't think we disappointed him. I think…we may have overwhelmed him."

"With all our knowledge?"

"Something like that," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin fell back on the couch, feeling a little better than before and he stared up at the ceiling. A ceiling he recognized very much. A smile quirked on Anakin's lips. "It's funny looking up at this ceiling," he said and pointed to a portion that was halfway between them and the door. "It's been a while since I hadn't seen a black smudge right there."

Obi-Wan followed Anakin's direction. "Yes—I remember. Your droid backfired on you."

"It didn't backfire."

"You're quite right," Obi-Wan agreed, eyes reminiscing. "It just shot up all the oil in its contents right to the ceiling. Dirtied the whole place…and spoiled your new robes."

"Hey! I was building that droid to help us keep the apartment clean," Anakin reasoned. "That way we didn't have to worry about it and can focus on meditation or—"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Please! You built that droid to clean up your own messy room," he said. "You grew tired of me telling you to keep it tidy."

Anakin would have loved to countered Obi-Wan statement, but he couldn't. His master was absolutely correct. He built the droid to save himself time. Though, once he got the droid working, it did wonders to keep the place clean. It was not as good as C-3PO in cleaning or as good as R2-D2 in being an astrodroid. But, it did what he programmed it to do until it short circuited.

"Doesn't matter why I built it," Anakin said. "It helped us."

"It and all the other little droids you managed to trick into coming to our apartment," Obi-Wan commented. "I don't think there was a single droid left in the Temple that you hadn't managed to tweak."

Anakin smiled. "I left a few alone."

"Only because the Jedi Council forbade you to do anymore 'improvements," Obi-Wan reminded him, "which I was relieved."

Anakin curled his nose at the comment, but Obi-Wan kept speaking. "You were fine after a while," Obi-Wan said, "Especially when you got that little blue droid."

"You mean Artoo?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "You didn't care about the other droids after that," he said. "You only focused on it."

"Well—it's Artoo," Anakin said, matter-of-factly. "He's my little buddy. Didn't need another one."

"Oh yes…I know," Obi-Wan responded. "I remember you refusing to take another droid after losing Artoo. You searched the galaxy for the droid."

"You know why," Anakin said, not really liking Obi-Wan suggestion. "Artoo had a lot of information. Things the Separatists couldn't have. I needed to rescue him."

"And I remember agreeing," Obi-Wan replied, calmly. "But, I'm curious as to why you never erased the droid's memory as requested by the Jedi Order."

"Why do you think I didn't do it?" Anakin countered, a sneer emerging as he used Obi-Wan's deflection against him.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything at first. He dragged his fingers along his chin, before wiping his eyes to remove any signs of tiredness. "Short or long answer?"

"Short."

"Attachment."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "Attachment?" he repeated before groaning, "Not this lecture again…"

"You asked for my opinion," Obi-Wan warned to which Anakin greatly regretted. "You're attached to that blue droid because it reminds you of Padme."

Anakin's heart jolted, a burst of hot anger licked his insides as he became rigid in responded. "We already discussed this, Obi-Wan," he gritted, trying to control the rising heat. "You and the rest of the Jedi made it perfectly clear. I'm to be alone."

"Not alone," Obi-Wan affirmed, his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You're not alone, Anakin. You never will be, but you cannot grow an emotional attachment like that. It's too dangerous."

"I know."

"Yes—I know you  _know_ , Anakin. But I—"

Anakin's frown deepened and his fingers curled in agitation. Red rising to his cheeks, he snapped.

" _I KNOW_!"

His thunderous voice disturbed the Force. Anakin turned to get off the couch—away from Obi-Wan—when he saw that look on Obi-Wan's face.

It wasn't shock. Or hurt. Or scared. He acknowledged Anakin with a sad acceptance. "Yes," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "I know too."

Anakin didn't say anything for a moment, recollecting his memories of Obi-Wan and, of course, the blonde girl he met briefly—Satine. He joked around with Obi-Wan, calling the Duchess his girlfriend, which annoyed Obi-Wan immensely. But, Anakin could see right through his master's annoyance. Obi-Wan held a deep love for Satine. And, it never truly went away despite going their separate ways. Even after her death, Anakin saw the flame inside Obi-Wan's heart that he still held for her.

Perhaps, Obi-Wan did understand—but, unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin fought for Padme. Always will.

Anakin repositioned himself back on Obi-Wan's couch, taking a deep breath and letting his anger flow out of him. "Sorry Master," he said. "It's just…I know the rules."

"I'm sure you do," Obi-Wan replied before a cheeky grin spread on his face. "After all, I did spend a good portion of my life repeatedly telling you all the rules."

Anakin rolled his eyes at his master's tease. "Good-night, Obi-Wan."

"Good-night Anakin."

* * *

When Qui-Gon returned to the apartment, he was not expecting this.

As he quietly graced his apartment, lights all turned off, he took a few steps to his quarters when his eyes caught the sight of two forms, lumped together on a single couch. Qui-Gon paused, looking over how both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin squeezed themselves onto a single couch, sleeping soundly like they were in their own cots.

Qui-Gon leaned against the doorway, arms crossed as he studied the two Knights. Jedi Kenobi, pressed against the back cushion, slept on his side to make room for his much taller companion. They both slept back-to-back, with Anakin taking up much of the room. Jedi Kenobi, Qui-Gon noticed, had his fingers latched onto Anakin's utility belt, holding the younger Jedi in place to avoid falling face first onto the floor.

When the door closed behind Qui-Gon, they did not stir. Is this how they sleep? Qui-Gon wondered as he watched their chests rise and fall in gentle motions. Did they not know they could use the other couch? But, as Qui-Gon looked at the empty couch, he saw a blanket strewn over the backside. Someone slept there at one point and he guessed that it was Anakin who fled the couch. Were they not used to sleeping in separate beds?

It was strange for Qui-Gon to see how close and comfortable they were with each other. It was an odd concept. These two Jedi Knights—very in tuned with one another—held no regard to the old traditions. They had an implicit amount of trust and support for one another that deepened their bond. Qui-Gon (or anyone else in the Temple) have never seen such a bond of friendship like the one Jedi Kenobi and Anakin present.

Qui-Gon pulled away from the duo. He will talk more with them tomorrow. He should let them rest as well as he should. He stepped back, turning his feet to the direction of his quarters when his shoes on the floor squeaked.

In that one moment, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's eyes were closed.

The next, they were opened.

Conscious and alert, they sprang into action like they were never asleep. The drowsiness washed away with a simple blink as they both ignited their lightsabers, raised in strike or defense position. Anakin moved swiftly, his blue lightsaber swung near Qui-Gon, stopping near his throat as the blue light hued his features.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin said, his voice distressed.

Qui-Gon didn't dare nod, afraid he may burn his neck. "Yes, it's me."

Qui-Gon didn't even finish his statement before Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, pocketing it back on his utility belt. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Not used to someone sneaking into the apartment."

Qui-Gon relaxed now that he no longer was held by a lightsaber and he flashed his attention to Jedi Kenobi. His older padawan already pocketed his lightsaber, but still acted like nothing went amiss. That the whole scene was a normal, everyday situation.

"You okay, Qui-Gon sir?"

The Jedi Master turned back to Anakin, who had his head tilted and eyes peering at him. "I didn't nick you, did I?" Anakin queried, squinting to get a good look at Qui-Gon's neck.

Qui-Gon gently rubbed his neck, showing no blood. "No, but you came close," he said, truthfully. "Good reflexes."

A tiny smile bore on Anakin's face. "Thanks," he muttered. "But, sorry about that. Didn't think you were coming back tonight."

"Where else would I sleep?" Qui-Gon questioned, to which Anakin shrugged.

Jedi Kenobi steadily approached the two. "How did the meeting go with Master Yoda?" he inquired. "Did he manage to heal the memory disturbance?"

"I'm afraid that he spoke little on the matter of the assassin," Qui-Gon lied, remembering that he told them he went to search for Master Yoda. "I'll get a full report of it tomorrow."

"Then what did you discuss?" Anakin probed in a curious fashion.

Qui-Gon clamped a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It is late," he stated. "And, I'm afraid we will have an early rise tomorrow. It is best we rest well tonight," His eyes bounced from Anakin to Jedi Kenobi and he gave a nod. "I'll tell you more in the morning."

The anxieties of the lie departed from his body as he turned away from Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. He had no interest in giving them false information or hopes. He'll tell them more in the morning—after his scheduled meeting with Master Yoda.

He heard Anakin's feet drag behind him while Jedi Kenobi whispered in his cultured voice that Qui-Gon could not even hear sentences. He assumed the Jedi was telling Anakin to sleep on his own couch.

Qui-Gon arrived in his little quarters that held very little furniture. Beside a bed, desk, dresser and a few plants, his room was nothing spectacular. But, it kept his mind at peace and allowed him sleep. Something he desperately needed in order to get his mind wrapped completely around the whole day.

He plopped on his bed and took off his shoes where he placed them neatly beside his bed. Once ready, he rolled onto his stiff bed, eyes looking straight up at the ceiling in deep thought.

So much of his world has changed. Ever since he stepped off the ramp that early morning, it all changed, flipped upside-down. With an older version of his padawan sleeping in the room over and a Sith Lord plotting to kill his padawan, it all felt ridiculous. How did all this occur in one single day? That's all it took. One day to change both his and his padawan's lives forever.

Qui-Gon exhaled. A difficult journey laid ahead for them.

* * *

Dooku was not surprised.

He didn't expect the bounty hunter to live up to his reputation. In fact, he expected betrayal. He figured the scrappy imbecile would become a chatter box instantly. So, it did not surprise him at all as he watched and listened to the idiot plead for his life and tell that Skywalker brat everything.

Though, he took precautions. He scattered the man's memory of him. It was such a jumble that even Master Yoda may find it difficult to piece together. It humored Dooku a little to know that he outsmarted his master.

Dooku did not become emotional over Codec's failure. If anything, his failure helped further Dooku's plans. Codec's actions gave Dooku exactly what he needed. The boy separated from his master and isolated from the rest of the Jedi Order.

It made Dooku's next course of action easier.

Dooku viewed the Jedi Temple from afar, the lights that streamed from the towering spires acted like a beacon. The only strongest, brightest light in the area that remained in a dull dark neighborhood. But, in a few years, that light will dim. It will be swallowed by the dark shadows, corrupting and abusing the power the Jedi let go. The honor of the Jedi will fall at the hands of greedy politicians. It should never had come to that, but the Jedi Order—the Jedi Council—allowed it. They became complacent. Unimaginative in what could make the Order better. Powerful.

Dooku gave one last look at the mighty Jedi Temple. It will all be over.

Soon.


	14. Hidden Pasts and Dark Truths

Obi-Wan woke up refresh and ready to leave the detention centers. Master Sanjo—a bright blue-green Twi-lek—arrived and unlocked the door to Obi-Wan's cell. She greeted the troubled padawan warmly and informed the Obi-Wan that someone was waiting for him outside.

Obi-Wan smiled in hope. Obi-Wan swore before he fell asleep that he would prove his master that he would be a great Jedi Knight—like him. Light on his feet, he followed Master Sanjo from the dark levels of the detention centers, rehearsing the words he was going to say to Qui-Gon.

_I'm sorry for disrespecting you Master Jinn._

_I'm grateful for what you've done for me. For what you've taught me. And, I'll do better._

_I'll become the Jedi Knight you want me to be._

The doors opened and Obi-Wan straightened his back, ready to repeat the speech out-loud when his small grin faded.

Qui-Gon wasn't waiting for him. He wasn't even there.

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, stood Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan glanced around the room again. "Where's Master Jinn?" he queried.

The Jedi Knight removed himself from the wall, clearly noticing Obi-Wan's disappointment. "Well, good morning to you too," Anakin said and then he glanced to Master SanJo. "I'll take him from here—thanks."

Anakin directed Obi-Wan out of the detention centers, strolling down the corridor, his long legs making it seem like he was more gliding than walking. Sunlight illuminated the marble corridors of the Jedi Temple they walked. As they passed one of the mountain pillars, a dark shadow cascaded on him and Anakin. Right then, a chill breeze caressed Obi-Wan's cheek and it made the boy shudder. He quicken his pace, landing back in the warm morning sunlight.

Relieved to remove the coldness, Obi-Wan thought back to that familiar chill. A whole night spent in a cage, only comforted in an uncomfortable coldness from being so far below ground and away from everyone else. Obi-Wan only desired to come back to the rest of the Order. To come back to his Master.

Obi-Wan exhaled as he nervously looked to Anakin. "Did Master Jinn say anything?"

Anakin dropped his blue eyes onto him. "Not much," he admitted though Obi-Wan caught the agitation in the young man's voice. Qui-Gon was often known to irritate others and it seemed that it affected the older man. "Said he will tell us in the morning—but then he had to go talk to Master Yoda again. So—I offered to take you to class."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan turned away, rethinking. Another meeting with Master Yoda? With the Council? Were they talking about him? Qui-Gon expressed his opinion on his behavior last night. Obi-Wan admitted Qui-Gon was correct in his accusation, but he had hoped that his master would forgive him.

A nudge in his shoulder drew Obi-Wan out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Anakin's gaze on him. Did the Jedi Knight say something? "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan apologized. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I didn't say anything," Anakin said, his crystal blue eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes—of course," he claimed, despite his voice quivering briefly.

Anakin cracked a grin. "Sounds real convincing," he teased the young padawan. "You're upset that Qui-Gon didn't come, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan shoulders sagged a little, defeated. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Anakin pressed his hand against Obi-Wan's shoulder and Obi-Wan stopped. Anakin stepped into his line of sight, obscuring the long corridor behind him. His eyes lowered. "Okay…listen here, Obi-Wan," he began, brows knitted. "First—Qui-Gon isn't upset with you. That much he told us last night."

"Second—you didn't mess up," Anakin assured him. "All that has happened? It's not your fault. The Jedi Council were too harsh on you. Qui-Gon was even going to try negotiate your punishment but…"

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to say more, but the Jedi Knight let his words drift into silence. Obi-Wan consumed Anakin's words, chewed on them as he analyzed what the Jedi Knight said. His master was not upset. He clearly articulated that he was disappointed in him last night, but he didn't want Obi-Wan to receive that strict of a punishment either. Did that mean his Master believed in him? Still held him in regard as a padawan? Worthy of his effort and time?

Anakin brushed his lips with the back of his hand. "My point is that you didn't deserve the punishment," he said. "I'm sorry we couldn't change the Council's mind. You were only trying to help and—"

Obi-Wan shifted in his stance, his gaze faltering from Anakin to the floor. "That's not true."

"Excuse me?"

His insides knotted. He remembered the moment Qui-Gon told him to stay before he chased after his older self. He pictured the scene clearly like it was a holo-video. The moment Qui-Gon turned his back to him, running away, all the turmoil of emotions erupted. It bled into Obi-Wan's heart and better judgement as he remembered the familiar feeling when Qui-Gon turned his back on him once before. Back on Bandomeer. The feeling of worthlessness and abandonment rushed him and he was unable to stay afloat against the onslaught.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes back up to Anakin. "I didn't disobey to help," he confessed. "Master Jinn was right. I just didn't want to be left behind. After Bandomeer, I always felt—"

"Wait!" Anakin cut off Obi-Wan with his hand slicing through the air between them. He then folded his arms across his chest as he towered over Obi-Wan. "Hold on—Bandomeer?"

Obi-Wan blinked. Did his older self not confide to the Jedi Knight about his past? The questioning look on Anakin's face easily answered his question. "Oh—um, it's a planet," he responded. "A location of one of the Jedi AgriCorps."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "AgriCorps?" he murmured. "What happened there?"

"He never told you?"

"Who?"

"My older self?" Obi-Wan said, reevaluating his decision to inform the Jedi Knight about that particular time when Anakin's mouth thinned into a tight line.

"No," Anakin answered, darkly. He swiftly turned away from Obi-Wan, refocusing his attention on a distant point. Obi-Wan observed how Anakin absorbed the information. His shoulders stiffened into a straight line as he loomed out the window with a flurry of emotional conflictions. It surprised Obi-Wan that a Jedi Knight like Anakin had such an array of strong emotions. It was unhealthy. Master Yoda taught that one needed to let go of emotions, to focus only on the Force. Anakin was not doing that. He did not release the turmoil into the Force. He held onto it, his eyes clouded by a thought that dangerously made Obi-Wan afraid.

Obi-Wan continued watching Anakin with uncertainty. A shift in the Force threatened to knock Obi-Wan off his feet. Power rolled off Anakin that it seemed like Obi-Wan stood in the middle of an ocean, waves trying to knock him off his feet. His toes curled to hold himself in place when Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan again.

"What happened there?" Anakin demanded. "In Bandomeer?"

"It's…it's where I worked before I became Master Jinn's padawan," Obi-Wan said.

"Before? What do you mean  _before_?" Anakin's eyes were puzzled. "Are you saying you weren't going to become a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "My birthday was coming up and no one wanted me as a padawan," he clarified, feet shifting in position as he disliked mentioning his beginnings as a padawan. "So…Master Yoda sent me to AgriCorps."

"But—how did you become Qui-Gon's padawan if you were kicked out of the Order?"

"I met Master Jinn before being shipped off to Bandomeer," Obi-Wan explained as Anakin listened attentively. "He didn't accept me as a padawan until we stopped a plot on Bandomeer."

Anakin stared at him for the longest time that Obi-Wan grew uncomfortable. He glanced down the corridor where the Training Arenas were located, wishing to rejoin his classmates. "Um…I should get to class," he insisted. "Don't want to get into any more trouble."

Obi-Wan walked, but was immediately blocked by Anakin. "They can wait," he said, tone sharp and arms crossed. "Qui-Gon didn't accept you as his padawan?"

"Not at first," Obi-Wan said, hated remembering that day when Qui-Gon informed him that he was not suitable to become a Jedi Knight. "But, after Bandomeer he changed his mind about me—"

Obi-Wan didn't get to finish. Anakin exasperated, circling around in thought. "Well…that explains a lot," he mumbled. He stopped, taking a deep breath before diverting back to Obi-Wan. "We should get going," he finally said. "Don't want you to be late."

They walked in silence down the corridor. Obi-Wan snuck a few glances to Anakin, but the older Jedi Knight was lost in his own thoughts. His lips still remained in a straight line, his jawline protruding from the skin that it almost looked like a sculpture. A meld of confusion and hurt burdened Anakin's eyes that Obi-Wan stared on guilty for relaying the message.

As they neared the training arenas, Obi-Wan could no longer bare the silence. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Anakin merely glanced down at him. "You didn't," he said, voice tensed. "I'm just wrapping my head around it. That's all."

"Wrapping around what?"

"A lot of things to be quite honest," Anakin said and he began listing. "The fact that you were originally an outcast, that Qui-Gon rejected you and that you—older you—never told me about it at all. Any of it."

Obi-Wan understood the silence. His older self must have lied about his past to Anakin, kept the truth about how he originally became a Jedi Knight. But, why? Was he still ashamed of how he became a padawan? Ashamed that no one wanted him? Could he not bear for someone like Anakin to know he was close to failing? Based off Jedi Kenobi's and Anakin's behavior to each other, they seemed close enough to know each other's secrets. But, apparently not.

"Are you mad at him?" Obi-Wan questioned, his eyes warily looking to Anakin, whose mouth twitched down. "For not telling you?"

Anakin roughly shrugged. "Yes and no," he said. "But—it doesn't matter. If he wanted to keep it a secret, then—fine by me! I don't necessarily tell him everything either."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

Obi-Wan's brows crumpled. "I thought you and my older self were close?"

"We are," Anakin assured him with a grunt, his teeth grinding. "Close enough to be tired of each other."

Obi-Wan grew alarmed. "You're not going to…I mean…you're not going to fight again, are you?" Obi-Wan asked, timidly.

Anakin shot a look to Obi-Wan, a single brow arching over a scar that ran over his eye. "What?"

Obi-Wan swallowed, his knees slightly shaking. "I-I don't want this to ruin your friendship with your Obi-Wan," he said. "If I knew you would get upset, I would never have brought it up—"

Anakin suddenly waved his hands dramatically. "Whoa…whoa!" he said, easily and calmed as he rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Don't—don't get yourself worked up over this. Trust me. The topic of Bandomeer won't end our friendship."

"Obi-Wan and I have been through a lot together. Both good and bad and things much worse than a short conversation about your past," Anakin assured Obi-Wan with a comforting, eased smile, "and look—we're still as close as ever! So, don't get worked up over it. It's fine."

"You don't look fine," Obi-Wan challenged.

Anakin half-heartily shrugged. "Well, I'm only a little hurt that he didn't tell me about it," he confessed. "But, it's how you are. You're not really an open person. Very private. But—I thought…never mind." Anakin brushed the concern away. "The point is that Obi-Wan and I have been through a lot together. It'll take a lot more to break us up."

Anakin's reassurance eased Obi-Wan's mind. He no longer felt he burdened Anakin or accidently ended a friendship. If Anakin was telling the truth, his comments about Bandomeer will not affect the bond Anakin shared with his older counterpart. The worries retreating, he happily continued his way to the training arena to learn lightsaber combat skills. Anakin strolled beside him, easily staying ahead of Obi-Wan by a few inches.

When they arrive at the training arena and Obi-Wan heard voices of his classmates on the other side, he went to press the button to open the door, but he stopped short. He turned back around, staring at Anakin in a new shade of light.

"I didn't get the chance to say it last night," Obi-Wan said, turning away from the door to look at Anakin. "Thank you for standing up for me."

Anakin just nodded. "Anytime."

And, Obi-Wan knew Anakin truly meant it.

Obi-Wan opened the doors to the training arena, quietly sneaking in with Anakin. They stepped inside quietly, alerting no one to their presence. Obi-Wan spotted all of his classmates huddled in the front of the training arena. They all had their training sabers out as they circled around Master Unill, his fiery red hair noticeable amongst the crowd.

"Master Unill is teaching?" Anakin said, repelled by the notion. "He's not even a good swordsman."

Obi-Wan examined the Jedi Master as he prepped the young padawans in his care on the Jedi Ready stance of a certain lightsaber form. He appeared to know what he was doing and Master Yoda passed the course to him for the day. He must have some talent in sword-fighting.

Obi-Wan went to join his fellow padawans, pulling out his training saber when Anakin grabbed his elbow. "Come on," Anakin urged, pulling Obi-Wan out of the training arena. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

Qui-Gon sat with Master Yoda and Master Windu in private.

Dawn rose over the city of Coruscant, waking the citizens to another fine day. But, for Qui-Gon, it was another day of turmoil. He didn't forget what he learned last night. Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's soldier behavior and the Sith Lord's emotions towards his padawan all scratched the back of his mind. It was all Qui-Gon could think about since he woke up. He kept trying to piece all the information he got from various sources, but it all remained in a heap. He still could not get a concise picture of the Sith Lord or his plans for his padawan. One moment he wants him dead and then next, he wants him kidnapped from the Temple.

Though Jedi Kenobi and Anakin provided some information to help clear the fog, they still held back a lot of information that would help Qui-Gon and the Jedi Order to capture the Sith Lord. Whatever their reasons were to withhold the information, Qui-Gon began to believe that he was involved somehow. That the future events that led to all three to return to the past involved not only Obi-Wan, but himself as well. And it stressed Qui-Gon more than he would like to admit.

"Spoke to the bounty hunter, I did," Master Yoda began, thankfully pulling Qui-Gon out of his dark thoughts. "Hard to see through his memories, it was."

"How jumbled were they?" Qui-Gon questioned, his lips barely parted as he spoke.

Master Yoda's forehead folded into many wrinkles. "Very," he replied. "Done well, by a master of mental manipulation."

"There are very few who can accomplish that feat," Master Windu revealed. "That'll lower the number of suspects."

"Except we are dealing with a Sith Lord that is from the future," Qui-Gon reminded his old friend.

Master Windu grinned. "Yes, but not hundreds of years into the future. Perhaps, twenty years?" he said, looking to Qui-Gon for confirmation on the age. Qui-Gon tilted his head in agreement. Jedi Kenobi seemed to be in his thirties or late twenties at the least.

"Meaning the Sith Lord is alive now," Master Windu concluded. "If he has the power to manipulate the mind in future, it can probably manipulate the mind now."

"We cannot be so sure," Qui-Gon countered. "The Sith Lord could possibly be a young individual, who has yet to gain the ability. To strengthen it to that degree."

Master Windu's dark gaze hardened. "Is that what those two told you?"

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, absorbing the claim to ponder. Hands tucked in the sleeves of his robes, he stayed quiet for a moment. "They said very little of the Sith Lord's description," he admitted to the two Jedi Masters.

"But, more, they shared," Master Yoda detected between Qui-Gon's words, encouraging him to share the secrets he learned from the Jedi Kenobi and Anakin.

Qui-Gon hesitated, but conceded with a short nod. "They spoke of the conflicted feelings," he said. "Those feelings I sensed and shared with you, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda bobbed his head, remembering their previous talk. "Love, you felt," he recalled. "Uncommon, for a Sith."

Qui-Gon agreed. Sith Lords do not feel love. Or kinship. Or happiness. They suffer. That was what the Dark Side brought. Fear, anger, hate and suffering. Yet, Qui-Gon felt the Sith Lord's emotions quite clearly and it held an affection a father would have for a son. But, at the same time, he felt a massive wave of guilt that drowned the other emotions. Guilt for the failure to save his friend that lathered pain over the guilt. It consumed him to the point it darken his world. There was no escaping it for the Sith Lord. The mixture of love, guilt and pain all rested over his blacken heart. And all those feelings stirred when connected to Obi-Wan.

"According to the older Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon supplied to the two Jedi Council members, "that emotion is misplaced."

"Misplaced?" Master Yoda uttered, intrigued.

"Apparently, Obi-Wan reminds the Sith Lord of a friend," Qui-Gon explained, uncomfortable with the idea of a Sith Lord projecting a kinship feeling to his own padawan. "A friend who died long ago."

"That doesn't explain why the Sith Lord is targeting your padawan," Master Windu interjected. "Why he wants to kill him."

Qui-Gon quite agreed. That tidbit of information did not match up to what Jedi Kenobi and Anakin theorized. But, the next part did. "Despite the misplaced affections, Darth Tyranus blames Obi-Wan for the friend's death."

"How so?" questioned Master Windu, interest peaking behind those dark irises.

"They did not share those details."

Master Windu reclined in his seat, mouth a straight line while he thought. "They believe Darth Tyranus came back to eliminate the very person he feels is responsible for the death," Master Windu's dark eyes flicked back to Qui-Gon. "In hopes to prevent the friend's death from occurring?"

"Possibly," Qui-Gon answered, quietly. "I-I don't know."

Master Yoda's ears perked at the declaration. "Questioning the Sith Lord's motivations, you are?"

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose, retreating in his mind for a moment to reaffirm himself of what he believed. "There's too many complications in the matter," he finally said. "The bounty hunter had no intentions to kill Obi-Wan. Just kidnap and deliver him to Darth Tyranus." Qui-Gon dropped his hand, inhaling deeply. "The older Obi-Wan and Anakin believe he may try to kill him, but Darth Tyranus…"

"Unsure of what he wants, he is," Master Yoda finished for Qui-Gon. "But, important to getting what he wants, Padawan Kenobi is."

And that is what bothered Qui-Gon the most. Darth Tyranus' random acts and his involvement in Obi-Wan. His padawan's fate was tied to Darth Tyranus. Through the Force, he sensed how closely intertwined his padawan and the Sith Lord lives were that it angered Qui-Gon. He desperately wanted to believe it to not be true. Yet, the Force mocked him. He had no choice. As long as Darth Tyranus believed Obi-Wan to be instrumental in his goal, the danger Obi-Wan's fate remained.

Even worse, Darth Tyranus held a kinship link to Obi-Wan. Only family could feel kinship and Obi-Wan didn't know his family. He was taken away from them as an infant. The closest sense to a family Obi-Wan had was with Qui-Gon. Even before they became Master-Padawan, Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan admired him. And the admiration grew into respect and a love that Qui-Gon knew would not be approved by the Jedi Council. Masters and Padawans were supposed to be teacher-student relationships. Not father-son.

But, Obi-Wan was not the only one to blame. Qui-Gon grew an attachment to Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan did for him. At first, it scared Qui-Gon. The last time he developed those similar paternal feelings was with his last apprentice, Xanatos. And, it ended in a spectacular disarray.

With Obi-Wan, the boy seemed to lighten Qui-Gon's days since Xanatos' fall. Obi-Wan brought hope to Qui-Gon once again. The bond between him and Obi-Wan grew deeper to the point Qui-Gon began to see his padawan as a son.

Qui-Gon readjusted his robe. "The indecision of the Sith Lord will make it difficult to see the endgame."

"Focus on the Sith Lord, we should," Master Yoda insisted. "Lead us only in circles, an indecision will," Master Yoda informed the two Jedi. "To know Darth Tyranus' endgame, learn of his identity, we must."

Master Windu nodded his consent to the idea. "Agreed. Once we know the identity, the easier it may be to determine his plans; thus, prevent the death of your padawan," he added to Qui-Gon, who unconsciously glanced away at the mention of Obi-Wan. "Based off the provided evidence, it is most likely that the Sith Lord is someone Padawan Kenobi is already close to."

Qui-Gon's heart clenched. Surprised by Master Windu's deduction, Qui-Gon tried to digest what Master Windu proposed. Someone Obi-Wan already knew. Obi-Wan had a few friends: Bant and Garen were the two he remembered as being very close to Obi-Wan. Then, there was Qui-Gon himself. And, Master Yoda. They were the only two Jedi Masters outside Obi-Wan's old clan that Qui-Gon would considered to be close.

Qui-Gon's heart pounded mercilessly in his rib cage. Each pulse sent a wave of dread that coursed through Qui-Gon's whole body. Could it possibly be? He pondered again. The complicated emotions, the indecision, mind manipulation and the sense of kindship all began to point to a particular person.

Very suddenly, Qui-Gon rose from his seat. Master Yoda and Master Windu turned in surprise by the action. "Sense trouble, do you Qui-Gon?" Master Yoda spoke, his beady eyes piercing straight into Qui-Gon's soul.

"No," Qui-Gon tried to waver away their curiosity. "I've forgotten the time. I must attend another matter. If you please excuse me abrupt exit."

Master Yoda bowed, promising to speak with him soon. Master Windu said nothing. His dark pupils bore into Qui-Gon, the intense gaze violating Qui-Gon. Almost like the Master of Vaapad suspected something from him.

Qui-Gon quickly left Master Yoda's quarters feeling like a wool blanket had been draped over his head, blinding and suffocating him. With it everything clearly presented to his face, it was too hard to dismiss.

Jedi Kenobi has been distant from him since they met. He remembered how the young man tried to flee from him, blocking his attempts to connect together with the Force. The Jedi Knight constantly refused to give him the Sith Lord's name or even a physical description. And, the Sith Lord held a strange affection to his padawan—a kinship. Yet, still emitted a deep resentment against Obi-Wan for the loss of his friend.

The pieces of the puzzle were coming together quickly. The snaps of pieces coming together brought aches in the old Master's bones. Qui-Gon roughly stroke his beard as he strode down the long corridor. Despite the aversion, Qui-Gon knew it could be possible. The more he thought, the more he began to believe in the dark truth.

The Sith Lord was him.

Qui-Gon's lungs collapsed when he respired against the wall. His heart begged for it not to be true, tugging on his soul for safety, but his mind overran with thoughts of him with yellow eyes, cloaked in black and wielding a bright crimson blade the contrasted the night.

Qui-Gon crunched down. No, he cannot let his mind be occupied with fear. He must center himself. Think with a clear conscious. Release the anxiety—the fear—into the Force. Rebalance. Regain. Do not center on the fear. Center on peace.

Another moment later, Qui-Gon felt rebalanced and the Force gently nudged him in security. Everything will be as it should. Trust in the Force, he reminded himself. He will speak to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin in regards to it as soon as possible.

Situated, Qui-Gon stepped away from the wall to return to his apartment when he had to suddenly twist to move out of another Jedi's path. The Jedi stopped abruptly, surprised by the sudden movement of Qui-Gon dancing to avoid collusion. But, his face burst into pure joy.

"Master Jinn! Long time no see!"

"Master Unill," Qui-Gon greeted the Jedi Master. "Good to see you."

Master Unill bowed his head in respect, his hair looking fiery in the sunlight. "It's good to have our maverick Jedi back to the Temple," he said. "I do hope everything is all right. That nasty situation at the hanger."

"The situation was very under controlled," Qui-Gon replied, thinking of how Jedi Kenobi and Anakin easily handling the situation in the matter of minutes. "How are things with you?"

"Very well," he said. "My padawan—Zeek—is coming up to his trials soon. Had to leave him to teach a lightsaber course, but I feel very confident that he will do well."

Qui-Gon nodded, but he could empathize that feeling. He never had a padawan that took the trials. "It's a wonderful achievement, I'm sure."

"And, how is your padawan?" Master Unill questioned. "I hope everything is all right with Obi-Wan."

"Yes," Qui-Gon lied as he had no intention of informing the master what he knew. "He's seen better days, but all is well."

Master Unill didn't catch the lie. He smiled in relief, a hand over his heart. "Good! You know, I was a bit worried," he disclosed. "When Obi-Wan didn't show up, I thought something happened to him—"

Qui-Gon froze. The circulation to his heart iced as Master Unill's words pinned him to his spot. "I'm sorry," he started, leaning closer to Master Unill. "What did you say?"

Master Unill's relief tensed in his face, his mouth fluttering to a frown. "I said that…what I meant was that I was worried when your padawan didn't show up to class," he explained. "I thought something happened to him at the hanger. But, you said he was all right."

Qui-Gon gave him a stiff nod. "Yes! Yes—he's quite all right," he said. "I-I just forgot that I allowed Obi-Wan to skip the class. After everything that happened, I thought he could use the rest."

Master Unill's face relaxed again and the big smile returned. "After what I heard, he deserves it. You both do," he said and he patted Qui-Gon's hands. "It's good to have you home, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon thanked Master Unill and walked in the opposite direction of the master. Once he knew he was out of sight, Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink and dialed for Anakin. He got no answer. He tried again. No answer.

Fear's tendrils linked up to his legs, looping around his ankles and grounding him to a halt. His padawan did not go to class. Or, he didn't make it to class. Qui-Gon punched in his comlink again, waiting with bated breath for a voice to calm his worries. Only silence mocked him.

Heat ran the back of his neck as he pondered a scenario as to what happened to his padawan. He should have arrived to his class. He wasn't alone. Anakin was with him. The Jedi Knight volunteered when Qui-Gon could not collect his padawan from the detention centers. Obi-Wan was safe! He had Anakin with him.

Yet, why did he not attend class?

Where did he go?

With silence mocking him, Qui-Gon dialed his last hope to the comlink. Within seconds, a cultured, articulate voice echoed through the speakers. "Yes?"

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," the voice confirmed. "Is everything okay? You sound worried?"

Qui-Gon's fingers dug into his comlink. "Something has happened," he answered. "My padawan is missing."

A brief pause hung the conversation as static played in the background. "Do you know who released him from the detention centers?" came Jedi Kenobi's reply.

"Anakin did."

"Anakin?" Jedi Kenobi's voice responded, his tone suddenly lighter. "Oh…then your padawan is fine."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon voice became sharp and urgent, very uncontrolled. Something he loathed. "Anakin was supposed to take him to his lightsaber lessons. I just ran into Master Unill. He said Obi-Wan wasn't there."

Qui-Gon could hear Jedi Kenobi breathe on the other end. "You believe something has happened?"

"After everything that has happened?" Qui-Gon challenged.

"Did you try contacting Anakin?"

"Several times. No response."

Qui-Gon heard Jedi Kenobi mull through the speakers. "All right, I'll come back," he said. "I'll search around the training arenas. See if anything is off."

Qui-Gon pressed his speaker button. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Qui-Gon spotted Jedi Kenobi walking down the corridor, his robes sweeping behind him, polishing the marble floor. Jedi Kenobi had his hood up, concealing his identity from any eyeing Jedi Knights. But, many of the Jedi he passed ignored him, choosing to focus only on the person beside them and not the one passing.

Once Jedi Kenobi approached him, the young man lowered his hood, revealing strands of his auburn hair in disarray.

"I've been waiting." Qui-Gon stated, not liking that he had to wait ten minutes for Jedi Kenobi to arrive.

Jedi Kenobi's blue-green eyes, much like his padawan's, flickered up apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was outside the Temple, trailing up a lead."

"What lead?"

They began their walk down the rows of training arenas, heading to the one that Obi-Wan was supposed to be in that morning. Jedi Kenobi tried to tidy his hair, brushing his fingers through to push the strands out of his eyes.

"The bounty hunter is a regular at a bar," Jedi Kenobi explained. "I went to the bar."

"This early in the morning?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Jedi Kenobi chuckled. "Don't act surprised, Master," he said. "You know that the nightlife in Coruscant doesn't always end when the dawn arrives."

It was true. The nightlife of Coruscant did not necessarily end at the crack of dawn. Many businesses kept their doors open until late morning before closing its operations for a breather. Then, when the sky turned dark once again, it reopened with the same promising mixture of thrill and desolate. Qui-Gon understood the nightlife, but he rarely participated. Occasionally, he would go to have a drink with some friends outside the Temple, but since acquiring a new padawan, he's stayed at home, focusing on raising Obi-Wan right.

But, what intrigued Qui-Gon was that Obi-Wan knew about the party lifestyle. He never envision Obi-Wan as someone who would grow up to be a drinker. Even Jedi Kenobi did not act like someone with a dire need of a drink. He presented a noble appearance, one unsuited to be a lurker of dive bars or raging clubs.

Qui-Gon brushed his curiosity aside to focus on the more important issue: his missing padawan. "I still have yet to get a hold of Anakin," he informed Jedi Kenobi. "Do you know if he picked up his comlink?"

"Anakin has it," Jedi Kenobi assured Qui-Gon. "He's just not great at answering."

They passed doors of training arenas, eyeing the top of the doors to find the exact one. While, keeping a close eye for any signs of disruptions and using his Force senses to alert of any disturbances, Qui-Gon snuck glances to Jedi Kenobi, observing him. Though they were close enough to brush hands, Jedi Kenobi still managed to keep a distance between the two. He shared no connection to him, no willingness to be close to him like  _his_  Obi-Wan tried to obtain. Jedi Kenobi accepted the space and peace between them and wanted nothing more. And, it increasingly disturbed Qui-Gon.

Something happened. Something terrible that made his padawan become detached. Was it his turning? Did Obi-Wan push him away? Was walking beside him—as a Jedi—too much for Jedi Kenobi to bear?

Qui-Gon took another quick glance at Jedi Kenobi. Is it possible that they returned to not only save Obi-Wan from the Sith Lord, but to save him as well? Is that why Anakin wanted to follow him everywhere? To keep tabs and check he would not be consumed by the Dark Side? The jagged pieces of the puzzle bore into Qui-Gon's mind that it spiked up his apprehension. And, Jedi Kenobi felt the altered Force presence.

"Don't worry, Master," Jedi Kenobi's voice rang, bringing Qui-Gon back to the search. "Anakin wouldn't let anything happen to young me. Trust me. He may be reckless and emotional, but he would sacrifice his life to save others."

"As a Jedi would do."

"True," Obi-Wan agreed, "but Anakin is known to go a little overboard with it."

Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow at the statement. "What do you mean?"

Jedi Kenobi dragged his fingers over the walls, pausing briefly before continuing. "That nickname he told you. The 'Hero with No Fear'?" he said to Qui-Gon, who nodded. He remembered the nicknames. "It was given to him because he held no fear in regards to his well-being. Anakin will go to great lengths to help people, especially for those he loves."

"Love," Qui-Gon muttered as he eyed Jedi Kenobi. "Dangerous of you to admit that about another Jedi Knight."

Jedi Kenobi shrugged. "It's easy enough to see," he said, his eyes trailing the long line of doors. "But, Anakin doesn't let it cripple him. At least, not yet."

Qui-Gon folded his arms, stepping closer to Jedi Kenobi. "You show concern?"

Jedi Kenobi stopped, his shoulders hunched as his fingers tapped the wall. He had gone oddly quiet, a passive stance that made it hard to read the younger Jedi. His auburn hair contrasted dramatically against Jedi Kenobi's face that had grown a shade whiter. "I have yet to see what happens when he loses," Jedi Kenobi shared, voice lowered forcing Qui-Gon to concentrate harder on the words. "And, I do not wish to know."

Qui-Gon straighten, his tall presence casting a shadow over Jedi Kenobi. "You worry it may lead him to the Dark Side?"

Jedi Kenobi did not say anything, but Qui-Gon knew he was right in his conclusion. "Have you brought this to the Council's attention?"

"I did—once—a while back," Jedi Kenobi replied and he breathed deeply, his shoulders lifting and dropping in one heap. "But, not recently. I figured—as long as I'm there, looking after him, he'll be okay. I'll be able to keep him from going down that path."

"I've seen what the Dark Side does to good people," Jedi Kenobi rounded his eyes to Qui-Gon, looking squarely at the Jedi Master. "I will not let Anakin go astray."

Qui-Gon did not know if Jedi Kenobi was subtly referring to him in the first part of his speech. Was the Jedi Knight pointing out that he—Qui-Gon—was going to fall to the Dark Side? Was that why Jedi Kenobi feared for his friend? That he may lose Anakin to the Dark Side like he lost him?

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, tentatively. "I want to ask you a question."

Jedi Kenobi hesitated to a stop. He turned, but not fully, still standing in a diagonal position from Qui-Gon. The Jedi Knight mirrored his own stance, folding his arms across his chest in an act of defense, preparation to shield himself if necessary.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "The Sith Lord," he started again, "is Darth Tyranus—"

A crashing wave of the Force nearly bowled over Qui-Gon. He immediately sensed the presence of his padawan, which lifted one of the great weights off his chest. But, at the same time, it came crashing back down when he sensed that his padawan was in pain.

Jedi Kenobi must have felt the presence of his younger self as well for he too turned his head in the direction of where the Force emitted the boy's presence. Without a word, they both hurried to one of the further training arenas near the end of the corridor.

Jedi Kenobi reached the door first, pressing the button to open the door. The door slid with a sharp hiss, presenting Jedi Kenobi and Qui-Gon a fine picture of young Obi-Wan running to the opposite wall where a discarded training saber rested. In the middle of the training floor stood Anakin, his blade ignited and at ease as he waited for Obi-Wan to fetch his blade.

"You use too much of your energy on flips," Anakin's voice resonated the walls of the training arena. "You're quickly tiring yourself out."

A breath of relief escaped Qui-Gon's lips at the sight of Obi-Wan. He was alive. He was safe. Jedi Kenobi was correct in his claim that Anakin would not let anything happen to his padawan. They were both alive and practicing lightsaber techniques in an empty training arena.

He watched Obi-Wan collect his training saber and return to where Anakin stood. Qui-Gon noticed the thin layer of sweat that plastered Obi-Wan's face, giving him a sickly appearance. The roots of his hair were well wetted and his chest kept heaving as he stood ready to fight Anakin.

Obi-Wan lit up his saber, the pale blue glowing his skin ever more. Anakin twirled his blade, a fast motion that it appeared like a blur to Qui-Gon. Before Qui-Gon could pull his eyes away from the whirlpool of the blade, it slashed at Obi-Wan. His padawan jerked and blocked Anakin's attempt to hit him, pressuring the young Jedi's blade away from him. They were at a blade lock.

Anakin's lips curled. "Good…much better," he congratulated the padawan. The corners of Obi-Wan's lips twitched upward. The padawan was proud of his accomplishment at stopping Anakin's fast blade from striking him. But, Anakin's curl grew into a confident smirk. "However, you made another mistake."

Qui-Gon spotted the mistake before Obi-Wan did. Though Obi-Wan blocked Anakin from striking his arm, he left himself vulnerable. Obi-Wan's blade was underneath Anakin's blade. All Anakin had to do was add more pressure to lower Obi-Wan's blade and then jab him in the chest, effectively killing the padawan if they were not fighting with training blades.

Seconds later, Anakin carried out what Qui-Gon predicted and Obi-Wan yelped back at the sting of the training blade, jumping back to recover. Anakin discharged his weapon. "You need to keep track of all your vulnerabilities when fighting," he addressed the padawan, "because your enemy will."

Qui-Gon caught Jedi Kenobi humorous expression. "Give him a break, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi voiced, announcing their presence to duo. "He's only fourteen years old."

Anakin grinned at their arrival as Jedi Kenobi walked further into the training arena. Qui-Gon followed, eyeing his padawan, who bowed respectfully to his master. His padawan's face was beat red, flushed from the exerted energy and the shame of being caught not in his classes.

Anakin met the two halfway and Obi-Wan hurried over to join the group, choosing to stand between Qui-Gon and Anakin. Qui-Gon immediately noticed the contrast between his padawan and Anakin. Obi-Wan looked exhausted, fatigued to the point that if he sat down, he would not be able to get back up. Anakin, however, showed no sign of exhaustion. No beads of sweat glistened along his hairline like it did for Obi-Wan and he stood relaxed while Obi-Wan had to use a lot of effort to keep himself from buckling.

"How long have you been standing there?" Anakin asked Jedi Kenobi.

"You didn't sense us? You're losing your touch, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi teased and Anakin dropped his chin, annoyed at the jab. "We weren't there for very long. Just enough to see you torture my younger self."

"Think of it as payback for all those years," Anakin remarked, moving his gaze from Jedi Kenobi to Qui-Gon. "What did the Council say about the bounty hunter? Any new information?"

The reminder of the bounty hunter and the danger his padawan was in reminded Qui-Gon the previous emotions he felt when he discovered Obi-Wan missing. The emotions restarted, tingling the strings of his heart and his eyes narrowed seriously at Anakin as he disregarded the Jedi Knight's question. "You were supposed to take Obi-Wan to his lessons."

Anakin's easy grin faltered. "Well—I did," he defended. "But, Master Unill was teaching and he's not a very good instructor—"

"You were supposed to take Obi-Wan to his classes regardless who was teaching," Qui-Gon said, irritably. "I trusted you to take him to his classes as told. To take care of him in my absence."

Anakin face tensed, his skin tightened along his jawline. "I  _am_  taking care of Obi-Wan," he responded, tersely. "He's already improved on his ready stance and his blocking techniques. He wasn't going to learn that with Master Unill! Obi-Wan learned a great deal today from me than he would have with a week with another Jedi!"

Though he remained composed outside, Qui-Gon emotionally reacted to Anakin's insolence. No Jedi has ever rudely countered him in the manner Anakin did. In fact, Jedi Knights do not correct or criticize other Knights in regards of their padawan's teachings. A Master and their padawan's teachings was a private matter that only involved the Council if it needed the High Council's attention. Yet, Anakin seemed to have kicked away that social norm and went straight to the gut, calling out that he was better at strengthening and shaping Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon reexamined the young Jedi Knight in a particular new light. He now understood Jedi Kenobi's concerns. The boy was emotionally violate, despised being told he's wrong and what to do. Qui-Gon felt a prickling sense of anger radiating from Anakin, stemming from the idea of obedience. The young man did not take kindly of directions from others.

Qui-Gon went to reply, when Jedi Kenobi cut between the two, erasing the tension that almost settled between the two. "Anakin, you must look at it from our point of view," he advised the young Jedi Knight. "Did you consider how Qui-Gon would react when he learned his padawan didn't show up to his lessons?"

Anakin went to retort, but his mouth hung open in hesitation before he quietly acknowledged. "I'm sorry," he apologized, ashamed as he eyes fluttered to Qui-Gon. "It was not my intentions to worry you Qui-Gon. I just wanted Obi-Wan to learn from a better swordsman. Someone better than Master Unill. I thought I could give him pointers instead…"

Qui-Gon sensed the sincerity in Anakin's voice. The young man did not mean to worry Qui-Gon. In fact, the young man emitted a powerful rush of disappointment that it nearly overwhelmed Qui-Gon's senses. He suddenly felt sorry for the young man and Qui-Gon did not mean to dishearten him with his strict words. He was just worried about his padawan, afraid that he lost Obi-Wan to another bounty hunter.

Though Qui-Gon would never admit it out-loud, he agreed with Anakin's assessment on Master Unill's swordsmanship skills. He was not talented in the art of wielding a blade and Qui-Gon knew of padawans that could probably easily defeat the Jedi Master. And, again, Qui-Gon would not admit it out-loud either, but from what he witnessed, Obi-Wan did improve in his reflexes on blocking and his ready stance position.

Qui-Gon resigned. "All is forgiven," he said to Anakin, "but, inform me the next time you decide to detour from Obi-Wan's schedule."

Anakin's face brighten and the Force reversed back into a positive, more tranquil stance between the four of them.

Qui-Gon inspected his fatigued padawan. "Obi-Wan, grab your robes," he ordered, gently directing Obi-Wan in the direction of his robes. "You'll need to visit a refresher."

Obi-Wan nodded fervently, agreeing on the need to refresh himself. He ran off to where he discarded his robes, lifting it up with a stiffness of an old man. Qui-Gon shook his head as he eyed Anakin, knowingly. "How hard were you on my padawan?"

Anakin simply shrugged. "Not too hard," he said, before his bright blue eyes danced to Jedi Kenobi. "Nothing Obi-Wan wouldn't have done on me."

The cheeky comment brought a rise from Jedi Kenobi. "I'm sorry? But he looks like you made him fight through five droid armies," he jabbed his thumb in the direction of Obi-Wan. "I don't recall you ever finishing up a lesson looking like that."

"Probably because I was simply better," Anakin cockily jested.

Jedi Kenobi's brows rose higher. "Oh really?" he questioned. "You care to prove that theory?"

Anakin snorted. "Come on, Master," he said, his grin widening at Jedi Kenobi's remark. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you're okay torturing my younger self?"

Anakin chuckled, shaking his head as if finding Jedi Kenobi's quips comical. "All right," he gave in. "But, I'm warning you now. I won't hold anything back."

"And I the same," Jedi Kenobi responded, removing his robe and tossing it aside.

An upheaval in the Force jolted Qui-Gon the moment the two decided to spar against each other. That prickling sensation electrified him, shooting every nerve as the Force gathered strongly in the training arena they stood.

Obi-Wan returned to the group, glancing from Jedi Kenobi to Anakin, obviously feeling the great shift of the Force. "Master? What's going on?" he asked Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan just challenged me to a duel so that I can wipe his—" Anakin began to answer, but Jedi Kenobi jumped in, effectively cutting off Anakin's speech.

"We're just going to spar a little," Jedi Kenobi answered as he squatted down to be eye-level with Obi-Wan. "May I borrow your training saber?"

Obi-Wan glanced from his training saber that rested on his hip to his master for guidance. He was unsure to give his weapon away as Qui-Gon remembered that he often repeated to Obi-Wan that his weapon is his life. For now, it was safe to pass it onto his older self. Qui-Gon nodded his approval and Obi-Wan handed his training blade to Jedi Kenobi, who thanked him graciously as he took his position in the training arena.

Anakin was already set to go. His own training saber in his hand, still unignited, as he waited for Jedi Kenobi to be ready. Qui-Gon ushered Obi-Wan to the far side of the room to give the two Knights space to fight. Normally, he would care little to watch a fight as frivolous as this one, but after feeling the massive Force shift and remembering how they took out a small army of droids on their own with ease, Qui-Gon couldn't help his curiosity on how the two fought.

He and Obi-Wan stayed in the corner, a safe distance away from where Jedi Kenobi and Anakin prepared to begin their sparring. Jedi Kenobi stepped up, moving the padawan's training saber into position, when Anakin coughed, his eyes flashing from Jedi Kenobi to Qui-Gon's direction.

"What?" Jedi Kenobi questioned Anakin's gestures and Anakin's nudged his head in their direction again. Jedi Kenobi relaxed and looked over his shoulder to them. "Oh—I'm sorry," Jedi Kenobi called. "It would be safer if you two weren't in the room."

Safer? Qui-Gon found the comment questionable. What did he mean by safer? How much of the space were they planning to take to fight each other? The training arenas were large enough to have at least two to three sparring fights to occur simultaneously. They needed the whole room?

A surge of the Force urged him to listen to Jedi Kenobi. "We'll be in the viewing room," Qui-Gon informed the two Knights. And, he and his padawan exited out of the training arena to climb up the ladder to the viewing room that Masters and Knights used to sit and watch initiates practices their lightsabers or to watch them duel for a chance to become a padawan. Qui-Gon has sat in many of these viewing rooms. And, it turned out, he'll be sitting in one again.


	15. A Duel of One

When they reached the viewing room, Obi-Wan was relieved to sit down.

He succumbed to gravity and dropped into a seat, tilting over to recompose himself. Spending three hours of lightsaber combat with Anakin Skywalker was like a constant battle with Bruck. Everything Obi-Wan did was met with retaliation and power. None of his lightsaber moves managed to get pass Anakin's blade. He cut him off effectively, either forcing Obi-Wan to retreat or for him to lose his weapon. Most of the time, he lost his weapon.

Despite his intensity, Anakin was an easy-going instructor. Every move Obi-Wan did, Anakin corrected his fault, explaining the reason why it failed and then demonstrated an alternative move to counter certain attacks. He then made Obi-Wan practice the movement, slow at first, before demanding him to pick up the speed until Obi-Wan's arms felt like jelly.

Only then would they duel again, which resulted in doing it all over again. Anakin kept tweaking his steps, his gestures and also tried to get Obi-Wan to keep a quiet focus to avoid broadcasting his intentions. He tried his best, but Master Jinn said that Obi-Wan still needed more practice in covering his emotions.

But, by the time his Master rescued him from another humiliating defeat, Obi-Wan admitted that he gained a lot of insight to dueling. He improved in his ready stance and he  _did_ managed to block Anakin at least once! That was great improvement since the first hour where Anakin always disposed Obi-Wan of his saber in seconds.

"Tired?"

Obi-Wan raised his chin to find grey eyes staring directly at him. "Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan replied as he sat up in his seat respectfully. "But, yes, I am tired."

"Anakin worked you too hard."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "but I did learn a lot from him, Master."

"That is good," Qui-Gon nodded with assertion. "I would find it discouraging if you spent all that energy into something and not come out with anything in return."

Obi-Wan relaxed more when he found that Qui-Gon held no frustration with his disobedience to attend his course. Though he had no interest in being disobedient again, Obi-Wan tried to convince Anakin to let him go to the class, but the more powerful Jedi Knight did budge in his defiance. Anakin insisted that he taught him and, after a few minutes, Obi-Wan secretly enjoyed learning how to duel with Anakin than in a large class.

But, he still must remember what he swore last night. He will become a better padawan. Not only for himself, but for his master. To prove to Qui-Gon that he was meant to be a Jedi Knight.

"Master?" Obi-Wan turned to his Master, who flicked his concentration from the preparing Jedi Knights below to his young apprentice. "I-I want to apologize again for my recent behavior," he said, fingers twisting a loose thread. "I meditated on my actions from last night and you were right. I disobeyed because I didn't want to be left behind."

"I should have trusted you," Obi-Wan continued. "I should have trusted that you would return and not leave me purposely. And, I'm sorry I let my fear override my better judgment. I'm sorry that I let you down, Master."

Qui-Gon remained silent during his whole apology. His gaze never faltered and his expression stayed collective almost like he didn't hear a single word Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan considered that it was a possibility that he didn't. Often enough, his Master got too carried away by the Living Force to the point it easily distracted him.

"Master—"

"It's quite all right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon spoke, his words calm like a whispering breeze. "I understand the root of your anxieties better than you do. I know Bandomeer is still a memory that tortures you."

Obi-Wan wanted to turn away, to not look into those grey, all-knowing eyes. But, he did not. He could not. He needed to hear his Master's words.

Qui-Gon turned in his seat, resting one hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, for you to grow, you must let go of that memory. Of that  _feeling_ ," he advised, his tone gentle, but firm enough to make Obi-Wan's ear reddened in embarrassment. "It is only stunting your growth as a Jedi. If you keep holding onto it, you will find yourself in a worse state.

"Bandomeer is the past," Qui-Gon reminded. "Don't let it blind your future."

Obi-Wan managed to smile in spite of all of his nerves shooting in pain from the training overload. "Yes, Master. I—"

A beep interrupted the two and they both looked back to the door that slid opened with a strong hiss. Stepping through the threshold was Master Windu and Grand Master Yoda. The two older Jedi Masters' eyes landed on both Obi-Wan and Master Jinn, not at all surprised by their presences as much as Obi-Wan was of theirs.

Obi-Wan started to rise to his feet when Qui-Gon gently dropped a hand on his arm to stop him. "Master Windu…Master Yoda," Qui-Gon greeted, still sitting. "I see you found your way to the training arena."

Grandmaster Yoda hobbled to the seat beside Qui-Gon, a light smirk played on his leathery face. "Strong here, the Force is," Master Yoda spoke. "Led us here, it did."

Master Windu took the seat opposite of Master Yoda, his body inclined forward and eyes locked on the two Jedi Knights below. "The Force is unnatural between the two of them," he commented, voice haunting like a man with severe trouble. "Too strong. Dangerous."

Dangerous? Obi-Wan returned his gaze from the Jedi Masters to the Jedi Knights below. He reached out, brushing the tips of the bonds Jedi Kenobi and Anakin shared. It was strong. Very strong. Much more cemented than his Force bond with Master Jinn. He remembered the shift of the Force when the two argued yesterday. He too felt the danger the two possessed. But, he also remembered what Qui-Gon told him. Despite the dangerous vibe that plagued the Knights, he also sensed how deep Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's bond were. Not a single shade of darkness faded the light between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin.

Obi-Wan still didn't understand the underlying danger that stalked the two Jedi Knights. Did Master Windu sense more than Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon? Did he see something the other Jedi Masters could not?

Qui-Gon took Master Windu's accusation in stride. "The Force is very strong between them. I witnessed firsthand how much the Force favors them."

Master Windu did not look appeased by Qui-Gon's statement. His eyes only darkened as they trailed the Jedi Knights. "That's what concerns me," he stated. "Never has the Force been coalesced with an individual, let alone two.

"Master Windu?" Qui-Gon murmured, amused. "Are you saying you are afraid of the unknown?"

"I'm saying their attachment is troublesome," Master Windu specified, eyes slanted at Qui-Gon. "I'm sure you can imagine, Qui-Gon, what would happen if the attachment deteriorates."

Obi-Wan caught the stiffness in Qui-Gon's posture. Qui-Gon did not turn away from Master Windu. He kept an even stare at the Jedi Master, but said nothing to counter or object the accusation. Instead, Qui-Gon breathed deeply, centering himself like he always did when confronting a conflict.

"I do not have to imagine," Qui-Gon replied and Obi-Wan knew his master was thinking of Xanatos. "But, I must warn you as well Master Windu—do not let fear cloud your vision."

A wry smirk drew on Master Windu's stone face. "You believe I fear them?"

Qui-Gon shrugged before returning his gaze on the Jedi Knights. "I believe you distrust their power—their unknown potential," he said and then he slid his eyes to Master Windu. "And, the unknown is never welcomed by the Jedi Council."

Master Windu's smirk flat-lined and Obi-Wan inwardly groaned. Qui-Gon was never one to obediently obey the Jedi Council. He always had to point out faults or counter their words. It's one of the reasons Qui-Gon has never been offered a seat on the Council. Too radical and too maverick in his ways to be considered a true disciple of the Jedi Order.

But, Obi-Wan mused, he doubted Qui-Gon would ever want a seat on the Council. He preferred to follow the Force and not the Jedi Order.

Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick against his chair, directing the tense conversation to him. "Enough talk," he informed the two Jedi Masters. "Intrigued to see how they spar, I am. Much to learn, there is."

Obi-Wan settled back in his seat, dabbing his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his robes as he watched both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin return to their ready stance. Immediately, Obi-Wan noticed the difference. Jedi Kenobi did not display the Ataru stance. He studied it, trying to figure out what form Jedi Kenobi was presenting. He glanced up to Qui-Gon, hoping for an answer, but he saw nothing on his master's face. Qui-Gon held a neutral expression, his eyes glancing between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. He did not even noticed Obi-Wan looking at him.

Obi-Wan returned to the sparring and pushed himself to the edge of his seat, waiting in anticipation. In a few seconds, Obi-Wan was going to see how his older self fought. From his three hour training, he already knew Anakin was a master duelist. He handled the training saber with efficiency, swiftness and deadly accuracy. Obi-Wan only wondered how his older self fought against someone with that amount of power behind a single swing.

As he got himself positioned right on the edge, his nose inches from the glass, the duel began.

At first, Obi-Wan his vision distorted. One moment, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin stood opposite one another, blades drawn and ready to battle. The next, they blurred together in flashes of blue. The training sabers clashed in a spectacular fashion that it was hard to even see which blade belong to whom.

It almost appeared that the two Jedi Knights molded into one.

Obi-Wan tried to keep up, his eyes wide at the intensity of the duel. Back and forth, the two Jedi Knights parried, deflected and blocked every swing the other offered. Even their leaps were either side-slipped or greeted with a strong kick. Neither seemed able to get a strike on the other.

Jedi Kenobi was right. They were all over the training arena floor. The speed of their duel drew them from one end of the arena to the next in seconds, the blades slashing at each other with great power. Duck. Jump. Parry. Swipe the feet. None of the tactics Obi-Wan managed to catch worked against the two Jedi Knights.

From Obi-Wan's perception, the two fought almost identically. Like they didn't have to think what attack they should use or which counter-move to deflect it. They knew. It was almost as if they shared the same mind, knowing intimately how the other planned to strike next.

Flashes of blue streaked across the arena floor as the two Knights moved across with no hesitation. They didn't examine their surroundings, their eyes only concentrated on the other. Slash. Dash. Block. Obi-Wan was too afraid to blink. Too afraid to miss anything. There was no sign of either Jedi Knight slowing down or giving pause to recompose. They struck, blades electric as they sizzled when clashed. The Force itself grew stronger, the current overwhelming not only the arena, but also in the viewing room.

Obi-Wan struggled to follow the duel. The blades intertwined with each other, flashing in circles as each attempt failed to hit either Jedi. Obi-Wan's eyes darted from one end to the next, following as closely as possible. It was hard to see what lightsaber forms they were using against each other. If he had to guess, it seemed Anakin was utilizing a version of Form V as he kept plowing Jedi Kenobi with powerful, overhead blows while Jedi Kenobi blocked every single attack, making it impossible to pass penetrate his circle.

Their reflexes were astonishing. No falters or second guesses occurred in the duel. As he perceived earlier, the two were synchronized. Like two halves of the same coin. Unable to beat the other. If one struck, the other blocked. If one went low, the other jumped. If one turned, the other followed. The speed alone impressed Obi-Wan. Not a single Jedi Master in the Temple would be able to keep up, let alone keep the pace going for as long as the two Jedi Knights did.

A few more slashes and swipes brought the two Jedi Knight back to the center of arena. Obi-Wan watched intensely, wondering what they would do next. To his surprise, the spinning of the sabers simultaneously stopped. Both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin flicked out a hand.

At first, Obi-Wan thought the two ended the duel. But, looking closer, he realized he was mistaken. They stopped using their training sabers and went directly to using the Force. They were both utilizing a Force push against each other.

Obi-Wan watched as their faces creviced, gathering all the power they could to knock the other one down. Their eyebrows knitted, eyes narrowed in concentration as their hands shook in retaliation. Obi-Wan leaned further, his eyebrows rising in anticipation. It seemed they were at a standstill. Neither able to knock the other off balance. But, that did not detour them.

Both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin tried harder. Their hands nearly touching each other as the Force conversed, rumbling as it swarmed the two Jedi Knights. Obi-Wan's heart drummed as the Force around him hummed. He didn't know what was going to happen.

As Obi-Wan drew closer to the glass, the Force erupted.

At once, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were flung backwards, spiraling in the air until they crashed on opposite sides of the training arena. They fell, like broken puppets, onto floor. Neither of them stirred.

And, like that, the duel ended.

Obi-Wan gaped at the scene. For minute, his heart raced at the idea of Jedi Kenobi and Anakin dead. They hadn't moved since they unceremoniously crashed into the walls. He nearly ran out of his seat to check on them when he caught Anakin's arm stirring.

They were alive.

Anakin, very slowly, eased himself into a sitting position. "Master?" he croaked. "Are you…"

On the opposite side, Jedi Kenobi gently rolled himself on his back before gathering enough strength to sit upright. "I'm all right," he replied to Anakin. "You?"

"Been better."

They both stayed seated, back leaning against the wall for support. They stared at each other, chests heaving for air as the sweat glistened their faces. After a few moments, Anakin drew out a heavy sigh. "Dex's?"

Obi-Wan flickered in confusion. What's a Dex?

Jedi Kenobi, however, understood Anakin's request. "Dex's doesn't exist yet."

Anakin groaned. "I'll say it again," he said, his breath ragged. "This time period sucks."

* * *

As the duel concluded, Qui-Gon stilled.

The whole ordeal, from the ready stance to the Force shattering, unnerved Qui-Gon. The two Jedi Knights fought with intensity, never giving the other a chance to breathe. The ferocity of their clashes shook the Force around them, leaving all the viewers in silence as they watched the two Knights struggle to return to their feet.

Qui-Gon released an uneasy breath. The moment the two Knights began, Qui-Gon immediately caught the difference in Jedi Kenobi's stance. His feet and weapon was not poised in an Ataru stance. Instead, Jedi Kenobi poised for a Form III, a Soresu stance. Once the duel began, Qui-Gon noted how quickly and efficiently Jedi Kenobi parried or blocked Anakin's more aggressive onslaughts. The simplicity and precision of his bladework astounded Qui-Gon.

While Jedi Kenobi seemed to favor defense, Anakin enjoyed more offensive tactics. Exploiting his powers, Qui-Gon witnessed Anakin unleash a grand amount of power into his strokes, from overhead to side-swipes. Qui-Gon has never seen such a powerful Djem So form. In fact, he believed that Anakin may even prove to be a great challenge for Master Windu.

With Jedi Kenobi exceeding mastery in defense and Anakin in offense, it was no wonder the two were a formidable duo.

Murmurs whispered behind Qui-Gon that he craned his neck to discover that the viewing room had doubled its occupants. From the moment the two Knights dueled, more Jedi had sensed the Force's power, luring them to the training arena to watch the duel. They were all peering in amazement at the two Jedi Knights, whispering to one another questions. Qui-Gon quickly placed up a neutral face, not wanting to expose his feelings in regards to the two Knights.

Qui-Gon turned to Master Yoda, whose eyes still studied the two Jedi Knights. "Master Yoda," he began, his voice a whisper. "If you may excuse us…"

Master Yoda bowed his head and Qui-Gon notified his apprentice to follow him out of the viewing room, needing to be away from the gawking audience. Obi-Wan obediently followed his master, though he kept quiet, silently amazed by what transpired on the training arena's floor.

As soon as they exited, Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan back. "Do not say anything," he warned. "Not until we are back at the apartment."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding, folding his arms in his robes' sleeves as they waited for Jedi Kenobi and Anakin to step out through the doors. When the doors opened and the two Jedi Knights carried themselves out of the training arena, Qui-Gon saw the exhaustion on their faces.

They each had one arms loped around the other's shoulders, pressing together to support their tired bodies. They shuffled out of the room, scowling from the aches that shot up their nerves. They both spotted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly and Anakin gave them a tired grin.

"We called it a draw," Anakin claimed as Jedi Kenobi almost rolled his eyes.

"Like most of our spars are," Jedi Kenobi stated, though mostly to Anakin than to Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon ignored the two's bouncing dialogue and gently pushed Obi-Wan toward the Knights. "Take Obi-Wan back to the apartment," he instructed the two Knights and he looked down at his padawan. "Get in the refresher and prepare for your political strategy class. Study up on the last chapter."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good, now go," Qui-Gon urged the three Jedi, waving his hand in the direction to the turbolifts.

However, neither Jedi Kenobi nor Anakin moved. "You're not coming?" Anakin questioned.

"I'll be there shortly," Qui-Gon assured the Jedi Knight. "I have a few things to do here. I'll pick up lunch. Just stay inside the apartment."

Again, neither of the Jedi Knights moved. "Why?" Anakin challenged. "What's going on?"

"We were not the only ones in the viewing room," Qui-Gon gravely informed the Jedi Knights. "Others arrived during your sparring and are already asking questions. I don't want either of you to be here when they come out. So…go! Hurry!"

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi nodded, understanding the secrecy. They unhooked their arms, wobbling a little before finding balance on their own. Obi-Wan was led away by his older self, but he gave one final glance back at his master. Qui-Gon nodded his head in reassurance, a promise that he'll see him soon. The three quickly fled the training hall, going down the corridor in moderate speed that helped them gain a distance from the departing audience that exited the viewing room.

They all gleefully glanced to the door, half-expecting to see the two Jedi Knights standing beside it. Instead, they found Qui-Gon—alone. They asked Qui-Gon if the Knights came out, but Qui-Gon informed they had left, much to their displeasure. Whispers of who the Knights were and where they came from were thrown in Qui-Gon's direction, but he easily deflected their attempts to gather more information. He answered very civility, with simple responses.

Soon, the little crowd dissipated, but their intrigued heightened more by the mysterious, yet powerful Jedi Knights. Qui-Gon already knew that more rumors of the two were born.

Shortly after the Jedi left, Master Yoda and Master Windu exited the viewing room. Neither of them spoke to Qui-Gon immediately like the others. They stood by the door, re-evaluating what they witnessed.

After a long moment, Master Yoda spoke. "Experienced duelists, they are. Never seen a duel at this magnitude before, I have."

"Nor I," agreed Master Windu. "It ruptured the Force."

Qui-Gon nodded. Indeed, the Force-push erupted the flow of the Force, sending a shock-wave that flung both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin against opposite ends. Even Qui-Gon felt the wave hitting him, nearly sending him over his seat.

"As you said earlier," Qui-Gon reminded Master Windu. "They are powerful. Strongly connected together through the Force."

"Indeed," Master Windu dipped his head, chin nearly brushing his chest. "The younger one. He's very forceful." He lifted his head, dark eyes hard on Qui-Gon. "A lot of rage in that Djem So."

"I wouldn't say rage," Qui-Gon said, tilting his head in thought. "Just…power."

"Which he draws from his rage."

Qui-Gon oddly found himself protective of the young Jedi Knight. Anakin demonstrated a lot of strength in his bladework during the duel. A lot of energy flowed through him, a lot more than most Jedi. But, it wasn't rage. It was the Force.

The Force swarmed him, flowed through his very body that it seemed that Anakin commanded a great amount without much of a sweat on his brow. His presence alone gravitated the Force to him. Qui-Gon suspected Anakin to have a high count of midi-chlorians. However, he didn't know for certain.

Qui-Gon prepared for his defense. "Anakin is—"

The sound of a gimer stick hitting the floor distracted Qui-Gon from his defensive retort. He looked down at Master Yoda who was rocking on his heels, humming. "Interesting, it was," he murmured, his eyes looking up at Qui-Gon and Master Windu. "As one they fought. Yes, hmm."

Master Windu inclined his head in agreement with Master Yoda's wisdom. "Indeed," he said. "They played off each other perfectly."

Master Yoda hummed a nod, his beady eyes flickering up to Qui-Gon. "Both impressive," he murmured. "Skilled in defensive tactics, your old padawan is. Soresu, I believe."

Qui-Gon thought back to the duel once again, remembering the ready stance Jedi Kenobi used. "Yes, it was Soresu," he confirmed to the Jedi Knights, rubbing the edge of his chin as the hairs prickled his fingertips.

Master Yoda hummed again. "Yes," he said with a nod. "Talented, he is. A master of Soresu, he is."

"I wouldn't say master," Master Windu offered, complimentary. "From what I saw, he's  _the_ master of Soresu."

Though his training easily made it possible for him to keep a content expression, Qui-Gon battled between feelings of pride or sadness. It was rewarding to hear esteemed Masters praise a student—former student—of his. Yet, Qui-Gon felt a terrible sadness shadowing him like a cloud shrouding over the sun. He never taught Obi-Wan Soresu. Nor did he even specialize it. Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan focus on Ataru, his own bladework specialty. Yet, Jedi Kenobi only showed brief movement of Ataru during his duel with Anakin. Most of his feats belonged to Soresu.

Qui-Gon grew a sickening curiosity. If it was not  _him,_ then who taught Jedi Kenobi Soresu?

* * *

As promised, Qui-Gon returned to his quarters to find Obi-Wan dressed and ready, studying the last few pages of his political strategy book. His hair was still wet, the tips glistening in the sunlight that spotlighted the room.

On the couches, sitting on opposite ends of the table, sat Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. Spread out on the table was a Dejarik board with holographic images sprouting from the circle set. Anakin hunched over, his face looming over the board with a studious look in his blue eyes.

Jedi Kenobi reclined back in his seat, arms crossed. "If you like," he spoke up, which garnered Anakin's attention for a split second, "I could give you a suggestion?"

Anakin scoffed. "And lead me right into a trap?" he said. "No thank you. I can figure this out myself."

"By all means," Jedi Kenobi responded and a twitch of a smile was hidden amongst his beard.

Anakin lingered a little longer on the board before commanding one of the pieces to move. Satisfied, Anakin smirked and sat a little taller, daring Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi brushed the end of his chin with his fingertips, examining the board with a calculated interest. In half the time, Jedi Kenobi directed one of his pieces to the spot next to Anakin's pawn. Jedi Kenobi's pieces growled ripped Anakin's pawn.

Anakin scowled. "You set me up!"

"I offered you my advice," Jedi Kenobi reminded him.

Anakin huffed and shouted to Obi-Wan through the corners of his mouth. "Forget reading the book, kid," he said and Obi-Wan craned his head to look at both Knights. "If you want to learn political strategy, just play a game of Dejarik with yourself." Anakin flipped himself over, laying on the couch. "I'm done."

Jedi Kenobi teased a smile. "Surrender then?"

"No," Anakin droned, "I'm just…bored at the moment. I'll play again…just not now."

Jedi Kenobi shook his head in attempt to hide his small chuckles as he powered down the game. "Until we play again."

Qui-Gon studied the new environment. For a brief moment, when he stepped into his apartment and saw the three of them, he felt a little surge of welcoming and paternal. He leaned heavily on the doorway, listening to the three of them talk. Jedi Kenobi listened and provided possible hints as to what Obi-Wan inquired. Meanwhile, Anakin made sarcastic remarks, amusing Obi-Wan greatly while earning a glare from Jedi Kenobi. Qui-Gon found it very strange, yet heartening to find the three of them getting along. It was a rough start, seeing as the two Knights did kidnap his padawan. But, watching the three babble, Qui-Gon felt their bonds growing stronger.

After the brief talk, Obi-Wan turned back to his studies when he spied Qui-Gon standing in the doorway. He immediately got to his feet. "Master!"

Both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi shot a look to the doorway too. Anakin hurried off the couch, walking around to greet Qui-Gon as Jedi Kenobi slowly followed. "Hey! What took you so long?"

Qui-Gon raised a brown bag that smelled of delicious spices. "As I said, I got lunch," he said. "But, I thought we deserved something else."

He placed the bag on the table as Obi-Wan nearly skipped to the kitchen. Jedi Kenobi eyed the bag. "Is it from the bistro down in Pom Plaza?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes—I see you remember," he said. "I didn't know if your tastes have changed over the years, so I simply just doubled our usual order." He opened the bag, pulling out bundles of cartons as Obi-Wan reappeared from the kitchen with plates and silverware. "If you may?" Qui-Gon handed Anakin one of the cartons.

Obi-Wan nearly danced to the table, enlightened at seeing the food. He set up the table very quickly while Anakin and Jedi Kenobi helped Qui-Gon distribute the food cartons along the table. Obi-Wan rushed back into the kitchen and Jedi Kenobi strode in after him. Seconds later, Obi-Wan returned with glasses and Jedi Kenobi with a pitcher of water.

Once situated, they all took their seats and dug into the food. Like before, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin worked in synchronized movements. They passed one carton over to the next at the same time. Anakin picking at his food and dumping it on Jedi Kenobi's plate. Jedi Kenobi automatically split his bread roll, passing half to Anakin without even a glance. Anakin telekinetically lifted the roll off Jedi Kenobi's hand and settled it the edge of his plate while dumping thin slices of spicy beef on his plate.

It amazed Qui-Gon how well they knew each other that they didn't even have to think what to do. "I apologize if I worried you," he said to the trio and they all looked up from their plates. "I didn't want either of you to be pestered in regards to what happened in the training arena."

"Why?" Anakin questioned, alarmed. "What happened?"

Qui-Gon gave a knowing look to Anakin while Jedi Kenobi choked on his laugh. "Anakin—he means our sparring."

Anakin still seemed unfazed. "So?"

"The whole Order isn't aware of our identities," Jedi Kenobi reminded his companion. "Or used to our combined Force presence."

Anakin finally comprehended. "Oh—that's right," he remembered. "I forgot. We attracted the whole Order, you said?"

"Not the whole order," Qui-Gon corrected Anakin. "But enough to add more rumors in regards to the two of you."

The news didn't seem to sway them. "No worries," Jedi Kenobi waved.

"We're used to being the subjects of rumors," Anakin added.

That tidbit did not ease Qui-Gon at all. "Yes—I remember you're very popular from where you came from."

"They didn't badger you too much, did they?" Anakin questioned, but Qui-Gon shook his head.

"They tried, but I deflected all the questions," Qui-Gon responded. "They know nothing of who you are and where you came from."

Qui-Gon picked at his food, eating some of his spiced mixture when Jedi Kenobi threw out a question. "What did Master Yoda say about the duel?"

Qui-Gon raised his eyes to the older Jedi Knight. He laid his fork down. "How did you know?"

Jedi Kenobi shrugged. "It's easy to feel his presence," he replied simply. "So—what did he say?"

Qui-Gon lifted his fork again, moving a piece of broccoli aside. He mentally noted that Jedi Kenobi can easily detect Master Yoda's presence. "He was interested. He noted how well you dueled. Called you experienced."

He looked back to Jedi Kenobi, studying his manner. It was difficult to know what Jedi Kenobi was thinking. For Qui-Gon, it was easy for him to sense and see his padawan's change in mood. Obi-Wan had yet to learn to conceal his emotions. It made Qui-Gon's life easier, knowing exactly how his padawan felt. But, looking at Jedi Kenobi, he felt clueless.

So, he tried to ruffle him. "Master Yoda and Master Windu praised your bladework," he began. "Thought your forms were powerful and quite stunning."

"You both fought impressively," Obi-Wan piped up, eyes widening in wonderment. "I didn't know a Jedi could move that fast. How did you do it?"

Anakin beamed at the compliment, while Jedi Kenobi barely nodded the acknowledgment. "Yes…well, one can be good if practiced enough."

"And how long have you been practicing Soresu?" Qui-Gon queried.

Jedi Kenobi fell silent, eyeing Qui-Gon with a perceptive gaze. They both knew the underlying question. Jedi Kenobi held back, mulling options in his head as the silence ticked between them. And, Qui-Gon waited to see if Jedi Kenobi would answer honestly or not at all. He hoped he would answer with the truth.

Jedi Kenobi took a sip of his water. "Oh—I would say I've been practicing it for a while," he replied, placing his glass back on the table. "Ever since Master Yoda taught it to my class. Just practiced it here and there."

"Seemed more skilled than practicing it on very little occasions," Qui-Gon tried again in his attempt to lure out the truth.

Jedi Kenobi didn't budged. "Well—in battle, one must either be skilled—"

"Or dead," Anakin finished for Jedi Kenobi as he gobbled the last of his rice. "It a quick way to learn."

Qui-Gon's frown dug deeper into his beard. "Indeed," he settled his fork back down on his plate. Fighting for one's life was a quicker way to learn a skill, but it was rough and undignified. It didn't teach one the importance of its place in the galaxy. It ripped away meaning. All it gave was power and not purpose. And, Qui-Gon would never conduct a lesson without teaching Obi-Wan the purpose.

He glanced to Obi-Wan, who was enjoying his last bit of food. "Finish up. You need to get to class soon."

"If you want, I can take him," Anakin offered, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin.

Qui-Gon's lips rose to a soft smile. "Thank you, but I want my padawan to make it to class this time around."

* * *

Political strategy class buzzed with excitement.

Garen pulled Obi-Wan aside the moment Qui-Gon dropped him off. His friend spoke rapidly about a massive duel that occurred a couple of hours ago. "My master was there," Garen said. "Told me the whole thing was like watching lightsabers fighting on their own accord. Can you believe that?"

The whole class was spent muttering over who the mysterious Jedi Knights were. Some of the padawans gave out theories while others simply denied that it actually occurred and that it was only a rumor. Only Obi-Wan had the answers to all their questions and theories. Yet, as both Qui-Gon and Master Yoda informed him, he must keep it to himself.

It was harder than he expected to be aloof on the matter. Garen already knew that he and Qui-Gon were tasked with working alongside the two mysterious Jedi. He kept pestering Obi-Wan for information, which Obi-Wan tried to weasel his way out by answering that he didn't know or that he was trying to pay attention to the teacher.

It didn't stop Garen. Or the people around him. Their minds were solely focused on who those Jedi Knights were that disrupted the Temple.

Again, Obi-Wan informed the students he didn't know very much. He tried to dissuade them from asking questions by lying that he and Qui-Gon hardly interact with them at all. It seemed to do the trick as the other padawans all turned away, no longer bombarding him with questions.

Only Garen saw through the lie. "Why are you being so secretive?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Obi-Wan glanced away from the instructor's notes. "Because it is not my secret to reveal."

At the end of the politically strategy class, Qui-Gon waited for him outside the doors. When Obi-Wan informed his master of all the badgering questions, Qui-Gon bobbed his head in thought.

"And how did you reply?"

"I told them that I didn't know anything or that I was trying to pay attention to the instructor," Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon walked down the corridors with Obi-Wan at his side. "I know you find it difficult to lie to your friends, Obi-Wan," he said. "I applaud in your efforts to obscure the truths."

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "I prefer to think of it as from a 'certain point of view'," he said. "I honestly don't know much about Jedi Kenobi's history. And, I was trying to concentrate on my studies."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I see," he said, the amusement still etched on his face. "You did well, Obi-Wan. Hopefully, you won't have to keep seeing things from 'a certain point of view' as you like to call it."

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose at the jest, but Qui-Gon patted him on the back in good nature. They sought out dinner, eating leftovers from lunch. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were not in the apartment. Obi-Wan questioned their whereabouts, but Qui-Gon said they were investigating a trail that Obi-Wan found earlier.

"You think they know where the Sith Lord is hiding?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon drew out a long breath. "I don't know," he answered. "But, I do hope they come back with more answers. The Force…it's been unbalanced."

"Because of the Sith's arrival or because of Anakin and my older self?"

Qui-Gon paused. "Maybe both? But, from what I gathered through my meditations, the course of history will be decided by either the Sith or Anakin and Master Kenobi," he conversed with Obi-Wan. "And, I would prefer a Jedi to make that decision."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He too would prefer to not let history fall into the hands of Darth Tyranus. Not only because he did not want his life to end at the Sith Lord's blade, but he also did not want to see the galaxy suffer under a Sith rule.

After they finished dinner, it was time for him to return to the detention centers. Obi-Wan nearly forgotten that he had to go back down there. The whole day, he enjoyed his freedom and spending time with his master. To his surprise, he also appreciated the little time he hung out with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Maybe he could convince Anakin to teach him some more lightsaber techniques? He would greatly like to learn more in order to fight off Darth Tyranus.

Qui-Gon said his goodbyes, telling him that he will see him late in the morning as that was Obi-Wan's first class. Obi-Wan muttered his goodbyes, not thrilled at being locked in a cage once again. But, punishment must be given. He disobeyed his master and the Jedi Council. Punishment was necessary.

Master SanJo led him to his old cell and closed the door. She reminded him that she would come by to let him out in the morning. Obi-Wan thanked her graciously and stepped inside his bare cell.

When the door locked, Obi-Wan sighed. It was going to be another long, cold night.

He curled onto the metal slab, grateful that Master SanJo passed him a blanket and pillow for this nighttime visit. He wrapped the blanket around his thin frame, trying to convince his mind to shut down and his body to relax.

After a few attempts to relax, he found it hopeless. It was hard to rest in peace with blaring orange light and a chill running along his skin from being so far below. Obi-Wan preoccupied his thoughts with replays of the duel. He still could not believe how fast the two went in fighting one another. He barely managed to deflect one of Anakin's attacks early that morning. Yet, his older self parried and blocked like it was no trouble at all. He kept wondering over again how he became such a brilliant Jedi Knight. It seemed nearly impossible. A padawan like himself, rejected by Qui-Gon and the Order at first, becoming a grand Jedi Knight.

He wondered if it made Qui-Gon proud to know that he will grow up to become him. A powerful Jedi Knight.

Then again, he remembered lunch. Qui-Gon seemed to grill Jedi Kenobi in regards to Soresu. Obi-Wan didn't quite understand why it mattered. He remembered Master Yoda teaching the form the other day. Jedi Kenobi kept up with the practice. It was no big deal, but the way Qui-Gon eyes bore into Jedi Kenobi felt there was more to the question than he knew. Obi-Wan shot a look to Anakin for help, but the younger Jedi Knight was too famished to know what was going on.

Obi-Wan twisted in his blanket, thinking about the Soresu debate. He wondered if Qui-Gon quizzed Jedi Kenobi because he was hurt he didn't use Ataru. Since becoming Qui-Gon's padawan, his master instructed him in the Ataru form, encouraging him to learn it thoroughly. Yet, in the duel, Jedi Kenobi barely utilized the form, favoring Soresu. Qui-Gon probably wanted to know why his older self disregarded all his training for a Soresu style of lightsaber technique. To know the reason in order to help him succeed to Knighthood.

It was the only reason Obi-Wan could think of at the moment as his eyes slowly drifted to a close. He was falling into a deep darkness when the sound of click echoed in his ears.

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes opened, turning his metal bed to look at the door. Bewildered, he found the door to his cell had unlocked.

Obi-Wan swept the blanket off his body and walked to the door. Cautiously, he stretched out his hand. Nothing happened. No zap. No lightning bolt. Nothing.

He stretched his hand out further until it rested against the door. He pushed it. The door swung out, making a wide berth for him to exit. Inching closer, Obi-Wan gathered the courage and took a timid step outside his cell.

Again, nothing happened to him.

Obi-Wan looked around in confusion. He had no clue what was happening. Did Master SanJo accidentally hit the wrong button?

He peered down the long corridor, where the door to freedom awaited. But, Obi-Wan didn't move in that direction.

He stepped back.

A felt a chill. Not like the one he felt earlier that crawled on his skin. No, this coldness sunk deeper, burrowing into his blood that it nearly left Obi-Wan frozen.

He's felt that presence before. Back when he was meditating with Qui-Gon and he had that horrible ordeal. It was that same coldness that stiffen his muscles. The same coldness that proceeded the dark image of his nightmare.

It was the Sith Lord!

He was here.


	16. Dire Revelations

"You know," Anakin began as they shuffled their way through the unsavory crowds of Coruscant's undercity. "I cannot picture Dooku hiding out here."

Obi-Wan gently rocked his head in thought. "Nor I," he agreed, unable to picture a regal man like the Count to be seen consorting with such crowds. "That may be the reason why he chose to hide here."

Anakin shook his head in disagreement. "Nah—his pride wouldn't let him," he said. "He only came down this far from his high pedestal to get others to do his dirty work."

"Perhaps."

They arrived outside the bar Obi-Wan visited earlier. Obi-Wan entered first and Anakin followed, curling his nose up in disgust at the scene. Neon lights speckled the room, burning the Jedi's iris to the point they had to furiously blink to adapt to lightening of the bar. Lots of half-naked girls roamed the perimeter and ugly, slugs of men who drooled for the girls' attention. They waved money up in desperation for either a girl or a drink.

Obi-Wan ignored the uncivilized behavior and went directly to the bar. But, his path was immediately blocked when one of the girls blocked him. A shade of green eyes regarded him as a finger slid down his chest. She battered her long eyelashes at him and twisted a dark strand of her hair with another finger in a manner that Obi-Wan imagined was supposed to be seductive. She stepped closer, her breasts nearly bursting out of her constricted top.

"You looking for something nice?" she purred, her finger now stroking his chin.

Obi-Wan heard Anakin snort, clearly entertained by the whole situation and had no plans to help him out. Obi-Wan gently cupped the girl's hand, moving it away from his face. "I'm afraid I do not have enough to offer for someone with as much…" Obi-Wan glanced again at the young woman's appearance, "…beauty as you behold."

The girl merely giggled at the compliment. "I can make an exception."

Obi-Wan resigned. He hoped his lack of credits would make her turn away. Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of her ears. "You are very tired."

The girl's eyes became dull. "I'm very tired."

"You want to go home and rethink your lifestyle."

"I want to go home and rethink my lifestyle."

The girl turned away, heading for the exit despite the other men cat-calling her for attention. Obi-Wan shook his head in disgust while Anakin stood aside. "Looks like she might be fired," he commented.

"Prostitution is no way to live," Obi-Wan responded in a manner that stated he saved rather than ruined her. He looked back to the bar, gesturing Anakin to follow. Obi-Wan elbowed himself to the front where the bartender kept barking at the consumers to leave some of the girls alone.

Obi-Wan waved for attention and the yellow-green skin-colored Mirialan bartender approached, wiping a glass. "Whaddya want?"

"Hello to you too," Obi-Wan replied, quite used to the offensive behavior from civilians of Undercity. "I was hoping you could provide me information."

"I know nothin'," grumbled the bartender.

Anakin leaned in. "How can you know nothing if we haven't asked you what we want?"

The bartender narrowed his eyes. "Because I know your kind," he spat. "And, I don't want any more trouble."

Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly glanced at each other. "You had recent trouble?" Obi-Wan questioned.

The bartender growled. "Like I said! I know nothin'. I don't wanna trouble. Lemme get back to work."

The bartender tried to hurry away, but Anakin shot out his hand. The bartender slid right back to them, unable to move. Anakin had locked him in a Force grip.

"Look here," Anakin's voice set in grim determination. "You're going to tell us everything unless you want—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice was soft, yet commanding. "Release him."

Anakin grunted and the bartender regained control of his limbs. His arms shook, his rag nearly dropping to the floor. His eyes timidly glanced from Anakin to Obi-Wan. "Please…I don't wanna die."

Obi-Wan understood the man's pleas. His desperation and nerves racked his whole body that it made him pitiable. "Look—we know you're afraid. Whatever happened here, I'm sure it scared you to keep quiet," Obi-Wan began, very calm. "But, keeping quiet won't help.

"There's a boy that is in grave danger," Obi-Wan continued, making sure he kept eye contact with the bartender. "A dangerous man wants to kill him. And, we—" Obi-Wan gestured to himself and Anakin, "are trying to save him. We are looking for any information that may help us keep the boy alive."

"So, my question," Obi-Wan concluded, "are you willing to let a young, innocent life be cut short because of fear?"

Obi-Wan waited earnestly as the bartender's expression somber. Guilt and fear ran amuck on his face, a struggle on doing right or easy. Obi-Wan hoped the bartender held some compassion, especially if the innocent in danger is a youngling. And, to his great relief, the bartender nodded quickly, lowering his head to speak. Obi-Wan and Anakin leaned in to listen.

"A fella came in here a morning ago," he said, "Near closing time, you know? He wasa lookin' fer someone. Codec."

Obi-Wan nodded, encouraging the bartender to keep speaking. The bartender wiped his brow. "I wasn't interested in tellin' him. He threaten me. With his Jedi weapon thingy," he explained. "He found Codec and they were makin' a deal. Something about takin' care of someone."

"Did you get a name?" Anakin asked.

The bartender's eyes slid to Anakin and nodded. "Caught some of it, yeh," he grunted. "Something Wan or…"

"Or Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Obi-Wan suggested and the bartender nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That's the name!" he exclaimed. "He wanted Codec to take care of him!" The bartender's eyes lit up, glowing. "Is that the boy? Is that his name?"

Anakin's postured shifted, tensing. "Yeah…that's the boy's name."

The bartender gravely shook his head. "Feelin' sorry for the kid," he murmured. "He shouldn't have to worry about a man like him."

Obi-Wan could not disagree with the bartender on that statement. "Did he say anything else?"

The bartender sighed heavily. "Codec tried not to get involved, but then he pulled out his Jedi weapon and slashed him. Scared my customers right out of the building. Even some of my girls fled!"

"Pity," Anakin disgustedly grumbled, but the bartender didn't hear.

"He told Codec he was goin' to do the job," the bartender continued. "Said no choice in the matter. Told him to do it that night."

"And that was all?" questioned Obi-Wan. "Did he say anything about a place to meet? Or anything in regards where to go?"

The bartender shook his head. "Nah…nothin' like that. At least, not here anyway," he said. "They went out together. And…that was that."

Obi-Wan's shoulders lowered. No new information. Codec told them the truth. Dooku came and threatened him to take care of his younger version. The definition of 'taking care' was still up in the air, but Obi-Wan got a sinking feeling that they already had the answer to that particular question.

"Thank you, er…," Obi-Wan said the bartender. He could not remember if the bartender shared his name.

"Lodum," the bartender filled in for Obi-Wan. "The name's Lodum."

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Lodum. Your bravery helped save a boy's life."

The statement lightened Lodum the Bartender and he welcomed the two back to his bar anytime, offering free drinks or one of the ladies. Obi-Wan kindly thanked him, but only asked if he heard or remembered anything else to please contact them. The bartender promised he would.

Obi-Wan and Anakin quietly left the bar scene, making their way back to the Jedi Temple.

"Seemed like a waste of time," Anakin said. "He didn't have anything new."

"True, but his statement at least coincides with Codec's," Obi-Wan pointed out. "We know Dooku visited the bar with sole purpose seeking out Codec. Wanting his specialty."

"Yeah—which is kidnapping," Anakin said, crossed. "Not exactly his MO. He wants you dead, not alive."

"Does he?"

"Of course!" Anakin exasperated. "He didn't just blow up the entire docks to simply not kill you. And, the whole attempted kidnapping? There were many chances your younger self could have been killed. If Dooku wanted you alive, he wouldn't have been sloppy."

"He wants you dead, Obi-Wan" Anakin concluded, hotly. "That's all he cares about."

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply as they exited Undercity, his hand resting underneath his chin in deep thought. "There's something we're missing," he muttered. "What's the point in hiring a kidnapper if you want to kill the person? Why not just kill them?"

"He's crazy Obi-Wan," Anakin argued. "A psychopath! His mind doesn't function like the rest of us. And to be quite honest, I'm glad I cannot understand him. To be able to understand him is like…being him."

Anakin involuntarily shuddered at the mere idea, while Obi-Wan studied Anakin with a raised brow.

"Understanding someone doesn't necessarily mean you agree with them, Anakin," Obi-Wan informed his old padawan. "It means you have empathy, which may help in settling conflicts. Understanding Dooku could help us figure out his goal. And, if we know his goal—"

"We can stop him," Anakin finished, sighing loudly in frustration. "Yeah—okay, but…I still prefer not to be able to think like Dooku."

Obi-Wan smiled, patting Anakin on the back. He was glad that his friend despised the dark side to the point he would rather not even try to think like a Sith Lord. It eased Obi-Wan's insecurities in regards to Anakin's imbalanced emotions. He worried about Anakin in regards to the boy's fears and anger. But, hearing Anakin mentioned his distaste toward the Sith Lord, it made Obi-Wan aware that Anakin held no interest in using the dark side of the Force.

The Jedi Temple soon became in sight. The beacon of hope that pierced the skyline filled Obi-Wan with warm comfort. Peace. Friends. Home. Things he often missed while on missions for the Republic.

Obi-Wan snuck a glance at Anakin. Then again, it still felt like home even when he was away. With Anakin, home was wherever they were together. Even being near Qui-Gon once again felt like returning home after being away for so long.

As they reached the long steps up to the Jedi Temple, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "What are you thinking about, Master?"

"Nothing important," Obi-Wan said, "Just thinking of home."

Anakin flickered his eyes to the Jedi Temple and back to Obi-Wan. "Home here or in the future?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Home is wherever I feel most like myself."

Since assigned the detention centers, Master SanJo thought she would never see anyone locked in the cells during her whole duration. All that changed when she guarded the detention centers with three occupants in the past two days! The most the Jedi Order ever had in years! Unfortunately, two escaped but that was not her failure. However, she did not intend to let that mistake happen again.

She pitied Padawan Kenobi when Qui-Gon first brought him down. The youngling looked beaten and emotionally riddled. The Jedi Council informed her of Padawan Kenobi's punishment and she was surprised to find that they decided to lock the boy in the cells for three days. She knew of Padawan Kenobi. Most of the Jedi did. He was the boy that was ejected from the Order and brought back by Qui-Gon Jinn.

It was no surprised that Qui-Gon brought the boy back to the Jedi Order. He was not one to obey the Council's orders. Always the rebel. The maverick. But, since Padawan Kenobi's apprenticeship, the boy grew to be a modelled padawan. Hardly ever disobeying orders, working hard on his studies and reserved, he stood as the ideal padawan. Quite the opposite of Qui-Gon's personality, but the Master Jedi saw something in him. Something that made them connect. Whatever it was, it made Qui-Gon much happier.

Ever since the betrayal of his last apprentice, Qui-Gon became cold and detached, keeping himself busy with mission after mission. The Jedi Master was slowly killing himself and many were surprised that he didn't die in one of his many missions he handled. Master SanJo learned that Master Yoda worried greatly over Qui-Gon. He confided that he felt that they were losing him. Thus, Master Yoda tried to force a padawan on Qui-Gon, in hopes to bring him back to the Light. To reawaken his enjoyment of life and the Force.

Qui-Gon was stubborn and refused another padawan until he met Obi-Wan Kenobi. With Qui-Gon accepting Obi-Wan as his padawan, Master SanJo and others soon became interested in the young boy. How did Padawan Kenobi convince Qui-Gon to accept him as padawan?

When asked by others, Qui-Gon merely redirected to another conversation. He would not give his reasons. He was protective of Padawan Kenobi, preferring to keep matters of his apprenticeship secretive. No one else needed to know.

Master SanJo thought of asking Master Tahl, but she was too busy working in the Archives and she doubted Tahl would divulge any information about her friend's life. The two were too close to ever betray the other. And, it extended to Padawan Kenobi as well.

When it came time for Padawan Kenobi to be locked away, Master SanJo felt pity for the boy. She snuck a pillow and a blanket for him. He was very thankful for her hospitality, ever so kind in his words to her. She promised she would let him out as soon as Qui-Gon returned the next morning.

She went back to her station, guarding the door that led to the cells. With a click of the button, she locked the cells for the night.

Hour after hour, Master SanJo studied to preoccupy her time. It was an interesting read, regarding the matters of the Mandolrian wars that occurred long ago. So many Jedi deaths! A terrible waste.

"Interesting reading."

The new voice surprised Master SanJo. She glanced up, spying brown eyes that belonged to the renowned Jedi Master. Master SanJo's surprised eased with a smile. "Master Dooku," she greeted, putting her book aside. "I didn't hear you come in."

Dooku stood tall, dressed in expensive materials that spoke of wealth rather than humility of a Jedi. His white hair was brushed immaculately back, beard neatly trimmed and his posture demanded respect. Hands tucked behind his back, Dooku had a strong presence in the room. But, she could not read his Force signature. It was hidden from her, shielded from everyone. It explained how she missed his entrance.

Dooku expressed a smug smile. "That was my intention."

Master SanJo gently shook her head in humor. "Been undercover for far too long," Master SanJo joked. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought your mission would take much longer."

Master SanJo noticed the muscles in Dooku's face tightened. He poised himself as a man of impeccable manners, waiting patiently and engaging in small talk with her. Yet—Master SanJo still felt a sense of irritation and urgency from him.

"It was shorten," Dooku responded to her probing in a clipped tone. "I heard of the attacks."

Master SanJo finally understood. She forgotten that Qui-Gon was Dooku's former apprentice. They were quite opposites themselves, with the exception of challenging the Jedi Council. Yet, when they were master and padawan, they were an effective team. They worked well together. Of course he would returned to check on his old padawan.

Master SanJo dipped her head a little. "Yes, it's been quite turbulent here," she said. "Your padawan, unfortunately, has been dragged into the middle of it."

"I'm aware," Dooku drawled, his hands falling to his hips. His fingertips brushing against his lightsaber.

Master SanJo flushed. Of course he would know about Qui-Gon's involvement in the attacks. "I'm sorry," she said, feeling utterly foolish. "I'm sure you are more than aware."

She lifted her eyes, surprised to find Dooku's eyes tinting to a more golden color. She looked closer and blinked, only to find that Dooku's eyes were brown once again. The lightening in the room must have reflected in his eyes, turning into the odd color.

Master SanJo cleared her throat. "So—what brings you down here?" she questioned, rising from her seat. "How may I assist you?"

Dooku's focus glimpsed to the doors behind her. "I wish to check on Padawan Kenobi."

"Yes…that poor boy. He's been through a lot," she said as she gravely stared up to Dooku's face. "Unfortunately, I've been given orders that Padawan Kenobi cannot have any visitors. Not until morning when Master Jinn returns."

Dooku's mouth thinned at the denial. "I have no interest in speaking with the boy," he said, tersely. "I only wish to see him. Is that an impossible request?"

"I'm sorry, Master Dooku," Master SanJo apologized, rubbing her arms. She suddenly felt very cold. "I have my instructions from the Council. Padawan Kenobi is to not have any visitors. Besides, it is very late. I'm sure the boy is sleeping."

Dooku took one step forward, coming closer to her. His movement was silent, almost like he was floating rather than walking. Face fell in a tight, contorted expression of a man incensed by the refusal, Dooku drew closer to Master SanJo, cape dragging behind him. His eyes narrowed, a gold color filtered into his brown eyes, like small veins that made his eyes a golden color.

Master SanJo gaped at the sudden change. It all fell in one swoop. The scales fell from her eyes. She saw Dooku clearly. His Force Signature darkened the whole room, freezing the room as Dooku's face twisted, his lips curled into a snarl. "Open the doors," he commanded, words lined with cold steel.

Master SanJo slowly retreated. She couldn't believe it. The image…the Force surrounding Dooku was all wrong! It could not…there was no way! But, then she remembered. Her mind clicking like the cogs of a mine cart going up the hill. It all pieced together.

How did Dooku travel from the Outer Rims back to Coruscant in a day's time? The attacks occurred yesterday. Dooku simply could not arrive from the Outer Rims in a single day. It was impossible! There was no possible way for Dooku to be standing in front of her unless he never was in the Outer Rims.

Instead, he would had to have been on Coruscant or on one of the closest planetary systems.

Master SanJo gulped. Pushing down her knowledge, she tried to discreetly notify others. But, if her conclusion was correct, then there wouldn't be enough time. The reinforcements would be too late. Lives would be lost. Her life and Padawan Kenobi's, the one person Dooku desperately wanted to see.

There was only one thing for her to do. Instead of immediately calling out for help, she discreetly waved her fingers in the direction to the controls that unlocked the cells. If anything, Padawan Kenobi would sense the danger and escape. He would at least be safe. Alive, safe and away from the Sith Lord.

"I'm sorry," she said again, trying to hide her intentions and knowledge from Dooku. "My orders were clear. I cannot let anyone see Padawan Kenobi. You will have to wait until morning."

Dooku's lips twisted into a snarl. "I don't wait for anyone." With a flick of his wrist, his lightsaber was drawn and ignited. The red blade slashed through the air, landing centimeters from Master SanJo's throat. "You should do well in heeding my orders."

Heat scalded underneath her chin. She kept her eyes locked on Dooku, horrified by the revelation. "You…it's you?" she broke. "You're the Sith Lord?"

Dooku grinned victorious. "You're observant, Master SanJo," he mocked, inching the blade closer that Master SanJo skin's seared. "Now—open the doors."

Master SanJo's heart crumbled at the cruel delight Dooku displayed. "I-I don't understand…why?" she gasped. "Qui-Gon…"

Dooku's face slackened at the mention of his padawan. "Qui-Gon will understand," he lamented. "I'm doing what is necessary."

Master SanJo gaped at Dooku, unable to comprehend how she could think murdering a youngling would be necessary. Let alone, have Qui-Gon understand the murder of his padawan. "No—he won't," she refuted. "He will never forgive—"

Her words were cut short by the buzzing sound of a lightsaber slashing through the air. She didn't even get the chance to scream or gasp.

Only silence filled her exposed mouth.

The last thing she saw was the glow of his eyes and a twisted snarl as red smeared her vision.

Dooku kicked the Jedi Master's body aside.

Pitiful. A talentless Jedi. Explained why they stationed her to the detention centers. In this time period, the detention centers were left empty. No need to imprison anyone. The Jedi Order declared these times of peace. Dooku knew better. This was the time of the Sith. They were setting the stage for their first act to end the Jedi Order.

Dooku moved to the controls, pressing the button to release the door. The door slid open and Dooku pulled at his cape to avoid it from touching the dead Jedi. He didn't need her stench on his clothes.

He walked into the detention center, eyes bouncing from one empty cell to the next. He clutched his lightsaber tightly, his march down the corridor determined. The cape flared behind him as he stormed down the corridor, each empty cell he passed grated his nerves.

Where was Obi-Wan Kenobi?

He slowly came to a stop outside a cell that contained evidence of someone living. A pillow rested at the edge of a metal slab that was a poor substitute for a bed. A blanket was strewed, half on the metal slab and half on the floor.

Dooku stepped in front of the unlocked door, glaring into the empty cell. Displeased, he looked back down the long corridor that held more cells.

The boy could not have gotten far.

He will find him.

After a long meditation, Qui-Gon heard the door to his apartments open.

He cracked his eyes open, rolling to the far side to catch Anakin and Jedi Kenobi strutting into the living space. Anakin muttered something very frustrating by his tone of voice. The trail must have ended cold.

Qui-Gon's shoulders dipped, letting out a little sigh of disappointment. He rose to his feet, adjusting his robes as he went to greet the two Jedi Knights.

"Find anything?" he questioned the two Jedi Knights.

Jedi Kenobi glanced to Qui-Gon, shrugging half-heartily. "We located the exact bar and found a witness," he said. "His story collaborates with Codec's. Darth Tyranus sought out Codec for the job."

"What about the meeting location?" Qui-Gon queried, though he tried to hide his anxiety in his tone.

Anakin shook his head. "He didn't hear anything about a location," he grumbled to Qui-Gon. "So—we are still at square one."

Qui-Gon did not want to hear that. He wanted progress. He hoped Jedi Kenobi's lead held more clues in regards to the Sith's whereabouts. The quicker they located the Sith, the safer his padawan will be.

He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to relieve the stress that plagued his features. He looked much older than his age since the whole incident started. Strands of his hair turned silver, salting his appearance while bags formed under his eyes from the lack of rest. He's never felt less in control. Almost like he had no grasp on his fate. He despised the feeling of his life being controlled by another. Since the arrival of the future time-travelers, he's never felt so lost. His and Padawan Kenobi's lives were toyed by a Sith Lord.

The only thing he could rely on was the Force. It never failed to show the right path for him. And, right now, it pointed him in the direction of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Those two, it seemed, were his only hope in keeping his padawan alive.

Qui-Gon found it odd that he had to trust the future to save the present. "What's next?" he asked the two Knights.

"We could search The Works section," Anakin offered, but even he didn't sound very fond of the idea, "but that will take time. A lot of time and people."

Jedi Kenobi strolled over to where Qui-Gon stood, settling himself into a seat. He held his chin in deep thought, eyes hooded in concentration. "We can check the holo-cameras," he suggested. "The ones that patrol the streets of Undercity. We may be able to track them through the cameras."

Anakin drew his hands to his hips. "You know those cameras are not very reliable," he said. "They hardly ever keep them up to date."

"We can still check," Jedi Kenobi countered, borrowing Qui-Gon's datapad. "If they did, we can easily follow their next movements. Find another witness."

Jedi Kenobi speedily typed away on the datapad until a holo-video projected, displaying a vibrant street with flashing lights and seedy people shuffling their way through walkway traffic. Though the lights made it look alive, it gave off a more dreary appearance.

Qui-Gon peered at the screen, searching the faces of strangers to find any sign of a darkness within their soul. "Appears to be working," he commented to the two Jedi Knights.

Anakin moved over, standing on the opposite side of Jedi Kenobi. "You have to rewind it back to yesterday."

Jedi Kenobi typed more into the datapad and the video rewound until he stopped it to the early mornings of yesterday. He pointed to one of the screens. "There."

Qui-Gon looked closer to the screen, spying a dark hooded figuring stepping out of the bar with another person that looked similar to their captive. He studied the dark hood, concentrating on the focus in an attempt to find any slip of the Sith Lord's face.

All three watched as they turned off into one of the alleyways, disappearing from the holo-cameras once again. Qui-Gon's shoulder fell as he resigned their effort. He trekked back to the center of his living quarters, staring out the window in contemplation. "Do we even have an idea why Darth Tyranus wants my padawan dead?"

"Besides being a maniacal psycho?" Anakin chirped, which earned him a strong glare from Jedi Kenobi. "No—just that he wants him dead."

"Possibly," Jedi Kenobi added and he turned to Qui-Gon with a much heavier face. "His actions are contradicting. His plans aren't very clear…yet."

Anakin huffed. "Would it be clearer once he stabs a blade right through your heart?"

Jedi Kenobi frowned at Anakin's ridicule. "No need for that, Anakin," he addressed, sternly. "We cannot assume. Look at the facts. It doesn't add up."

"Then we shall ignore the facts and focus on the Force," Qui-Gon concluded, his eyes boring down on Jedi Kenobi's youthful, but fatigued face. "Remember Obi-Wan—trust the Force. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts."

"Yes, Master," Jedi Kenobi automatically replied, as if he was once again the young padawan rather than the Jedi Knight he was.

Qui-Gon brushed his hands together as he glanced from Anakin to Jedi Kenobi. "Come! Join me in meditation Obi-Wan," he commanded, garnering surprised reactions. He looked over his shoulder to the two Jedi Knights. "You too, Anakin."

Anakin cocked a single brow that stretched his thin scar. "Wait—seriously?"

Qui-Gon moved to the meditation seating, lowering himself to the floor. Jedi Kenobi heaved a sigh, dropping the datapad to go join Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master flashed his sharp blue eyes to Anakin. "Sit Anakin."

A grin blossomed on Jedi Kenobi's face as he took a seat next to Qui-Gon. "He's not one for meditation," he informed Qui-Gon, lowering his voice. "I'm afraid he lacks the patience."

"It's not patience, Obi-Wan," Anakin grunted as he squatted into a sitting position across Jedi Kenobi. "It's just boring. You sit for hours with either coming up with the same conclusion you had before you started or you get nothing. We should be out there. Doing something!"

"Running around blind will get us nowhere," Qui-Gon advised. "Meditation clears our minds and helps us focus. Makes us mindful and fully aware."

Qui-Gon fixed his eyes on Anakin. "You let emotions cloud your vision," he said and then turned his attention to Jedi Kenobi. "And you let actions distract you from the truth."

Both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi fidgeted in their place. Both bowed their heads when Qui-Gon pointed out their flaws. Qui-Gon straightened his spine. "Now—we'll meditate to seek the truth," he said. "Cast aside your emotions. Forget what you already know. Submerge yourself with the Force."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Qui-Gon sir."

Qui-Gon nodded at their compliance. "Good, now…let's begin."

Before he closed his eyes, Qui-Gon snuck a glimpse of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi glancing at one another. A silent communication between them that Qui-Gon was not confided. But, that mattered little to him. His sole focus was on the Sith Lord. To solve his identity and true purpose in order to save his padawan.

He felt the currents of the Force stream through him, caressing him and gently tugging him in a direction. He followed, listening to the whispers that echoed along the vibrant bonds. He relaxed further, deepening himself in the Force. It carried him, letting him drift in calmness as he rearrange nudges and voices he felt through the powers of the Force.

He searched for any signs of the Sith Lord. Anything that rippled the flow of the Force, but he sensed nothing. The Force was placid, undisturbed by any dark forces. The calm, stoic presence of the Force left Qui-Gon feel at peace.

He drew himself in more, feeling all the powers rallying around him. The currents charged, a buzzing sound ripping the silence he previously enjoyed.

"You keep looking at the door, Anakin."

Qui-Gon deeply exhaled, filled with frustration at the Jedi Knights lack of concentration. It almost felt like he regained two more padawans than two experienced Jedi Knights. He almost peeled back his eyelids, to snap at them to return to their meditation.

"I can't help it, Master," Anakin grumbled in reply. "I'm feeling on edge."

"Try to reel it back," Jedi Kenobi said. "You're affecting my connection."

Qui-Gon's patience for their banter ceased. "Quiet."

"Sorry," Jedi Kenobi and Anakin responded in unison.

Silence fell again. Qui-Gon retreated back into his meditation. He was curious to learn that the two Knights' feelings and Force presences have an affect with one another. Anakin's edginess pulled Jedi Kenobi out of his trance, causing the Jedi Knight to direct Anakin back to meditation.

Qui-Gon returned to his former state, reliving the buzzes of the Force. The currents grew stronger, tugging him in a different direction than he remembered. He trailed after the Force, listening it to the whispers grow hasher, the stream rushing in force to him. Something was happening.

"Did you feel that?"

Qui-Gon sharply inhaled. Not this again.

"Yes—Master…what is it?" drifted Anakin's voice.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Jedi Kenobi.

Qui-Gon didn't know what the two Jedi Knights were referring to until a shadow cascaded over him. The Force whipped around him as a ripple vibrated the flow, shielding him from a chill that Qui-Gon knew would only come from a Dark Force-user.

"Master!" Anakin said, urgently.

"I sense it too," Jedi Kenobi replied, breathlessly.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes in time to watch both Jedi Knights jump to their feet, exploding to the door. Qui-Gon did not need to question their actions nor know their reasons to bust out unceremoniously. For he also felt it as he chased after the two Knights.

His padawan was in dire trouble.

Obi-Wan slowly inched through the ventilation system.

When he felt the Sith Lord's presence on the other side of the doors, he knew time was limited. He raced down the corridor, hoping to find another exit. But, it was just a wall. He turned back around, glancing around for a possible escape. He spotted his only hope. A small ventilation shaft that he could squeeze his small frame through.

Quickly, he removed the cover and Force jumped to the hole. Legs swinging, he kicked himself up and into the ventilation system. Secured, he replaced the lid to cover his whereabouts. He crawled down the tight tunnel, heading the opposite way of the Sith. He neared where the ventilation system split, freeing him from his detention hall when he heard the door below sharply hiss opened.

The Sith Lord had gotten past Master SanJo.

Obi-Wan's fingers curled and he instinctively held his breath as he listened to the sound of feet marching in the direction of his cell. Remembering Jedi Kenobi's words, Obi-Wan focused on trying to shield his Force Signature. He hadn't practiced shielding very much with his master. Qui-Gon thought it was only necessary if one was doing stealth work and not negotiations.

Realizing he was still holding his breath, Obi-Wan gently released the tension. He needed to get to the end. It was only a few feet away. If he crawled slowly, making little disturbances and kept his shield up, he could make it to the new ventilation shaft. Only then would he be safely away from the Sith Lord.

He reached out to Qui-Gon, hoping his master sensed the warning. But, it was difficult to exercise the Force down in the detention centers. Very difficult. He only hoped Qui-Gon felt it.

He was gaining ground in the ventilation shaft. He hands were near the new entry, taking him out of the detention hall. He paused briefly, listening for any sounds of the Sith Lord. The footsteps softened, meaning Darth Tyranus discovered his empty cell. Soon, he will start scavenging for him in the detention cells, giving him enough time to sneak away unnoticed.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, but softly. The air tasted stale, dust coating his throat. It made breathing difficult as he was severely tempted to cough. But, he swallowed it down, trying to keep quiet when he felt a spike of ire from below.

Darth Tyranus was not happy of his escape.

Obi-Wan's hands stumbled on the edges of the new entry. He paused briefly again, checking on the Sith Lord's whereabouts. Affirmed that the Sith Lord still remained puzzled by his disappearing act, Obi-Wan began to pull himself into the new shaft. Freedom was close! So very close. Once in the new shaft, he will hasten to find an exit to alert the Jedi of the Sith's reappearance.

With his arms' strength, he pulled his body into the new ventilation shaft. Relief spread through his mind and soul. He was free! He escaped the Sith Lord…

Until a surge of inscrutable pain afflicted Obi-Wan's leg.

Fire dissolved his skin and boiled his blood, drawing out Obi-Wan's last breath into a cry. The smell of the ventilation changed from staleness to a sweet, sickly smell of burnt flesh. A stench so terrible that Obi-Wan nearly threw up.

Obi-Wan snapped behind him to spot a bright, crimson lightsaber striking up through the ventilation shaft. Worse, the lightsaber traveled up from his ankle to his leg, slicing the skin up into raw meat as blood gushed from the wound.

Obi-Wan gasped from the pain, his stomach knotted from the queasiness of the smell of his own burnt flesh. The pain tormented him. He could not move. Every jerk or twitch just shot another wave of torture.

Tears sprung in his eyes at the increasing heat against his leg. This is not how Obi-Wan imagined he would die. Murdered in the ventilation shaft while a Sith Lord burned layer after layer of his skin like it was carving a Corellian chicken than a person.

The crimson blade continued its progress up his leg, reinforcing Obi-Wan that recent feeling he experienced during meditation. He remembered his legs being on fire. And, it felt like his leg was on fire once again.

Obi-Wan snuck another glance back at his carved leg, spying the ash lining the wound. He was not going to let the Sith Lord carve him to death. He will not let the Sith Lord win its torturous games. He was going to make it. He was going to escape. He was going to live!

Biting down, Obi-Wan gripped the edges of the new ventilation shaft and viciously tugged. In a one fluid motion, Obi-Wan dragged the rest of his body into the new shaft, his injured leg dragging behind him. He rolled into the new one, wincing over the burning sensation that crawled on his leg.

He peeked back and saw that the crimson lightsaber disappeared, but the holes and the blood proved that it was all too real. The Sith Lord found him and tried to stab him through the ventilation system. Obi-Wan should be relieved that the lightsaber struck his leg instead of his heart. Yet—he wasted no time to delay. The Sith Lord knew he was hiding in the ventilation shaft. He would be making his way to the next room to finish him off.

Obi-Wan plodded along. He could not stop.

The three Jedi arrived to the detention centers at a sudden halt.

The foul stench of death clogged their noses, causing all three to sharply gag at the odor. Anakin lifted his arms to his nose as he glanced around, maneuvering his way to the control desk. He glanced down before looking back at Jedi Kenobi, a small shake of his head.

Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi stepped forward and Qui-Gon's heart fell. Master SanJo's body laid in a lump beside her chair, hand stretched to the doors. But, what deeply disturbed Qui-Gon was the fact Master SanJo did not have a head. It was cleaned off in one swipe of a lightsaber.

The Sith Lord decapitated her.

Qui-Gon took one look from the decapitated body of Master SanJo to the opened doors of the detention centers. Obi-Wan…

He brushed passed Jedi Kenobi, sprinting down the corridor to the cell that he last saw his apprentice. He charged in, glancing madly to find his apprentice. But, he only found a pillow and a blanket left in the cell.

Qui-Gon stepped back, taking in the scene as he reached into the Force. His padawan's presence lingered, but so did the Sith Lord's presence too. It smothered the light in the room, chilling the air even more so than it already was.

Qui-Gon concentrated harder, using the Force to sense what occurred. The room blurred and Qui-Gon saw his apprentice standing outside the cell, looking down at the doors. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's fear, his urgency of needing to do something. Qui-Gon watched as the boy darted down the corridor, away from the cold front that belonged to the Sith.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes when he heard Anakin's voice calling out to Jedi Kenobi. Qui-Gon looked back and saw that Jedi Kenobi stood in the exact place Obi-Wan once stood. Jedi Kenobi followed Anakin's voice, swiftly walking in the same direction Obi-Wan fled in Qui-Gon's Force psychometry.

Qui-Gon trailed after Jedi Kenobi, both coming to a stop in front of Anakin. The young Jedi Knight had his head tilted back, eyes looking directly above him. Qui-Gon looked up as well, spotting the same thing that captured Anakin's attention.

"A lightsaber made that cut," Anakin determined, his hand reaching up to touch the long hole in the ceiling before flinching back. His fingertips burned red. "Cut right through to the ventilation shaft."

Qui-Gon was puzzled. "The ventilation shaft?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah—it must have been Obi-Wan's escape route," he said as he drew his lightsaber. "Stay back!" Anakin stabbed the ventilation shaft, cutting a wide circle. The metal fell, clanging upon hitting the tiled floor. He powered down his weapon and leapt up, his hands grasping on the ends of the ventilation center. Arms bulging, Anakin pulled his body up to peek into the ventilation shaft.

It seemed like hours passed for Qui-Gon before Anakin dropped back to the floor. "What did you find?" he asked immediately.

The young Jedi Knight didn't acknowledged Qui-Gon's question. His attention was drawn to his hands, staring at them with a look that resembled dread and horror. Qui-Gon glanced to Anakin's hands and caught the look of dark red smeared along Anakin's palms.

Qui-Gon's heart clutched. "Is that blood?"

Anakin flipped his eyes to Jedi Kenobi. "He's injured," he said, quietly. "But, it looks like he escaped. There's a trail that leads to a different ventilation shaft."

"Where does the ventilation shaft go?" Jedi Kenobi questioned Anakin.

"It leads to the room next over, the one I stayed in when we were separated," Anakin informed, wiping the blood on the sleeves of his robes. "But, it eventually breaks off to two different areas: the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the Meditation Chapel."

Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "We'll have to split up then," he said. "Anakin—you take the Room. I'll head to the Chapel."

Anakin bowed his head, acquiescent with the orders. Only Qui-Gon disconcerted over the orders. They had forgotten him. And, he refused to stay behind while his padawan was bleeding and hunted.

"And, I shall go with you," Qui-Gon declared, not caring for any protest.

Neither did. Jedi Kenobi's gazed was soft and understanding. "You may come with me," he said and then turned to Anakin. "Keep your comlink open! If find him or Darth Tyranus, let us know. We'll send an alert to the Council. Make them aware of the situation."

Anakin again nodded his obedience before he departed from the group, lightsaber gripped in his hand. Jedi Kenobi flipped on his comlink, dialing. He gestured Qui-Gon to move and they both started running, heading in the direction of the Meditation Chapel.

"Master Yoda?" Jedi Kenobi said between breaths. "He's returned. And, Padawan Kenobi is injured and missing."

Obi-Wan slumped against the paneling of the ventilation system.

Lying on his side, he tried to control the searing pain that still burned down his leg. He took deep, slow breaths, but it only shot his nerves with a burning sensation. Obi-Wan choked as his teeth ground together to withhold his cries.

Pain was unbearable! Even in the cold confines of metal, Obi-Wan felt he was on fire. The red blade impressions lingered on his wound and in his mind. He cannot throw away the memory of the Sith Lord's blade carving his leg.

He looked down at his leg. It was severely damaged. Sliced open and skin charred, blood trickled from the wound, running down his leg and leaving a trail behind him. Obi-Wan gingerly touched the edge of his wound with his fingers. His fingers came away coated with ash.

Obi-Wan rested his head and took another deep breath. All of his adrenaline was leaking out, making him weak and exposed. He was surprised he managed to get to this point without collapsing or, worse, caught by the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan cringed at the thought of the Sith Lord. He still lurked somewhere in the Temple, searching for him. Obi-Wan took many turns in the ventilation shaft as a precaution to confuse the Sith. Though he stopped to check his wound, he knew he could not linger for too long. He had to keep moving, find Qui-Gon and alert him and others of the Sith Lord's attack.

Despite the contorting agony, Obi-Wan crawled onward. His breathing became haggard, sharp and gasping as he dragged his injured leg across the shaft. Struggling, he looked forward, spying lights that striped the inside of the ventilation shaft. It lured Obi-Wan, promising freedom and safety.

Obi-Wan wrestled to the exit, but a sharp spike of agony sent him crippling back down. He dropped, biting back a small cry. He stayed still, curled in a futile attempt to restrain the pain from afflicting his whole body. He rolled his eyes back to the light. The streaks beaming into the shaft seemed very far away. Impossible to reach in his condition.

He shut his eyes tightly. He cannot think of such thoughts. He must move beyond the pain. There's no pain, but the Force. No pain. Only Force. He needed to continue. He cannot wait, unarmed, and hope that Qui-Gon would find him before the Sith Lord. That was if Qui-Gon felt his warning. If he did not, Obi-Wan was at the mercy of the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan did not intend to fall prey to the Sith Lord. With all the strength he had left, he pulled again. Inch by inch, Obi-Wan slid along the shaft to the light's warmth. The staleness in the air faded, replaced with the smell of fresh nature. His ears hummed and whispered sounds of calming waves and roars that would have easily placed him to sleep if not for the pure agony that twisted his leg.

Obi-Wan drew nearer to the light, the sounds growing louder. His mouth twitched a tiny smile. He recognized the sounds, the smell and the comforting presence. He was above the Room of a Thousand Fountains! He sighed, satisfied that the detention centers were behind him.

His relief was cut short when his wound flared up. Obi-Wan bit down and recoiled in agony. It never ended. His leg still burned as if the lightsaber was still slicing it. Obi-Wan dropped his head, his breathing more ragged than before. His last strength slowly drained from his body, exhaustion capturing him in victory.

Obi-Wan was very tired. He tried to move again, but he couldn't. His body rejected the command, already trying to control the inflammation and waves of pain that were sent straight to his heart every few minutes. His energy deteriorated. He already depleted his strength to move onward. He could not keep moving.

His eyes drifted like curtains slowing coming to a close. Obi-Wan knew his time was dwindling. In his last attempt, he let go of his shields and sent a wave of help through the Force, to anyone nearby.

And, of course, to his master: Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan murmured so softly that he barely heard his own voice. "Help."

Anakin dodged all the wary onlookers that came in his path to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He didn't have time to deal with their judgmental miens. Padawan Kenobi was in trouble!

Anakin remembered the ventilation shaft quite well, memorizing their paths as he used them for his own escapades when he was a boy. He knew Padawan Kenobi would either end up in the Room of a Thousand Fountains or the Meditation Chapel. Those were the only two places the padawan could have gotten to in the amount of time the moment Anakin felt Dooku's presence to the time they arrived in the detention centers. Even with an injury, Padawan Kenobi could only go to those two areas.

He raced across the corridors, sharply turning around the corners while other Jedi jumped out of his way in aggravation at his rudeness. Again, Anakin didn't have the time to deal with petty things. A few more sprints, he burst through the doors, standing amongst the momentous room that roared in greeting.

The massive room encompassed a large amount of nature, plants that citizens of Coruscant would never believe to be real. Marble paved Anakin's entrance, surrounding the grassy pastures that lined the rocky shores of small lake. Beyond, water cascaded over large, grey boulders, filling in the small lake where some Jedi younglings would swim in their pastimes. At the moment, there were no younglings splashing in the cool waters. There were no Jedi Knights either. Just Anakin.

Eyes narrowed, he glanced from wall to wall as he stepped further into the room. The Force tingled along his spine, cautiously warning him. His fingers tightened on his lightsaber. There was another presence. One that did not belong in the room.

The Force suddenly rang and Anakin ignited his blade, whipping around in time to block the red slash that came at him. The blades clashed, electricity sizzling as the blades burned against each other. Anakin's blue eyes flamed at the sight of Dooku's glare.

"Dooku!" Anakin snarled, pressing more power into his blade.

Dooku's face was halfway obscured by his overlarge hood, but Anakin still could make out that twisted grin. "Skywalker—I recognized your stench a mile away."

Anakin threw up the blades, forcing each other to back way, circling one another in preparation for another strike. "Where's Obi-Wan?" he seethed. "What did you do to him?"

Dooku elegantly mirrored Anakin's movements, his red blade poised in his Form II stance. "Can you not sense him?" he mocked. "And, here I thought you two were so close?"

The taunting jolted Anakin and he charged at Dooku, his blade whacking against the red in a fiery anger. Dooku parried each attack with little effort, an amused smile perking his face. "A lot of anger," he commented. "Not very Jedi-like. What would Master Kenobi think if he saw you?"

Anakin fumed at Dooku's jabs. "Probably hoping I would strike you down!"

Anakin slashed again, but Dooku simply stepped aside, clicking his tongue in disgraced at Anakin. "Every time we meet, you remind me why the Jedi Order needs to be destroyed," he said, eyeing Anakin with barely concealed disdain. "Too arrogant. Too proud. Too corrupted."

"Sounds like a perfect description of you," Anakin bit back.

Dooku swung his blade, nearly burning off a chunk of Anakin's arm. But, Anakin dodged the attack and blocked the blade. "You won't win," Anakin snide at the Sith. "I won't let you."

Dooku's face tightened as his lips pulled up to a nasty, cruel smile. "What makes you think you're not already?"

Anakin's heart thumped.

Dooku's blade burned brighter, his face reddening in the light that he looked like a demon. "The longer you fight with me," he taunted Anakin, "the quicker Padawan Kenobi dies."

Anakin grinded his teeth as Dooku drew his face near. "Can't you sense him? Can't you feel his Force Signature fading?" he sneered the questions to Anakin. "I wonder…what would the galaxy be like if Obi-Wan Kenobi no longer existed?" Dooku paused, eyes glowing in menacing glee. "Or would you even become a Jedi Knight if Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't here to champion you?"

That questioned dulled Anakin's heart. In his younger days as a padawan, Anakin often wondered what would happen if Obi-Wan decided not take him as his apprentice. He would have wondered the streets, lost and alone. Returned to Tatooine and lived with his mother. Probably seek work as a mechanic, saving money to buy his mother's freedom.

But, it wasn't the life he yearned nor was it the life his mother let him go for. It wasn't the freedom he sought. He wanted to become a Jedi Knight ever since he first heard the stories of these great figures. He wanted to be what Qui-Gon believed he could be. What Obi-Wan promised to train him to become.

Fear touched Anakin's heart. It hammered like a drum, striking Anakin so hard that he nearly toppled to the ground. He returned his gaze to Dooku's sneer, understanding with deep horror of Dooku's grand plan.

Then, all the feelings of horror and dread receded and a bulging rush of hot fire heated his heart. His fingers twisted his blade, pinching the handle of his weapon. Eyes hooded, Anakin glared at Dooku with enough boiling rage to slice him in half like Obi-Wan did to Darth Maul.

He exerted all the energy he mustered and pressed it against Dooku's blade. It threw Dooku off, forcing him to backpedal to the encompassing windows, ruffled by the onslaught. Anakin straightened to his full height. He approached Dooku with definite and determined steps. He felt his blood rush and the Force swiveled around him like a massive hurricane and Anakin stood in the very center. He was going to release it. Let it crash into Dooku to wipe off that smirk. Forever.

As Anakin raised his lightsaber with every intention to end Dooku's plan with a swift stab to his heart, he felt a cry that rivulet through the Force. He hesitated in his strike, recognizing the voice behind the plea.

Obi-Wan.

He needed help.

Anakin glanced to Dooku. It was the perfect moment. Dooku was pinned, unbalanced from Anakin's ferocity. Anakin could end it all. Save the galaxy. Save the future. He could become the hero he was always meant to become. Be labeled as one of the greatest Jedi to ever fly across the galaxy. He and Obi-Wan would be the only two to ever eliminate a Sith Lord in centuries!

Obi-Wan…Anakin felt the tinkle of pain behind the plea for help. Anakin looked down at his hand, still able to see traces of blood in the crevices of his hands. Padawan Kenobi was injured. Dying if Anakin believed Dooku.

What if Dooku was right? What would become of him if Obi-Wan never existed in his time? Would he even become a Jedi Knight? Would he even be free from slavery? Could he really survive in a galaxy without Obi-Wan?

Anakin's eyes rose back to Dooku, who was regaining his composure. Now was the time to end the Sith Lord's reign of terror. End the Clone Wars. End more deaths. But…

Padawan Kenobi's cries echoed in his mind. The agony the young padawan was in. He needed help. He was dying.

Anakin could not let Padawan Kenobi die. He could not lose Obi-Wan. Not like he lost his mother.

Still facing Dooku, Anakin reached for his comlink, opening the communication. "Obi-Wan! He's here! He's in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

As he spoke into the transmitter, Anakin watched as Dooku used his lightsaber to cut through the glass. Wind bellowed into the room, whistling as it fanned Anakin's robes. The gush of wind nearly knocked Anakin back, but he planted his feet firmly on the ground. He raised his hand out in protection, catching a glimpse of Dooku jumping out of the open window.

But, Anakin didn't concern himself with Dooku's escape. He turned around and sprinted in the direction the Force cry came. He searched up, his eyes narrowing at the exceedingly tall ceiling when he spotted a vent.

Anakin leapt from boulder to boulder, nearly slipping on one of the loose rocks. He clawed the sides of the waterfall, pulling himself as fast as he could. As he drew nearer to the top, he sensed a small presence. A rippling of the Force that was slowly steadying.

Anakin arrived to the very top of the highest waterfall, but he still was too far from the vent. With inner strength, Anakin Force leaped to one of the many supporting beams in the room. His feet thumped on the beam, rocking as Anakin swung his arms for balance. He looked down, spying the far drop. It would not be a pleasant death.

Carefully, Anakin jumped to the next beam, the one closest the vent. Once settled and secured, Anakin ripped the vent open and light poured into the shaft. Anakin stuck his head in, his nose revolting at the smell that reeked the shaft, and stared down to see a small, crumbled figure not too far.

Anakin sighed in relief. It was Padawan Kenobi. And, based off the Force waves the boy emitted, he was still alive.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called, but the boy did not answer. He didn't even flinch at Anakin's booming voice. He was unconscious.

Anakin reached his arm out, his hand barely managed to snatch the collar of Padawan Kenobi's tunic. The fabric pinched within his fingers, Anakin dragged the boy the rest of the way. Blood trailed behind the padawan, but Anakin could not get a good visual at the injury. He'll have to check it when he got Padawan Kenobi completely out of the ventilation system.

Steadily, Anakin removed Padawan Kenobi from the ventilation shaft and inhaled sharply at the sight. Padawan Kenobi's face was contorted with pain, his skin very pale from the inflictions of pain. But, that didn't concern Anakin. It was the gaping wound in his leg.

A long wound ran along Padawan Kenobi's leg and it was surrounded by charred skin from the burns of a lightsaber. The wound itself exposed the padawan's muscles like it was chunky raw meat. Blood oozed out, streaking down his leg and onto Anakin's gloved hand. Anakin has seen worse in the battlefields, but the wound on a young, naïve kid unsettled him in way he was not familiar. It was like if he found Ahsoka injured, bleeding to death. Or, maybe it's the same. Instead of his padawan, it was his master. His best friend dying in his arms.

Anakin swallowed hard, turning away from the wound. He needed to get Padawan Kenobi to the Healers. Immediately.

He cradled Padawan Kenobi in his arms, surprised at how light his master was at this age. With Padawan Kenobi's head tucked between Anakin's arm and chest, Anakin took a deep breath and looked down. He'll need to be very careful. One slip and both he and Padawan Kenobi will tumble to their deaths.

He eyed the last beam he previously balanced himself on. He narrowed carefully, using the Force to guide him and strength his stability as he crouched down. Squatted, Anakin leapt to the lower beam. His feet landed with a thud and Anakin arched his back to keep himself from tumbling over the side. He gathered the Force, stabilizing himself.

Padawan Kenobi groaned at the impact and his head fell back. Anakin nudged it back into its secured position. "Hang on, Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured to the boy. "Just a little longer, okay? I got you."

Anakin stepped off the beam, falling down to the top of the waterfall. Effortlessly, Anakin slowed his plummet and he landed on the rocky terrain with gentle ease. Feet firmly planted on the ground, Anakin strode to the edge of the waterfall. They were very high still and Anakin did not have the faintest idea on how to get down with Padawan Kenobi in his arms. He could use the Force to lower the boy to the bottom floor, but there was a risk that if Anakin lost his concentration, the padawan would fall to his death.

Anakin studied the layout, coming to a decision that he would have to throw Padawan Kenobi over his back. Apologizing, Anakin—as gently as possible—tossed Padawan Kenobi over his shoulder and used one of his hands to secure the boy to him. It was going to be a rough journey down.

Cautiously, Anakin descended down the rocky waterfall side. He dug his toes into the crevices of the boulders, his robotic hand gripping each rock for security. A few times, his toes slipped and his feet dangled, diving into the boulder in hopes to find his footing. Padawan Kenobi grunted a few times and winced once when Anakin clutched too tightly on the boy's legs. But, they were making progress.

They were nearly at the bottom. Just a few more yards…

Anakin stepped down on a rock, checking it for stability. The rock was loose, but it seemed to be able to handle the weight. Anakin guided his hand to another rocky knob to hold and steady. As he prepared to make another step, the unbalanced rock betrayed him. It fell, splashing into the roaring rapids below as Anakin's feet slipped.

No warning, Anakin plummeted. They skidded down the waterfall, heading straight to the rapids of the waterfall rampage. Anakin tried to grasp for any leverage, but his gloved hand kept slipping on everything he grabbed.

As they fell further and closer to their rocky end, Anakin resorted to their last chance. He struck out his free hand to the ground, telekinetically slowing their speeding plummet. They slowed, rocking a little in the air as the Force stumbled their slow descent.

When Anakin's feet could nearly touch the rocky path near the waterfall, Anakin released the Force and his feet flopped on the wet rocks, sliding in different direction. Anakin regained his balance, stretching his hand out to the cliff-side, stabilizing his position.

Readjusting his feet, Anakin concentrated on the grassy patch on the opposite side of the lake. They were nearly there. Anakin secured Padawan Kenobi's legs again, deciding to keep Padawan Kenobi over his shoulder for the last jump.

Eliciting all his energy once again, Anakin sprung. Arching over the massive pool of water, Anakin flew keeping a good hold on Padawan Kenobi. From a stranger's point of view, it almost looked like Anakin was truly flying rather than falling. The Force kept him afloat, away from the dangers of crashing into the water.

Anakin guided his path, lowering himself to one of the grassy patches that lined the lake. As the balls of his feet thumped on the grass, Anakin pulled Padawan Kenobi off his shoulder, securing in him in his arms once again.

Padawan Kenobi didn't make a single protest at the movement. He hadn't made a single sound since their near death plummet by the waterfall. Anakin checked Padawan Kenobi, his fingers pressing against the boy's neck.

There was a pulse, but it was slowing down. Scarcely there.

Fear seized Anakin's heart once again. "No…Obi-Wan," he pleaded. "Stay with me!"

Padawan Kenobi didn't make a sound. His body limped in Anakin's arms, head rested on his chest with no awareness.

The doors to the Room of a Thousand Fountains whizzed opened and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sprinted into the room, spotting Anakin near the edge of the lake. But, Anakin didn't have time for pleasantries or explanations. He was already racing passed them, heading directly to the Halls of Healing.

"Come on, Obi-Wan," Anakin gritted as Qui-Gon called after him. "Don't give up on me now..."


End file.
